


You lost me forever (ME PERDISTES PARA SIEMPRE)

by namisaoi89



Series: kyo kara maoh [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 111,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namisaoi89/pseuds/namisaoi89
Summary: Wolfram trata  de controlar sus celos por cualquiera que se le acerque a su prometido, incluyendo a las mujeres y Sahara, Pero desgraciadamente no todo sale como uno quiere. Asi que una noche  Wolfram busca a Yuuri y cuando lo encuentra  ve en sus propios ojos que esta besando a otra persona que no es el, entonces discuten los dos.Y  wolfram sale perdiendo,  entendiendo de que yuuri no lo quiere y que sus palabras " su prometido" son falsas. Entonces el decide Marcharse para no volver con él, Ya que  por mas que lo intente en protegerlo, amarlo no servira nada.Asi que se rinde, y trata de olvidarlo. Pero no sera nada facil, por que aqui comienza la verdadera historia¿Que pasaria si todo  fuera lo contrario? wolfram es que niega amar a Yuuri. y Yuuri  que  este enamorado de  Wolfram.¿Los celos incontrolables de wolfran cambiara  a Yuri?, ¿Podra olvidar a yuuri y amar a otro hombre ?¿Se rendira yuuri  en perder  wolfram y dejar que otro le robe su corazon? ¿Y Quien sera la persona que robe  su corazón adolido de Wolfram?.Todo esto y mas en "Me perdiste para siempre".Esto es un fanfics de Kyo kara  maoh.
Relationships: WOLFRAM/VAN LUIS, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: kyo kara maoh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. el comienzo de estar comprometidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Que tan difícil es controlar mis celos por ti,
> 
> Aun sabiendo de que te quiero demasiado.
> 
> El unico que deje todo
> 
> Mi orgullo, Mi dignidad y la ambición de ser un rey.
> 
> Por un amor que juré ..
> 
> Desde ese día que me diste esa cachetada en mi mejilla.
> 
> Convirtiendo mi vida en una pesadilla
> 
> Atado por ti por toda la eternidad.
> 
> Como tu prometido.
> 
> Al principio no estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo.
> 
> Pero al verte no se que sucedió conmigo.
> 
> "Decidi protegerte
> 
> Sin importar que daño me haga,
> 
> eso no me importa
> 
> El unico dolor que siente es sable
> 
> tus palabras que me dirás.
> 
> En ¿verdad me quieres? o solo soy tu amigo.
> 
> No importa que decisión tomes,
> 
> yo estare a tu lado ..
> 
> Siempre y cuando no me odies
> 
> Yuuri ".

_**Por Wolfram von Bielefeld.** _  
Era de mañana ya, y yo me levante de mi cama como de costumbre; el sol resplandecía alrededor mío alumbrando el color de mi cabello dorado como el oro, a lo cual me lo peinaba constantemente cada día que me levantaba. E incluso e irme a mis aposentos para cambiarme de ropa ya que la habitación en la residencia no era mía si no la de mi Prometido. Así que no estamos casados para mostrarnos nuestra desnudez.

Me encamine a mi destino, y comencé a desnudarme quitándome el camisón rosado, quedarme solo mi ropa interior. Cada día que me quitaba mi camisón deseaba que Yuuri fuera que me tocaba mi cuerpo solo él, y nadie más.

Porque le quiero, que hay de malo en ello. Desear una persona a quien le muestras su lealtad, amor y confianza. Bueno confianza no porque le temo perderle ... es un tonto, y un enclenque (debilucho), pero aun así así yo quiero un peso de que yuuri no se dé cuenta. Suspire en ese momento resignándome de que tenía razón a lo que había pensado.

Hubo un silencio en mis aposentos no había nadie que escúchese mis comentarios o mis ideas a lo que estaba diciendo, teniendo mi propio espacio. Comencé acercarme hacia el ropero para sacar mi traje de príncipe azul. Lo como de en una silla a lo cual estaba al lado del tocador y un espejo, y también había un perfume, Me lo puse su loción por todo mi cuerpo, Olía a flores.

Soy una persona agraciada me gusta verme "hermoso" por decirlo así, incluso más para atraerle solo a él, Esa cualidad la tengo por parte de mi madre ya que es muy vanidosa, sacar todo de ella. Yo no tanto, bueno, bueno, bueno esta bién si soy tantito vanidoso. Pero y que, al menos no soy infiel yo no ando con cualquiera, Es la verdad.

Se los vuelvo a repetir solo con Yuuri, Solo a él me interesa ya nadie más.

En ese momento comencé a vestirme poniendo cada parte de mi ropa, e incluso mis botas. Me mire al espejo para verificar si no me faltaba nada, mi espada, y si no me faltaba nada. Salí de mis aposentos y yo dirigiéndome hacia la caballería para coger a mi caballo e ir al pueblo para saber si tenía problemas de bandidos o de otros Maoh, o algún que otro problema grave.

Llegue a la caballería y encontré mi caballo blanco, a lo cual hoy no le había dado un cuidado le faltaba darle de comer, así hoy le di zanahorias para que comiera.   
-Diez amiga.

El amable corcel acepto mis zanahorias y comenzó a comérselos poco a poco. Mientras que lo hice cambié una expresión de un chico enamorado y fue ahí comencé a recordar.

-Así que ya van a hacer dos años eh ..- Bufe.-Desde que llego Yuri aquí eh.

Grabe las cosas que había pasado hace dos años cuando llego Yuuri.

La primera vez que lo vi, me pareció un tonto que solo se hizo pasar por un simple nombre maoh, aunque por otra parte jamás en mi vida, me habían dicho esto.   
-Bishounen

Esas palabras me lo dijo él, aunque claro no acabo aquí, ya que yo en ese entonces yo quería ser el rey, pero por desgracia el que ocupo el lugar fue él, así que esa noche tuvimos cenando todos, incluido y ese chico de los ojos grises

La cena no era tranquila ya que podríamos debatiendo sobre el nuevo Maoh y este chico que a lo cual lo subestimaba, no tengo las consecuencias que podría ocasionar cuando les dije a todos.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, a mi no me conveceras de que seas un maoh, a pesar de que tiene ese color de pelo y esos ojos grises y esa ropa y de nuestro lenguaje, este es solo vida inferior nacida y criada entre humanos. -Exclama.

-Wolfram te recuerdo que tu padre fue inferior y fue súbdito del maoih. -Interrumpió Conrad

-Y que su madre es una humana. Probablemente será algún tipo de insesible e inmoral don nadie.

Fue ahí donde por primera vez, vi a Yuuri enfurecido. Se levanto de la silla el joven muchacho de los ojos grises. Y luego el me dio una buena bofetada, haciendo que mi mejilla se quedara toda roja. Y lo peor quedaría comprometido con él.   
Todo el mundo sabía la tradición de que si un hombre o una mujer es bofeteado por una persona ya sea del mismo sexo o el contrario le pediría Matrimonio.

Mi hermano Conrad interrumpió nuestra discusión.

-Disculpa su majestad.

Pero Yuuri se negó hacerlo.

-¡No lo hare!

-Su majestad Hagalo- dijo gwendal.

-¡No lo hare! Ha dicho algo que no debió haberlo dicho. No me importa que me digas lo que quiera sobre mi, Pero ¿Quién te crees para Insultar a la madre de la otra persona?

Eso fue lo que me dijo y los demás volvieron a hacer la misma sugerencia.

-Su majestad hágalo.

-¡He dicho que no !.

Entonces mi madre le entro al argunde.

-Asi ¿Qué no te retractas? .... Que bien haz pedido el matrimonio a mi hijo que bien.

Dijo mi madre, a lo cual no se que tenga en su mente, pero en fin.

-Lo vez lobo todo los hombres van detrás de ti.-Dijo La madre de Wolfram orgullosa de su hijo tenga pretendientes al igual que ella.

Entonces fue allí donde mi noble orgullo cayó ante la peor humillación, me enfurecí y lo rete a un duelo de caballero, aunque claro pensaba que iba a ganar yo, pero por desgracia no sabía que tramaba ese debilucho humano. Al dia siguiente comenzamos la pelea el testigo eran todos incluso mi madre.   
Yuuri me miro con esos ojos de confiado y se desnudo ante mi, quitándose su camisa negra.

Al verlo me daba vergüenza, no comprendía que estaba haciendo, y era la primera vez que lo vi que me mostraba su cuerpo a mi.

-Vamos Wolfram quitate la ropa.

Yuuri me reto a que me quitara mi ropa, pero claro me negué hacerlo.   
-¿Qué estas diciendo Yuuri? ¿Por qué tengo que quitármelo.-Le respondes.

Claro el me dijo que era pelea de Sumo, cosa que ni yo entendía sin embargo, yo perdi tres veces con el. En la misma pelea. La primera fue con el sumo y la segunda con mi espada y la última fue cuando despertó su poder oculto.

Admito mi derrota con él, pero no podría tolerar era de que fuera de mi prometido.

Eso jamás .. tolerare esto.

Eso fue antes, un antes de que yo von Bielefeld Wolfram me enamorara perdidamente de él.


	2. Me enamore de ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Una simple acción hizo que yo, me enamorara de ti Yuuri."
> 
> By wólfram.

_Quien lo diría de que yo Wólfram me pudiera enamorar de él, incluso desde un principio se lo dije de que jamás lo haría, " Jamás". Sin embargo no sé y como paso en que sintiera esos sentimientos por él, Soy un chico "tsundere" que no de demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos ante cualquier persona incluso con mis propios hermanos ya que veces si me da envidia y sobre todo Conrad. Pensando porque no soy como él, en demostrar mis sentimientos ante cualquier persona. Soy un engreído pero se me bajo gracias a Yuuri, ya que siempre le decía "Byōjakune"=Enclenque. Y eso le molestaba mucho._

_**-Que no me llames Enclenque** _ _. -Decía con reprocho Yuuri._

_Siempre se lo decía, recuerdo que una vez él se sacrifico por mí, siendo prisionero por Adalberto von Grantz, era obvio soy su prometido aunque para mí me negué, sin embargo no solo ahí comenzó si no cuando fuimos a un barco, yo odio los barcos me mareo esa es mi debilidad._

_Subir a los barcos, y ahí escuche que mi prometido fue a bailar con una simple niña de 10 años._

_**-** _ _**Eres un** _ _**traidor.-** _ __ _Eso fue lo que le dije con gritos y le avente una almohada hacia él._

_Me enoje mucho no comprendía ¿el por qué? si fue por mis celos de hombre o fue por inmoral de que mi prometido fuera infiel._

_Era la primera vez, que hice con esa actitud tan molesta, nunca pensé que me comportaría así con cualquiera incluyendo_ **** _con un hombre. A mí me enseñaron la dignidad, pero con él era diferente. Incluso cuando estaba más cercano con mi hermano. Con verlo solo a él con esa expresión seria y sonriente con mi hermano, se veía tan atractivo. Es verdad no era mentira si veía tan atractivo no les miento y además el es único quien me dijo que_ **** _yo era guapo._

_**-Al ser atractivo no te quitaran la** _ _**vida.-Eso** _ _**fue lo que dije a él.** _

_En ese momento el y yo estábamos en un armario estrecho estábamos ahí juntos el y yo. Entonces él me dice._

**_-Entonces no te muevas, eres demasiado guapo que yo._ **

_Sus palabras me conmovieron con decir tan solo, a poco no se pondrían cursi ustedes si les dijeran que son lindos o guapos. Y Claro a partir de ahí sentí mas sentimientos por Yuuri incluyendo mis celos._

_Perdonar que se bañara con otro hombre y estando desnudo era inaceptable, a ver díganme les gustaría que su esposo o esposa, su novio o novia se bañarse con otro hombre o mujer no se enojarían. Para mí sí._

_**(Vease en el capitulo 5 kyo kara maoh)** _

_Y Fue a partir de ahí de que no lo dejaría solo ni siquiera cuando estaba en su habitación para dormir._

_Era la primera vez que dormiría con él, en su propia cama ya que yo estoy acostumbrado a la mía, más no de Yuuri. Yuuri dormía tranquilamente en su cama tan dormido que ni siquiera se percato de que yo, estaba ahí.._

_Me quite mi uniforme azul, quedándome Semidesnudo,_

_dejando solo mi ropa interior, me subí a su cama sigilosamente Para que no se diera cuenta él. Me sentía incomodo dormir con él pero tenía que acostumbrarme ya que el futuro yo dormiría con él._

_Mi cuerpo se calentó tan rápido, tenía un poquito de frío, ya que me había desnudado. Cuando agarre sus sabanas comencé a oler el olor de Yuuri._   
  


_**-Las sabanas huelen el olor de Yuuri.** _

_Me puse muy contento y tímido a la vez, no paraba de mirarlo solo a él, le toque solo su rostro para no despertarlo._

_**-No voy a compartir tu corazón ante nadie, tú eres mi prometido Yuuri.** _

_Cerré mis ojos y dormí tan tranquilamente soñando con él._

_**"Sueños de Wolfram"** _

_Estaba solo en una habitación donde no había nadie más que él y yo... él se_ **** _comportaba diferente se ponía tan amable conmigo y además tierno, tocando mis labios._

_**-Wólfram quiero tocar esos labios tuyos, por favor.** _

_No sabía que responder tan solo deje que él me hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo._

_**-Yuuri no tiene que pedirme permiso, acaso no soy tu prometido.** _

_**-Wólfram.- El cerró sus ojos.** _

_Mientras que yo me puse un poquito nervioso en recibir sus labios. Con los míos._

_**-Tranquilo prometido mío..si no quieres hacerlo me** _ _**detendré** _ _.-Dijo_ _Yuuri, convirtiéndose en un hombre ( más bien seme)_

_**-Si quiero sentir tus labios,** _

_**-Lo dices en serio.** _

_**-Sí.** _

_Volví a cerrar mis ojos y deje guiar por él, fue tan apasionado que lo describiré para ustedes, Sentí sus labios como me abrían los míos fue un rozar de su piel, con mis labios sentí su respiración. E incluso sus manos_ **** _como me tocaban mi rostro fue tan dulce, que me aferré a él e incluso le suplique._

_**-Por favor Yuuri bésame otra vez, me gusto.** _

_Fue simple beso, ya que El no había besado a nadie y yo tampoco, pero con solo sentirlo rozar sus labios un poco, Sentí mas deseo que_ **** _no me contuve mas._

_**-Wólfram.** _

_El segundo beso fue más apasionado, metió su lengua contra la mía buscando mi lengua para así jugar con ella, deje salir un poco de mi saliva al igual que Yuuri, era demasiado para mí, que me encanto mucho más este._

_**-Yuuri bésame más así...** _

_Y Fue ahí que termino mi apreciable sueño._

_Me desperté cuando escuche la voz de Yuuri gritar._

_**-Eh ¿Qué pasa Yuuri?-** _ _Le pregunte._

_Este salió asustado, abrió su puerta y salió de su alcoba. Yo me quede con asombro su comportamiento no sabía qué hacer tan solo me sentí un poco Inseguro. Mientras que se fue no se adonde me agarre las sabanas y me sentí un poco sucio._

_-_ **_Lo hice mal, o quizás fue demasiado Pronto dormi con él. O tal vez se sorprendió al verme desnudo y no quería estuviese_ ** **_así_ ** _.-Murmure_ _._

_La próxima vez dormiré con ropa de mujer. Tal vez le guste así._

_Cuando volvió de su mundo otra vez como quien dice la segunda noche conmigo. Yo me metí en su habitación otra vez, pero como dije me puse un camisón de color rosada, y me dormí en su cama otra vez._

_Y con una posición muy angelical, para que no se quejara conmigo, pero creo que el se altero que yo._

_**-Wólfram.** _

_Escuche su voz y sentí frio en mi cuerpo eso hizo que yo despertara._

_**-Llegas tarde** _ _**Yuuri** _ _.-Le_ _mire de reojo a mi_ _prometido.-_ **_Tengo_ ** **_sueño, ya metete a la cama conmigo._ **

_**-¿Por qué estas en mi cama otra vez Wólfram?-** _ _Exclamo Yuuri._

_Cuando me dijo eso me contraataque, con él._

**-En el fondo yo se que te gusto. Porque no lo admites... Eres un cobarde** _._

_Al escuchar esto mi Prometido se negó._

_**-No es cierto. Yo puedo dormir solo.** _

_**-Yuuri, te recuerdo que soy tu prometido.** _

_**-Que dices eso significa que debemos actuar como si fuéramos recién casados.** _

_Cuando dijo eso, me sentí feliz por un momento, a pesar de que se negara a que durmiera con el._


	3. Yo sé que te importo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Puedes que tu lo niegues, pero tus sentimientos hacia a mí no cambiaran en absoluto.
> 
> By Wólfram.

Si es cierto, al principio Yuuri era el que siempre se negaba que yo estuviera con él, y reclamaba lo que era mío. Sin embargo no sé cómo mi prometido comenzó a darme máslugar en su corazón, ya que en muchas ocasiones siempre estaba mi hermano mayor Conrad, cada lugar y en cada momento.Como quien dice la segunda persona para él. A pesar de eso, yo siempre estuve a su lado e incluso cuando estaba a punto de caerse de aquel barranco, ya que sostenía con una mano el brazo de Conrad, y la otra se agarraba para no caerse, cuando estaba a punto. Yo me aparecí ante sus ojos de miPrometido como si fuera un ángel, que caía del cielo.

_**-¿Wólfram qué haces aquí.?-** _ _Preguntó Yuuri, Asombrado al verme._

_**-Lo vez te lo dije ¿Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas, nunca te libraras de mí Yuuri, ya que tu eres mi** _ _**Prometido.-** _ _Se_ _lo dije directo y decidido mirándole a los ojos de él._

_**-Wólfram.** _

_**-Sostente fuerte**_ _ **Yuuri.-**_ Le grité y aparte le estaba sosteniendo su mano para subirlo ya que con la otra no podia.

-¡No wólfram!, si haces eso, tú podrías...

En esa parte fue la primera vez que Yuuri me hablaba en forma más amable y preocupante en la que jamás el me había demostrado. Entonces yo, le dije esto saliendo mispalabras de mis labios **.**

_**-No me importa lo que me pase quiero estar a tu lado, incluso si me caigo..junto contigo.** _

Era cierto, no mentía lo quería demasiado e incluso sacrificaría mi vida por él, no como un caballero dando su lealtad, si no porque yo lo quiero. Por lo tanto me esforcé mucho en subirlo hacia mi lado mío, y claro regresar a su lado.

Cuando lo subi, Yuuri comenzó a llorar comprendía perfectamente, que el quería demasiado a mi hermano, como uno más de la familia para él. Entonces fue ahí donde comencé a ser más compresivo y dar el apoyo a mi prometido.

- _ **Yuuri si quieres llorar no te detengas aquí estoy, siempre mi hermano te hace ese tipo de cosas que a lo cual te hace preocupar por él.**_

_Un buen amigo y prometido siempre tiene que estar en las buenas y en las malas, esa es la lealtad._

_A partir de ahí Yuuri, me tomo más confianza y dándome mi lugar como su amigo y prometido. Aunque claro El nunca lo admitirá_ _que_ yo sea algo más que un simple amigo.

Sin embargo esto no acaba aquí si no que también él me rescato una vez; y fue cuando yo trataba de proteger a la amiga de mi niña, Greta,también a Yuuri.

 **-¡Yuuri tu vete! Y llévate a Greta y la niña de** **aquí.-** Le ordene. ****

 **-No Wólfram no puedo dejarte solo aquí. -** Interrumpió Yuuri **.**

_-_ **_Haz lo que te_ ** **_digo_ ** _.-_ _Le mire en una expresión molesta a él, dándole una orden a él a pesar mi Superioridad con él._

_Pero fue en vano, a mi me secuestraron llevándome lejos de mi Hija Greta y de mi prometido._

_Y fue ahí en que Yuuri pronuncio mi nombre._

_**-¡WOOOOOOOLFRAMM!** _

_Era la primera vez, de que él se veía tan preocupado por mí, arriesgando su vida por la mía. Eso fue tan maravilloso que lo guardo mucho en mi corazón, aparte otros más._

Por ejemplo se acuerdan en que pinté el retrato de mí querido Yuuri y le obligue a que me hicieran unas poses para mí, para poder pintarlo. Ah pues mi prometido se disgusto de mi gran obra de arte comparado mis obras de mis familiares que he pintado.

-Oye Wólfram haces bonitos retratos de tus hermanos y otros familiares, pero soy el único que termina de esta forma ¿Sera después de todo,que no te gusto?

_**-¿Qué dices?-** _ _Pregunté._

_**-No es** _ _**nada.-** _ __ _Dijo Yuuri negando mi gran obra de arte._

_Miro mi recuadro y siguió quejando como si algo le hubiera molestado._

_**-Ya entendí perfectamente de que no te gusto en realidad.** _

_Yuuri no me entendía de lo que sentía en ese entonces a pesar de haber posado para mí, su forma de verse y esa mirada, hizo que mi corazón se agitara era obvio porque se trataba de él, a quien no le ha sucedido pintar a la persona que quieres en tu vida y te cuesta tanto demostrárselo y mas en un cuadro._

_Note de que en el fondo si quiere que el sea la persona que me guste y me aferre._

_Cada palabra o acción suya hace que me enamore más y más, e incluso Yuuri no se da cuenta de que también yo le gusto, como la otra vez me cambie mi camisón de mujer por otro, y como de costumbre me quede esperándolo._

_Como verán yo tengo mi cuarto pero me gusta dormir con él, así que me cole en su habitación._

_-_ **_Colándose en mí_ ** **_habitación_ ** _.-_ _Grito histéricamente._

_Esa noche quería que el diera su iniciativa, es decir que él me tocara, pero él se puso muy nervioso, como si no quería admitir de que él, quería hacer algo conmigo. Por lo tanto yo le tome de su muñeca y lo avente contra la cama cayéndose sobre ella y yo encima de él._

_Yuuri estaba semi desnudo mostrando su cuerpo escultural con ganas saborearlo y ser solo mío, aunque claro en fondo si tenía miedo en como reaccionaria Yuuri y yo por supuesto, ya que sería mi primera vez._

_Sin embargo el sale huyendo dejándome ahí solo en su cuarto y el escondiéndose en su baño dándome un típica escusa._

_**-Voy a bañarme vale, No querrás hacerlo con un chico sudoroso oh sí-** _ _Dijo Yuuri y luego reacciona por unos segundos-_ **_Dije hacerlo.. Pero que estoy diciendo._ **

_Al final de esto no lo hicimos ya que mi prometido se fue a su mundo y me dejo así nada más. Pero me di cuenta de que era demasiado rápido para hacerlo y además no estábamos casados otro error que cometí._

_Pero yo solo quería robarle su corazón. 7n7 lo siento._

_Volví a recordar y era en la cual fui poseído, usando mi cuerpo para su propio maleficio, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el poseído y no otros? Acaso mi corazón es tan débil, pero en fin. Mi prometido fue a buscarme llamándome por mi nombre._

_-_ **_Wolf... En ¿Dónde estás?-_ ** _Preguntó._

_Me busco por todos lados, sin parar y finalmente me encontró, pero aun seguía yo inconsciente olvidando mi prometido y preguntándole._

_**-Y ¿Tu quien eres?** _

_Al escuchar mis palabras Yuuri se sintió muy a dolido en que yo lo olvidara todo de él._

_**-A que te refieres con ¿Quién eres?.. De que estas hablando?.. Yo soy Shibuya Yuuri.... Soy tu** _ _**prometido.-** _ _Dijo_ _molesto._

_Era primera vez y ocasión en que admite que él es mi prometido, ya que siempre se quejaba y se negaba de ser lo. Sin embargo el no me dejo que otra persona me manipulara y mucho menos que me insultara._

_**-No le digas así de que es un "envase" el tiene su nombre y ese es Wólfram mi** _ _**prometido** _ _.-Dijo_ _con voz firmeza y segura protegiendo y proclamando lo que era_ _suyo_ **_.-Wolf_ ** **_no te dejes manipular por este loco ven a_ ** **_mí_ ** _.-_ _De pronto el se agacho su cabeza para que no le viera su vergüenza al decir estas_ _palabras_ **_.-_ ** **_Tu siempre fuiste el que vino atraparme no es así. ¿Pero no me dejaras que yo te atrape Wólfram?_ **

_Al escuchar su voz volví a ser como yo era._

_**-Yuuri** _ _.-Le pronuncie su nombre._

_Y luego me desmaye cayéndose entre sus brazos de mi prometido, y al mismo tiempo escuche susurrar en mis oídos estas ciertas palabras_

_**-Finalmente te atrape.** _

_Después de decir eso, volví a mi consciente saliendo de aquel lugar y aparte de que mi prometido tomara la iniciática y era tomarme de la mano. Caminando juntos para poder salir de ahí. Entonces sin razón Yuuri se estuvo quejando acerca de que esa persona maligna. A lo cual le molesto un poco convirtiéndose en unos pequeños celos se notaba en su cara._

_-¿Qué te pasa Yuuri? Acaso estas celoso._

_-No claro que no- Dijo negándose, y aparte molestosa._

_Entonces le retrátate sus palabras de ahorita de negarse de que estaba celoso, por haberme tocado otro ser que no era él,_

_**-Ah no entonces, dime Yuuri que fueron estas palabras "Finalmente te he atrapado Wólfram".** _

_Al oír esto note como su cara se estaba poniendo sonrojada y era evidente de que si le importo, y además de que me quiere. Por más diminuta que_ _fue_ _la acción fue la más obvia._


	4. La amabilidad oculta del príncipe engreído.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "nunca deberias juzgar a una persona por su apariencia".

_Después de hacer mis labores como príncipe, regrese al pacto de sangre. Hacia el comedor real, donde toda mi familia comía ahí, incluso mi hija Greta y mi prometido Yuuri._

_Estaba desayunando, el último en llegar era yo. Así que entre saludando:_

_—Buenos días—._

_—Buenos días Wólfram—dijo Yuuri con voz alegre._

_—Buenos días Wólfram—dijo la pequeña Greta saludando a su padre._

_—Buenos días mi pequeña Greta—.le sonreí._

_Me encamine hacia mi silla, para poder sentarme y a desayunar. La comida que había servido el día de hoy, fue un platillo fuerte (huevos estrellados con tocino, lechuga picada y un baguets, e incluso un vaso de jugo de zanahoria) eso fue lo que comí. Mientras que comía mi delicioso desayuno, veía como mi hija Greta se había ensuciado sus labios, nariz, y también su mentón de pastel de chocolate._

_—Greta. Tienes embarrado de pastel en tu cara—eso fue lo que le dije mirándola a la cara._

_—En serio Wólfram—dijo la niña mirándose en un recipiente de plata que había en la mesa real. —Tienes razón. Je, je, —rio Greta._

_Yo me acerque a ella, para limpiarle su rostro. Cogí una servilleta y me ofrecí hacerlo._

_—Te limpiare tu cara Greta—._

_—Gracias Wólfram— rio la niña._

_Me enfocaba en limpiarle, el rostro de mi pequeña hija; que sin darme cuenta todos. Absolutamente todos me estaban mirando sobre mi extraño comportamiento con ella:_

_—Oye Wólfram desde ¿Cuándo eres tan amable? — preguntó Yuuri._

_—Eh—reaccione—Pues...—En ese momento no sabía cómo responderle estaba tan nervioso que quería, que la tierra me tragara. Y con esa actitud respondí una lógica absurda respuesta:_

_—Siempre lo he sido, y además porque te sorprende mi comportamiento, es lógico. Solo le estoy demostrando mi amor paternal, a mi hija greta ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Eh, Yuuri. —Le pregunté con una voz ex clamadora._

_—No nada. Wólfram es solo que.. Nos extraña verte de que esta comportándote tan amable. —dijo Yuuri._

_—Eso ¿Te molesta de que sea así? —pregunte de nuevo._

_—No, al contrario creo que eso me gusta—._

_Eso fue lo que dijo mi prometido, jamás me imagine que algún día como hoy me lo diría de esa manera, ya que como dije siempre se queja de que este celoso, egoísta y engreído. Pero cuando hice algo bueno, Yuuri le gusto._

_Me sonroje, mi leve rubor se notaba en mi rostro. No podía ocultarlo ya que mi madre, Conrad, Gunter; me vieron._

_—Veo que lo haces por amor, mi querido Wolf.. —Se levanto de su asiento mi madre, se me acerco a mí dando un fuerte abrazo—wolf te ves tan lindo. —me aplasto con sus pechos gigantes que a lo cual no me llamaba la atención, así que le exclame:_

_—Madre no hagas eso, ya sabes que eso no me gusta. Por favor deténgase._

_El ambiente familiar se puso muy desordenado, de lo normal, entonces el hermano mayor hablo con sabiduría:_

_—Oye wólfram acaso, estas cambiando tu comportamiento "tsundere" por Yuuri—._

_Me voltee hacia Conrad lo miré con una mirada asesina, "ya me las pagaras hermano por abrir tu gran bocota, enfrente de todos incluyendo con mi prometido"._

_Me salí del comedor real muy molesto._

_— ¡¿Quién se cree Conrad?!¡Que deje de ser tsundere! Imposible—._

_Estaba en los corredores del palacio, dando unos fuertes pasos:_

_— ¡Sigó y Seguiré siendo un Tsundere! —. Grité._


	5. Las fantasias de Wolfram.

_Esa noche me decidí acostarme, me quite mi uniforme azul, estaba semi desnudo. Pero olía muy feo._

_— ¿Que es ese olor?_ _—me pregunté a mi mismo._

_Noté que era yo, así que decidí darme un baño; en el pacto de sangre había una gran bañera con aguas termales, así todo el tiempo están calientes. Me desvestí y comencé a bañarme lavando mi cabello primero, usando un shampoo. Y luego use una loción para mi cuerpo, para que oliera mucho mejor; e incluso para seducir a mi prometido._

_Sin darme cuenta empecé a fantasear mis deseos puros por mi prometido:_

_Termine de bañarme enjuagándome con agua tibia mi cuerpo, en ese entonces alguien entra a la bañera, comenzó acariciarme. Tocando con las llamas de sus dedos mis hombros mojados y mi cuello._

_—Wolf...._

_Escuche una voz familiar y me sorprendí. Me volteé hacia atrás, era él._

_—Yuuri. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté._

_—Acaso no es obvio vine bañarme—dijo Yuuri dándome una respuesta._

_En ese momento, Yuuri se me quedo mirándome directamente a los ojos._

_— ¿Qué le pasa?¿porque me está mirándome de esta manera? Acaso tengo algo en mi cara—. Pregunté a mi mismo._

_Segundos después el se acerco más a mí, lentamente abriendo su boca._

_—Oh ¿Qué esta pasando? —Volví a preguntarme. —Yuuri se está acercando, más y más hacia a mí._

_Mi prometido rozo sus labios con los míos, sintiendo su rozor de piel y su respiración. Poco a poco comenzó a besarme muy lentamente, Aquella sensación no desaparecía ni mucho menos en lo que estaba pasando. Yuuri dejo de besarme, luego el me miró con esos ojos sinceros._

_Me recostó contra el suelo levemente, sintiendo mi cuerpo ese frio piso hecho con mármol, me quede sorprendido ante dicha acción:_

_—Yuuri ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me besaste? Tu siempre te quejas de mi y..._

_—Shhh —me callo, poniendo su dedo en mis labios—Por favor Wolf, no digas nada. Solo déjame mostrarte mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Quiero estar contigo._

_—Pero — dude de sus palabras._

_—Dime, acaso no quieres... eres demasiado lindo que a pesar de se un "Tsundere" tienes tu lado tierno y eso me gusta._

_—Yuuri, deja de decir tonterías. Tú no me amas, y ni siquiera te gusto— hable en voz seria y realista._

_— ¿En serio tú crees eso? —. Pregunté._

_—Si lo creo._

_—Entonces que fueron las palabras que te dije el día de hoy "que así me gustas más". Acaso fueron mentiras para ti, entonces te demostrare que no estoy bromeando._

_— ¿Qué vas hacerme? —le pregunte._

_Yuuri volvió a acercarme, comenzó acariciarme; tocándome cada parte mi cuerpo, mi rostro._

_—De verdad eres lindo Wolf._

_Rozo las llamas de sus dedos en mis labios, provocándome que lo deseara._

_—Tu pervertido enclenque..._

_—Wolf._

_Me beso nuevamente pero esta vez más apasionado, sintiendo esta vez su lengua, saboreándome la mía. Cada acción suya me ponía cada vez más ardiente, así que mi cuerpo fue quien respondió ante su beso. El noto que mi miembro empezó a ponerse una erección._

_Paro de besarme y me miró con esos ojos sorprendidos._

_—Wolf... tú._

_—Por favor no lo digas. —Estaba tan avergonzado, que me sentía la peor humillación de mi vida. —Yo... lo siento mucho._

_Quería salir de ahí, pero él no me dejo; me tomo de ambas manos para que yo no me alejara de él._

_—Yuuri por favor... no me veas me da vergüenza._

_El no dudo en tocarme y acariciarme mi miembro._

_—No puedo dejarte así. —eso fue lo que dijo mi prometido, acerco con su mano para tocar mi miembro._

_—Wolf en verdad la tienes muy dura._

_—Yuuri, no...—lo masajeo de arriba y hacia abajo sintiendo placer en mi cuerpo._

_Quise tratar de aguantar mis sonidos extraños que estaban a punto de hacer, Yuuri por su parte, me soltó dejando libre mis manos, con una me acerque mis labios para tapar una leve voz que salía en mi boca._

_—Ahmmmm—di un pequeño gemido._

_Al parecer a mi prometido le gusto verme como lo disfrutaba, yo quería callar mi voz. Porque cada vez era tan intensos._

_—Yuuri, si me tocas así yo.._

_—Wolf._

_Yuuri dejo de tocarme esto me extraño, a pesar de que me estaba negando a mi comportamiento. Entonces el comenzó hablar:_

_—Wolf ¿me dejarías hacer el amor contigo? —Preguntó._

_Al escuchar su pregunta, me sonroje y medité._

_—Jamás pensé que él quería hacerlo conmigo, y mucho menos que llegaría ser el día de mi vida._

_—Si Yuuri._

_Yuuri me volteo hacia el lado contrario, el lugar de mirarlo a el miré la estatuas de mármol que había en la bañera real. Yuuri quiso saborear más mi cuerpo así que, experimentó probando cada uno._

_—Wolf— lamio mi oreja, metiendo su lengua dentro de ella y luego me la mordió levemente._

_—ghm—di otro gemido más.—Yuuri no muerdas y lames mi oreja, estoy casi viniéndome._

_—Eso me encanta escuchar amor._

_—Me dijistes amor— me sorprendí._

_— ¿Qué pasa? Acaso no te gusta que te diga así._

_—No es eso si no que estoy sorprendido._

_—Es porque a partir de hoy serás mío Wolf._

_—Yuuri—Me sorprendí mucho, y a la vez me hizo muy feliz._

_Parecía tan real, queolvide en este preciso momento que esto fue solo una fantasía mía. A lo cual deseaba esto, no porque tenga sexo con él ; si no que me valora como tal comosoy su "prometido"._


	6. El sueño de Wólfram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me siento inseguro, y con miedo.  
> no se si podre seguir adelante"

_Después de bañarme, me puse mi camisón de rosa pastel, me quedaba muy largo. Pero ya me acostumbre a usarla, este camisón fue regalo de miko-san (madre de de Yuuri)_ _para mi, ya que ella me acepto como uno más en su familia. Cada noche tomo muy en serio estas cosas "acerca de matrimonio" y como lo impresionaría a mi prometido todas las noches, pero él no lo toma tan en serio. Sin embargo el solo me deja dormir a su lado._

_Esa noche decidí dormir al rincón de su cama, o sea en la ventana de la alcoba real. Me metí entre las sabanas para acomodarme y tome la almohada de Yuuri y hundí mi rostro en ella. Respiré profundamente su aroma._

_\- ¡Aah! ¡Tiene su aroma!-abracé fuertemente su almohada._

_No lo podía creer, de que aun siguiera su aroma ahí. A pesar de que nuestras mucamas se encargaran de cambiar las fundas y las sabanas constantemente._

_Sin darme cuenta me posesione su almohada y caí en un profundo sueño._

_Estaba en una fiesta real. Todos estaban ahí mis hermanos Conrad y Gwendal, mi madre, y también mi tío. El amigo de Yuuri e incluso la gente noble. Pero no lo que más odiaba o no podía permitir era las mujeres de otros reinos. Lucían con sus hermosos y escoltados vestidos, e incluso de joyas preciosas. Entonces cuando las vi me dio un ataque de celos, era evidente._

_\- ¡Maldición! Están luciéndose con esa ropa que traen._

_Sin darme cuenta Yuuri se estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellas, como un "caballero"._

_Mi prometido le estaba regalando flores a todas las chicas que estaba en el salón real, incluyendo a las niñas._

_-Gracias su majestad-Dijeron las doncellas, dándole una mirada de gratitud y elegancia._

_-De nada, señoritas-le dio una reverencia hacia ellas, y luego les miro con una expresión seductora._

_Las chicas cayeron fácilmente ante su seducción, esto me hizo más enfurecerme. No tolere más así que decidí irme a mi cuarto a ponerme un ridículo y es pomposo vestido azul para que me viera solo a mí. E incluso con una diadema dorada con un adorno de una flor margarita._

_La forma en que me veía parecía una chica, por la tardanza en escoger este vestido escuche un sonido que venía hacia abajo, si en el salón real. Cuando llegue vi a mi prometido bailar con una chica que no conocía, con un tez blanco, ojos azules como la luz de la noche y su cabello azul. Se río al verla y parecía muy feliz._

_-Yuuri. -Pronuncie su nombre con una voz quebrada y a dolida._

_Mi corazón se me partió en dos, mi cuerpo temblaba de coraje, ganas de matarla. Pero por desgracia la multitud no me dejaba pasar. Ya que todo el mundo bailaba excepto. Yuuri se salió con ella hacia el jardín tomándole de la mano. Al ver esa escena volvió a herirme, ya no lo soportaba mi instinto me decía que " el llegaría tan lejos". Cuando llegue ahí con ellos, le vi que sus labios beso a otra que no era yo._

_-Yuuri. Tú... ¡cómo pudiste traicionarme! -grité._

_-No es lo que piensas-trato de aclarar las cosas._

_-¡Ah no! Entonces dime ¡¿qué significa esto?! -me acerque hacia ella como una fiera proclamando lo que es mío._

_\- ¡Maldita zorra! -Exclamé._

_Pero Yuuri me detuvo y me dio una bofetada en mi mejilla._

_\- ¡Odio tus estúpidos celos! ¡Yo no te soportó vete de aquí! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu prometido!_

_Sus palabras me hirieron más rompiendo cada parte mía a lo cual eran mis esperanzas. Pero de pronto escucho una voz que me susurraba mi nombre._

_-Wólfram, Wólfram- repetía sin cesar._

_Cuando lo escuche su voz me desperté de aquel sueño, abrí mis ojos lentamente y se notaba que estaba llorando, Yuuri me vio con una expresión preocupada._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Wólfram?¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó._

_Yo me acerque a él. Para abrazarlo entre sus brazos , no quería que me él me viera llorar ni tampoco Greta._

_-Yuuri. Prométeme que no me traicionaras. -eso era lo único que le dije._

_El no me entendío por que llore, tan solo me correspondió mi abrazo y me dijo esto:_

_-_ Te lo prometo Wolfram.

Era lo unico que me dijo, mientras que Greta me observo con una expresión preocupante.

 _-_ Wolfram. 


	7. La inquietud

_Aquella noche Yuuri y Greta no me dejaron solo, mi pequeña niña me tomo de la mano, para que no tuviera más pesadillas._

_—_ _No temas Wólfram, yo estoy contigo—._

_Las palabras de Greta me calmaron un poco, la abrace como mi propia hija, y me dormí un poco tranquilo. Sin darme cuenta Yuuri me acaricio mi cabello tratándome arrullar para dormirme. Al día siguiente amanecí como si nada hubiera pasado. Volví a ser el tsundere de siempre, pero ocurrió una desgracia para mí cada tercer día se repetía mi sueño que soñé la otra vez. No cambiaba nada excepto las palabras de Yuuri cada día eran agresivas hacia a mí. Eso me daba dolor al saber de que lo podría perder._

_Era un sábado ya, y veía que la gente estaba ayudando arreglar, yo me quede muy sorprendido, pues a mí no me dijeron nada. Por lo tanto les pregunté:_

_—Disculpen. ¿Qué están haciendo? —._

_Entonces uno de ellos me escucho mi voz, y se volteó para verme._

_—Oh estamos arreglando para la fiesta que habrá hoy en la noche en el castillo del Pacto de Sangre—dijo uno de los aldeanos._

_— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡¿Qué?! —dije muy sorprendido._

_No lo podría creer, de lo que estaba pasando y peor aun; es que nadie me lo dijo. Estaba muy molesto así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia el castillo. Cuando llegue, vi a todo el mundo arreglando el salón; limpiando los candelabros, también el piso lo barrieron y lo trapearon dejándolo impecable, también trajeron mesas e incluso la mejor mantelería, el salón estaba quedándose tan hermoso que no olvidaron traer los utensilios y servilletas._

_Yuuri y mi madre veía la coordinación de todos y no solo las sirvientas ayudaban si no que también Conrad, Gwendal entonces yo les pregunté:_

_— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Por qué están arreglando el salón? Y sobre todo ¿Para que quien esta festejando?_

_En ese momento Yuuri contestó mi pregunta:_

_—Pues... —desvió la mirada hacia el otro, evitando verme— es para mí._

_Cuando escuche eso, note que Yuuri se ponía muy nervioso; pensaba que yo lo iba a regañar, por lo tanto volví a preguntar:_

_— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri porque te pones nervioso conmigo? Acaso piensas que te regañare que hagas fiestas en el castillo Pacto de Sangre._

_En ese momento él se acerco a mí, admitiendo que era cierto:_

_— Sí, conociéndote Wólfram de tus impulsivos enojos, es más evidente de que te fueras estar desacuerdo con esto— dijo el Maoh mirándome a los ojos._

_Aquellas palabras de él tenían razón, siempre me enojo con cosas absurdas; pero también no tolero que excluyan._

_— Pero al menos debieron preguntarme si era bueno oh no,_

_—Lo siento Wólfram, lo que pasa es que hoy cumplo 3 años de estar aquí en Pacto de Sangre —desvió su mirada — y bueno pensé que tal vez... solo tal vez lo pudiéramos celebrar como tipo de aniversario y....también de...— las últimas palabras no me las dijo, ya que le daría vergüenza._

_Pero para mí es evidente ya que cada año, este mismo día o sea hoy "Yuuri vino de Japón y se proclamo como el Maoh de Pacto de Sangre, e incluso por una discusión él y yo nos quedamos comprometidos. Desde entonces Yuuri Shibuya se convirtió en mi infiel prometido"._

_— ¿En qué piensas Wólfram? —cuestiono el Maoh._

_—Eh—reaccione— Nada, solo que la próxima vez que hagan algo como esto, por favor avisadme. Bueno con su permiso tengo muchas cosas que hacer nos vemos luego._

_— Vale Wólfram._

_El rey y los otros siguieron adornando el Salón, mientras que yo me encamine hacía el Jardín para pensar que le regalare a Yuuri, de pronto sentí una inquietud mía._

_—¿Qué me pasa?¿Por qué tengo miedo? — Me cuestione a mí mismo._ No sabia que hacer tan solo esperar a que eso pasara . Mientras tanto, a lo lejos del reino se estaba acercando una misteriosa carroza;a lo cual dentro de ella habia una chica ¿Quien sera?


	8. Un regalo para Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "un detalle con amor valle más, que un regalo caro".

**_A lo lejos del castillo había una carroza, a lo cual su destino era llegar aquí, en ella había una bella joven cuyo piel es blanca como una porcelana, ojos de color carmín al igual que sus labios, y un vestido largo y pomposo._ **

**_La bella joven estaba observando su alrededor, de pronto el cochero se detuvo un momento a tomar un poco de agua y además descansar un poco los caballos, este se bajo y se le acerco hacía la puerta, donde se encontraba la chica._ **

**_— Señorita ya estamos muy cerca para llegar al castillo—._ **

**_—Está bien— dijo la bella joven._ **

**_Mientras tanto en el castillo._ **

**_Yo, Wólfram estaba en la cocina pensando algo que le pudiera gustarle a mi prometido, ya que las cosas que le he regalado no eran de su agrado; así que pensé:_ **

**_— ¿Qué tal si le regalo unos chocolates? —._ **

**_Eso fue lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, ya no sabía que otra cosa comprar y lo peor siendo hoy._ **

**_—Además la otra vez le prometí darle chocolates—pensé._ **

**_—Bien, entonces le regalare chocolates—._ **

**_Lo decidí, y me fui directo hacia la cocina. Cuando entre no había nadie, ni siquiera los pequeños roedores que molestaban. Así que me puse un mandil para no ensuciarme, saque los ingredientes para hacer chocolates caseros:_ **

**_500 g de semillas de cacao crudas, Media taza de azúcar (puede ser integral),condimento adicional, como la , Media cucharadita de vainilla, 650 cm3 de (puede ser vegetal), dos cacerolas, mortero, molinillo de pimienta, recipiente, cuchara de madera, moldes, papel de hornear._ **

**_Estaba contento y nervioso, porque será mi primera vez que los hare para él. Comencé a combinar algunos ingredientes y también expresar mi amor por Yuuri, e incluso hare más Chocolate para darle a mi linda niña Greta. De seguro que les encantara._ **

**_"Papa Wólfram, esto esta delicioso. Me encanta, lo que tu cocinas"_ **

**_Me esforcé mucho en hacerla, di lo mejor de mí para darles una buena impresión para ambos, sin embargo no me percate que atrás de mi estaba mi madre, observándome entonces ella se me acerco y me abrazo con sus enormes senos preguntando:_ **

**_— ¿Qué haces Wolf?_ **

**_Al escuchar su voz me espantó y sentí un escalofrió._ **

**_—Madre ¿Qué hace usted? —pregunté._ **

**_—Pues vine a ver que estabas haciendo, ya que no te encontraba en la caballería, o en la biblioteca, pero jamás pensé que estarías en la cocina, oye, oye dime ¿Qué es? —cuestiono la mujer._ **

**_—Es.. — tartamudeé— son chocolates—._ **

**_—Hmm—agarro un poco de esos chocolates y le dio un mordisco en sus labios la mujer._ **

**_Por mi parte la vi que hizo eso y me molesté._ **

**_—Madre no te los comas, podría ser—no pude continuar lo que iba decir ya que me daba pena iba decirle que era para Yuuri._ **

**_Entonces ella se puso contenta y dijo:_ **

**_— No, me digas ¿qué es para su Majestad?_ **

**_Aquellas palabras que dijo mi madre, me incomodaron un poco ya que lo descubrió por sí misma._ **

**_—No madre no es para él—negué. —son para mi hija Greta._ **

**_—Wolf, no me puedes engañar te conozco, y una intuición de una mujer es bastante obvia, no me enojare al contrario vas bien. Pero algo te falta, deberías ser lindo con él._ **

**_— ¿Lindo? —cuestioné._ **

**_—Si a si es, eh visto que te cuesta mucho demostrar tus sentimientos, eres como un "Tsundere" eres duro, y frio con Yuuri cuando estas con todo el mundo, pero cuando estas a solas como por ejemplo; todas las noches entras en sus aposentos sin consentimiento de su majestad, y luego te comportas lindo con el._ **

**_—¡Madre como sabes eso! —dije sorprendido._ **

**_—Pues, a veces voy a tu aposentos para darte las buenas noches y no te veo así que me da la idea de que estas con él._ **

**_Ls expresión mía había cambiando totalmente, se puso mi cara toda roja._ **

**_—No hay que, porque avergonzase. Es natural sentir ese amor y además estas cambiando sigue así—dijo la mujer dándole ánimos._ **

**_—Oye madre, me prometes que no le dirás a Yuuri, que estoy haciéndole chocolates para él._ **

**_—Te lo prometo, a propósito estos chocolates están exquisitos—dijo la mujer, tomándole mas chocolates que había hecho._ **

**_—¡Eh madre¡¡Deja de agarrar los chocolates de Yuuri!_ **

**_—Lo siento, Wolf es que tus chocolates están exquisitos que no puedo creer que mi hijo sepa hacer chocolate, bueno me iré antes de sospechen, nos vemos._ **

**_Mi madre se fue de la cocina, y me quede solo otra vez, pensé en las palabras que dijo mi madre._ **

**_—Ser lindo eh, pues lo intentare._ **

**_Mientras tanto a las entradas del castillo._ **

**_—Por fin Señorita ya hemos llegado al castillo del Pacto de Sangre._ **

**_Salió la princesa del carruaje, y luego ella se encamino hacia la puerta._ **

**_—Al fin llegue, podre conocer al rey Maoh._ **


	9. Él encuentro de Henrietta y Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "acaso el amor, no hay reglas".

_La chica se dirigió hacia adentro del castillo, pero no había nadie, ya que todos estaban ocupados haciendo el gran banquete y otras cosillas, entonces ella se adentro más:_

_—Hola, disculpen ¿hay alguien aquí? Busco al rey Maoh—preguntó._

_Pero nadie le había contestado, así que siguió adelante sin saber adónde iba; hasta que llego al salón de baile es ahí donde vio a todos incluso a mí, Yuuri Shibuya._

_—Disculpe, estoy buscando al rey Maoh—dijo la chica de los ojos carmesís._

_Cuando escuche su voz me volteé para ver quién era, la vi era una chica muy hermosa como Wólfram, el color de sus ojos eran cual carmín y además muy educada, lo contrario de mi prometido._

_—Yo soy, el que buscas mi nombre es Yuuri Shibu..._

_No pude pronunciar mi nombre por completo, porque estaba cayendo de una escalera:_

_—Wuuah_

_—Cuidado, heika—dijo Gwendal._

_Yo me caí encima de ella, no sabía qué hacer solo la mire a los ojos y luego comencé a sentirme extraño, el leve rubor se me notaba en mi rostro. Sin darme cuenta todos me estaban mirando hasta las criadas, entonces yo me levante primero y me disculpe con ella. Como todo un caballero:_

_—Lo siento, no era mi intención. Disculpe ¿Usted se encuentra bien? —le tome su mano para levantarla._

_—Si no se preocupe—dijo la chica._

_La volví a mirar y le volví a decir unas palabras salidas de mi propia boca:_

_—Oye, ¿nos conocemos en algún parte?—cuestioné._

_— No creo que no—._

_El ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa, que sin darme cuenta estaba mi hija Greta y me vio con una expresión molesta._

_—Yuuri ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces? —Cuestionó la niña._

_Reaccione y le dije la verdad, de que a esa chica no la conocía. Sin embargo, no sé porque me ponía tan nervioso; jamás en mi vida me había puesto así, ni siquiera con Wólfram. En ese momento la chica se presenta:_

_—Mi nombre es María Henrietta of France, es un gusto de conocerle su majestad. —la chica se inclino su rostro hacia el suelo, e hizo una reverencia._

_La chica alzo su mirada y me miró directamente a los ojos, ambos teníamos la mirada fijamente. No podíamos parar de mirarnos, eso lo noto a todo el mundo principalmente a Conrad y Greta quienes se estaban dando cuenta de que parecía ser me estaba enamorando de la chica, o mejor dicho amor a simple vista._

_—Parece que Yuuri le gusta a esa chica—dijo Greta, entristecida porque su padre le gusta a otra mujer. —Si es así, ¿Qué pasara con mi Papa Wólfram?_

_Greta se había encariñado mucho con Wólfram, porque siempre le compraba buenos vestidos, es amable con ella y siempre se preocupa mucho como todo una madre, para Greta no le importaba quien fuera su madre; si era un hombre o una mujer, por lo tanto le ella le gustaría que su madre fuera Wólfram._

_Sin embargo, no sé porque a Greta no le agradaba esta chica, era muy diferente cuando conoció a Elizabeth la "Pretendiente de Wólfram"._

_En ese momento Conrad comenzó a hablar:_

_—Yuuri, perdona por interrumpir pero creo que aún nos falta pedir muchas cosas, necesito su autorización para que puedan traerlas—reaccione y volví a mis sentidos._

_—Si Conrad, enseguida lo hago. Por cierto Conrad podría escoltar a Henrietta a su cuarto, por favor, para que pueda esperarnos ya que aun el salón. No está listo._

_—Como usted, diga. Acompáñame señorita._

_—La veo Al rato, este... si le puedo llamar Henrietta —dije apenado._

_—Si claro—dijo la muchacha._

_—Y tu puedes llamarme Yuuri— cogí su mano y me incline hacia ella, acercando mis labios hacia su mano y le di un beso_

_La chica se retiró y Greta se me acercó cogiéndome de la mano:_

_—Oye Yuuri._

_—Si Greta._

_—¿Te gusta esa chica? Verdad—cuestiono la niña._

_No sabia que responder solo me quede confundido._


	10. Prometido vs Pretendiente

_—Oye Yuuri, ¿Te gusta la Princesa Henrietta? —Cuestiono Greta._

_En ese momento, no sabía que decirle a la pobre niña, estaba muy confundido sobre mis sentimientos; Ya que en pocas ocasiones yo me enojaba con él por tonterías como por ejemplo: la otra vez, que me retrato, su dibujo fue espeluznante, no se parecía nada a mi, y eso me molestaba de que " yo no le gustaba después de todo". Otro fue cuando Wólfram durmió conmigo y se apego a mí, coloco su cabeza en mis piernas pronunciaba con una voz dulce diciendo:_

_—Oh no Gunter—._

_Con esa posición me estaba poniéndome de nervios e incluso las necesidades de un hombre._

_Exacto, me estaba excitando con verlo dormir, y con su cara entre mis piernas parecía que el estaba haciendo algo erótico conmigo, pero suerte llegaron Conrad y los otros para ayudarme de esta situación muy incómoda. Otro fue en que Wólfram se coló a mi habitación para que yo hiciera la iniciativa como todo una pareja lo hace, "hacer el amor", pero como era posible, si no sentía nada por él, eso decía yo. Sin embargo el me tumbo contra la cama estando semi desnudo. Se encimo en mí provocándome a que accediera hacerle algo, su mirada frente a la mía y su cuerpo, ustedes creen ¿que aguantaría? Creo que no, Entonces wólfram dijo esto:_

_— ¿Ya estás listo?—dijo muy emocionado._

_Cuando él estaba a punto de besarme, yo me escurrí como un cobarde me fui directo al baño, él se dio cuenta y también se acerco ahí, golpeo la puerta diciendo esto:_

_—Oye ¡Yuuri sal de ahí!_

_No sabía que decirle lo único que se me vino a la mente fueron estas palabras:_

_—Yo voy a bañarme, vale. No querrás hacerlo con un hombre, sudoroso verdad—._

_Mis nervios, me desviaron mi mente, sin darme cuenta aquella palabra que le dije "hacerlo"._

_Eso, me ponía más confundido pretenderle hacer algo con él, y decirle ese tipo de tonterías._

_Pero ahora, con esta chica no sé qué es lo que siento. El tiempo había pasado, como unos 5 minutos e hice inquietar a Greta sin responderle nada._

_—¿Qué pasa Yuuri?¿Por qué no me respondes? —Cuestionó la niña._

_—Ah lo siento—reaccione—de verdad esa chica no me gusta, es solo es qué me puse muy concentrado en ella, que tal vez, la había visto antes en algún lugar, eso es todo._

_—Ya veo—dijo la niña._

_—Así que, no te preocupes. Venga ya, que aún nos falta preparar la comida._

_—Si—giro la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo._

_Mientras tanto en la cocina, Wólfram había terminado de preparar los chocolates:_

_—Bien ya están listo, y ahora envolverlos para dárselos, a Yuuri y a Greta—._

_Se apresuró en salir de la cocina, para dirigirse a su cuarto, ya que estaba anocheciendo; el chico rubio se encamino, sin darse cuenta ambos chocan sus miradas Henrietta y Wólfram._

_—Por cierto ¿tu quien eres? no te he visto, por aquí ni en otros reinos—Cuestionó Wolfram_

_—Mi nombre es Henrietta, y usted debe ser el prometido de Yuuri._

_—Si así es._

_—_ _Tu hermano me escolto hacia la nueva habitación, pero quise caminar un poco a tomar aire fresco._

_—Ya veo—en ese momento wólfram comenzó a pensar—"No se porque, pero esta tipa no convence tal vez está tramando algo, y además porque sabe mi compromiso con él". — le miro con una mirada fría y molesta e incluso incrédula. —Oye ¿Cómo sabes mi compromiso con Yuuri? Y también ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —volvió cuestionar Wólfram._

_—Pues todo el mundo lo sabe, por medio de rumores, es por eso que yo lo sé y además porque me miras con esos ojos de desconfianza hacia a mí, eso es muy descortés de su parte._

_—Pues lo siento, así soy yo, desconfió de la gente que no conozca, y además a cualquier o cualquiera, que me quieren quitar a mi Yuuri—replicó._

_—Caray—Se burló la chica—No sabía que, en verdad sentías algo por ese Maoh, pensaba que era una obligación de padres, pero en verdad que si lo quieres._

_—Sí y que hay con ello, en verdad si lo amo._

_—Si lo veo y lo creo. Pero que ¿hay con Yuuri? En verdad siente algo por ti, alguna vez ha proclamado lo que es suyo o quizás te dicho que te ama. Hmm —Se burló nuevamente._

_Wólfram no le contestó esa pregunta, pues era verdad jamás Yuuri le había dicho que lo amaba, y mucho menos había sentido celos, como el mismo._

_Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de su silencio, y luego habló._

_—Por lo visto que jamás, te lo ha dicho, eso quiere decir que Yuuri no te ama. Al contrario eso, debe pensar que una relación de un hombre es asquerosa, verdad._

_—Te equivocas, ¡Vieja Bruja¡ —Exclamó._

_—Ah no, eso veremos hoy. Bueno me retiro que tengo que arreglarme más, para esta noche y por cierto te vez ridículo, regalando esas porquerías, pareces una chica que un chico. Con su permiso._

_—¡Maldita vieja Bruja! —_

_Wólfram hizo un puchero y un escándalo, no soportaba que esa vieja hablara mal de él._

_—¿Quién se cree? Esa mujer para hablar mal de mi, Wólfram von Bielefeld._

_Sin embargo, hubo un silencio en lo cual lo hizo dudar, y perder la confianza que tiene con Yuuri. ¿En verdad Yuuri se ha fijado en una chica ?_


	11. Traidor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "uno nunca sabe cuanto la amastes hasta que lo pierdes"

_En ese momento yo Wólfram le von Bielefeld, me dirigí rápidamente hacia a mi habitación; quitándome el delantal que traía puesto, aventándolo con fuerza contra la cama:_

_— ¡¿Quién se creé esta chica!?_

_¡Mira que decirme, que me veo ridículo con este delantal! —exclamé._

_—Pues ella se ve más zorra y se dice a ella misma que es toda una "dama". Hmm—hice un puchero. Después de mi gran puchero, comencé e reflexionar, acerca de sus palabras que me dijo. "En verdad Yuuri te dijo que te ama". Eso me puso muy intrigado, y era muy cierto, él jamás me había dicho que me amaba; o que proclamara lo que es suyo. Como yo se lo había dicho a cualquier persona, ya sea hombre o mujer._

_En ese momento me levante de mi cama, y seguí reflexionando._

_"No me importa lo que me haya dicho, luchare por el amor de Yuuri"._

_Me quité mi ropa que traía puesta, y la cambié por una nueva, para verme un chico hermoso para él, o mejor dicho "lindo._

_Mientras tanto en la fiesta, todos habían llegado amigos, aliados, parientes, absolutamente todos, Yuuri le dio una bienvenida._

_—Sean bienvenidos, por favor, pasen adelante._

_La gente invitada había llegado ya, Yuuri estaba muy feliz de ver a todos, pero más a ver a la chica, la miró atontadamente y mi hermano lo veía; si era Conrad que estaba al lado de mi prometido. El se porto tan amable que quiso pasar más tiempo con ella, así que le pidió un favor:_

_—Oye Conrad, me podrías hacer un favor para mí._

_—Si, su majestad—miró tiernamente su padrino hacia Yuuri como siempre lo hace._

_— Conrad no me digas su majestad, ya te he dicho que me llames Yuuri, pero bueno hoy no me enfadare contigo—desvió su mirada—Conrad me podrías cubrir y dar la bienvenida a los demás invitados—suplicó._

_—Claro_

_—Gracias—dijo Yuuri dándole una gran gratitud a mi hermano._

_Para mi hermano era evidente, el es demasiado listo que yo, y nota perfectamente los sentimientos de Yuuri, cuando esta celoso o de que alguien le guste; sin embargo algo le inquietaba._

_—Espero que Yuuri, sabe lo que está haciendo, no me gusta que este con ella; prefiero que este con mi hermano "Tsundere"; sin embargo no he visto mejora desde la última vez en que mi ahijado, lo salvó. Solo he visto que discuten como si fuera una pareja recién casada. —dijo Conrad sonriendo discretamente al saber nuestra relación._

_Mientras tanto Yuuri y Henrietta se ven._

_—Buenas noches. Yuuri—le hizo una reverencia al rey._

_—Buenas noches. Henrietta, te ves muy hermosa. —dijo el Maoh._

_—Sí, muchas gracias—se sonrojo la chica._

_—Me haría el favor de acompañarme, para presentarle a los demás personas, que de seguro le encantara en conocerla—dijo Yuuri, dándole la mano hacia la chica para que le siguiera a él._

_—Si claro, Yuuri— río la doncella tomándole la mano al Maoh._

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia al Salón, Yuuri la presentó ante toda la multitud e incluso con Waltorama von Bielefeld, si con mi tío._

_Las personas que estaban ahí, miraron a mi prometido junto con esa chica tomados de las manos; haciendo de que la gente murmurará:_

_"¿Qué pasa aquí, será que nuestro Maoh, anulo el compromiso con Von Bielefeld Wólfram?"._

_Eso fue lo que dijeron, al ver que la situación se ponía incomoda, Henrietta le hizo un comentario._

_—Oye Yuuri, ¿no quieres ir a un lugar, que no haya mucha gente? —._

_Al escuchar ese comentario, el Maoh no se negó, así se dirigieron hacia el jardín. Mientras que los demás comían, bebían y bailaban en la fiesta._

_Yo apenas había llegado al salón buscando a mi prometido._

_—¿En dónde estará Yuuri? Quiero darle esto.._

_En ese momento llega Greta a mi lado._

_—Wólfram que bueno que llegastes, en donde te has metido. —cuestiono la niña._

_—Pues—saque, un regalo que había guardado, y se lo entregue a ella—te traje esto._

_—¿Qué es? —volvió a preguntar_

_—Míralo—rio Wólfram._

_Greta destapo su regalo, y vio que eran unos chocolates._

_—Los comprastes, para mi Wólfram._

_—No más bien, yo los hice._

_—En serio—dijo impresionada Greta._

_—Si así es._

_Greta cogió una pieza de chocolate en forma de caracol cubierto de chocolate blanco y negro le dio una pequeña mordida._

_—Está muy sabroso Wólfram—dijo la niña— me encantaron, tu sí que si sabes hacer postres, y además me encanta que tú seas mi Papa Wólfram._

_—Así, ¿Por qué? —cuestioné._

_—Porque tú siempre me consientes mucho, me proteges y me cuidas como si fuera una madre para mí, si estuviera que elegir entre Henrietta y tú. Te escogería a ti Wólfram._

_—Greta— Pronuncié su nombre._

_—Y además hemos compartido muchos recuerdos juntos, je, je, je— rio tiernamente Greta y lo abrazo. —Por favor Wólfram no te separes de Yuuri jamás._

_— Pero Greta—dije sorprendida mente y le correspondí su abrazo. Luego le susurre en su oído. —Lo hare mi querida niña Greta, te quiero mucho mi niña._

_Las palabras que le dije, era de verdad, mi amor paternal había crecido y mucho. E incluso descubrí muchos sentimientos con ella, quiero decir la costumbres que solía tener con mi madre se las aplicaba en ella. Teniendo disciplina, obediencia y por supuesto modales, le he enseñado como debe comer en la mesa, saludar a la gente, igualdad, y también cocinar._

_Después de abrazarla le sugerí que compartiera los chocolates con su amiga, ella se puso muy alegre._

_—Me leíste el pensamiento Wólfram. Precisamente es lo que iba yo hacer. Luego nos vemos, por cierto si Buscas a Yuuri esta con Henrietta._

_—Vale— le sonríe tiernamente, calmándome mis celos por esa mujer._

_Al escuchar de que estaba con ella, me sentí muy inseguro, tenía celos y también recordé sus palabras de nuevo. Evidente, no me dejaría por vencido. Así que fui a buscarlo nuevamente, pensando en las cosas que podría suceder tal como mi sueño. De que Yuuri se aleje de mí y que me cambie por esa mujer._

_A lo lejos del Salón, Yuuri y Henrietta estaba caminado hacia el jardín del castillo, Yuuri se sonrojo más de lo normal así que dejo de tomarle su mano. El se disculpo ante los comentarios de la demás gente que decía "de que ella era sustituta de Wólfram. Y de que su compromiso fue anulada"_

_—Discúlpame, por los rumores que habían dicho de ti—dijo Yuuri._

_—No hay problema, pero hay una cosa que si me interesa saber de usted._

_— ¿Cuál es? — cuestiono Yuuri._

_— ¿Te gusta von Bielefeld Wólfram?_

_Yuuri no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundido, e incomodo ante la pregunta._

_—No me gusta Wólfram, a el yo...—hizo una pausa, su corazón se le crujió por un instante negando de que el si siente algo por el chico tsundere solo que no lo sabía— yo lo considero como un amigo de verdad, Jamás me ha interesado de esa manera, de que el me fuera gustar siendo hombre. —volvió hablar._

_— Ya veo, entonces yo.. Yuuri en verdad no te gusta Wolfram._

_El se acerco a ella y le miro a los ojos nuevamente._

_—claro que no, yo no estoy enamorado de él, ni muchos pedía que fuera mi prometido, ojala fueras tú Henrietta._

_—Ohh Yuuri que cosas dices._

_—Si es la verdad, yo quiero que tu..._

_No pudo continuar sus palabras porque ambos se miraron y Yuuri se acerco hacia ella para darle un beso. Cuando los busque, yo lo vi como mi prometido besaba a Henrietta entonces yo exclamé._

_—¡Eres un Henachoco Traidor¡_

continuara........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no olviden opinar que les parecio mi historia


	12. Me perdistes para siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si te di mi corazon y lo regalaste, entonces no me reclames cuando me lo pidas de nuevo, por que ya no sera tuyo".

_Cuando yo me acerque a buscarlo lo vi como sus labios, se unía con aquella chica, cerrando sus ojos para corresponderle._

_Me sorprendí al verlo, no lo podría creer lo que mis ojos vieron, tire mi regalo que le iba a dar. Mi cuerpo sentía un gran enojo así que yo exclamé:_

_—¡Henachoco Traidor!_

_Al escuchar mi voz, ambos se separaron de besarse, y me vieron mi enojo, e incluso Yuuri me vio. Aquellos ojos furiosos lleno de ira y de coraje, como era posible que el me traicionara de esa manera._

_—¡Yuuri eres un traidor!—volví a exclamar._

_Me acerque hacia ellos dos, con mi expresión furiosa, luego le exclame nuevamente._

_— ¡Maldita zorra aléjate de Yuuri! —la tumbe contra el suelo._

_—¡Ahh! —gritó la chica._

_— ¡El es mi prometido! —le grité y le tome del abrazo a mi hombre. —¡No te vuelvas acercar a mi hombre! ¡Me entendistes! —._

_Estaba tan Furioso hasta no llegar, sin embargo Yuuri sintió algo por mis palabras cuando mencione "No vuelvas acercarte a mi hombre". Pero por la chica, quitó su brazo de mí y se alejo._

_—¡Suéltame Wólfram! —gritó._

_Se dirigió hacia la chica para levantarla._

_— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó._

_Al ver eso nuevamente, mi corazón se volvió a quebrar de cientos de pedazos, comprendiendo que Yuuri jamás me correspondería, tal como mis sueños me lo decían. No quería esto, así que la volví atacar tomándole, sus greñas (quiere decir el cabello) como si fuera una mujer peleándose por un hombre._

_—¡Te lo advertí! ¡Ahora veras! —Volví exclamar._

_La multitud no se había dado cuenta, estaban en la fiesta festejando, Sin embargo, Greta se sentía inquieta, así que quiso ir, a buscar a sus dos padres; En ese momento me sentí tan miserable, que no pensaba en las consecuencias en lo que pudiera ocasionar, solo quería proteger lo que era mío, y tenía derecho hacer eso porque es mi prometido y además porque yo lo amo. Si no lo quisiera, me hubiera valido un carajo esto; pero no es así me sentí tan miserable, e incluso otra persona que no era yo. Todos mis esfuerzos por protegerlo fue enbano, absolutamente todo fue enbano incluyendo con ser más amable con él. En ese momento Yuuri interfiere nuevamente:_

_— ¡Wólfram te ordeno que la sueltes! —gritó._

_—¡Cállate! ¡Maldito Henachoco infiel! ¿Para qué quieres que la suelte? Para que se vuelvan a besarse a ocultas de mis espaldas. ¡No lo voy hacer! ¡Y mucho menos con esta zorra! —Exclamé._

_— ¡Ya me tienes harto! He dicho que la sueltes Wólfram von Bielefeld._

_— ¡¿Qué vas hacerme?! ¡¿Me vas a pegar?! Hazlo... solo eso te Falta._

_—Muy bien ¡Tu lo pedistes!_

_Yuuri se enojo más de lo que me había imaginado el intervino dándome una golpiza en mi mejilla, no fue una bofetada como la otra vez, si no un puñetazo._

_—¡Wólfram te dije que la soltaras!_

_Al hacer esto, Yuuri me miró con esos ojos enojados protegiendo a la chica._

—¡Me tienes hasta las narices! ¡Con eso de que yo soy tu prometido! ¡Sabes que! ¡Hasta aquí se termina! ¡He decidido romper el compromiso que tengo contigo.

_— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no Yuuri te lo suplico._

_—Lo siento, pero ya lo he decidido. —Yuuri miró a la chica y le tomo de la mano. —Escucha, Wólfram yo nunca podría amarte. Jamás pensé en ti en una persona especial para mí, solo te ví como un amigo eso es todo, no importa que tanto hagas....por mi... yo..._

_En ese momento Yuuri hizo un leve respiro para poder seguir con sus palabras pero algo le hablo a él._

_"En verdad es lo ¿Qué quieres hacer? Romper el compromiso con von Bielefeld Wólfram"_

_Cuestiono aquella voz familiar a Yuuri,_

_— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Yuuri._

_— Acaso no puedes conocer a tu propio yo, Eh Yuuri Shibuya. — Dijo el Maoh._

_Aquella voz era nada más y nada menos que el Maoh (cuando se transforma en adulto), a lo cual veía el lado interior de Yuuri que en el fondo de su yo, si le importaba y que solo él lo veía. Volvió a cuestionar el Maoh._

_"Si haces eso Wólfram, tendrá la libertad de hacer su vida con quien desee, y ya no estará atado a ti eso es ¿Lo que quieres Yuuri Shibuya?_

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

_"Si haces eso, perderás lo más preciado para ti."_

_— Yo no tengo a nadie apreciado en mi corazón._

_"Si lo tienes, es solo que no te has dado cuenta, o mejor dicho no lo quieres aceptar"_

_— ¡Cállate! ¡No tengo por qué aceptar!¡Wólfram no significa nada para mí! —exclamó._

_"Pues si es tu decisión, no me intervendré, pero cuando ese chico, a quien dices que no sientes nada; Te deje por otro, no quiero que estés chillando como un niño pequeño"_

_—Si, si, si, como tu digas adiós. —dijo a si mismo._

_Sin saber la situación en la que estábamos, Yuuri me siguió hiriéndome mi corazón._

_—Yo nunca podría, verte como tú quieres que te vea eso sería asqueroso._

_Ya no podía soportar más, decidí marcharme mientras que lo hacía aquella mujer sonrío maliciosamente, como burlándose de mí, mientras que fui despreciado y humillado amargamente por Yuuri._

_De pronto una melodía, se escucho en la fiesta._

_"Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor._   
_Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,_   
_hubiera bastado, mi amor._   
_Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear._   
_Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar._   
_Con el vestido azul que un día conociste_   
_me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte._   
_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,_   
_te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste._   
_He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,_   
_hoy tu amor corta como el cristal"._

_Cuando se termino la canción yo ya estaba en mi habitación azotando muy fuerte la puerta, y cayendo en una depresión decidí rasgar mi ropa con mi espada._

_— ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú? Te odio, Yuuri. Te odio Yuuri....7n7 Me has perdido para siempre...._

  
continuarara..................


	13. La tomada decisión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Que difícil es dejarte, pero si no te dejo tu libertad más me hago daño".

_Mis lágrimas caían por mi cara, dejando mis ojos verde esmeralda totalmente rojos, por llorar demasiado por un amor, que no fue correspondido para mí; Muchas emociones se mezclaban al mismo tiempo, tristeza, dolor, traición, y sobre todo caí en una depresión muy grande._

_Ganas de arrancarme mi corazón, o quitarme la vida; Sin él no tiene sentido vivir. Entonces yo cogí mi espada, y luego le quité la funda. La espada brilló, a pesar de que mi habitación estaba semi-oscura._

_La punta de ella estaba boca abajo, por lo que la volteé hacia arriba. Sin embargo, muchas ideas se me venían en mi mente:_

_"¿Qué será hoy, y mañana? Que ya no podre dormir contigo, ¿Qué será mañana? Cuando te vea en brazos de otra, ¿Qué será mañana? Cuando te vea casado."_

_Ese último pensamiento me intrigó mucho, pues ya respuesta era obvia Yuuri no me quiere. Así moví mi brazo hacia adelante para así encajar la espada en mi corazón. Cuando estaba a punto de suicidarme, alguien gritó escandalosamente._

—¡Detente Wólfram!¡No lo hagas! —dijo Waltorana.

Waltorana me quitó mi espada, tirándola contra el suelo. La expresión mía era tan inexplicable que ni siquiera mi tío lo entendía tan solo me abrazo fuerte y me preguntó.

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo Wólfram?_

_— ¿Qué hace aquí tío? —le pregunté._

_—Pues vine a buscarte, para que bajaras a la fiesta no te había visto solo a tus hermanos, y además ¿Por qué tus ojos están colorados? Acaso tu y el Maoh han discutido._

_—Tio, por favor no pronuncie su nombre aquí, se lo ruego._

_Mis lagrimas salían, no podría controlarlas y mucho menos, en ocultarlas. Cuando me vio mi tío se enojo mucho._

—Acaso el Maoh, ¿fue traidor ante su palabra? —Cuestiono Waltorana. —Ahora comprendo, cuando estaba en el salón con esa chica. —reacciona , ante su reencuentro que hubo hace unos momentos.

_—Por favor tío, no le hagas daño te lo suplico, ya no quiero ocasionar más problemas, lo único que quiero es olvidarlo de él._

—Pero Wólfram —dijo Waltorana, confundido aun de la situación, no sabía qué hacer si reclamar su compromiso o acceder la petición de su sobrino.

Waltorana no lo pensó dos veces, cumplió la petición de Wólfram, pero dando una solución al problema.

_—Está bien, Wólfram cumpliré tu petición, no le diré nada al Maoh, pero tu vendrás conmigo no quiero, que él te siga humillandote._

_—Si lo hare, tío acepto tu palabra. Pero antes tengo que arreglar una cosa y es romper el compromiso con Yu.. —Hizo una pausa al hablar, y luego pronunció su nombre poco a poco —Yuuri._

_—_ Esta Bien—dijo Waltorana.

_Me acerque hacia mi escritorio, y cogí una hoja de papel, tomando en cuentas mi decisión._

_—Adiós querido Yuuri, o mejor dicho Adiós mi querido Maoh._

_Tome una pluma que estaba al lado derecho mío, y comencé a escribir decía así:_

_"A partir de hoy_

_Yo Wólfram von Bielefeld deseo terminar mi compromiso con el Maoh Yuuri Shibuya, dejando su libertad, quedando como yo, su caballero._

_Atte. Wólfram von Bielefeld._

Pd: No me vayan a buscar es mi decisión, estaré por un tiempo con mi Tío Waltorana von Bielefeld y buena suerte en tu camino Maoh, te deseo que seas feliz con la persona que elegiste."

_Después de escribir estas palabras, derramé una lágrima por última vez, y luego me los limpie, cambiando mi expresión melancólica._

_—Bueno tío vámonos, ya preparé todo._

_—Has hecho bien, sobrino._

_—No tío, si usted no hubiera estado, ya no estaría yo aquí. Gracias—le sonríe tiernamente aunque por un momento mi sonrisa se me apago de nuevo._

_Antes de que me fuera, tire algo muy preciado y fue aquel retrato que le hice a Yuuri. Lo Avente por la ventana. Y no me arrepentí en hacerlo, si no la contrarió miré hacia adelante, mirando mi nuevo destino sin él Maoh._

_"Me has perdido para siempre, jamás en mi vida, volveré amarte. A partir de hoy y mañana solo seremos Maoh y subordinado Adios Enclenque infiel."_


	14. Conrad, lo sabe todo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E tiempo lo dira, cuando te des cuenta del error de la que estas".

_Después de la disputa con Wólfram, yo me quede con la Princesa Henrietta, para calmarle el miedo que sentía al ver los celos de mi prometido._

_—Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, Princesa Henrietta, el daño que pudo ocasionar Wólfram—me incline ante ella, me sentía tan avergonzado, sobre la discusión entre él y yo; y no sólo eso, si que también la pelea con Wólfram y Henrietta, parecía gatos en celos. Mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo a que la princesa no me perdonara, hubo un leve silencio, ella no me dijo nada en cambio yo, seguía hablando:_

_—Ya veo, que sigue molesta, esta bien no la culpo—me volteé para no insistir nuevamente, y luego maldecía a mi prometido en mi mente._

_"Maldito seas Wólfram, definitivamente jamás te voy a perdonar, ahora por tu culpa, nunca podre encontrar una chica ideal para mí; siempre lo arruinas con tus estúpidos celos, Te desprecio"._

_Tenía ganas de llorar, por la humillación que me hizo sentir en estos momentos, así que para no sentirme más de caído. Decidí retirarme como era debido._

_—Lo siento Princesa Henrietta._

_De pronto ella me tomo de la mano y dijo:_

_—_ Eh.. _  
_

_—No tiene por qué resentirse por esto, ya todo paso —me miró con esos ojos cálidos y seductores, eso me hizo enamorar perdidamente de ella._

_—Pero — Volví insistir._

_—Era obvio de esperarse de tu prometido, de que se pusiera celoso._

_—Pero, a Wólfram yo no lo amo, y mucho menos tengo interés en él, la única persona que tengo interés eres.... Eres... —me puse súper nervioso,_

_—Por cierto, es verdad ¿Qué quiere anular el compromiso con Wólfram Bielefeld? —cuestiono la muchacha._

_—Si, completamente, así el...—me intrigo un poco en lo que estaba a punto de decir, sin importar el error que podía cometer— tendría la persona que le correspondiera sus sentimientos._

_—Ya veo— se puso nerviosa y aliviada. —_

_Y dime su majestad, y usted ¿No piensa casarse algún día? —volvió a cuestionar Henrietta._

_— Si pienso, y a quien yo quiero conocer a mi futura prometida eres tú Princesa Henrietta._

_—Yo, su majestad—dijo sorprendida la chica._

_—Si quiero, quiero que seas mi prometida para mí, pero primero romperé el compromiso con Wólfram..._

_En ese momento una voz, angelical se escucho ante mis espaldas con una niña rubia de ojos azules y mi pequeña niña Greta._

_—Yuuri ¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso con Wólfram? — cuestionó la pequeña niña de ojos marrones._

_Al escuchar mi nombre, me volteé y era evidente, ella estaba ahí mirándome con esos ojos tristes y llorando._

_—¿Greta ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Ella no me contesto mi pregunta si no que lo esquivo, cambiándola por otra._

_—Te odio... Yuuri._

_En ese momento, todo se derrumbó. Todo el mundo me miró con despreció, por el escándalo que hizo mi niña, "Sobre el rompimiento del compromiso". E incluso los dos hermanos de Wólfram, Conrad y Gwendal._

_— ¿Es verdad eso?— cuestiono Gwendal._

_—¿Cómo que quieres romper el compromiso que tienes con Wólfram? —Cuestiono Conrad._

_A mí me sorprendió la expresión de Conrad, de que tomara tan apecho mi decisión, jamás en mi vida lo había visto con esos ojos, de preocupación sobre la conducta de su hermano, ya que es muy egoísta, e inmaduro._

_—Si así es, lo he decidido romperé el compromiso con él._

_En ese momento, uno de ellos me alzo la voz enfrente en toda la multitud._

_— ¡Me niego aceptar eso! —Exclamó Gwendal_

_— ¿Qué dice? —Cuestioné._

_—¡Como se atreve, romper un compromiso que lleva más de 4 años! Y ahora con esto, acaso es por esa chica que vino. Me niego aceptar tu rompimiento con mi hermano._

_—¡Es mi decisión! —Exclamé._

_—Pero ya lo pensó, Yuuri no olvide, que si hace eso Wólfram ya no le pertenecerá a Usted, si no a otro hombre que él elija; ya no estará a su lado, como se acostumbraba hacer. —Dijo Conrad Interrumpiendo la conversación entre Gwendal y yo._

_—Si ya lo pensé, y es hora ya, de separarnos—alcé la voz, tomando la decisión._

_—¿Qué dijistes? —dijo Gwendal. Casi ganas de golpearme._

_—No te enfades Gwendal, si Yuuri tomo la decisión, esta bien—dijo Conrad teniendo la razón._

_—Gracias, Conrad ahora a buscar a mi niña._

_Fue tras de ella, sin importar en lo que decía ambos hermanos._

_—¿Por qué me detuviste Conrad? —cuestionó Gwendal._

_—No es necesario enfadarse, por Yuuri que no sabe acerca de sus sentimientos por Wólfram—dijo Conrad, como sabiendo algo de mí._

_—¡Pero que te acabar de dar cuenta que él, quiere romper el compromiso! Y no solo eso, que pensara Wólfram, el jamás se lo dará; ya has visto el comportamiento tiene._

_—Te equivocas, él ya lo hizo, sólo falta que Yuuri se dé cuenta de sus propios sentimientos lo que siente por Wólfram—dijo confiadamente Conrad como sabiendo los sentimientos de Yuuri._

_Conrad miró aquella puerta del salón y notaba como un carruaje, se estaba yéndose lejos, pero viendo a las personas que estaban aquí y no estaba uno, era evidente de que se trataba de Waltorana, sin saber que Wólfram también se fue con su tío. En ese momento Conrad pensó en su mente._

_"Muy pronto, te darás cuenta lo que siente por mi hermano Wólfram, de que en él fondo de tu corazón, si lo quieres, es solo que falta que alguien te lo quite. Para darte cuenta de ello, aunque estoy preocupado por mi hermano."_

_De pronto, Gwendal interrumpió._

_—En que piensas, Conrad._

_—Nada Gwendal, solo estaba viendo a las personas que están en el salón y además si estaba Greta por ahí, ya que por lo visto ella tampoco está de acuerdo de esto._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes? —volvió cuestionar._

_—Por la forma de su comportamiento, lo aprendí de mi hermanito Wólfram , cuando nuestra madre le ofrecía padre para él. Él se negaba tener uno, solo quería a su padre. Está pasando lo mismo con Greta, solo quiere a Wólfram ya que se encariño con él. Por lo tanto, ella jamás aceptara a una que haya elegido Yuuri._

CONTINUARA......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora si se pondra lo mas intensó, que comience lo verdadero ja, ja, ja, 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora si se pondra lo mas intensó, que comience lo verdadero ja, ja, ja,   
> por cierto me gusta demasiado mucho sus comentarios sigan así, eso me motiva más, que siga con la historia.. y A seguirle....Nos vemos en el proximo episodio


	15. El miedo de saber lo que pasara aquí y ahora...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahora te das cuenta, lo que yo soy para tí"  
> BY WOLFRAM BIELFELD.

_staba tan desesperado, y preocupado por mi niña, y por suerte la encontré en el jardín donde discutimos Wólfram y yo._

_— ¡Te encontré pequeña Greta! —Grité._

_Al escuchar mi voz, ella quería huir, pero yo la atrape._

_—¿A dónde vas, pequeña Greta? ¿Por qué me dijistes eso?_

_—Bueno yo... es que me molesté de que prefirieras a esa mujer y no Wólfram._

_—No le digas así, dile Princesa o Henrietta no es digno decir eso, de una damita —La abrace entre mis manos, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, me comportaba como un padre para ella y a la vez un adolecente._

_—Lo siento, Yuuri es solo, que no me gusta como la tratas a ella, y con Wólfram de otra manera, ya que él es muy bueno._

_—Ah ya sé, el te convención que hicieras esto Greta._

_—No Wólfram no me dijo eso, si no me dio unos chocolates; tenia formas de corazones y se puso tan amable conmigo._

_— ¿Corazones? —Pensé._

_"Recuerdo que una vez, le pedí que me hiciera unos, para mí, acaso él ....."_

_Terminé de pensar, y miré a mi hija, e incluso la cuestioné._

_—Dime Greta ¿Por qué te comportar así con Henrietta? Si tú siempre era una niña muy buena, incluso te gustaba lo que yo, hacía._

_—Sí pero, no me gustó lo que le hicistes a Wólfram, le haz rompió su corazón, dime Yuuri ¿Te gustaría que Wólfram te hiciera lo mismo? De verlo con otro chico—dijo la niña._

_—Con otro chico, eso es imposible él jamás lo haría—le repliqué._

_—Claro que no lo hace, por que el te quiere y de igual manera, una persona que ama haría cualquier cosa por la otra, y por lo visto ese dicho si es cierto. "Aquel que se enamora primero, siempre pierde" Wólfram es el quién está perdiendo._

_—Como lo sabes, además eres una niña._

_—Si soy una niña Yuuri, pero conozco tus sentimientos por Wólfram, y lo deberías analizar tu mismo. Aun estas a tiempo, hoy te dejare dormir solo, para que reflexiones._

_—Pero, estarías sola._

_—No te preocupes, le pediré a mi amiga que duerma conmigo esta noche. Y te diré algo Yuuri esa mujer, no me caí bien, ten mucho cuidado._

_Dicho y hecho esa mujer era mala, Henrietta se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del reino y con unos binoculares mágicos transparentes Observaba como Wólfram, se estaba alejando. Y entonces ella comenzó a murmurar en silencio._

_— Wólfram se esta yendo con el Sir Waltorana Bielefeld, parece que se dirige hacia sus tierras._

_De pronto una voz de la nada comienza a murmurar en los mil vientos._

_"Bien es hora de mi Siguiente Jugada"._

_Después de decir esto, Henrietta se dirigió nuevamente al castillo, para no ser las sospechas y hacerse la damisela inocente, Sin darse cuenta de que, Yuuri quedo pensando en las palabras de Greta, toda la noche. Sin prestar las miradas de la Princesa por un rato. Estaba tan confundido que no se daba cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo, como pisarle el zapato a Henrietta, varias veces y ella disimulando el dolor que le hacía. Hasta llegar la mera hora de marcharse._

_Me despedí como un buen rey a todos los invitados, incluso la promesa que le hice a Henrietta sobre el rompimiento con Wólfram._

_Ella se marcho a su país, y yo regrese a mi habitación, me quite me mi ropa que traía cambiándola por mis piyamas azules; Me dirigí a mi cama, y miré en ella note un bulto muy grande. Pensaba que era él._

_—Wólfram, otra vez te escabulliste a tu habitación para verme, déjame decirte que esta será la última vez, que lo hagas aun sigo enfadado contigo—dije enfadado y haciendo guiñes en mi cara._

_En ese momento, tome las sabanas y las alcé arriba para descubrirlo, pero mala suerte, no era él, solo eran unas almohadas enroscadas disimulando el cuerpo de él._

_—Eh ¿Qué paso? No era Wólfram—Cuestioné._

_No lo podía creer que, a pesar de a ver discutido con él, pensara tan sólo un poquito en mi prometido. Sin saber que esa misma noche yo soñaría con él._

_Me acosté y olvide de todo lo que había pasado, pero lo que no podía olvidar y se me aferraba era las palabras de Greta, acerca de que si Wólfram me traicionaría tal como se lo hice yo a él, eso me intrigó un poco y me hizo dudar e importar , dicha situación. Pero como era tan tarde como las 3 de la mañana, mis ojos empezaron muy lentamente a cerrarse. Cayendo ya, el dulce sueño._

_"Los sueños de Yuuri"_

_Estaba en un Jardín tan amplio, con muchas flores alrededor. Y ahí estaba el, mi prometido, Yo me acerque a él y le pronuncie su nombre._

_—Wólfram, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestioné._

_El solo me miró con esos ojos, penetrantes y solo se atrevió a decir._

_—Estoy esperando a mi prometido._

_—¿Qué dices? Pero si yo soy tu prometido—Exclamé lo que era mío._

_—Lo siento, Maoh pero yo deje de serlo hace 3 meses, desde que me dijistes que me odias; por ser un hombre y de mis estúpido celos._

_—Pero dime, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices tan formal y no mi nombre? Y sobre todo ¡¿Quién ese hombre?! A ¡¿Quién te pidió tu mano?!_

_—No tengo por qué dártelas, tu y yo ya no somos nada, para ti solo soy un súbdito, y para mí un Rey—._

_—Wólfram— me intrigó sus palabras, me hizo sentir a dolido en mi corazón al verlo en la forma como me miraba, tal como lo conocí por primera vez. Y sobre todo que el ya no sienta ese amor por mí._

_—Muy pronto, llegara para que todos los conozcan, incluyéndote a ti._

_—Me niego conocerlo, tú me perteneces Wólfram eres mi prometido.._

_—Tu prometido, no me hagas reir Maoh—dijo voz incrédula el chico rubio._

_—No me llames así, por que no puedes llamarme por mi nombre, como solías decirme o Henachoco infiel. —agache mi rostro, sintiendo cada vez dolor, ante sus palabras en lo que me decía._

_—Ya no digo esas cosas, ya he madurado, comprendí que mi amor por ti no te bastó para nada, te di mi corazón, mi amor; y tu solo me rechazaste, aunque debo admitir, que te agradezco de a verme dejado la libertad y encontrar a este hombre a quien lo quiero más que a ti._

_Cada palabra suya, me intrigaba más, me rompía al mismo tiempo, ganas de recuperar lo que es mío. No lo dude, dos veces abrase a Wólfram como ninguna vez lo había hecho, sintiendo todo su ser entre mis brazos aferrándome a ello, pero desgraciadamente él ya no estaba a mi lado._

_Desapareció y Yo Grite su nombre._

_—¡Wóooooooolframmmm!._

_Derrame una lágrima por él, no lo podía creer que en verdad. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado, y no solo acabo aquí, si no que mi sueño seguía más atormentándome, Veía a mi prometido como se casaba con ése hombre._

_—Wólfram von Bielefeld aceptas a Roberto Bernáldez, como tu legitimo esposo, hasta que la muerte lo separe— dijo el sacerdote._

_—Si acepto._

_Al escuchar esto, negué que lo hiciera._

_—No Wólfram, no te cases con él, cásate conmigo, por favor—dije interrumpiendo la boda._

_Pero Conrad y Gwendal, me lo impidieron._

_—Yuuri deja que Wólfram se case con él—Dijo Conrad._

_—¡No lo haré! Wólfram es mi prometido, no pienso dar le su libertad._

_—¡Que insolente! ¡Usted no puede reclamar lo que es suyo! ¡Usted perdió todo derecho! Ahora deja que el, sea Feliz._

_Ambos me tomaron de los brazos y me sacaron de la iglesia dejando mirar, como el besaba a mi hombre, lo que era mío._

_— ¡Wólfram!... No dejes que él te bese..¡Wólfram!_

_Todo mi sueño se convirtió en pesadilla, dejando mirar lo que pasaría después de la boda, si su " luna miel"._

_Lo veía todo desnudo, parecía como un ángel, Aquel hombre dice, llamarse Roberto, toco la suave piel de mi prometido y al mismo tiempo le hizo una pregunta, antes de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él._

_—Dime mi amor, con sinceridad ¿Sigues pensando en él? —Cuestionó Roberto._

_—Él ¿Quién es él? Ah Hablas del Maoh._

_—Se cuanto lo amabas y eso me pone celoso._

_—No te preocupes, El Maoh fue un amor no correspondido, no puede estar en mi mente ni mi corazón ya que tú... ahora ocupas su lugar._

_Al escuchar las palabras que le decía a su esposo, mi corazón se me hicieron pedazos, y lo peor veía lo que ese hombre le hacía el amor._

_Agache mi mirada resignándome de que lo perdí para siempre......_

_—_ Wólfram _—pronuncié su nombre por ultima vez._

Continuara.....


	16. Tu aroma me confunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando huelo tu perfume siento que, estoy en medio de un jardín maravilloso".

_— ¡Wólfram! —Grité._

_Me levante de la cama, con una expresión asustada y preocupante, di unos leves respiros por mi boca, me inquieto tanto que incline mis piernas juntas y me acerque mi cabeza en ella, sintiéndome frustrado y confundido. Muchas emociones se me mezclaban en mi mente, recordando cada escenario de mi sueño y también las palabras de Greta.._

_"Qué tal si Wólfram te traiciona con otro hombre igual que tú con él, ¿Cómo te sentirías Yuuri?"_

_Cuando dijo otro hombre, mi mente pensó en ese esposo de Wólfram de mi sueño y más las palabras de él._

_"No te preocupes, El Maoh fue un amor no correspondido, no puede estar en mi mente ni corazón, ya que tú ahora ocupas su lugar"._

_En ese momento, sentí rabia y remordimiento sobre todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo a él, pero también haciéndome preguntas. ¿Por qué me afecto tanto ese sueño? Y lo peor porque lloré por él. Me recosté otra vez, y notando en mi habitación estaba completamente sólo, sin Greta y sin él, tenía espacio en la cama para mí solo, sin darme cuenta caí en la otra almohada, en la cual Wólfram dormía. Una aroma me dejo su presencia, y olía a narcisos como su nombre "Precioso Wólfram" entre más lo percibía, mi mente se llenaba de él, absolutamente todo. Incluso cuando se colaba de su habitación hacia la mía._

_Eso me hizo, reflexionar acerca sobre mi comportamiento._

_"¿Por qué siempre lo despreció?¿Por qué siempre lo humillo de esa manera? Y además ¿porque Wólfram me ata?, cada vez que pienso en chicas, el aparece en mi mente como ahora, cuando Bese a Henrietta, lo imagine de hacer esto con él, pero me deje llevar por Henrietta, y le dije cosas horribles a Wólfram. Soy un completo idiota, creo que debo ofrecerle disculpas y además no solo a él, también Conrad y Gwendal de mi gran estúpido error." —pensé._

_Sin darme cuenta volví a caer en un profundo,_

_Sueño no si antes decir._

_— ¿No se porque pero?.. Tu aroma me confunde... no sé si me gustas o solo te vea como amigo, Wólfram—Susurré mientras cerraba poco a poco mis ojos.._

_A lo cual me preguntaba por mi mismo ¿Qué pasaría? Si yo estuviera enamorado de él. ¿Qué reacción haría Wólfram?_

_"El otro sueño de Yuuri"_

_Estaba acostado en mi cama, sintiendo algo que me abrazaba por mi cuello, y además sentía calidez en mi cuerpo, me desperté y era él, Wólfy estaba durmiendo conmigo a mi lado, eso me sorprendí mucho, incluso le veía su hermoso rostro parecía, un ángel, tan indefenso que no me dejaba perderle la vista... me conmovía rostro, hasta ganas de acariciarle, pero tenía tanto miedo en que se enojara conmigo por hacerlo. Pero la tentación, me lo impidió, por lo tanto comencé acariciarle lentamente su rostro, sintiendo esas suaves y cálidas mejillas, a lo cual se ruborizaban a verme. Le seguía mirando, esto me hacía desearlo más acariciarle su cuerpo, así alcé un poco la cobija que nos cubría nuestro cuerpos y le seguí mirando, no me dí cuenta, que esta misma noche Wólfy se puso muy atrevido, hoy no se puso su camisón rosado, si no que hoy se puso un negligé._

**_*Negligé_** _:_ _Es una bata femenina que está confeccionada con tela muy fina y tiene un diseño que se considera sexy y atrevido._

_Al verlo, mi cuerpo comenzó a excitarse y además mi miembro se me hizo una erección, no podría controlarla y lo peor, ¿Por qué me puse así? Con solo ver lo así tan hermoso, que no me di cuenta que Wólfram, se había despertado._

_—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? Ya terminaste tocarme—Cuestionó el chico rubio._

_Reaccione y me puse muy nervioso._

_—Wólfram estas despierto.._

_—Si estaba despierto desde que comenzaste a quitar mi cobija, ¿Qué estabas planeando? eh ¡Henachoco Hentai! —Volvió a cuestionar._

_—Bueno yo.. —me puse nervioso no sabía que decirle, tan solo le desvie la mirada._

_En ese momento la situación se puso tan intensa, pero la voz de Wólfram rompió ese ambiente._

_—Sabes Yuuri, si quieres tocarme solo hazlo, después de todo estoy casado contigo, así que te pertenezco. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras soy todo tuyo—dijo con una voz provocadora y tierna._

_Wólfram tomo mi mano y se la acerco hacia negligé, haciendo de que yo se lo quitara._

_—Yo quiero, ser tocado por tí Yuuri—insistía._

_Cogí y deslice el moño del listón para así que me demostrara su hermoso cuerpo, esa deslumbrante y fina piel, esos ojos verde jade y ese cabello de oro, y esa mirada tierna de Wólfram; me estremecía tanto que ya no pude contenerme y resistirme._

_Lo bese tan apasionadamente, que no lo deje respirar, saboreé sus labios, metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, a lo cual él me correspondió hacerlo,_

_Era demasiado para dos, ya que nos faltaba aire, haciendo un hilo de saliva, la tentación de su carne invitaba a seguir saboreándole así me dirigí a uno de sus oídos y le susurre silenciosamente._

_—Te amo Wólfy, te amo .. esta noche serás todo mio, en cuerpo y alma._

_Al escucharme Wólfram se sonrojo y negó por vernguenza mis palabras._

_—No digas eso, Yuuri da vergüenza._

_—Entonces te hare más vergüenza, amor—eso fue lo que dije, saboreándole su oído y además por su cuello. Wólfram temblaba, pero también lo escuchaba gemir._

_—Yuu..hmmm— el se tapo la boca, para que no escuchara, pero yo le que no hiciera._

_—Amor, no te tapes la boca quiero oírte, quiero oírte tu voz._

_—Pero... —no pudo continuar, porque le seguía saboreando su cuerpo llegando hasta su pezones que se estaban poniéndose duros por el escalofrió que hacía, nuestros ardientes cuerpos y la fría temperatura de la habitación._

_Eso me apeteció probar, haciendo círculos entre sus pezones y seguir bajando y saboreando su cuerpo; llegando hasta su abdomen y su miembro, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de placer al igual que yo, estaba a punto de explotar, ya no podía más mis deseos no desaparecían, así quise le pedí a Wólfy un favor._

_—Amor tócame, a mi también._

_El no se negó al contrario lo hizo, cambiamos posición y el comenzó a desvestirme, mientras que lo hacía, yo le tome su rostro._

_—Quiero besarte más, tus besos me enciende._

_Wólfram dejo que lo hiciera, mientras que él seguía quitándome cada parte de mi ropa, por fin estaba desnudo. Él no dudó en tocarme, al contrario quería probar mi cuerpo también, y por lo visto esta en erecto, eso le ruborizó mucho que se notaba en sus leves mejillas._

_— Yuuri, me dejarías.._

_—Sí, amor._

_Wólfram acerco su rostro, en mi pene y comenzó a masajearlo, eso me gusto._

_—Wólfram se siente rico..._

_Y al mismo tiempo el me dio unos leves besos y lambidas, al notar de que estaba gimiendo de placer y verme de que me estaba gustando, se atrevió a preguntarme._

_—¿Te gusta Yuuri? ¿Quieres que pare?_

_—No pares, Wolfy—acaricia su cara pervertida—Si me gusta, me haras que me venga._

_Esa última parte la ignoro Wólfram, solo consiguió lo que no quería correrme en su cara, con solo verlo con esa expresión tierna y pervertida, me hizo venir. Me dio vergüenza, pero también satisfacción._

_—Te has venido Yuuri, y además tu leche blanquita, sabe muy bien—dijo Wólfram, limpiándose su mano mi semen que le había arrojado en su cara._

_—Lo siento Wolfy, no pude contenerme._

_—No te preocupes._

_No sé porque, pero aun seguía excitado quería más, Así que lo volví a besar, a pesar de que tenía mi semen en su cara._

_—Wolfy._

_Lo recosté en nuestra cama, y luego le acaricie sus piernas y me dirigí hacia su cavidad, es ahí donde metí un dedo._

_—Yuuri, ¡duele! —gritó y unas cuantas lagrimas libero en sus ojos._

_Al saber esto, lo único que le dije._

_—Relájate, Wólfram._

_Quería lubricarle su cavidad, para así estar, dentro de él. Fui paciente para que lo doliera, no quería lastimarlo, pero al escuchar sus gemidos._

_—Wolfy, te sigue doliendo._

_—No, Yuuri, se está sintiendo rico..._

_—Me alegra oírlo mi amor, porque te meteré otro dedo dentro, de ti._

_—Yuuri, Ahh— jadeo y gimió._

_Al verlo, tan excitado, no pude aguantar más así que lo penetré suavemente dentro de su cavidad._

_—Wolfy mi amor, estoy dentro de ti._

_—Ahora somos uno, te siento. Yuuri._

_—Wolfy quiero yo.. —dije emocionado y con mucho deseo, pero Wólfram me interrumpió tapándome con su dedo mis labios._

_—Puedes moverte mi amor, pero hazlo suavemente._

_—Si lo hare, te quiero, te quiero Wólfram, podría decirte que te amo, me alegra de haberte conocido. Y que fueras mi esposo._

_—Yuuri._

_Al escuchar sus últimas palabras yo, moví mis caderas suavemente, saliendo y entrando mi miembro dentro de su cavidad, e incluso haciendo gemir a mi pareja, eso me gustaba._

_—Yuuri se siente, muy rico, por favor más, más._

_Lo embestía muchas veces, y lo penetraba, que el ritmo se hacía más profundas embestidas y los gemidos se oían por toda la habitación, hasta llegar nuestro orgasmo._

_—Wolfy, creo que voy..._

_—Yo también._

_Derrame mi semen dentro de él, y Wólfram afuera derramándose en su abdomen, ambos caímos muy exhaustos, dando suspiros. Esa noche nos dormimos desnudos, como una prueba de nuestro amor. Mientras que dormía, le susurre en su oído._

_—Te amare, por siempre mi ángel mío._

continuara...


	17. Un viejo amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caminar y despejar mi mente, o estar encerrado en esta habitación de cuatro paredes de cristal"

_A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con una expresión relajante, y sonrojada. Recordando, todo lo que hice con él._

_—No puedo, creer que haya soñado eso, con él. —dije sorprendido. —Aunque debo admitir, que me.. —hice una pausa, me costó admitir que me había gustado hacer el amor con Wólfram._

_De pronto alguien toca, la puerta y ese era Conrad._

_—Yuuri, el desayuno está listo, por favor baje a desayunar._

_—Gracias, Oh por cierto ¿no has visto a Wólfram? —cuestione a Conrad, mientras que yo me estaba quitando mis piyamas, cambiándola por mi ropa nueva._

_—Ah mi hermano pues. —Desvió la mirada Conrad y luego me cambio la pregunta— ¿Para qué lo quieres ver?_

_—Ah pues..._

_—Si lo quiere ver, para romper el compromiso, no se preocupe, Wólfram ya lo hizo._

_Al escuchar esto, sentí un impulso que me rompía en mi corazón._

_—¿Qué has dicho Conrad? —volví a cuestionar._

_—Si, Wólfram ha firmado el anulo compromiso._

_—No puede ser, Wólfram ha firmado, eso es imposible, él siempre me ha querido._ _—Dije impresionado._

_Salí rápidamente, de mi habitación y me dirigí a la suya, noté que no había nada, e incluso, ese feo retrato mío_

_—Wólfram decidió romper nuestro compromiso, eso significa que él, estará libre podrá hacer lo que quiera, ¡No eso no!_

_Conrad me siguió, y me noto que estaba a dolido esta vez. Entonces mi padrino me cuestiono._

_—Dime Yuuri, ¿Por qué estas impresionado? , No es así como tú querías._

_—Bueno yo —negué mis verdaderos sentimientos y me hice frío con mi padrino— Si yo quería pero, no así, no tan rápido._

_Para Conrad era tan evidente, el se dio cuenta que si me importó esto, y más a esta situación de que el fondo si quiero a Wólfram, como mi prometido. Conrad no hizo nada, solo me dejo ahí reflexionando sobre mi gran error, Gwendal escucho nuestra conversación y tampoco comentó nada, era un asunto entre Wólfram mía, pero claro Conrad lo convenció que no dijera nada, ya que sabía todo lo que iba ocurrir e incluso sus sospechas._

_—¿Por qué no me dejas Reclamarle Conrad? —cuestiono._

_—No hace falta, el dolor que siente es más que suficiente, no pretendo protegerlo ya que si se lo merecía, sin embargo esto es una prueba para Yuuri en darse cuenta, lo que siente por nuestro hermano._

_—Estás diciendo que en el fondo, si lo quiere._

_—Exactamente. Pero esto apenas es el comienzo._

_Mientras tanto en las tierras de Bielefeld._

**_Pov Wólfram._ **

_Era de mañana ya, y yo apenas me había levantado, con una expresión de mi rostro nostálgica, no tenía ganas de hacer mis labores generales; sólo quería estar solo, en mis tristes recuerdos con él, y al mismo tiempo dejando de ser su prometido. Maldecía una y otra vez, a Yuuri._

_— ¡Eres un tonto! Te odio.._

_En ese momento, Waltorana se acerco hacía la habitación para avisarme que ya era hora de desayunar; Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, me escucho lo que estaba diciendo, eso le intrigó y le molestó._

_"No puedo creer, que mi sobrino este tan a dolido, por un hombre que jamás lo había amado, y lo peor, siendo su rango súbdito y rey. ¡Maldito seas Yuuri! Si pones un pie aquí, no te dejare llevar a mi Sobrino otra vez"_ _—pensó._

_Mi tío volvió a tocar la puerta, y me limpie rápidamente mis ojos, para que no se preocupara._

_—Si, ¿Quién es?_

_—Soy yo tu tío Waltorana._

_—Pase tío._

_Entro a la habitación, y se sentó a la cama viéndome con una expresión preocupada._

_— ¿Qué pasa Wólfram? Aun sigues pensando en él._

_—Sí, no puedo mentirle, es difícil olvidarlo, a penas llevo el primer día sin él, y todavía no puedo recuerdo sus horribles palabras—dije con voz nostálgica._

_—Lo sé, ah ya sé, porque no te tomas el día de hoy unas pequeñas vacaciones, es decir hoy no harás tus labores que acostumbrabas hacer, estoy seguro de que te vendrá bien._

_—Gracias tío._

_—Pero antes, baya abajo a desayunar._

_—Pero tío no tengo hambre— me negué._

_—Nada de excusas, es una orden... Entendido._

_—Si tío Waltorana._

_Waltorana salió de la habitación, y me dejo solo, me cambie de ropa y mientras que lo hacía, me vi al espejo mirándome como mi cuerpo resplandecía a la luz del sol. En ese momento lo imagine como seria, si Yuuri no se negara por lo que soy._

_—"En realidad, te ves hermoso Wolfy, me provoca comerte todo._

_—No digas eso, me da vergüenza que digas algo así._

_—Pues es la verdad, después de todo eres mi prometido, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, contigo incluso robarte un beso de tus labios._

_—Anda si es que, te atreves—dije retando a Yuuri._

_—Tú lo pedistes._

_El se acerco a mí y sentí su respiración como él me besaba tan apasionadamente, sentí sus caricias y rozos de sus labios con los míos. No lo negué, si no al contrario le correspondí. Fue tan maravilloso que para mí fuese un sueño, un sueño que nunca se cumpliría."_

_Lo admití, de que tenía razón y realista, de que jamás el me corresponderá mis sentimientos por más que lo intente._

_"Tengo que abrir los ojos, Yuuri nunca me corresponderá, debo olvidarme de él y buscar mi propia felicidad, espero que él no me venga a buscarme, porque si lo hace, no se con que reacción tendría con él; no están fácil olvidarlo y más, no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana." —eso fue lo que pensé, en ese instante._

_Baje de mi alcoba, y me dirigí a desayunar, el ambiente se puso un poquito mejor; ya que solo me concentraba en desayunar y olvide a Yuuri, por un momento._

_Ya más tarde, decidí cabalgar a ver si podría olvidar a mi prometido, despejar mi mente y dicho y hecho si lo olvide._

_—Fue una idea, salir de esa habitación._

_De pronto escuche una voz misteriosa._

_—Eres ¿Wólfram le von Bielefeld? —Cuestionó un misterioso hombre._

_— ¿Quién os lo pregunta?_

_— ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy tu viejo amigo Wolf..._

_— Esa voz es de... —reaccioné recordando el nombre de mi viejo amigo—Pero si eres.... Van Luis Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière._

_Continuara...._


	18. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Porque no paro de pensar en tí, acaso yo me estoy enamorando de él".

_—Eres... Van Luis Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière—dije sorprendido._

_Aquel hombre, se inclino ante mí y me sonrío diciéndome esto:_

_—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, mi querido Wólfram._

_—Si tanto tiempo— me baje del caballo y me dirígi hacia él._

_—¿Cómo has estado? Veo que no has cambiado sigues siendo igual de lindo, bueno no lindo; Si no hermoso—me acaricio mi cabello._

_—Y tu de empalagoso conmigo, y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido? —cambiando el ambiente._

_—Pues bien, teniendo muchas pretendientes, como siempre. —dijo riéndose._

_—Ya veo—baje la mirada._

_—Por cierto eh oído que estas comprometido con ese tal Yuuri —en ese momento Van me abrazó muy fuerte y luego se encaprichó conmigo—No es justo, Wolf yo soy el único que te ha querido tal como es, no es justo—empezó a llorar._

_En ese momento, se me escapo una palabra mía._

_—No te preocupes, ya rompí el compromiso con él._

_— ¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó Van Luis._

_—Sí, porque comprendí de que él no me ama, como yo lo amaba a él._

_—¿Quieres platicarlo conmigo?_

_—Pero.._

_—No hay problema, además estoy libre el día de hoy, no tengo obligaciones aunque que sorpresa verte por aquí._

_—Sí que es extraño, je je—le sonreí un poco._

_Entonces el me acompaño y caminamos hacia un río que estaba en las tierras de Bielefeld, y ahí nos sentamos a platicar._

_Mientras que lo hacía, el tiempo pasó y él me escuchaba cada relató mío, acerca lo que hacía con Yuuri._

_—Así que hizo eso, si que es un idiota, mira derramar lágrimas por él—Van se acerco y me limpio mis lágrimas con sus manos. —No llores mi Wolf, no tiene caso derramar una lagrima más por él. Debería pensar, que harás ahora en adelante._

_—Van—lo miré._

_—Seca esas lágrimas, y busca, ese tal Yuuri no es el único hombre que unirías tu vida hay muchos hombres más por ejemplo yo._

_—¿Van tú? —pregunté en forma incrédula._

_—Si, tu quieres puedo quererte de nuevo, además fuiste mi primer prometido a quien lo acosé todo el tiempo, pero tú siempre me rechazabas._

_—Lo siento—me disculpe._

_—No te preocupes, en ese tiempo eras muy niño, para mí e incluso tu hermano Gwendal me acusaba._

_"¿Adonde llevas a mi hermano? ¡Tú maldito pedófila!."_

_—Esa si me acuerdo, Gwendal casi te mata._

_—Si, ja, ja, ja, —se rio Van._

_El tiempo pasó, y era hora de regresar a casa, el primero en comentar era yo:_

_—Creo que es hora de regresar._

_—Es cierto._

_Me subí a mi caballo y miré por última vez a mi viejo amigo._

_—Oye Van, Gracias por todo, y tomare tu consejo._

_—Bien, nos vemos mi querido Wolf._

_Me encaminé hacia el castillo de mi tío y Van se quedo ahí, de pronto el empezó a cuchichear en silencio. Sin que yo me diera cuenta._

_—Veo que mi plan de separarlos, está funcionando..y todo gracias a mi compañera leal. Prepárate Wolfy muy pronto serás todo mío._

_Mientras tanto en el reino pacto de sangre._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._

_Estaba tan desesperado sin saber qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió era ir a casa por dos días, a pensar que debería hacer._

_—Oye Conrad, puedo pedirte un favor._

_—Si Yuuri, ¿De qué se trata? —Cuestionó Conrad._

_—Quiero que me cubras, por dos días es todo._

_—¿Dos días? —volvió a cuestionar._

_—Si._

_— Es por ¿Wólfram verdad?._

_—Si—agache mi mirada—es que quiero reflexionar, por mi tontería que hice con él. Y yo quiero pensar que palabras deba usar, por lo menos una disculpa con él._

_—Ya veo Yuuri, y que piensas hacer acerca de romper con Wólfram, él ya lo hizo pero tú._

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Piensas firmar los papeles para romper con él?_

_—Bueno yo — me puse muy nervioso, me mordí mi labio, teniendo la duda sobre mi mente y sin saber qué respuesta iba decirle._

_— Esta bien, no te cuestionare más, pero una cosa si se, si deseas hacerlo ya no habrá vuelta atrás cada quien decidirá lo que tiene que hacer. Estas de acuerdo Yuuri._

_Esa última parte si lo tome decidido, y me dirigí hacia al puente para regresar a casa, me metí en ella y me transferí en un remolino de agua para teletransportame a mi Ciudad Japón. Como siempre caí en la bañera. Salí de ella y salude a mis papas._

_—Hola madre._

_—Hola mi Yu-chan, y donde están Wólfram y los demás._

_Cuando menciono su nombre me siguió rompiendo mi corazón, sin saber por qué sentí dolor en el pecho otra vez. Agache mi cara y le mentí a mi madre._

_—Hoy no vinieron, estaban ocupados y además, todo está control._

_Mi madre puso una cara de angustia por que estaba muy emocionada, porque le había comprado un negligé._

_—Que lastima y yo que le habría comprado un negligé._

_—¿Qué dices madre? ¡Como que un negligé, esos son para las mujeres!¡ Wólfram, es un chico!._

_— ¿Te molesta de que use ese tipo de ropa? —Cuestiono la madre._

_Mi cara estaba toda roja, porque si lo pensé de que Wólfram usara eso como se vería. No ridículo, si no que provocativo._

_— ¡Claro que no!._

_— Entonces.._

_De pronto alguien se metió en la conversación ese era shori._

_—O será que mi hermanito, pensó cosas erótica con ese chico Tsundere._

_Al escuchar eso, ahora si mi cara se puso toda roja no podía negarlo ya._

_—¡Shooori! Deja de decir esas tonterías yo no pensé eso, y menos de Wólfram, vestido así._

_—Ah no entonces que esa cara que pones, esa expresión lo dice todo, Tontito date cuenta de que te gustaría que el se vistiera así._

_—¡Eh dicho que no y punto final!_

_Me fui directo a mi cuarto quería estar solo, y además estaba molesto._

_—Maldito hermano, ¡como se te ocurrió a decir eso!_

_Me acosté, en mi cama para pensar, y si lo pensé de que Wólfram usara ese tipo de ropa, solo él. Las horas pasaron y mi cabeza me dolía de tanto,pensar, ¿sobre qué debería hacer con este compromiso? Y saber ¿que es lo que siento por él?_

_— ¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos Wólfram, Wólfram..._

_"Henachoco infiel,"_

_"Yo caeré a tu lado"_

_"Siempre estaré a tu lado Yuuri"_

_"Yuuri menos mal que estén bien"._

_"Le proteges a su majestad por que lo amas verdad"_ _—dijo Elizabeth (cap 45 kyo kara maoh)_

_—Tal vez sea, de que realmente... realmente estoy enamorado de él. Y yo era que no me daba cuenta, o bien no lo aceptaba. Solo por que el es un chico. Fui demasiado cruel, con él, lo humille demasiado,el estuvo en las malas y en las buenas_

_no creo que me vaya perdonar, pero debo intentarlo antes de que...algo malo suceda..._

_—Tal vez sea, de que realmente... realmente estoy enamorado de él. Y yo era que no me daba cuenta, o bien no lo aceptaba. Solo por que el es un chico. Fui demasiado cruel, con él, lo humille demasiado no creo que me vaya perdonar, pero debo intentarlo antes de que...algo malo suceda..._

Continuara.....


	19. El anulo compromiso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me hiere tus palabras y mas cuando ya no eres mi prometido".

_Después de pensarlo tantas veces, lo decidí en volver con Wólfram. Pero tenía que preparar mi declaración de amor y recuperarlo a toda costa. Cada vez que pensaba en él, mi rubor se me rotaba en mi cara._

_En ese momento una misteriosa voz, se escuchó._

_"Veo que te has dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por Wólfram le von Bielefeld"_

_—Bueno yo..._

_"Y bien ¿Qué piensas hacer? De haber cometido tu primer error Yuuri Shibuya"_ _—Cuestionó el verdadero Maoh._

_—Pues que más, a recuperar su amor, de lo que siente por mí. No me importa ¿Cómo? Pero lo haré—Me levanté de mi cama, y decidí regresar al pacto de sangre._

_—¿Adónde vas Yu-chan? —Cuestionó la madre._

_—Pues que más, madre ir al pacto de Sangre, nos vemos.._

_—Adiós, hijo y a ver cuando te traes a Wolf- chan, quiero enseñarle lo que le compre—dijo la mujer muy emocionada, ya que se muere de su yerno pruebe su negligé que le había comprado._

_Mientras tanto, yo me metía a la tina, y regrese a al pacto de Sangre, había pasado ya una semana, y solo me quede un día. Todos me dieron la bienvenida, excepto una que no y ese era mi hija Greta, sigue enojada de no haber arreglado las paces con Wólfram._

_—Bienvenido Heika—Dijo Gunter._

_—Gracias, perdón por la demora. Quería reflexionar algo, pero ya estoy aquí. Y mi hija Greta y Wólfram._

_Al preguntar por mi prometido, la expresión de Gunter fue melancolía, ya que no había regresado durante una semana desde que me fui._

_—Lo siento Heika, pero Wólfram no ha regresado._

_—Ya veo—me entristeció de que no haya regresado._

_—Venga Heika, le atenderemos como se debe, además debe cambiarse su ropa está muy mojada._

_—Gracias Gunter._

_—Después de cambiarme iré a ver a mi linda niña._

_Mientras tanto en las tierras de Bielefeld una semana antes..._

_POV Wólfram le von Bielefeld._

_Después de regresar al castillo, me dirigí rápidamente con mi tío, ya que estaba muy preocupado y más las condiciones que estaba, sobre estar muy deprimido, pero al contarle todo lo que me paso hoy; mi tío se calmo un poco. Sin embargo, una pregunta que me hizo mi tío, me hizo intrigar._

_— ¿Qué piensas hacer Wólfram? Aceptaras ser el prometido de Van Luis Françoise le Blanc le Vallière._

_—No lo sé tío, por ahorita no lo he pensando, ya que es muy difícil sacarlo de mi corazón._

_Eso fue lo que le decía a mi tío, pero en realidad quería darle una última oportunidad a Yuuri, pensaba que él volvería a mí, y además de que él me ofrecería una disculpa; pero fue un gran error mío, no lo hizo, lo espere como un perrito faldero. Que irónico no creen, pero esto se acabo. A partir de ese día volví hacer el antiguo Wólfram que solía hacer: un Engreído, un orgulloso y por último un frío ser, Excepto con Greta._

_Mientras tanto En Shin Makoku..._

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._ **

_Fui a la habitación de mi niña._

_—Hola Greta, ya llegue._

_Ella se negó a responderme, lo único que me dijo fue esto._

_—¿Dónde Wólfram lo haz traído?_

_Al preguntarme eso, no le supe que responderle lo que hice inquietarle a la niña y hacerle entender que el no volverá Jamás._

_—Wólfram no volverá—empezó a llorar, la pequeña Greta._

_—Si volverá, ya que al fin me di cuenta de lo que siento yo por él, y además no voy comprometerme con Henrietta._

_—¿Qué dices Yuuri?_

_—Sí voy a ir por Wólfram, le confensa... —no le pude decir la última palabra "confesarme" porque sería muy raro para una niña de 11 años, y eso son cosas de adultos._

_—Vas decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que sientes por Wólfram. ¡Qué bien! Ya era hora Yuuri._

_— ¿Tú ya lo sabías, Greta? —cuestioné._

_—Sí, desde que hace mucho tiempo, veamos fue cuando Wólfram nos rescató de aquellos títeres,(capitulo 56) y tu gritabas por su nombre, porque se lo había secuestrado. Y otros detalles más. —Río la pequeña Greta._

_—Lo siento, si que he sido un tonto y un debilucho como lo decía Wólfram._

_"Hmm Henachoco"_

_—Sí que lo extraño, iré por él a como dé lugar, pero claro eso será mañana, porque tengo que comer y preparar lo que tengo que decirle. —Mire la ventana con los ojos decididos._

_A la mañana siguiente yo me baje rápidamente para subirme a mi caballo, junto con Conrad y los otros caballeros, para ir a las Tierras de Bielefeld._

_Cuando llegamos ahí, Waltorana nos dio la bienvenida cordialmente, excepto una que el negó. Y era ver a Wólfram._

_—Buenos días Waltorana— saludo diplomadamente._

_—Buenos días Rey Yuuri Shibuya._

_—A que ha venido a esta vez, alguno asunto diplomático o solo ha venido a llevarse a mi sobrino—Dijo Waltorana._

_—Vengo a llevarme a Wólfram a las tierras de Shin Makoku._

_En ese momento el negó la conversación._

_—Lo siento joven Rey Yuuri, pero niego a entregarle a mi sobrino a Usted, ya que escuchado por ahí que le propuso Compromiso, a otra persona. ¡Eso es una falta a moralidad! ¡Joven Yuuri!¡Como se atreve al descaro venir aquí, y pedirme que le regrese a mi Sobrino, si usted lo traicionó! —Exclamo el hombre rubio mayor._

_Waltorana tenía razón, pero no iba quedarme callado ante su exclamo, así que levante la voz:_

_—Si es cierto, pero estoy arrepentido y he venido aclarar las cosas con él._

_De pronto alguien la puerta era él, aquel chico hermoso, aquel pelo dorado lucían tan radiante, sus ojos hermoso ojos verde esmeralda y su piel de porcelana. Me alegre de verlo y pronuncie su nombre._

_—Wólfram._

_Se acerco ante nosotros e interrumpió la conversación entre Waltorana y yo._

_—Perdón por interrumpir Tío, pero creo que esto es la conversación entre Maoh y yo. —Dijo Wólfram, con una mirada penetrante y sería._

_—Pero Wólfram, como puedes verlo si, mira lo que te ha hecho. —Interrumpió Waltorana._

_—Lo se, pero ya soy un hombre, y tengo que hacerlo por mi mismo._

_Al escuchar las palabras de Wólfram, Waltorana se sorprendió a la reacción de su sobrino, había cambiado bastante, ya no era un niño si no un adulto._

_—Está bien Wólfram como tu digas._

_El tío se retiró dejándonos a él, yo, Conrad y mis soldados, pero Wólfram quería hablar a solas conmigo._

_—Por favor Maoh, me haría un honor hablar esto en Privado, venga al despacho de mí tío, yo tomare la responsabilidad que sucede aquí._

_Yo acepte con una condición y era que Conrad no nos escuchara. Cuando entramos en aquella habitación sentía, una sensación, muy tensa, no sabía por donde empezar. Pero Wólfram inicio primero ante la conversación._

_—Supongo, que ha venido acerca de mi acción, no es así, de que es imposible de que yo haya firmado este papel, o me equivoco rey Maoh._

_—Wólfram ¿Por qué me hablas tan formal? Acaso no somos cercanos._

_—Lo siento, corrección ya no somos cercanos, por que deje de ser su prometido, Además como lo oye, eres libre de hacer lo que quiera, Puede comprometerse con Henrietta si tanto le apetece, mis felicitaciones, eso es todo lo que tenía que hablar con Usted._

_Al escuchar sus palabras, me sentía preocupado por él, así que lo tome de la mano por mi propio impulso._

_—Yo.. No voy a comprometerme con ella, y no he venido por eso, yo solo quería disculparme contigo._

_—Pues no lo haga, ya que el hecho esta, y me haría de favor de soltarme de la mano. Porque esto es falta a la moral—dijo Wólfram con una voz incrédula._

_—¿Cómo que una falta a la moral Wólfram? Eres mi prometido._

_—Lo siento, era.. Ya no soy nada, a partir de hoy anulo compromiso con Usted, quiera, oh no quiera._

_Continuara....._


	20. Rumores y Cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Este es mi castigo por dejarte ir, ahora sufro mis concecuencias".

_— ¡Dime una razón!¡¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso conmigo Wólfram!?_ _—Cuestionó Yuuri._

_— ¡Y todavía lo preguntas! ¡Yo, ya me canse de tus humillaciones y desprecios! Y además no creas que lo he olvidado, tus palabras de lo que me habías dicho, de que te doy asco por ser hombre._

_Al decirle eso, no té como Yuuri se ponía un poco triste y arrepentido por lo que me dijo el otro día. Quería explicar pero yo se lo impedí._

_—Bueno yo, no quería deci..._

_—¡No hables más! no es necesario explicarme, bueno, creo que es todo. Ya no hay nada que hablar, así que eres libre su majestad, no te preocupes por mí, ya encontrare alguien que me quiera, después de todo ya ha visto usted que he tenido muchos pretendientes, nos vemos._

_—Espera— me tomo de la mano— ¿Qué piensas hacer acerca de Greta?_

_—No te preocupes, se lo diré a cara, no soy como tú; y con ella no le faltara nada mientras que ella me permita ser su padre, aunque ya no esté muy cerca de ella._

_—¡Greta no quiere a Henrietta, solo te quiere a ti como su Papá!_

_—Pues lo siento, pero no toleraré fingir esto, mientras que tú me pones infelidades, yo prefiero estar así, cada quién con la persona que uno quiere._

_—Hablas en serio._

_—Si hablo en serio. —Dije decidido—Oye su majestad, me permitirías hablar con mi hermano._

_—Si claro._

_Yuuri salió de aquella habitación con la cara agachada, no pudo arreglar nada, tan solo él le aviso a Conrad._

_—Wólfram quiere hablar contigo._

_El entro y notó que no hubo solución. Pues el rostro de Yuuri se notaba, no se podía ocultar; y Wólfram por igual._

_—Veo que, no has cambiado de aparece sobre anular tu compromiso con Yuuri Shibuya._

_—Si, además ya entendí perfectamente que mi amor por él, no sirvió de nada. Por eso yo.._

_—A mi no me puedes engañar, Wólfram. Aun lo sigues queriendo, no es así._

_—Si lo quiero, pero... el quiere a otra persona que no soy yo —volví agachar mi rostro no quería que mi hermano, me viera llorar—Y además de sus palabras que me dijo aquella noche, no se me olvida y verlo besando con esa mujer menos, por eso yo decidí romper el compromiso, haciéndole un favor a él, a lo mejor me comprometo con Van._

_—Con Van Luis... Vallière, no me acuerdo lo demás—Dijo Conrad._

_—Si es él._

_—Pero él es mayor que tu... tiene casi mi edad, y no me convence._

_—Los dices como si fueras mi padre Conrad, aunque claro es la primera vez, que veo tu actitud conmigo y eso me pone un poco feliz, ya que nuestra relación de hermanos apenas estaba comenzando, ya que anteriormente te trataba como inferior a mí, pero eso quedo en el pasado. Aunque claro no creo, que mi relación con Yuuri vuelva funcionar._

_—Está bien, Wólfram tomare tu decisión, aunque me gustaría que le dieras una última oportunidad a Yuuri tal vez cambie y admite de lo que siente por tí._

_—Eso es imposible, el jamás sentirá lo mismo que yo—dije en forma incrédula._

_—Nunca lo sabrás, hasta que lo veas...—El se volvió hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel cuarto, yo le interrumpí._

_—Gracias por el consejo Conrad, y lo tomare, y hay petición mía Cuida a Yuu... Digo al Maoh._

_Eso fue lo único que le dije, y me quede en aquella habitación, sólo sin que nadie viniera a mi lado, Yo veía como mi ex prometido se estaba subiendo el caballo para regreso de Shin Makoku. Mientras que lo hacía, yo me quede en el castillo de mi Tío por una semana más, y regrese a casa, Para ver a Greta que era única que me importaba, cuando llegue me dieron la bienvenida, mi madre fue la primera, luego mi querida niña; e incluso Yuuri pero yo lo rechace, la relación entre él y yo apenas comenzaba de ser más a distanciada._

_Todo el mundo lo notó, por lo tanto llegaron las malas lenguas, eran los chismes sobre mi compromiso. Pero a mí no me importo, excepto Yuuri._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._

_Después de su llegaba Wólfram, yo quería abrazarlo darle una bienvenida, porque la verdad lo extrañe; y además volverlo intentar decirle mis sentimientos, pero la actitud de él, era obvia me rechazo completamente no quería que lo abrazara. Todo el mundo lo vio y los rumores comenzaron andar de un día para otro, para Wólfram no le importó. Pero para mí sí, ya que los rumores decían "¿Quién sería el nuevo prometido para Wólfram?". Eso me incomodo, y mi relación con el era cada vez más directa. Su forma de hablar conmigo._

_—Espera Wólfram, quiero hablar contigo._

_—Lo siento su majestad, pero estoy ocupado ya que he dejado alargar mi trabajo._

_Me evitaba verme, y también ya no dormía conmigo, como solía hacerlo, solo yo y Greta bueno a veces ya que ella dormía dos días conmigo y otro día con Wólfram. E incluso como me lo dijo, él hablo con Greta acerca de nuestra anulación; cada día que pasa, caigo tan desesperado en saber ¿qué debo hacer? No puedo vivir sin Wólfram ahora yo soy quien lo acosa, me molesta de que mi Prometido, no me deje tocarle ni siquiera para mostrarle de que si me interesa; y en cambio a los compañeros si lo deja que lo toquen,( abrazarlo, estrecharle su mano como amigo)._

_Los días pasaron, y nuestra relación cada día y vas mal a en peor, entonces un día cuando estaba en el despacho llego el telegrama, a lo cual eran cartas... como obligación me toco verlas ya que son propuestas del pueblo y negociaciones internacionales, y bueno fue ahí donde leí que eran cartas para Wólfram uno era ese tal Van Luis François le Blanc Vallière, otro Francisco Gunbeter Le Bolle y entre otros más. Eso me dio mala espina así que me atreví a leerlas, cada una y tenía razón eran propuestas de compromiso. Cuando la leí, casi todas, Wólfram entró para entregarme un informe acerca de lo que había sucedido del este del castillo de Shin Makoku, entró y vio que tenía una carta para Wólfram pensó que era de ella, pero no pensó que eran sus cartas. Se acerco a mí sin hacer ruido y vio una carta con su nombre y fue ahí que se molestó._

_—¡No solo te gusta humillarme si no que también lees, las cartas ajenas! Eso es inaudito, ¡Denme esas cartas! ¡Son mías!_

_—Veo que realmente, me has sustituido Wólfram, por eso te comportabas así verdad._

_—Yo no sé de qué estás hablando, además yo no tengo que explicarte acerca de lo mío, ¡Que te importa si acepte!_

_—¡Si me importa! ¡Porque eres mi subordinado! Y porque eres mi prometido! —Le grité._

_Me sonroje, al decirle eso me daba vergüenza, pero Wólfram se quejó._

_—No vuelvas, a decir eso odio que provenga de sus labios Su majestad._

_Esas palabras que dijo, me hizo impulsar y recargarlo contra mi escritorio haciendo que yo me encimara y metiera mi entrepierna entre la suya._

_— Su majestad ¿Qué está haciendo? Esta posición es vergonzosa—dijo con voz nerviosa._

_—¿Qué pasa Wólfram? No te gusta así, pues te dejare claro; no me importa que hagas, jamás te dejare tu libertad, tu me perteneces y con esto te quedara claro._

_—¿Qué me harás? ¡Suéltame su majestad!¡ Suéltame Yuuri!_

_Era demasiado tarde, me acerque a él y le acaricie su piel de su rostro._

_—Sé que es tarde para decirlo, Wólfram pero realmente eres precioso._

_—Calla. Lo único que quieres hacer es burlar..._

_No pudo continuar porque lo calle con mis labios rozando con los suyos._

_Continuara..._


	21. Los celos de Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Celos de tus ojos, cuando miras a otra persona, celos de tus manos cuando le das chocotes a otra persona que no soy yo"

_Era la primera vez, que lo hice con mi propio instinto, los labios de Wólfram estaban tan dulces, que me provocaban saborearlos cada vez más, y además la posición en la que estábamos, jamás imagine que besar a un hombre fuera tan maravilloso, y eso que Wólfram me había besado una vez (Véase la ova 3) sentía que nos faltaba respirar, así que deje de besarlo y cuando estaba a punto de decirle mis sentimientos, él aprovecho el momento y me aventó contra el suelo._

_— ¡Esto es lo más bajo, que haz echo! ¡Cómo te atrevistes a besarme! ¡Sin mi permiso¡ ¡Te odio!_

_Salió de aquella habitación, dejándome sólo sin que nadie nos viera la acción que acaba de hacer, mientras que Wólfram seguía corriendo y llorando._

_—Tonto, como te atrevistes a besarme, con solo rozar sus labios con los míos, casi mi cuerpo le correspondía, pero la próxima vez no voy a dejarme tocar por él._

_En el despacho._

_Estaba ahí sentado tocando mis labios, rozando las llamas de mis dedos, recordando aquella escena._

_—Es mi primera vez, que besó a un hombre y la verdad, me gustó hacerlo. Aunque si no paraba de besarlo no se que más, haría con él, odio admitirlo pero Wólfram parece un Ángel, con esos ojos tan inocentes que se esconde atrávez de esa mascara de Tsundere, Wolfy tu me gustas._

_Había pasado ya otra semana, y mis pensamientos no habían desaparecido, y mucho menos mis sentimientos por Wólfram más bien, cada día lo quería demasiado, pero no sabía como demostrarlo, y Wólfram me evitaba verme. Desde ahí, la distancia cada día, era peor. Hasta que llego Van Luis Françoise le Blanc Vallière, el nuevo pretendiente para Wólfram, todo el mundo lo conocía excepto yo, cuando le dieron la Bienvenida, mi Ángel fue el primero en dársela, lo abrazo como nunca, y su expresión de su cara cambio._

_—¡Van que sorpresa! No esperaba verte tan pronto, pero pasa eres Bienvenido—Dijo Wólfram._

_Le tomo del abrazo y se lo acerco hacía el suyo, con solo verlo me enojo mucho, no soportaba ¿porque con él se portaba tan amable? y conmigo me aplica la ley del hielo. Los estaba viendo desde la ventana de mi despacho,_

_y baje rápido. Cuando lo vi, no dude dos veces en sacar mis celos._

_—Veo, que este tu nuevo Pretendiente no Wólfram, Felicitaciones._

_Lo ví, que era más alto que yo, casi la misma medida de Conrad, un hombre muy distinguido y sonriente._

_—Usted debe ser Yuuri Shibuya, mucho gusto yo soy Van Luis Françoise le Blanc Vallière y yo soy el Pretendiente de Wólfram._

_La expresión de mi rostro había cambiando, ya no era el inocente Yuuri que no decía nada, si no lo contrario lo miraba con una mirada sería, llena de ira y Celos._

_"No voy darte a Wólfram el es mi prometido"._

_Declarando la guerra de amor._

_Pov Wólfram le von Bielefeld._

_Se preguntaran por que el vino verdad, porque yo le mande una carta a él y le pedí que el viniera a pedir mi mano, para ser mi nuevo prometido. Pero jamás me lo había imaginado de que EL Maoh se enojara tanto, si lo conozco tan perfectamente como él, me sorprendió de que se enojara, si el Maoh que conozco, eran debilucho, inocente pero un buen corazón, pero tan bien un tonto que no supo amarme. Y ahora con esos ojos, es evidente esta celoso, no me puedo equivocar. Yuuri celoso eso imposible, el jamás me amaría siendo hombre, a menos de que sea celos de me porto tan amable con él y con Maoh la ley del Hielo. Y la razón por que puse mi brazo con el suyo no era para provocarlo, si no hablar en serio sobre mi pretendiente ante mí familia y el Rey._

_Esa noche me puse amable con él, le coqueteaba como siempre lo hacía con Yuuri, e incluso le hice unos chocolates a mi querida niña, y para Van._

_—Toma Van, las hice para ti, como una bienvenida, pruébalas te van gustar, por que las hice para ti._

_—No tenías porque—dijo muy apenado el hombre mayor._

_—No hay problema._

_Sin darme cuenta Yuuri me miró con esos ojos lleno de ira con solo verlo me imaginaba sus palabras decirme._

_"Dime ¿por que? le das chocolates a él y no a mí"_

_Eso fue lo que pensé, ignorándolo completamente y además no estaba sólo mi familia estaba ahí, por lo tanto todos estaban viendo lo que hacía y también Yuuri._

_Esa noche, el ambiente fue tan tensa que nadie probo un bocado, ni quiera él. Pero el tiene la culpa, por que iba ser un tonto en creer que me amaría, por eso yo lo decidí en amar a otro._

_A la mañana siguiente, yo y Van fuimos a cabalgar juntos, y enseñarle el pueblo como había cambiando. Y las nuevas tierras, cuando llegue Yuuri se molestó de que Van me abrazara, ya que el se bajo primero y quiso ser amable conmigo, abrazándome para bajarme del caballo._

_—Se puede saber ¿adonde fueron tan temprano? —Cuestiono Yuuri._

_—Pues fuimos al pueb—dijo Van._

_Pero Yuuri le interrumpió en forma grosera._

_—¡No le estoy preguntando a Usted le estoy Preguntando a Wólfram! —gritó casi llegando a los estribos._

_—Maoh, ¿Por qué esta alzando la voz ante mi pretendiente? Eso es una falta de respeto a la soberanía y no es digna para un rey—eso fue lo que le dije._

_Pero Yuuri, no reacciono más me voltio a tomar de la mano, jalándome imprudentemente. Llevándome nuevamente al despacho._

_—¡Maoh suéltame! Me está lastimando._

_No me respondió estaba muy enojado, que prefirió hablar a solas conmigo. Cuando entramos al despacho, Yuuri me miró con esos ojos furiosos, y me acorralo otra vez, como en la semana anterior._

_— ¡Ya me canse de que siempre me rechazas! ¡Me ignoras! ¡Me miras con esos ojos llenos de rencor! Pero estas con ese tal Van te comportas tan amable, le coqueteas y le regalas chocolates!_

_— ¡Y eso para ti! ¡¿En qué te afecta?! De que le este coqueteándole, y darle chocolates a Van! Y además por lo tratas así—Exclame._

_—Y tu ¿porque lo defiendes tanto?_

_La situación se pone tan denso que empezamos a discutir como si fuéramos esposos._

_—Por qué el mi amigo y además mi pretendiente._

_Al escuchar esto, el se enojo al nivel dios._

_— ¡¿Te gusta Van?! —Cuestionó._

_— Y ¿Por qué lo preguntas? acaso ¿estás celoso? Y por eso, estas tan enojado—eso fue lo que le dije._

_Yuuri agacho su cara por la vergüenza y era por que era cierto._

_—¡Si lo estoy, si estoy celoso de Van!...._

_Continuara....._


	22. ¡Wólfram es mi prometido!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si no crees, pues peleare por ti.  
> Aun cuando trates de comprometerte con otro".

_— ¡Sí! Porque estoy celoso de Van! —Dijo Yuuri mirándome directamente a los ojos._

_—¡Y eso a mí! ¡Que me importa si estas celoso! A ya tú si los tengas, yo ya deje de ser tuyo—eso fue lo que le dije, para que me dejara en paz, pero Yuuri se acerco más hacia a mi cara._

_—Te gusta provocarme verdad, Wolfy._

_—No, me digas así, y ya suéltame._

_—No lo hare—dijo Yuuri, —hasta que me escuches lo que tengo que decirte._

_—No te escuchare.._

_En ese momento Yuuri me abrazo fuertemente y me susurró, en mi oído._

_—Porque yo te amo Wólfram, estoy enamorado de ti._

_—Eso es mentira, solo quieres burlarte de mí._

_—No estoy mintiendo Wolfy, es la verdad. Fui un tonto, en no darme cuenta, siempre hacía cosas sin razonar, como decirte que te atraparía, o realmente eres chico hermoso. Sin embargo, por más que te negaba. Mi corazón te pertenecía sólo a tí._

_—Eso no es cierto, te resbalabas con cualquier persona, incluyendo con esa chica._

_—Si lo hice, porque me deje llevar, sin embargo cuando lo hice, te imagine a ti en cómo te sentirías si te besara, tú estabas en mis pensamientos, así que ya no puedo más, te quiero Wólfy, te quiero._

_En ese momento estaba confundido, no sabía si creerle oh no, pero él me abrazaba con miedo y se aferraba más._   
  


_—Wolfy, Wolfy—pronunció mi nombre en sus labios. Se acerco su rostro con la mía y me beso nuevamente, quise resistirme._

_—No Yuuri, Yuuri no me beses, que no ves estoy tratando de comprometerme con Van._

_— No parare esa cara tuya y tus labios me provocan Wolfy._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._

_Aquellas palabras que le estaba diciéndole a él era, de verdad con sólo verlo me provocó, con una mano le acaricie sus cabellos de oro, y también su piel de porcelana, me acerque mis labios con los suyos y lo rose, sintiendo uno del otro nuestra presencia, abrí mis labios para besarle, pero él se resistía pero cuando le di un apasionado besó, este dejo resistirse e incluso esta vez fue tan profunda, que casi me lo comía. Cuando paramos de besarnos nuestro beso se hizo un hilo de saliva, lo mire con esos ojos de enamorado, pero Wólfy se ruborizo y salió corriendo._

_—Lo siento._

_—Espera, Wólfy._

No comprendía, porque se fue así. Pero una parte de mí estaba feliz porque se lo dije.

_—Wolfy._

_Pov Wólfram le von Bielefeld._

_Me fui saliendo de ahí, no soportaba verlo y era porque me estaba rindiendo ante él, de volverlo a querer con solo besarme y abrazarme, me estaba rompiendo mi barrera, por más que lo intentaba negarme yo lo quiero, si lo quiero a él. Pero estoy confundido, no sé si Yuuri me está diciendo la verdad; o sólo quiere jugar conmigo._

_—Ohh Yuuri ¿Por qué no puedo entenderte? Has Cambiando mucho, antes era el despistado, Henachoco, e infiel, y ahora te has convertido un celoso, que no soportas que yo este con Van—eso fue lo que decía, de pronto un recuerdo se me vino en mi mente y era aquel beso que me dio en mis labios, me los toqué y el leve rubor de mis mejillas se notaba—Tonto Yuuri._

_Me encamine hacia donde estaba Van._

_—¿Qué paso Wolf? ¿Te encuentras bien? No te toco._

_—No Van, solo que discutimos es todo, así no te preocupes—Le sonríe un poco—Je, je, yo no lo entiendo, antes el era muy diferente, siempre amable con la gente, y no solo lo del pueblo, si no varias personas, incluso con Sahara, por eso me extraña que se haya comportado de esa manera._

_—Para mí es evidente, de que tenga celos de mí, porque el fondo tu le importas._

_—Pero que dices eso es imposible, Van andas muy vacilón hoy, ja, ja, ja, pero no te preocupes. Aunque el haga algo, yo no volver con él. Por lo tanto quiero darte una oportunidad, Van. Pero ocupo que me des tiempo para olvidarlo, por fuera me veo que lo olvido, pero en el fondo yo lo sigo que.._

_Me tapo mis labios, con la llama de sus dedos._

_—Shhh, no lo digas mi Wolf, te daré tiempo para que lo olvides._

_—Gracias Van._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._

Había pasado ya, 4 días desde que lo había besado de nuevo, y no había bajado la vista de Wólfram de que aun, me seguía ignorando e incluso no me creía de que en verdad yo lo amo. Era tarde ya, Wólfy y Van decidieron caminar a solas, así lo que hice fue espiarlos como Wólfram lo hacía lo mismo conmigo. Sin darme cuenta le estaba copiando sus celos, no sabía si eran iguales o era peor que él. Yo lo veía, como él le estaba tomando su mano, como cuando yo hacía lo mismo con Sahara, nunca me había imaginado, que mis hechos se pagaban en esta vida. Insultándolo por sus tontos celos de amor, negándole su amor por ser hombre,

_y era cierto nunca en mi vida aquí Shin Makoku le había demostrado un afecto o interés con él; sólo despreciarlo, humillarlo, ignorarlo. Si hubiera tenido un poco de valor en decirle un te quiero, o besarlo para que confiara un poco en mí, Hubiera cambiado un poco, Se que he cometido muchos errores pero quiero arreglarlo, y sobre lo que le dije en el despacho no era mentira, en verdad si lo amo. Es por eso que luchare por su amor, quiero que él sea mi prometido otra vez._

_Decidido estaba, y no me iba dar por vencido; esa tarde lo seguía espiando hasta el anochecer y fue ahí, donde lo vi con mis propios ojos, Van beso a Wolfy._

_—¡No lo puedo Creer! En serio ¡No lo puedo Creer! —Grité._

_Ambos me escucharon, y se voltearon a verme y fue ahí donde no me detuve, me acerque a ellos dos y tome a Wolfy de la mano proclamando lo que es mío._

_—¡Escucha Wólfram es mi prometido! ¡Así que no te atrevas a tocarlo!_

_Continuara....._


	23. Lo que paso ayer,volvera suceder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "cada vez que te beso más me enamoro de ti"

_—_ _¡Escucha Wólfram es mi prometido!¡Así que no te atrevas a tocarlo!¡Me entendistes! ¡Vámonos Wólfram!_

_—le tome de la mano, llevándomelo hacia nuestra habitación, pero el me rechazo._

_— ¡Suélteme su majestad! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!, No me iré a ningún ladosin Van, vine con él. Por lo tanto no hay razón que vaya con usted._

_—¡Claro que sí! Eres mi prometido¡_

_— ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decírselo, yo ya no estoy comprometido contigo!_

_—Que si lo eres._

_Volvimos a discutir nuevamente, hasta que Wólfram me lo aplico, lo mismo como la otra vez, cuando el insultó a mi madre, le di una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda._

_—Wolf ¿Qué haz hecho? Has vuelto comprometerte con él._

_—Oh no mierda._

_—Tal como lo dijo Van, según la ley Shin Makoku aquel hombre o mujer que le una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda es proclamada como compromiso, y si el otro le da la bofetada en la mejilla derecha significa que este ha sido aceptada—Dije confiando._

_—Pues yo me retracto, no pienso comprometerme contigo, yo prefiero a Van como mi prometido. El me quiere tal como soy, el no es como tú._

_Al decir eso, mi corazón se me hizo pedazos, pero no me rendí me lo lleve por la fuerza. Le tome de la mano nuevamente, Van quería impedírmelo._

_—A ¿Adonde crees que llevas a mi prometido? — exclamo Van._

_—Eso a ti no te importa, Yo solo quiero hablar a solas con él—Le miré con esos ojos de demonio_

_Wólfram me miró mi expresión de mi rostro, y puse aquella expresión demoniaca y el sabía perfectamente que no podía contra a mí._

_—Por favor Van, deja que vaya con él, no quiero que te lastime, mañana te veo._

_Ambos nos fuimos hacia la habitación._

_Pov Van_

_Después de ver esa expresión en los ojos de Yuuri Shibuya, le vi una mirada penetrante, una parte de mi si sentía miedo, sin duda nunca imagine que el tuviera un gran poder y si lo subestime. Pero no será fácil, ya que mi misión es robar la información del libro del gran Sabio, donde relata los secretos que tuvieron el antiguo Maoh, si me estoy refiriendo a Shinou, ya que he oído rumores acerca de que Wólfram, posee un poder oculto ya que es descendiente de esa mujer._

_Mientras tanto Wólfram y Yuuri en la habitación._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._

_—Dime de qué ¿Quieres hablar?_

_—Dime la verdad Wólfram, En verdad ¿ya no me quieres? Le haz entregado tu corazón y tu alma a ese hombre—le pregunté y me acerque hacia Wólfram para que me dijera de una vez, así rendirme o seguir insistiéndole que me ame solo a mí._

_—Bueno yo—desvió la mirada Wólfram—yo.. yo.. Amo a Van Luis Françoise._

_—¡Dilo directamente mirándome a los ojos! Wolfy!_

_—Yo.. yo.. Amo a... —comenzó a llorar y entre sollozos dijo—no puedo decirlo, no puedo por más que lo intente, no puedo..._

_Al escuchar sus palabras era evidente, Wólfy no puede olvidarme y nunca lo hará, mientras que yo esté aquí; En ese momento yo me acerque hacia él y abrace a Wólfy, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que pude sentir sus latidos como palpitaban rápidamente, al igual que el mío._

_—Wolfy no llores, amor mio._

_—¡Como no voy a llorar! ¡Es tu culpa! Siempre me haces estas cosas, ya estoy cansando de que juegues con mis sentimientos._

_—Esta vez no estoy bromeando, estoy hablando en serio, de que estoy enamorado de ti._

_Mis brazos lo abrazaban, para que no se escapara de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez no lo deje, mis manos perdían el control al igual que yo, por primera vez que comencé acariciar su cuerpo, empezando por su espalda, no sé porque mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse lentamente cada vez que rozaba mis dedos en su ropa. El lo sintió y se negó que lo hiciera._

_— ¡Su majestad deja de tocarme!_

_Pero lo ignore, le seguía acariciando, hasta llegar, las nalguitas de, Wólfy que las tenía redonditas y suavecitas._

_No podía imaginar que él las tenía tan perfecta,, esto me estaba gustando._

_"Las pompitas de Wolfy, las tiene perfecta a pesar que él la disimulaba con ese traje de caballero"._

_—Su majestad, deténgase.. —siguió quejándose pero no usaba su poder contra a mí—Yuuri._

_Lo recargue hacía la pared, y lo seguía besando con pasión, nuestras bocas deleitaban, hasta que yo introduci mi lengua dentro de la suya, él se quedo sorprendido._

_"La lengua de Yuuri, está jugando con la mía, esto no puede estar pasando". —Pensó Wólfram._

_Me separe de él, haciendo un hilo de saliva en nuestros labios, miré y comencé a poner mi pierna en medio de las suyas, sentí algo en mi pierna que rozaba y estaba palpitando, era el miembro de wolfy. Comprendí que no era el único, no me detuve seguía rozándole, quería escucharlo._

_—Yuuri, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ah—gemí un poco._

_"Puedo sentir su pierna como está rozando con mi miembro, a este paso si no hago algo, me vendré, y ensuciare el pantalón". —Pensó el chico rubio nuevamente._

_Lo vi, como su cara se estaba poniendo roja, su mirada tan tierna y pervertida, que hizo daltónico al mirarlo. En ese ambiente que estábamos él y yo, fue lujuriosa, que perdí mi orgullo de que un hombre, me tocara. Y no cualquiera si no al chico a quien amo._

_—Wólfy tócame, aquí abajo—Le tome su mano, y me lo metí por dentro de mi pantalón. Pero el me interrumpió diciéndome esto:_

_—Yuuri, no estamos haciendo algo inapropiado, yo no puedo tocarte yo ya no soy tu pro....—pero yo le interrumpí, por otro beso largo intenso._

_Yo no me quede atrás yo también le toque, metí mi mano dentro su pantalón y comence a masturbarle. Wólfram fue el primero en perder la cordura comenzó a gemir y jadear._

_—Yuuri, por favor no....—al principio lo dijo pero después el placer lo llevo a perder la razón — Pero esto se siente rico.. Tu pene se está haciendo grande._

_—Wólfy se siente rico—gemí un poco, y seguía masturbándole._

_Me detuve tantito, para sacar mi mano de su pantalón, y desabrocharle su camisa quedándose semí desnudo. Wolfy no paraba de frotármelo de arriba hacia abajo._

_—Wolfy abrázame—eso fue lo que le dije._

_Y el lo hizo, no se contradijo, mientras que yo acaricie nuevamente sus pompitas, y acerque su cuerpo con el mío, pero más cerca para rozar nuestros penes, que estaban cubiertos por nuestras ropas y tambien volvimos a besarnos._

_—Yuuri, Yuuri­—gimió y jadeo._

_—Wolfy, te quiero, te quiero._

_Para mí fue un gran honor hacerlo con él, mi primera experiencia como hombre, y realmente me gusto. Para ser mi primera perversidad mía. Excepto Wólfy el salió corriendo de la habitación, por vergüenza, y no solo eso su pantalón estaba manchado de esa cosa pegajosa que le había salido. Si así es su semen._

_—Yuuri Baka.. —se quejo por un momento, pero luego cambio su rostro de que si lo disfrutó. —Odio admitirlo si me gustó, pero más me gusto hacerlo con mi prometido,..._

**_Continuara...._ **


	24. La promesa de Yuuri.

_Era de mañana ya, y yo me levanté de mi cama, me sentía muy sucio por permitir que Yuuri, me tocara. Y lo peor, sentía sus caricias en las partes de que mi ex prometido me había tocado; en mi espalda, en mis pompitas, y también mi pene; e incluso metió su lengua dentro de mi boca:_

_"Wólfram le von Bielefeld; ¿cómo permitiste que ese infiel prometido, te tocara?"._

_Eso fue lo que pensaba, negándome de que aquella noche se puso sumamente excitante, además ese pervertido, me dejo que le tocara su "cosa"._

_¡Tonto, pervertido Yuuri!_

_Eso fue lo que maldecía en mis pensamientos, ya que como es posible que después de tanto tiempo, apenas él, siente algo por mí._

_—Para mi será imposible, solo quiere que sea el Wólfram de antes, al que siempre estaba enamorado de él, me niego amarlo otra vez—eso fue lo que dije. Me Sali de mi habitación, y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi amigo. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar. Yuuri se apareció enfrente de mí y me dijo esto._

_—Tienes un minuto. Quiero hablar contigo a solas—dijo el chico de los ojos grises._

_— Y ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? —cuestioné._

_—No te lo puedo decir aquí, así que quiero decírtelo en privado Wolfy—aquellas palabras que me dijo fue de seducción, por lo tanto me sonroje, con solo ver sus labios recordé su beso. —¿Por qué sigo recordando su beso? Con solo verlo lo desee que el besara otra vez, acaso me estoy enamorando de él, otra vez._

_Yuuri se había retirado, hacia el jardín para entrenar un poco lo que le gusta y es sobre el beisbol, eso pensé. Sin imaginar de que hoy no practicó si no que, Yuuri le pidió que lo enseñara a pelear con la espada como lo hizo él, conmigo. No comprendía esa actitud ¿Por qué tan de repente? Haría una cosa así, yo tenía dos ideas la primera fue por proteger a la persona que él ama y ese es Henrietta, si creían que pensaría que era por mí están equivocados, ¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida por mi? Además el es un Henachoco, Hentai infiel. Y la otra fue por madures a que me ya era hora ponerse los pantalones para hacer un digno Rey._

_Pero en fín, no lo iba saber hasta llegar la hora acordada, sin darme olvide que tenía que discúlpame con mi Pretendiente que lo deje sólo y preocupado. Entre a su habitación:_

_—Buenos días Van, yo solo vine a dis..._

_Pero el no estaba en habitación, solo puso una nota en la cama y en la nota decía._

_"Lo siento, Wolf pero tu ve que marcharme, porque uno de mis parientes se puso enfermo y me pusieron a mi cargo._

_Atte. Van Luis Françoise le Blanc Vallière"_

_—Así que van regreso, bueno no me enojaría por eso, ya que comprendo la posición y la responsabilidad que hay que hacer._

_Me regrese hacia el comedor, y todos estábamos desayunando, Mi madre, mi niña Greta, Greta aun no podía creer que era posible de que nos había separado, pero ella lo acepto tal como van las cosas; aunque por duro le cueste y me dejara espacio para mí, aunque ya no estemos juntos los tres ; eso fue lo que se creía, ya que hubo cambios repentinos entre Yuuri y yo a lo cual todo el mundo lo estaba notando, mi madre, Gwendal, Conrad, , Gunter, y mi pequeña Greta, pero no comentaron nada, ya que si lo hacía rompería el ambiente tranquilo. Después de desayunar me dirigí al despacho tal como le pidió Yuuri; dude mucho en ir, ya que cada vez que estaba ahí sucedían cosas, ya saben lo que le estoy diciéndoles, y con lo de ayer menos si lo veo a él no se qué pasaría, tal vez me rinda de una vez en aceptar que a un lo quiero, lo quiero, pero tengo miedo a que solo quiera despreciarme._

_Finalmente había llegado al despacho toque la puerta._

_—Si ¿Quién es? — cuestiono Yuuri._

_—Soy yo Wólfram._

_—Pasa Wólfram, cierra la puerta por favor._

_Entre y cerré la puerta tal como me lo había dicho, me puse nervioso y él me miró con esos ojos dulces y decididos;_

_—Para ¿Qué querías verme Su majestad? —Cuestioné nerviosamente._

_— ¿Por qué me llamas así? No me llamabas ayer por mi nombre._

_El se acerco hacia a mí, muy lentamente el me miro a los ojos, y me dijo esto:_

_— ¿Qué pasa?_

_—Acaso no es obvio, no quiero que me toques._

_—No lo hare, por hoy. Ya que quiero retarte un duelo Wolfy—dijo Yuuri decidido._

_—¿Qué estás diciendo? Tu retarme por favor, si es evidente tu ganaras— eso fue lo que le dije._

_—Eso es claro, pero esta vez quiero luchar contra a ti de hombre a hombre sin usar la magia del Maoh, quiero saber si soy digno para ti—dijo Yuuri con una voz retadora._

_—¿Qué estas diciendo? —no le entendí, lo que me quiso decir._

_—Si quiero volverme fuerte para proteger a las personas importantes para mí._

_Al escuchar sus palabras, pensé a todo la multitud menos a mí eso fue lo que creía._

_—Ya veo—dije con una voz apagada._

_—Y más a la persona que yo amo y ese eres tú quiero tu aprobación de volver ser tu prometido, si yo gano quiero que ser tu prometido de nuevo. —dijo confiado, pero al decir la otra parte de perder —Si yo pierdo, te dejare libre y hacer lo que quiera incluyendo de ser el prometido de Van Luis, aceptas el duelo._

_—Si lo acepto, aunque temo que tú perderás—dije confiando por mí mismo._

_—Eso lo veremos, y por cierto—dijo yuuri acercándose a mí._

_—¿Qué quieres? — pregunté nuevamente._

_Pero Yuuri me tomo de ambas manos y me abrió el paso para acercarse a mí._

_—Yuuri, ¿Qué haces? No dijistes que no me tocarías._

_El se acerco a mi oído y me susurro._

_—No lo estoy haciendo, simplemente estoy apartándote de ese chico—comenzó a rozar sus labios en mi cuello, sintiendo escalofrío y su aliento, poco después el me dio un beso en ello._

_—Yuuri hmmm— gemí y mi cuerpo se estaba calentadose al sentir solo sus caricias en sus labios. Me susurro, en el oído nuevamente y dijo esto._

_—Lo hago, para que me esperes y confíes en mí, porque yo quiero recuperarte. —Eso fue lo que él me dijo._

_—¿Estas hablando en serio? —Pregunté._

_—Si— habló en serio y soltó mis manos, quede libre en ese momento, entonces Yuuri se inclino ante mí como un caballero, casi pidiéndome mi mano de matrimonio. —Por favor quiero que me esperes y confíes en mí; y te lo suplico no quiero que ese chico te toque o te bese confiare en ti en que me esperaras amor mío— me di otro beso, pero esta vez fue mi mano, mi cara se puso roja, no podía ocultar, no podía creer que este pervertido me rompiera mi corazón de hielo._

_—Si te esperare Yuuri—eso fue lo que dije, y luego le pregunte—¿Cuándo quieres el reto?_

_—Creo que dentro de una semana._

_—Hecho. —Los dos nos estrechamos las manos haciendo la tregua. Y al mismo tiempo nos mirábamos uno del otro con una mirada desafiante._

_—Bueno me tengo que ir, con permiso._

_Me retire, y el color de mi rostro se puso no podía contenerme, me sentía confundido que lo único que pude era desearle suerte en nuestra pelea._

_—Espero que ganes, infiel pervertido._

_Mientras tanto en el despacho._

_—Lo hare, no me rendiré fácilmente me esforzare lo máximo para recuperar a mi Wolfy, lo hare por ti , en volverme fuerte amor mío..._

_Continuara..._


	25. Ataque de celos

_Después de aquella promesa, Yuuri entrenó duramente, y el que lo ayudó a practicar fue nada más ni nada menos fue Conrad, para volverse muy fuerte._ _—Y bien Yuuri ¿piensas rendirte? —dijo Conrad, pisoteándole a Yuuri, a pesar que le dolía._

_—¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Y nunca lo hare! ¡Ahhhhh! —liberó su poder Maoh, pero trato de controlarlo._

_—¡Yuuri! Domina todo tu poder—Dijo Conrad, tratando de que Yuuri, dominara el poder del agua._

_Mientras tanto..._

_A lo lejos del entrenamiento, Van Luis estaba escondido investigando acerca de mi nacionalidad y los secretos de Shion, y del gran sabio e incluso la relación intima con Rufus Bielefeld, efectivamente Rufus era mi tatarabuela y Shion es mi tatarabuelo,_ _por esa razón tengo los rasgos de ambos,_ _de pronto no sé porque razón Van tenía otro libro y es ace_ _rca de despertar el dragón del fuego, por lo cual concederá el poder de un dios. Solo uno dominaba la magia de fuego, ese era yo._

_Cosa que para mí no lo sabía, por lo tanto esa era la razón por la que Van vino hacia a mí. Tres días pasaron, y Van había regresado, con la mentira que inventó acerca de su familia. Cuando lo vi ya no tenía el mismo interés, si no que mis pensamientos solo tenía en alguien y ese era Yuuri._

_Para Van era evidente, lo notó al verme y rechazar su beso, ya que se lo prometí a él, que no me dejaría que Van me tocara, A veces si lo dudaba de que solo fuera farsa, pero al ver de que Yuuri , vino, el duelo había comenzado. No si antes de hablar seriamente con Van acerca de la apuesta de que le hice con Yuuri, cosa que para mí fue un error mío, porque pensaba que estaba haciéndole infiel a Van, sin saber que el también me estaba haciendo infiel conmigo, como hombre necesitaba una necesidad, así que fue a un bar de puras mujeres para acostarse con ellas._

_Y seguir con el plan que había planeado, por mucho tiempo, pero claro eso no lo sabía, Ya que había vuelto a desaparecer, dejándome intrigado cosas que no me gustaba._

_— ¿En donde se ha metido Van? — me pregunté a mi mismo._

_Llego el día, y ambos nos dimos la cara, frente a frente._

_—Espero que no me defraude Yuuri Shibuya._

_—Vaya, hasta que me dices por mi nombre Wólfram le von Bielefeld._

_Ambos sacamos nuestras espadas y empezamos a pelear, lo que me impresionó; fue que haya usado la espada sin falsos movimientos, ya que hace mucho le dificultaba sostenerla y además esquivar mis movimientos, ya que no lo hacía, solo corría como un cobarde._

_—Veo que, ya no eres un debilucho, pero veamos a ver qué puedes hacer esto_

_—aventé una bola de fuego, para saber si que había mejorado, no me importaba en las consecuencias, si el Maoh se despertara, pero no fue así._

_—Sabía qué harías algo así, por eso vine bien preparado— ¡Remolino de agua!_

_—¡Ahh! —Grité por que el remolino me había atrapado— ¡Eso es imposible!¡Yuuri no puede usar el Mahoi del agua¡ A menos de que lo dominara._

_Tras la situación, Perdí el reto, sin embargo, no lo había aceptado tan fácilmente, ya que no tenía lo suficiente confianza con él, ya que la perdió._

_—Y bien Wólfy, te he ganado. Ahora proclamo lo que es mío._

_—No te confíes demasiado, de que me hayas derrotado tan fácilmente. Eso es una en las que debes que conocer y quitarse esa costumbre no confiarte demasiado._

_—Lo sé, pero ahora me aprobaras— dije emocionado._

_—El compromiso de volver tomara tiempo así que, veremos.._

_Me marche de él, no quería que me viera lo sonrojado que estaba y sobre todo como le diré acerca de esto a Van._

_La victoria era para Yuuri, así decidieron hacer una fiesta en honor para él, por hacerse fuerte. Yuuri no comentó nada malo, solo acepto. Sin imaginarse de que las chicas estarían ahí; yo lo sabía por oír chismes, Conrad me había avisado de que bajara, pero no estaba de acuerdo ya que aún conservaba aquel mal recuerdo y tenía miedo de que Henrietta volviera. Por suerte no, pero si otras chicas, para mí desgracia le estaba coqueteándole y eso me encelo de nuevo._

_—Lo sabía, lo sabía, no debí confiar en él, esta bailando con esa chica, llamada Silvia van Hosen._

_—Su majestad baila muy bien._

_—Si gracias je, je— le sonríe._

_Ella se acerco hacía mi prometido para besarlo, no quise ver y hacer la misma escena que la otra vez, por lo tanto salí corriendo y me dirigí hacía las bañeras para ocultar mis lagrimas._

_—Lo sabía, lo sabia Como fui tan tonto, Yuuri nunca cambiara de ser infiel, me odio a mi mismo por creerle, por eso yo...¡Tonto Yuuri!_

_En la fiesta, Yuuri detuvo a la chica diciendo la verdad._

_—Lo siento, pero no vuelva a besarme por favor, ya estoy comprometido y mi prometido es Wólfram así que no haga esto por favor. —Eso fue lo que dijo Yuuri._

_**Pov Yuuri Shibuya.** _

_Cuando esa chica me iba a punto de besar, no la deje hacerlo porque sentía el aura de mi prometido, y lo vi esa mirada triste._

_—Wolfy—fui tras él y me disculpe con la chica. —lo siento, pero me tengo que ir._

_Esas lágrimas de Wolfy me habían conmovido, y me dio entender algo:_

_—Wolfy, me quiere._

_Lo busque por todas partes, en los pasillos, en la cocina, en la alcoba pero no lo encontré._

_—En donde estas ¿Mi amor? —me cuestioné a mí mismo. —No quiero perderte de nuevo, acaso no lo entiendes tú eres el único, a quién quiero besar, tocar, y hacerte el amor._

_Eso fue lo que decía en mis pensamientos impuros; de pronto vi una luz en una habitación y ese era los baños, abrí la puerta y lo vi como su piel resplandecía, esos cabellos rubios como el oro, y su bata transparente, que dejaba mostrar su cuerpo bien definido. Me acerque muy lentamente y escuchar su voz sollozar._

_—Por que, porque ¿Por qué te sigo amando Yuuri? Siempre es lo mismo, el que se enamora primero siempre pierde, y si es cierto._

_—Wolfy —le toque su hombro, y él se volteo para verme, su expresión lo cambio a una mirada fría, y enojo._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo wolfy con una voz molesta._

_—Vine a disculpame —eso fue lo que le dije._

_—No tienes porque hacerlo, mejor vete con esa chica y olvídame para siempre._

_—No lo hare quiero estar contigo Wolfy —le contradecía y le miraba todo su hermoso cuerpo._

_"Wolfy eres demasiado hermoso, con solo verlo hace que lo desee en cuerpo y alma hacerlo todo mío"._

_Sin darse cuenta, el chico tsundere estaba semidesnudo y esto me provocaba mucho, lo mire con esos ojos llenos de lujuria y prevención, como un lobo que quiere comerse a su ovejita perdida. Wolfy me noto mi cara, y se preguntaba:_

_— ¿Qué estas mirando? Yuuri infiel._

_No le dije, pero era evidente su cuerpo era tan tentador. Al notar de que mi cara se puso roja y me salió sangre por la nariz (Hemorragia nasal)._

_—Esto es demasiado para mí._

_Mi prometido, no se había percatado, hasta después bajar su mirada, le dio vergüenza y se tapo rápidamente._

_—No mires Yuuri._

_No pude resistirme más, ya estaba en mi limite así que le tome su mano, e hice un brusco movimiento levantándolo la prenda que traía puesta, no te que su cuerpo se movió, e incluso su miembro. Esto no le gusto mucho._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo Yuuri? —cuestiono Wolfy._

_—Acaso No lo ves, Wolfy...—le dije mientras trataba, de besarlo._

_—No me toques, quita tus sucias manos de mí, eres un pervertido infiel, solo tienes deseos impuros._

_—No los tengo, y te lo demostrare que solo a ti te quiero tocar, y nadie más._

Continuara....


	26. Esta noche .. hare mi primer intento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Como podria mentirle, si me vuelve loco..."

_—Mientes._

_Le tome su mano y me lo acerque hacia atrás donde estaba mi presencia, y lo dirigí hacia donde estaba mi pantalón, mi cuerpo estaba sumamente excitado._

_—¿Qué es esto? La tienes du...dura—le dificultó en pronunciar aquellas palabras, fue una vergüenza para él._

_—Eres culpable, que mi cuerpo responda así( le dio una erección) —le dije con una voz salvaje fuera de lo normal._

_—No lo digas... —le dio un más vergüenza—Por favor detente, Yuuri._

_No pude más, con mi otra mano que la tenia libre, acaricia su cabello y poco a poco acaricie su rostro hasta empujarlo hacia mi rostro para darle un apasionado beso. —Wolfy, te quiero..._

_Lo bese, y metí mi lengua dentro de su boca, como la otra vez, mi amado no resistió más me correspondió._

_"Wolfy, te ves sumamente lindo, esta noche quiero, solo quiero, conocer tus debilidades de tu cuerpo, para el día de mañana, seas completamente mío en cuerpo y alma"._

_—Te amo, prometido mío— le dije con una voz sería y tímida._

_"Sé que, soy cobarde en hacértelo, pero no lo es, lo que tengo miedo, es perderte por hacer algo tan atroz, y eso lo que no quiero, por eso yo quiero ser paciente, cuando llegue ese día comprenderé de que al fin tu corazón y tu cuerpo serán mío"._

_Mientras que lo besaba, Wolfy perdió la resistencia y dejo que le quitara su bata mojada, la bata cayo contra el suelo y nuestros labios se separaron por falta de aire, al verlo completamente desnudo, no sabía por dónde probar su cuerpo lo único que hice, fue taparle sus ojos para que no mirara._

_—¡Wolfy! —dije con voz lujuriosa._

_—¿Qué haces porque me tapas los ojos? —preguntó Wolfy._

_No le respondí tan solo acerque mis labios hacia su cintura, y le di un beso._

_— ¡Ahhh! Hmm—hizo un pequeño gemido._

_No paraba de darle besos por toda su piel, e incluso la tentación de acariciarle nuevamente._

_—Yuu.. ri_ _—hizo pauses al decir mi nombre, ya que también estaba rozando mis labios. El color de su rostro estaba tan rojo, que al mismo tiempo escuchaba como gemía._

_—Wol..fy, tu piel están suave y además hueles muy bien—._

_—No digas eso, me da vergüenza ahmmm.. —gimió aun más fuerte y largo._

_—Me gusta escucharte así prometido mío, quiero escucharte más—eso fue lo que dije, haciendo de que me subiera más y más hacia arriba, cambiando de posición. Desde su cadera hasta su cuello, le quite mi mano de sus ojos y deje que me viera con esa mirada lujuriosa, apasionada._

_—Yuuri, te has convertido en un pervertido—dijo Wólfy quejándose, pero yo el contradecía._

_—Si lo soy, eres el culpable, de que sea así, y no voy a detenerme...—saboree el cuello de Wólfy, besándole suavemente, seguí escuchando más y más de sus gemidos, que esta vez, le subió su tono de voz. Eso me gusto mucho, pero en ese momento Wolfy quiso taparse su boca con su mano._

_—Hmmm.. Yuu....ri..._

_—Wolfy, por favor no te tapes la boca, quiero oírte. —le susurre en su oído._

_—No Yuuri, no me susurres en mi oído—Dijo mi prometido._

_Cada palabra suya, era un descubrimiento para mí, saber en donde lo hacía gemir más, pero aun me faltaba explorar, así que poco a poco me dirigí hacía sus pezones, a lo cual se los manoseé en forma circular, casi jugando con ellos, se ponían tan duritos que decidí lamerlos dulcemente, mientras que lo hacía Wólfy comenzó a delirar._

_—Ahhmm—gimió—Ahí... se siente bien._

_—Wolfy, quiero tocarte, más y más me vuelves loco._

_—Yuu... ri.._

_Seguí explorando, pero ahora baje mi cabeza hacia su ombligo y le di unos pequeños besos y lamidas, hasta llegar a su miembro, lo mire y estaba totalmente duro._

_— Yuuri, no mires me da mucha vergüenza._

_—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, además aun no he probado todo tu cuerpo._

_—Pero...Yuu . —no pudo decirlo porque empecé a lamerle. — Tu lengua..._

_Sentía nervios por probar su pene, no sabía si lo estaba lastimando o lo estaba haciendo bien. Me detuve por un momento y saque su pene dentro de mí boca, haciendo un hilo de saliva._

_—Wolfy.. Avísame si te lastimo oh no.. —volví a chuparle y lamerle, ya que fue mi primera vez que hago sexo oral. Lo hacía lo mejor posible para satisfacerlo, y este me correspondió por medio de gemidos y jadeos._

_—Se siente bien, Yuuri, Yuuri... —gritaba tan desesperado._

_Pare de chuparle, porque mi cuerpo ya estaba a punto de explotar,_

_Me quité, mi camisa y mi pantalón para estar desnudo junto con él. Entonces Wolfy me miró con esos ojos, lleno me miedo, luego comenzó a cuestionar._

_—Yuuri ¿Quieres hacerlo?_

_—Si quiero Wolfy._

_—Pero, yo..yo.._

_—Está bien, lo entiendo—eso fue lo que le dije, ignorando de lo había pasado, pero el comprendió que necesitaba desahogarme, acaricio mi miembro y comentó en silencio._

_—Yuuri la tienes, muy grande._

_—Wolfy, ya no aguanto más, creo que no voy a detenerme.. — lo empuje contra él suelo, poniendo la posición del perrito (en 4 patas)_

_—Yuuri, ¿Qué haces?..agh..Esta posición es vergonzosa, y además ¿Qué es eso que estoy sintiendo? Esta palpitando y se está endureciéndose... Yuuri tu.. pe..Pene esta en medio de mis pompitas._

_—Lo se, pero no puedo contenerme más eres tan irrestible—movi mis caderas, haciendo que rozara mi pene con su nalguitas._

_—Yuuri, ahgm.. esta rozando tu cosita en mis pompitas._

_—Perdoname Wolfy—Lo empuje hacia a mi lado para sentarlo junto a mí, y tome su pene y el mío. Para Frotarlos._

_—¡Pervertido!¡Pervertido! —Se quejó por un momento,pero luego le llego el climax— Se siente bien...más , más..._

_El ambiente se estaba llenando cada vez más lejos, estaba sintiendo el placer, aunque no fue la gran cosa, pero al menos lo intente y además nos estaba gustando._

_—Yuuri, bésame—dijo entre jadeos.._

_Lo bese por ultima vez, ya que estábamos a nuestro limite._

_—Ahhh.. algo esta saliendo de mí, no creo aguantar más.._

_—Yo también_

_—¡Me vengo!_

_Ambos nos desahogamos haciendo un derrame de semen por todo alrededor, y además haciendo unos suspiros, ya que fue agotador para ambos..Esa noche fue muy especial, aunque no fue mucho, pero al menos toque, su cuerpo y se sintió también que olvide la fiesta. Lo único que enfoque en mi mente fue la expresión de Wolfy, que fue tan hermosa que nunca la podre olvidar._

Continuara..


	27. Wolfy esta enfermo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Ya no ser que pensar, estoy confundido...pero no puedo sacarlo de mis impuros deseos a el"

_Aquella noche, fue tan especial que no pude dormir, pensaba en mis perversiones que le hice a él, pero más fue su expresión._

_"Ah...Wolfy"._

_Lo que paso después de aquello._

_El chico rubio se levanto del suelo y luego cogió su camisa, se la puso, para así cubrirle su hermoso cuerpo. A lo cual, tenía muchas marcas, y ese era los chupetones que le había hecho. Mostrando que su cuerpo "me pertenece y que él es mío". Wolfy salió de la bañera y se dirigió, hacia la puerta, yo me quede ahí por un momento, quise hablar con él._

_—Oye Wolfy—._

_Pero el ya se había marchado ya, había pasado una hora, desde que me fui tras él. Me vestí rápidamente, para llegar a la fiesta, otra vez, no quería ir, pero las obligaciones me apartaban._

_Duro la fiesta, tres horas más, y finalmente se había acabado ya, Greta hoy no quiso dormir conmigo, si no que quiso dormir con Wólfram. No culpe a la niña, y volví quedarme solo._

_Como dije, no pude olvidar mi momento con él, pensaba en muchas tonterías._

_"Me preguntó, ¿En qué estarás pensando Wolfy? ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho conmigo? O en realidad los disfrutaste tanto como yo."_

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Wólfram._

_Pov Wolfram le von Bielefeld_

_Estaba en mi alcoba, acostado en mi cama junto con mi querida niña, ella dormía tranquilamente; excepto yo, ya que también recordé sobre "Aquello". Me levanté de mí cama, y me encamine al espejo y luego alce un poco mi negligé hacia arriba, para verme; y efectivamente mi cuerpo tenía repleto de chupetones._

_"Son los besos de Yuuri"._

_Pensé._

_"Ahora yo, le pertenezco a él."_

_Salí de mi habitación y e dirigí hacia el balcón para pensar en muchas cosas, sobre que le diré a Van, de que he sido tocado por Yuuri. No quiero mentirle más, si no decirle la verdad, de que por más que lo intente, mis sentimientos por Yuuri no desaparece, al contrarió sigo enamorándome cada vez más. Ahora de que el ha cambiado, ya no es Henachoco infiel, si no que mi prometido todo celoso, y pervertido, eso de él me está gustando._

_Pero también me hacía preguntas a mí mismo, y era, si le digo que lo amo,¿ Yuuri será fiel conmigo? O quizás lo haga con Henrietta o Silvia Van Hosen, esto me pone con mucha duda, Bueno supongamos que le digo que sí, y yo quiero tocarlo, tal como me lo hizo conmigo, si pensaba que era Wolfyuu, ( Se define como Seme Wólfram y Uke Yuuri)_

_bueno casi, solo que yo soy la pasiva..( le dio vergüenza admitir que si quiere, algo más) está bien, si les diré ¡Yo quiero chu********!_

_*Censura-chan._

_Qué hay de malo, de que quiera tocarlo. Las horas pasaron como una, dos o quizás cuatro en la cual, me quede bien dormido._

_A la mañana siguiente me levante._

_— ¡Achu! — di un estornudo intenso, y luego otro se me salió—¡Achu!_

_Desperté a mi querida niña._

_—¿Qué pasa Wólfram? —cuestiono la niña._

_Al escuchar su voz, yo me disculpe._

_—Ah lo siento, mi querida niña vuélvete a.. —de pronto, un estornudo salió de mi boca—¡Achu! ¡Achu!_

_Ella me escucho y se bajo de la cama, se preocupo tanto, al ver que estaba estornudando muchas veces._

_—Wólfram ¿Qué te pasa? —ella me miró a los ojos y noto que mi rostro estaba rojo y además estaba sudando._

_—No es nada—eso fue lo que le respondí, sin darme que tenía fiebre, trate de levantarme, pero no pude me caí contra el suelo, desmayándome._

_Greta, gritó._

_—¡Wólfram , Wólfram ¡¡Auxilio que alguien venga ayudarme!_

_Al escuchar los gritos de una niña, Conrad fue el primero en venir._

_—¿Qué pasa Greta? —Cuestiono Conrad._

_—¡Wólfram se desmayo! —dijo sollozando la pequeña._

_—Déjame ver— Conrad me toco con su mano la frente y notó que estaba ardiendo. —oh no Wólfram, tiene fiebre._

_Mi hermano me levanto, llevándome como si fuera una princesita, y me recostó en mi cama._

_—¿Esta tan grave? Conrad._

_—No, pero debemos avisarle a Gisela, yo iré por ella, tu cuida a Wólfram._

_Conrad fue rápidamente hacia Gisela, mientras tanto yo, empecé a cambiar unos trastornos muy extraños en mi cuerpo, el primero fue que aparecieron unas orejas largas y puntiagudas de color negro, parecía a unas orejas de gato, y adentro de mis sabanas, una extraña cola apareció dentro de ella, rompiendo una parte de mi camisón rosado, yo no comprendía nada puesto que estaba dormido, pero ella me miró, preocupadamente._

_—Wólfram._

_Ella no me noto mis cambios, hasta que llego Gisela para verme como estaba, y si tenía fiebre y una alergia._

_—¿Qué paso aquí? — cuestiono la chica. —Wólfram le salieron unas orejitas y una cola._

_Conrad se impresiono y recordó._

_—Oh no Wólfram le dio la alergia de nuevo._

_—¿Qué?¿Como que de nuevo? Es que le había pasado antes._

_—Si, hace mucho tiempo, al principio no sabíamos ¿Cómo resolver el problema? Pero comprendimos que se quita solo, como una alergia cualquiera._

_— Ah ya veo,pero el otro caso , si tiene fiebre y mucha._

_Greta estuvo presente y le gusto que yo, tuviera unas orejitas de gato._

_—Wolfram se ve lindo con esas orejitas, y si se las froto._ _— si lo hizo— Hay ..._

_Al hacer esto, lo despierta._

_—¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo que estaba afuera..¿Que hora son Grerta?_

_—Son las 9 de la mañana._

_—¿Qué cosa? Tengo que ir a entrenar.. —eso fue lo que dije sin razonar que todos estaban ahí, mi ehrmano y Gisela._

_—Lo siento, Wólfram pero tendras que quedarte en cama._

_—No puedo tengo que hacer mis labores._

_—No señor, son mis órdenes Wólfram—dijo Gisela levantando la voz alta y una mirada muy penetrante. —¡Te quedaras aquí entendido!_

_— Si Gisela._

_— por cierto debes tomarte la medicina para que te alivianes pronto, para la fiebre._

_— Vale.._

_—Bueno vámonos._

_—Yo me quiero quedarme a cuidar a Wólfram—dijo Greta._

_—En serio—_

_— Si en serio— dijo la niña._

_—Esta bien Greta, pero no hagas mucho ruido._

_— Vale— contesto la niña._

_Conrad se salió de la habitación, dejándome a mí con Greta. Mientras tanto mi hermano fue a despertar a Yuuri, pero el se levantó temprano para practicar a usar su espada._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya_

_—Buenos días, su majestad.._

_Una de las sirvientas pasó por ahí._

_—Perdóneme, Conrad por interrumpir a despertar a su majestad, pero él me pidió que le dijera a usted, que se levantó tan temprano para ir a entrenar._

_—Ya veo, gracias._

_Conrad se retiro, y se fue a sus labores mientras tanto, yo seguía practicando para ignorar de lo que había pasado ayer en al noche._

_—Tengo que concentrarme. — eso fue lo que dije, pero pronto, escuches murmullo a mi alrededor acerca de que mi prometido, no se había levantado,_

_—¿Ya oíste?, hoy Wólfram no va venir. —comento uno._

_—Sí, si yo que tenía tantas ganas de verlo—comentó otro._

_—Si yo también, me gusta esa mirada tierna que nos muestra, están hermoso, ojala fuera su prometido._

_Al escuchar ese murmullo me acerque hacia ellos con una mirada asesina._

_—¿Quién fue?¿Que dijo ojala fuera su prometido?_

_Los subordinados de Wolfy me miraron con una expresión muy rara._

_"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Desde cuando se comporta tan enojado? como queriendo decir que Wólfram le van Bielefeld es suyo. Acaso ya hay algo entre ellos, dos" —se pensaron así mismos._

_Pero uno de ellos se atrevió hacerle una pregunta._

_—Maoh ¿En verdad está aceptando su compromiso con Wólfram? —dijo uno de los subordinados._

_—Bueno yo.._

_—desvié la mirada, para ocultar mi leve rostro_ _. Pero para cambiar la conversación._

_—Pero de todos modos, no vuelvan a pensar en Wolfram Ok. Ya que el es mi prometido y punto._

_Me marche enfadado, ya que estaba celoso; no lo pude ocultar y los subordinados de Wólfram, se dieron cuenta._

_—Son mis nervios o esta celoso el Maoh._

_—Yo digo que si esta celoso, por la forma que nos miró, sí que lo está, mal para ti Ryuchi.. ya no podrás ponerle los ojos de su prometido._

_—Que mal...7n7._

_Mientras tanto, me dirigí de nuevo al castillo, para buscarlo ya que no supe que traía. Pero de pronto, me tope con Gisela._

_—Gisela ¿Usted aquí? —cuestioné._

_Al escuchar mi voz, ella me miró y yo a ella._

_—Majestad que milagro verlo por aquí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —pregunto Gisela._

_—No nada, solo estaba buscando a Wolfy..._

_—Ah ya veo, no te preocupes por él; Wólfram está en su habitación, ya que tiene fiebre y alergia._

_—¿Qué cosa?¿Como que fiebre y alergia? —dije exaltado. —y ¿esta grave? —dije preocupado._

_—No, pero tiene que descansar, el día de hoy hasta que se le baje._

_— Ya veo._

_—Bueno con su permiso su majestad, que tengo mucho por hacer._

_— Esta bien._

_Ella se marcho, y yo me quede reflexionando acerca de lo que me acaba de enterar._

_—Así que Wolfy, está enfermo; no sabía eso, iré a visitarlo, ya que no quiero que otro que no sea yo, este con él._

_Si pensé que ese Van estuviera con él. Si mis malditos celos, no los puedo controlar...Así que rápidamente fui a la habitación de él._


	28. Quiero tocarte..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Este sentimiento esta llegando a mi limite de controlarlo."

_Me dirigí rápidamente hacía la habitación de Wólfram, ya que mi mente me decía, que es pretendiente estaría con él._

_"No puedo soportar de que él, este ahí con Wolfy, ¡No puedo, lo quiero solo para mí!"_

_Llegue a la habitación, y abrí la puerta. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, no lo podía creer. El no estaba si no que mi querida niña, cuidando de su padre, mis estúpidos pensamientos me llevaron a pensar de lo peor. Me acerque hacia a los dos. Le toque el hombro a mi hija._

_—Deberías salir a jugar Greta—le dije a la niña._

_—Eh Yuuri¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Greta._

_—Pues que más a penas, me entere que Wolfy está enfermo y ¿Cómo esta? —Le pregunte._

_—Pues bien, le está bajando la fiebre._

_—Ya veo, Oye Greta si quieres lo cuido un rato, no hay problema, ya que él me cuido muchas veces; por lo tanto, creo que debería hacer ago._

_Sin darme cuenta, la pequeña me prestó mucha la atención, a mi comentario._

_—Oye, Yuuri a ti te gusta Wolfy._

_— Bueno yo—no supe que responderle._

_—Si es así, me alegra de que al fin te dieras cuenta, siempre lo supe, por la forma que se comportaba tu y Wolfy.. je, je, aunque sea una niña soy muy observadora, por lo tanto Yuuri lucha por su amor y no te rindas._

_—Greta._

_—Por cierto, Yuuri me dejaras ir por una semana a mi Ciudad._

_—Si como no mi pequeña después de todo eres la reina de esa ciudad, pero no te dejaré, me gustaría mandarte un de mis guardias, ya sea que vaya Conrad contigo, o Gwendal. Ya que no puede ir sola, ya has visto las consecuencias._

_—Si Yuuri. Gracias._

_—Ándale ve a distraerte._

_—Claro que lo hare._

_Greta sale de la habitación, y los deja ambos solos._

_—Nuestra Greta está creciendo, Wolfy._

_Lo miré, como dormía parecía un ángel._

_—Eres tan lindo, incluso cuando duermes Wólfy_

_Reacciona y ve una lindas orejitas de gatito—¿Qué está pasando?¿Porque tiene unas orejas de gato?_

_De pronto una voz me interrumpió, que decía así:_

_"Yuuri, te quiero, te quiero, no te vayas por favor"._

_Me acerque hacia su hermosa carita, ignorando lo que acaba de ver (se refería las orejas de Wolfy)._

_—No me iré de tu lado. Ya que tu siempre estuviste a mi lado, prometido mío._

_Despues de decirle eso, Wolfy comenzó a moverse, el sudor le seguía escurriendo por todo su cuerpo, ya que las sabanas estaban tan calientitas. Wolfy abre sus ojos lentamente y me vio a mí._

_—Yuuri tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?._

_—Pues que más vine a cuidarte, que más ya que oí que estás enfermo._

_—Si estoy enfermo, pero no necesito que me cuides, yo puedo hacerlo yo sólo._

_—Wolfy, ¿Por qué actúas así? Sigues enfadado, ¿por lo de ayer? Y ah.. —Reaccione y le señale con mi dedo en la cabeza de mi prometido—esas orejas — le pregunte._

_—¿Orejas? —preguntó Wólfram._

_—Si, mira—le pase un espejo y este se miró._

_—¡Ah joder, otra vez no!_

_—¿Qué pasa? — le volví hacer la pregunta, ya que no entendía nada de lo pasaba. —¿Qué esto te paso una vez?_

_—Si, y una vez soy alérgico a los pelos de los gatos y supongo que paso ayer, cuando me quede dormido ahí._

_— ¿Qué hacías allí?_

_— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! — dijo molestó Wólfram ya que le avergonzaba mucho, su cara la tenía roja._

_Se acostó y cogió su sabana para cubrirse por todo su cuerpo._

_En ese momento no sabía porque el actuaba así, pero wolfy si._

_Pov Wólfram le von Bielefeld._

_Yo SI la sabía ya que esto me paso, una vez y fue con mi hermano Conrad, como tenía la alergia y la fiebre al mismo tiempo. Casi le doy un beso en sus labios, sería incesto con él. Pero por suerte Gwendal y otros hombres más me detuvieron. Fue horrible para mí. Y Ahora que estoy con Yuuri con la persona que yo amo._

_De pronto Yuuri se molestó y me quitó las sabanas que traía, destapándome completamente y viendo que tenía mi camisón rosado._

_— ¿Qué te está pasando? Wolfy, porque me estas evitándome verme.._

_Era demasiado tarde, lo miré y actué una forma tan rara._

_—No te estoy evitando, más bien tú ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? Yo quiero tocarte Yuuri.._

_Al decirle eso, Yuuri no comprendía nada de lo que decía tan solo se sonrojo. Y para mí me dio entender que sólo está jugando conmigo._

_—Lo sabía, tu nunca me lo darás. — eso fue lo que respondí._

_—No comprendo Wolfy, y además ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa manera? —Cuestiono Yuuri._

_Yo ya no podía mi cuerpo estaba calentándose más y mas hasta que sudaba. Así que por una extraña razón estaba quitándome lentamente mi camisón, desabrochando cada uno de los botones que traía._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo Wólfy? Acaso me estas provocando._

_—Claro que no tonto, está haciendo calor.. Aquí._

_Yuuri se estaba sonrojándose levemente, pues que yo lo veía, incluso su pequeño "amiguito estaba levantándose". No se podía controlar, ni yo menos. Perdía la concentración parecía como si estuviera bien borracho. Los botones estaban desabrochados ya, y una parte de ella o se el camisón , estaba un poco arriba, era subido hasta un poquito más de la rodilla. Entonces Yuuri se me queda mirando como si fuera un pervertido decidiéndome esto:_

_—Wolfy no me provoques, o lo lamentaras._

_Al escuchar tal amenaza, no me importó en absoluto, seguía en lo mío, entonces el ya no aguanto más. Se acerco y me tumbó contra la cama encimándose en mí, el arriba y yo abajo._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_— Te lo advertí Wolfy —me beso tan apasionadamente, saboreando mis labios, y luego los separo haciendo un hilo de saliva, despues de eso, él acerca su mano y me acaricia a mi pelo y se acerca a mi cuello para probar más de mí._

_—Yuuri detente, por favor no, yo no quiero, es injusto de que tú seas el único que lo haga.... Solo tú me posees mi cuerpo y mi corazón, pero yo, ¿qué te poseo? nada.. Yo.. También quiero que seas mío, quiero tocarte todo, como tú me lo haces.._

_Al escuchar esto Yuuri, reacciona y se detiene se levanta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, a lo cual en su mano cogió la perilla...._

_—_ ¿Adonde vas Yuuri? _—Pregunté._

_Continuara....._


	29. Cumpliré tu petición.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo contiene un lemon si estas preparado, disfrutelo

_— ¿Adónde vas Yuuri?_ _, ¿Me vas a dejar solo? —le pregunte._

_En ese momento Yuuri cogió la cerradura y le puso seguro para que nadie dejara entrar, lo supe por el sonido que hizo. Me asuste un poquito. No comprendía nada, pensaba que me dejaría solo. Entonces él se acerco a mí mirándome a los ojos retándome._

_— ¿En verdad quieres tocarme Wolfy? —preguntó._

_—Si quiero._

_El se paro enfrente de mí, y yo lo miré a los ojos, pero luego lo abrace fuertemente._

_—Si quiero, tocarte cada parte de tu cuerpo, hacerlo mío. No puedo soportar, que otras personas te toquen y yo no, me siento inseguro estar a tu lado ¿Cómo puedo tenerte confianza, si no me dejas? Todavía tengo miedo, de que tú..._

_—Eso no va pasar, no tengo ojos más que para ti Wolfy. Y si quieres, te dejare tocarme seré todo tuyo. Si eso te hace, feliz._

_—Lo dices en serio._

_—Si Wolfy, eres tan lindo, incluso con esas orejitas de gato. — se acerco más a mí y me acaricio mi barbilla con su dedos. A lo cual sentía más calor en mí. Y después los movió hacia mis labios, tocándolo con la llamas de sus dedos, eso me provocaba más, como hombre y uke._

_—Yuu..ri... bésame— le agarre su camisa de manga larga, y de color negro._

_Me lo atraje hacia a mí. Me convertí en otra persona, que no conocía ( uke que se quieren pasar por seme) lo bese juntando mis labios con los suyos, sentía su carnosa boca, no paraba de besarlo, ni él de mí. Mientras que nos besábamos me lo seguía trayendo hasta llegar a la cama, ya que estaba sentado y el medio parado. Cada beso que le compartía era más y más tenso, de beso corto a largo y apasionado. Nos dejamos de besar por falta de aire, haciendo nuevamente nuestro hilo de saliva. Lo miré a los ojos grises oscuros, ya que él estaba encima de mí, pero luego él se cambio de posición. Yuuri abajo y yo arriba de sobre él._

_Entonces yo comencé a usar mis manos, acariciándole su cuerpo con todo y ropa, quería conocerlo, poco después se lo quité lentamente una por una empezando su larga camisa de color negro, luego la blanca, y finalmente se quedo sin camisas._

_—Yuuri._

_Lo bese nuevamente, haciendo que este fuera especial, metí mi lengua dentro de la suya y comenzamos a juguetear. Nuestros gemidos apenas estaban iniciando, al igual que yo; Poco después paré de hacerlo y me dirigí hacia su cuello lamiéndolo lentamente, rozando mis labios sobre su caliente, suave piél morena. Luego seguí hacia los pectorales de mi prometido, lamiéndole y chupándole sus pezones también, muy diferente a lo que él me hacía._

_Después seguía hasta llegar a su vientre, a lo cual tenía su ombligo. Ah Yuuri le estaba gustando de lo hacía pero le faltaba una sola cosa por probar y era su pene._

_Me baje más abajo para llegar a mi objetivo, ese era su miembro. Le desabroche su pantalón y luego el cierre hacia abajo._

_Mostrando sus boxers, notaba que su parte la tenía bien_ _dura._ _Ese_ _deseo, no me dejaba en paz, al contrario quería más. Metí mi mano dentro de su Boxers y se lo toque, lo acaricie y por último se lo masturbe, mientras que el gemía._

_—Wólfy, lo haces bien... Ahhh.. hmmm— se mordía entre sus labios. Fue tan excitante para el verlo como le tocaba su cuerpo._

Pero yo no me detuve, así me dirigí hacia su miembro. Lo primero que hice fue darle un beso a su miembro, luego se lo chupe como si fuera una paleta bien fría, saboreando todo lo que quedaba de ella.

_—Ahh Wolfy... lo chupas bien.. Ahhh—dijo entre gemidos._

_Escuche su comentarioy seguía chupándoselo, hasta llegar a la succión, casí comiendo una_ _salchicha pero mucho más grande. Como prueba que le estaba gustando me toco mi pelo y me lo acariciaba, al mismo Yuurí movía sus caderas._   
  


_—ahh.. por dios Wólfy me vuelves loco, no puedo controlar más .. ahh mis caderas.. Siento que te la estoy metiendo.. ah Wólfy más , más... — dijo entre jadeos y gemidos..._

_Obedecí en seguir chupándole y succionándole su pene, hasta llegar a su orgasmo._

_—Wolfy, creo que voy a llegar...._

_El llego a su clímax, dejando salir su espeso líquido blanco, en mi cara._

_Embarrándolo por todo incluso lo saboreé._ _Yuuri le dio vergüenza._

_—Como lo siento, es que verte así, y la forma como me lo chupabas, me deje llevar, pero ahora te toca a ti prometido—._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._

_Entonces yo me lo atraje a mí y lo bese nuevamente, entonces Wolfy se molestó un poquito._

_—Pero Yuuri, ¿aun quieres más? —Preguntó._

_—Si un poco, pero ahora te toca que yo te lo haga, Prometido mío._

_—No es necesario, entonces ¿que es esto? —le toco con su mano su miembro— no quiero dejarte con las ganas._

_Lo desvestí, y quedo semí desnudo, veía como sus pezones están tan duros, así que intente hacer otra táctica en hacer disfruta a mi prometido, es saber cómo le gusta más, si ser cruel con él( ser masoquista y sexo rudo) o ser amable ( ser muy apasionado y gentil. La primera solo se los chupe y se los masajee, ahora tengo ganas de jugar con ellos, así que se los pellizque._

_—Yuuri, ¿Qué haces? No me pellizques mis pezones— eso decía, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrarío, veía como un bulto se estaba creciendo ( era el pene de Wolfy haciéndose una erección)._

_—Parece que sí te gusta, Wólfy._

_—No seas crúel, conmigo._

_—No lo estoy haciendo, solo estoy conociendo más de tus debilidades, que tipo de caricias te gusta más, quiero seguir conociendo tus debilidades de tu cuerpo—me acerque y comencé a chuparlos y succionándole también sus pezones._

_—Yo no tengo... aghhh..hmmm—gimio, tapándose la boca._

_—No te tapes, la boca mi amor; quiero oírte como Gimes, quiero saber más de tu cuerpo, que te gusta más—tu voz es linda..._

_—Ahhh.. Yuuri...._

_Le ví como disfrutaba, pero una parte de mí quería más y me atreví a pedir una cosa y era que el me lamiera mis dedos._

_—Por favor Wolfy chupas mis dedos._

_—¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? —Preguntó confundida mente._   
  


_—Tu sólo hazlo—eso fue lo que dije._

_Wolfy acepto, chuparlos como si fuera mi pene, lo notaba y hacía una mirada de perveción a lo cual era demasiado tentación para mí, mientras que lo hacía, le seguía acariciando sus piernas las tenía suavecitas y llena de sudor, ya que seguía muy caliente, claro que no debía, pero no detuve mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo ya, al igual que el._

_—Es suficiente.. Ahora te meteré un dedo._

_—Eh ¿Dónde?_

_Alze su calzoncillo Blanco, haciendo de un lado mientras que me cuestionaba._

_—¿Qué vas hacerme?_

_—No preguntes, Wolfy solo tranquilízate por favor,_

_Le metí mi primer dedo dentro de su cavidad, muy lentamente no quería hacerle daño, pero fue imposible, lo hice llorar._

_—Eso duele, Yuuri.. Sácalo, por favor._

_Pero no lo hice solo seguía metiendo y sacando mi dedo, a lo cual lo usaba como si fuera mi pene, unos minutos después, escuchaba como jadeaba mi prometido._

_—Ahhh...Hmm.. Que sensación más extraña. Yuuri no lo saques._

_Al escuchar ese comentario, me dio una impresión como podía pedirme eso, si hace poco se quejo con lloriqueos, que se lo sacara, Para mi fuera raro ya que, no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, Pero no me detuve metí otro dedo dentro se cavidad._

_—Ahhh, Yuuri, duele... pero se siente rico...—jadea y gemía.._

_Pare de hacerlo, quería acomodarme, pero Wolfy lo malinterpretó._

_—Por favor Yuuri, no saques te lo suplicó._

_—No lo hare..Solo ven aquí.._   
  


_Me acosté en su cama, todavía estaba desnudo, y el también, entonces él se acerco a mí y se encimo a mí. Acomode nuestros miembros para que se pudieran rozar y tener un orgasmo. Mientras que le acaricie sus pompitas, aquellas que eran redonditas, no sé porque me atreví darle una nalgada._

_—Ahhmmm..Yuuri te haz convertido en un pervertido._

_—Lo siento, Wólfy pero tus pompitas me vuelven loco me gusta tocarlas y darte nalgadas._

_—Ese es tu fetiche Yuuri._

_—Se podría decir, no lo sé pero me gusta tocártelas y darte nalgadas—le volví darle otra._

_—Ahmmm Yuuri, me harás que me venga con eso, con tus nalgadas y sintiendo tu pene con el mío, el incluso con tus dedos._

_Efectivamente, volví a metérselas..y le estaba dando de nalgadas en sus pompitas._

_—Wolfy me encanta..._

_—Yuuri—me beso y jugó con mi lengua otra vez._

_—Wolfy... te quiero._

_Mientras que lo hacíamos yo abrí un poco mis piernas mientras que el no, es como si fuera una posición de *misionero._

_*Misionero=Son las posiciones de Kamasutra._

_Ambos nos movíamos para poder disfrutarlo, hasta llegar a nuestros orgasmos._

_—¡Yuuri me vengo!_

_—Yo también._

_—¡Ahhh!_

_Aquella tarde fue tan placentero que caímos rendidos de nuestro segundo intento; la primera vez que lo disfruto con mis dedos dentro de su culito. Y a mí la primera vez que me lo chupo Wolfy, la verdad me encanto tanto, que quiero repetirlo otra vez, se que quería metérsela, pero quiero dominar su culito, muy pronto serás mío amor mío, Serás pronto mi mujer, perdón, perdón quise decir mi hombre._


	30. El secreto del libro.

Después de aquello, nos vestimos rápidamente, para no ser descubiertos, por nuestra hija y Conrad, por suerte no lo fue, ya que todo volvió a la normalidad, entre comillas. Ya que algo le inquietaba a mi prometido y ese era Van Luis.

_**Pov Van Luis le Françoise Vallière.** _

_Se preguntaran en donde eh estado durante tanto eh, pues bien se los diré, solo si me prometen que no se, os dirá ah nadie. Bien la razón fue a buscar el libro que tenía el sabio, si el amigo del antiguo Maoh, según lo que he visto aquí tiene demasiado secretos sobre que ocurrió después, del encierro de aquel demonio. Y también la relación que tuvieron, el sabio y el Maoh Shinou, pero también con Rufus Bielefeld,(veia la fotografía de ambos)._

_Relato del Libro:_

_" Hace tiempo, despuésde la derrota del demonio, Shinou había perdido demasiado poder, por lo tanto,no iba durar mucho tiempo, así que lo poco de su vida, aprovechaba su tiempo enandar con muchas mujeres, y eso el sabio le molestaba mucho, incluso Rufusocultaba sus celos, por él. Ya que pensaba que nunca lo vería como chica, unaera porque ella tenía pecho plano, y se vestía como hombre, por simplerazón Rufus era la única hija del rey._ _  
_

_Y como lealtad, el quería ir a luchar al lado, pero su salud lo impedía, estoy hablando del padre de Rufus. Por esa razón ella fue, vistiéndose como hombre, entre más batallas tenía Rufus y Shinou e incluso el gran sabio, era muy poderoso. Pero claro Shinou casi no le decía nada a Rufus ni a lo demás como se sentía era muy reservado. Al igual que ella, pero llego un día que la descubrió que era una chica, cuando la doncella se estaba bañando y la vio desnuda notandose todo._

_— Ru..Ru..Rufus es una chica—le dio una hemorragia nasal._

_—Shinou...¿Qué hace aquí? Oh no...._

_Si la había descubierto, desde que había llegado pero quisieron ser discretos, el único enterarse era él._

_—¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de que era chica?! —cuestiono Shinou._

_—Por que nosotros le hicimos una promesa con Rufus, ya que era la única hija que tuvieron la familia Bielefeld—El sabio_

_—Así es— interrumpió Rufus— soy la única hija de Bielefeld, mi padre me entreno cuando era niña, ya que era la sucesora que podría proteger a mi país._

_Entonces Shinou, se quejo._

_—Si fuera una chica, ¿por que Rufus las tiene planas?_

_Al escuchar esto Rufus se molestó y le dio un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar._

_—Hay Shinou cuando aprenderás a cerrar tu maldita boca, y más enfrente de una chica. Tus sucios pasatiempos te empeoran._

_**Nota: Shinou tiene sus pasatiempos y son las mujeres y el licor. Hmm me suena alguien...** _

_Rufus se sintió muy humillada, comprendió que para su rey, nunca la vería como Mujer, Pero se equivocó, al principio le costó mucho trabajo, a darse cuenta, de que en verdad si amaba a Rufus; y la acepto como mujer. Ambos se casaron y tuvieron un niño"._

_Termine de leer aquelpárrafo del libro y vi la misteriosa fotografía, era ella y Shinou, abrazandoaquel bebe._

_Cuando lo vi notaba que se parecía a Wólfram._

_—No puede ser, en verdad esta mujer tiene los mismos rasgos de ojos que Wólfram—siguió leyendo y noté el apellido. —Rufus Bielefeld._

_"Eso significa que,Rufus es la tatarabuela de Wólfram, ahora comprendo; ¿Por qué el domina el poderdel fuego? .._

_Bien eso me servirá para despertar Doragon fire ,_

_según he oídoes una espada mágica mucho más poderosa que el que tenía Shinou, y muchos hanquerido obtenerla, incluso mitatarabuelo, pero no lo consiguió; Pero ahora podre conseguirla ya que yo sé en donde está. Y parapoderla despertar se necesita unapersona que ha sufrido mucho, y sentir ese oscuro pensamiento ( si lo queimaginan un Yandere)_ _Matar aquel que se le interpone en su camino, principalmente a la persona que atesoras. Pero claro, por eso yo elegí a Wólfram; desde un principio._

_Sin embargo, les daré una última oportunidad para que disfruten su felicidad, Juntos. Ya que muy pronto, comenzare mi jugada para separarlos, veamos si confías tanto en tu Yuuri.. Wólfram.. Una vez que veas la verdad._

_Pronto seras mío...ja, ja, ja, ja_ _—_ río maliciosamente.

_Continuara....._


	31. Quiero dormir contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia : viene delicioso lemon

_A partir de ese día, Wolfy y yo no hemos podido olvidar ese momento, al contrario nuestros pensamientos nos invadía a cualquier tiempo, es decir el todo el día, recordando absolutamente todo; lo que yo le hacía e incluso, aquella mirada tan tierna y provocadora, esa fue una expresión en la que nunca pensé verla._

_"Se refería la mirada pervertida de Wolfy y la otra de tristeza y apasionada"._

_Han pasado ya 3 días, ni él ni yo, nos hemos visto, ni tampoco vernos la cara, por la vergüenza. Era de esperarse me sentía mal, por haber metido mis dedos dentro de su culito, y de haberlo nalgueado, es que tenía ganas de hacer eso, ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo? Pero claro soy un debilucho en ese punto, pero no me gusta ser cruel con él, quiero ser apasionado, pero también quiero ser cruel, tomarlo de los brazos y recargarlo sobre mí y susurrándole._

_"ahora eres mío, y no te dejare ir"._

_Y acariciarlepor todo su cuerpo, y escucharlo gemir, eso es lo que me gusta de Wolfy que sedeja aflojar ante mí. Deja de ser ungatito salvaje... y se transforma en indefenso, con solo pensar eso hace que meponga muy excitado._

_Él es único que hace que me ponga así, es la verdad, he de admitir que hace mucho tiempo, había tenido unas revistas, se acuerdan cuando y él se quería presentarse como mi prometido, eso me dio mucha vergüenza en como lo presentaría ante mis padres de esa manera y lo peor es día Wolfy esculco en mi cuarto, y vio unas revistas a los cuales los atesoraba, si eran mis revistas de playboy, como todo hombre tendría sus necesidades, pero Wolfy las encontró. Antes si me gustaba las chicas, es más tenía una novia, pero ella me cambio por Wolfy, Me rompió mi corazón, y si he admitir si lo odie antes pero ahora, comprendí que ella no era destinada a mí, si no mi prometido. Y mírame ahora, lo estoy deseando hacerlo mío, cada día más. Que pervertido soy, ¿no lo creen? desear a la persona que amas; Me pregunto ¿cuánto más me contendré? ._

_A la mañana siguiente, mi querida niña regreso a su país, Así que nos despedimos de ella, incluso mi Wolfy nos acompaño. Y aprovechando ese momento me lo lleve a mí despacho otra vez, quería hablar con el. Pero no pude, porque nuestros ojos se fijaron mutuamente, haciendo que ambos perdiera la razón, nos volvimos a besar saboreando nuestras bocas, y al mismo tiempo lo empecé a empujar hacia mi escritorio haciendo que se sentara sobre ella, y Wolfy me acariciaba mi cabello. Estaba tan desesperado que comencé a desvestirlo._

_—Lo siento Wolfy, pero ya no aguanto más, quiero hacerlo._

_—¿Hacerlo Aquí? —Si se pregunto_

_—Si_ _—eso fue lo que le dije, pero algo me inquieto asi que le pregunté_ _—_ _Oye Wolfy, aun te duele tu.. cul....—me interrumpió mi prometido besándome nuevamente, y al mismo me tomo de la mano, a lo cual me la dirigió hacia su pantalón metiéndomela dentro de ella para así acariciar._

_Comprendío de mi instinto de que yo quería tocarle ahí otra vez. Cuando termino de besarme, me dijo esto susurrándome en mi oído._

_—No preguntes Yuuri, tu solo tócame y hazme sentirme mejor._

_Le baje su pantalón y también su bóxer. Y le pedí los lamiera._

_—Por favor mi Wolfy chúpalos._

_Lo volvió hacer, cumplió nuevamente mi petición, y metí mi primer dedo, pero esta vez no le dolió tanto como la otra vez._

_—¡¡Yuuri, se siente rico!! Mete el otro dedo por favor._

_—Si Wolfy._

_Se lo metí, y mientras que se lo hacía le dije esto:_

_—Pensé que estarías molesto Wolfy, por meter mi dedo dentro de tu culito._

_—No jamás lo estaría, al contrario quiero más de ti._

_Wolfy pareció gustarle mis dedos dentro de su culito, no paraba de gemir y jadear pero también le toque su miembro quería escuchar más su voz._

_—Te gusta._

_—¡¡Si.. mete más tus dedos!! Yuuri.._

_—Te gusta así,_

_—Si, más, más...Más profundo._

_Mientras que yo probé su semen que cayó en mí._

_—Yuuri no hagas eso— dijo Wolfy muy apenado._

_— ¿Por qué no Wolfy si tu ya has probado mi semen? —eso fue lo que dije, acariciándole su rostro._

_—Bueno es porque... me da vergüenza que lo hagas— desvió su mirada al verme._

_—Vergüenza no debe darte, solo yo puedo hacerlo. Te amo mi Wolfy... te extrañe en tocarte, es la verdad._

_— Lo dices en serio._

_—Si._

_—Yo también._

_—Oye Wolfy, dormirías a mi lado conmigo hoy._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Es que me sentiría un poco solito._

_Era un pretexto mío, ya que desde hace meses ya no nos habíamos dormido juntos, desde nuestra pelea y ahora que Greta no está quiero dormir con él._

_—Está bien. Aunque te repito necesito encontrar con Van para terminar con esto._

_—Si mi Wolfy._

_Lo abrace, y regresamos a nuestras obligaciones ya en al noche, me emocione mucho, aunque claro ya era de costumbre, pero esta vez algo cambio ya que ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Esa noche lo espere._

_—_ Buenas noches Yuuri.

_—Buenas noches Wolfy._

Yo me acoste al rincon y wolfy hacia la puerta, ambos no nos mirabamos solo nos dijimos buenas noches, ya que era nuestro primera noche como intimos; Si no era como antes que lo dejaba dormir conmigo por no más ahora es muy diferente. _  
_

Yo no sabia si Wolfy le latia su corazón pero el mio si, no podía controlarlo, sin embargo esa noche me gano el sueño y me dormi sin imaginarme nuestra posicion de dormir había cambiado, y era que Wolfy se me insinuo concientemente.

_Pero ya despues cambiamos a la posicion de la cuchara, Wolfy adelante de mi y yo atras de el. Y aparte yo decia entre mis sueños_

_—_ Ahmmm mi Wolfy.....te quiero...

Contiuara....


	32. El negligé provocador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le guste este capitulo ya que al fin lo hara con Wolfy.....y disfrutenlo.

_Han pasado ya cuatro días desde que volvimos a dormirnos juntos, pero la situación se estaba poniendo cada vez, más peor. O mejor dicho mejor, ya que nuestras bocas no se atreven a decir, pero nuestros cuerpos sí, durante esos cuatro días mi prometido y yo hemos dormido en diferentes posiciones, la primer es la "cucharita"._

**_*Cucharita_** _=_ Básicamente consiste en que ambos duermen uno detrás del otro, acurrucados y en posición fetal, de manera que todo -o casi todo- el cuerpo está en contacto. "Demuestra que hay mucha sexualidad en la pareja y sentimiento de seguridad en la relación" _._

_La segunda es la abrazo de luna de miel._

**_El abrazo Luna de Miel:_** _**Es la posición más intima para dormir, esta es la alternativa menos común a la Cuchara y tiende a ocurrir en los periodos en que los sentimientos son más intensos, como después de hacer el amor o en el comienzo de una relación.**_

_Y el Ultimo La cuna del cariño_

_La cuna del cariño =_ _**una persona sostiene la cabeza de la otra con el brazo en lugar de simplemente apoyar la cabeza. Lo que da lugar a una posición muy íntima y cariñosa creando una sensación de protección y seguridad.**_

_Esas 3 posiciones son las que hemos hecho hasta ahora, sin embargo, durante esos días de los que acabado de mencionar, mi cuerpo a estado muy excitado y no he podido desahogarme y incluso ni dormir ya que el primero si, pero vi que yo lo abrace inconscientemente, y eso me asusto. El segundo fue él quien me abrazo fuerte, casi me daban ganas de hacerlo con él ya._

_Incluso cuando me levante hacia el baño para desahogarme pero antes lo bese diciéndole esto._

_—Sé que me prometiste que podría tocarte, pero no quiero, sin tu consentimiento tuyo Wolfy. Te deseo, como nos tienes idea. Eres muy lindo._

_Narra Wolfram le van Bielefeld._

_Si que he dormido con él, pero Yuuri se está comportando muy extraño y yo también. Ya que cuando me quite mi negligé percibí su olor en mi ropa._

_—Huele el olor de Yuuri. ¿Acaso el me abrazo?_ _—me pregunté a mi mismo_

_Me intrigo mucho en saber, cada vez estamos llegando lejos, sin saberlo. Hoy Yuuri me entrego un caja de regalo a lo cual su madre, se lo mando para mí, al sacarlo era muy provocador. Era de color rosado y con unos listones de color fiusha a su alrededor. Me lo probé y me quedaba a la perfección, aunque este me da pena salir así, ya que era muy corto y se me notaba mis piernas y también mis pezones, esa noche me atreví a dormir con él una vez más. Ya que cuando abrí la puerta Yuuri se había dormido._

_—Fiu menos mal, que Yuuri se durmió. — dije un poco alivianado._

_Me acosté con él, y caí en un profundo sueño._

_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._

_Esa noche me levante, para ir a mis necesidades, si al baño._

_—Que mal, que no tenga el baño cerca—me quejé._

_Entre a mi habitación nuevamente, y noté que Wolfy se había movido, descobijándose, noté como su cuerpo se veía, sus pezones, sus calzoncillo de mujer, absolutamente todo,_

_quise ser respetuoso con él, tapándole con la cobija pero desgraciadamente el me abrazo por el cuello acercándome hacia su pecho, la tentación era muy fuerte ya no podía más, mis deseos sexuales ya estaban._

_—Lo siento Wolfy, pero es tu culpa— susurre en su cara._

_Me encime, con él y estaba a punto de besarlo. Pero Wolfy abrió los ojos._

_—¿Qué haces Yuuri?_

_— Lo siento, Wolfy pero no puedo esperar más, te deseo, todo._

_—Yuuri,¿Qué- Que- Que estas diciendo? —preguntó tartamudenado sintiendo vergüenza y temor._

_—Si, quiero todo de ti._

_La posición en la que estábamos era yo encima de el, Wolfy comenzó a gemir y mirándome a los ojos,_

_entonces que yo me acerque lentamente hacía su oído susurrándole y al mismo tiempo le acaricie su cabello._

_—Quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero que seas mío._

_El se asusto._

_¡Yu-yuri detente! Me estas asustando, por favor aun no podemos hacerlo._

_—¿Por qué no Wolfy tienes miedo de que te haga daño? — pregunté._

_—No es eso, es solo que aun no estamos casados y hacer esto es falta a la moral._

_—Ya veo, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, además me estoy entregando a ti en cuerpo y alma Wolfy, quiero ser tuyo ya, quiero que seas mí hombre._

_—Yuuri— estaba confundido él y asustado. Pero lo convencí, conociendo sus debilidades._

_ES más comencé a lamerle su oreja y al mismo tiempo se lo chupaba a las orillitas de ella, parecía como si fuera sus tetillas._

_Hacía unos sonidos extraños, fue simultáneamente que no podía parar, cada vez que hacía eso, Wolfy se quejaba pero también lo disfrutaba._

_—Yuuri, no chupes mi orejita, se siente raro.. Hmm —Gimió._

_—Wolfy... — le seguí chupándole y le di un pequeño mordisco a ver si le gustaba oh no._

_—No Yuuri no muerdas mi orejita, Ahh...Hmm —Jadeo y gimió al mismo tiempo, parecía que le gusto, lo notaba porque su pene se le hizo una erección y también se le estaba saliendo pequeños líquidos, mojando las braguitas fiusha._

_Seguí haciéndolo y mi Wolfy no pudo poner su resistencia, se dejo llevar ya que su cuerpo también estába ardiendo._

_—Por favor Yuuri detente!_

_Pero no le hice caso seguí, continuando le lamí sus pezones con ese negligé._

_—Yuuri no lames, mis pezones sobre puesto este negligé— entonces él quiso quitárselo, pero yo se lo impedí._

_—No te lo quites, me provoca mucho, te ves demasiado sexi, quiero quitártelo yo mi amor. Ahora voltéate quiero probarte, me encantas Wolfy._

_— ¿Qué vas hacerme? —Preguntó Wolfy un poco asustado, nervioso y ansioso._

_—Shh.. — me dirigí nuevamente hacia su orejita—ya lo veras mi amor, tu piel es demasiado suave que me provoca comerte._

_—Yuuri, siento tu respiración mi piel, aaaah, Hmm._

_—Gime más Wolfy quiero oírte, me encanta._

_Le empezaba lamer y chupar todo su cuerpo haciendo muchos chupetones, pero eran leves, incluso le hizo uno en su pompita ya que también le di un beso. Me volvía tan loco que no me detuve, y mucho menos deje de aprovechar este momento. Lo deje completamente desnudo, mientras que yo me quite mi ropa lentamente._

_—¿Estas listo Wolfy?_

_—Serás amable, conmigo Yuuri._

_—Si, no tengas miedo, por favor Wolfy abre un poco las piernas._

_Wolfy notaba que tenía miedo, al igual que yo pero me hice el valiente, y disimule mi temor._

_Metí mi cabeza de mi pene en su cavidad, la tenía muy estrecha y sentía que algo lo apretaba por su parte Wolfy lloraba y suplicaba._

_—¡¡Yu-Yu-Yuri sacalo!! Eso duele._

_—Sólo tranquilízate— eso fue lo que decía, pero no soportaba que lloraba así lo que bese jugueteándole con su lengua._

_— Yu.. ri —Dijo derramando una lagrima en el ojo, y al mismo tiempo se tranquilizaba el dolor mientras que se lo metía lentamente._

_Cuando se lo metí, Wolfy paro de llorar._

_—Wolfy, voy a moverme._

_—Sí, hazlo.. Pero lento por favor._

_La posición en la que estábamos era barco de velas, era que yo me arrodillaba al borde la cama y el esta tumbado de espalda, a lo cual yo eleve sus piernas, manteniéndola por los tobillos y realizando un movimiento vaivén. La penetración fue muy profunda, pero también fue relajante para él y excitante para mí._

_—Yuuri se siente bien...y además vergonzosa._

_—Wolfy eres tan estrecho, pero aprieta bien mi pene._

_—Yuuri—dijo derramando lágrimas y sintiendo placer y dolor—Más, más,_

_Quería cambiar de posición así, lo saque de su culo notando lo mojado que esta._

_—Yuri no lo saques, metelo—le daba vergüenza decir eso, pero lo deseaba._

_—Ven Wolfy._

_EL acepto, y se paro yo lo voltee para que mirara la pared, y le acariciara todo su cuerpo._

_—Me encanta tocarte tus nalguitas— le da una nalgada._

_—Yuuri, deja hacer eso, mete tu cosita dentro de mi culito—le daba vergüenza decir eso que se tapo su boca._

_—¿donde mi amor?_

_— mi culito._

_—Me gustas así, de que seas un pervertido Wolfy te lo meteré, ¿te gusta que este dentro de ti verdad?_

_—Si._

_Al ver nos uno del otro la posición que estábamos haciendo fue los pies en la tierra, Wolfy me dio la espalda y sus manos entre lazadas apoyándose en la pared, mientras que yo le pentraba mi pene dentro de su culito, lo veía como su mirada se mostraba perversión, sonrojo y pequeñas lagrimas._

_Lo vi y no se porque, pero ya quería hacer algo más potente, es decir sexo salvaje._

_—Wolfy, te amo. — lo embestí fuerte mente, haciendo unos sonidos muy extraños y a la vez que chocara mi pene en medio de sus pompitas._

_—¡¡Si, si, así Yuuri, así me gusta!! —gritó Wolfy sintiendo más placer y menos dolor._

_A partir de ese momento, comprendí que mi prometido le gustaba tener sexo salvaje,_

_—Te gusta, así mi amor._

_—Si, Ahhh, Hmm, más, más, mételo más profundo._

_—Wolfy te amo—lo bese para jugar nuestras lenguas y sentir mucho placer. Saque mi miembro acosté mi prometido._

_—Yuuri._

_Nos cambiamos de posición, y yo me acoste en la cama mientras que Wolfy metio mi miembro dentro de si mismo._

_—_ Yuuri, ahhh..hmmm _—Wolfy se movio solito, metiendo mi pene dentro de su culito._ _—me encanta tu pene Yuuri..._

_—Muevete mi Wolfy hazme sentir bien_ _—le dije, pidiendo de que satisfaciera._

_—_ Si yuuri. _  
_

Le toque su miembro para hacerlo disfrutar, y parece ser, que lo disfruto. Casi llegando a nuestro climax.Pero hacerlo más sabroso me levante y me atraje hacia a mí, embistiendolo nuevamente.

_—_ Wolfy creo que ya no aguantare.

_—Yo tampoco ¡¡Me vengo Yuuri!! ¡¡Me vengo-o-o-o-o!! Ahhhhh..._

Caimos exaustos, Wolfy cayo primero, y saque rapidamente mi pene para derramar mi semen en su vientre(ombligo) y mismo lo suyo y despues nos dimos un tierno beso.

 _—_ Te amo mi amor, ahora soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma, y tu mio.

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dije cayendonos profundamente dormidos...

Continuara.....


	33. De hombre a..... (Pasiva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hoy me levante, y me sentí extraño ya no me siento como antes"...

_Después de aquella noche, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño. Hoy me levanté de la cama de Yuuri, completamente desnudo notándose mi piel pálida, a lo cual mi cuerpo estaba lleno de chupetones, y cuando me vi a mi mismo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, entonces yo cruce mis brazos, tratándome de cubrirme, ya que sentía vergüenza._

_—Lo hice con Yuuri._

_Cuando mencione "Lo hice con Yuuri", recordé todo lo de ayer en la noche. Absolutamente todo, y mis palabras salidas de mi boca._

_—¡¡Más, más, Yuuri!!—dije entre mis gemidos y jadeos._

_Mi expresión estaba confundida y avergonzada, ya que era mi primera vez con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre si no que mi prometido Yuuri. No sentía asco, ni tampoco desagrado, si no al contrario me gusto. Yuuri si fue gentil, conmigo. Me levanté de la cama, y cogí su piyama que era solamente su camisa, ya que no podría salir con ese negligé provocador, me dirigí hacia la puerta y luego hacía las aguas termales para bañarme, ya que olía la aroma de Yuu en mi cuerpo. Me quité la ropa, y entré a la bañera sintiendo como el agua estaba caliente,_

_mientras que lo sentía, mis sentidos estaban descontrolados, ya que a partir de hoy deje de ser hombre firme y derecho, si no que hoy me convertí en otro ..(se refería pasivo Wólfram). Soy....._

_***Ah cantar.** _

_**¡Soy una pasiva...** _

_**Grindr buscando acción** _

_**De doble penetración.** _ _**Y aunque lo niegue es pasiva Seifies siempre por detrás Hashtag #quebonitoass.** _

_**Ooooooooh** _

_**A la versatilidad** _ _**¿Qué tal va mi español hasta ahora? Al aire va un culo más Ni un vello verás.** **  
** **Soy una pasiva Soy una pasiva!!** _

_Bueno ya dejen de cantar.._

_Continuando a lo que iba, ahora yo soy de Yuuri, hice un quejido de nervios. Me lave todito, ignorando lo que paso. Cuando Sali de ahí volvi a mis deberes entonces, por coincidencia lo vi a él. Pero el lugar de ser amable y proclamando lo que es mío, Lo evité verlo._

_—Es Yuuri—dije asombrado y desvié la mirada._

_El me vio y se acerco a mí, preocupado por lo que paso ayer._

_—Oye Wolfy, ¿Te...te encuentras bien? —preguntó muy angustiado._

_Lo miré directamente a los ojos, pero no le respondí, si no al contrario hice que mi hombre se preocupara aun más y que me tocara._

_—¿Wolfy? —dijo Yuuri, acariciando mi cabello._

_Entonces yo, hice un leve gemido._

_—Yuuri... hmmm....—pero Sali corriendo._

_"¿Que me pasa? no logró entender, por que cuando me toca Yuuri, todo mi ser se descontrola, quiero hacer "travesuras con él". Ya no soy el mismo de antes... soy más sensible."_

_Mi prometido no me comprendió, por que salí corriendo, solo se quedo atontado, mientras que yo, respiraba por la boca, exhalando e inhalando por mi boca. Haciendo un vapor por el aire, mi cara confundida._

_—Aaaahm- Yuuri._

_Los días pasaron, y con Yuuri lo he estado evitando día tras día, buscando pretexto de no verlo. Y también arreglando el asunto de romper con Van. Ya que soy muy orgulloso y no me gusta mentir. Finalmente lo encontré, y hable con él, de que Volví con Yuuri, pero no le dije que tuvimos intimidad. Ya que preferí que fuese un secreto._

_—Así que volviste con su majestad._

_—Si Van, perdóname. Por más que quise darte la oportunidad, no pude olvidar a Yuuri—dije con voz quebradiza, y sintiendo culpabilidad por Van._

_—No hay problema, Wólfram yo ya lo sabía por las expresiones, de su majestad. Pero bueno si cambias de parecer, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Porque te quiero mucho. Además también he tenido la culpa por haberte dejado solo, ya que no podía defender lo que era mío y las obligaciones, me separaban y lo peor aun no era tu prometido. Pero por lo menos podríamos ser amigos no. —dijo Van con una voz quebradiza y alegre._

_—Si._

_Pero sin darme cuenta que tramaba algo._

_"A mí no me puedes engañar, tú y el, ya llegaron tan lejos. Que tu piel se ha hecho más suave, incluso te has convertido en una pasiva". —Pensó Van_

_***Es hora de cantar** _

**_¡¡Wólfram es una pasiva_   
**

**_Wólfram es una pasiva_ ** **_Ni necesita saliva_ ** **_Pa' que le entre hasta arriba!!_ **

_Bueno, bueno ya dejen de cantar,_

_shhh...secreto que soy Pasiva._

_Después de cantar "soy una soy pasiva". Van me dio un beso en mi cabello, como amigo por decirlo así. Entonces llega Yuuri poniendo por una expresión de celos y de enojo, malinterpretando las cosas._

_— ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¡Hey tu deja de besar a mi Wolfy!! —Dijo exclamando lo que era suyo._

_—Calma hombre, yo solo lo felicitaba, además yo ya perdí contra usted su majestad—dijo Van, tratando de explicar la situación._

_Pero, él no le creyó, solo tomo lo que es suyo._

_—Vámonos de aquí—dijo Yuuri molesto y tomándome de la mano._

_Al tomarme de la mano, me encamine con él hacia la dirección de la biblioteca, ahí comenzamos a discutir como pareja._

_—¡¡Se puede saber!! ¡¿Por qué te dejas que él te toque?! ¡Tu me perteneces eres mío! ¡Y además ¿Por qué a mí me estas ignorando y evitándome! ¡Acaso te hecho algo malo! —me miró con esos ojos furiosos lleno de coraje y celos._

_—No lo estoy haciendo, y con Van arregle las coo.. —desvié la mirada y me pongo más sonrojado._

_—Lo vez, Wolfy estas actuando muy extraño conmigo—me miró a los ojos._

_—No lo estoy—lo miré pero no aguanté su mirada, me sonroje rápidamente al verme así Yuuri me beso, en mis labios y mi cuerpo respondió, pero más nervioso._

_—Wolfy quiero besarte, y tocarte de nuevo—Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, luego mi rostro sintiendo escalofrió y suavidad._

_—Yuuri, por favor no me toques te lo suplico—le dije rogando._

_Pero el no aceptó, al contrario siguió desvistiéndome lentamente._

_—No.. Yuuri—con una voz quebradiza tímida. —me estaba dando vergüenza y temblando, recordando todo otra vez. — por favor Yuuri, no me toques me harás que recuerde esa sensación_

_El no me entendío así, que quise tratar de huir con el, pero no se porque mi cuerpo no respondía, solo se paralizaba y temblaba; mientras que Yuuri me tomo de las mano exclamando._

_—¿Qué pasa contigo Wolfy? —dijo intrigado, pero también me vio que estaba llorando— perdón wolfy creo,que me odias sobre porque lo hicimos antes del matrimonio, lo siento— dijo con una voz apagada y sintiendo que lo rechace por haberlo hecho conmigo, sin ser su esposo ante el matrimonio._

_—No te odio, es solo que.._

_—Te lastime verdad._

_—No, no es eso— lo miré tratando de explicarle las cosas._

_—Oye Wolfy, acaso fue porque te presione demasiado... yo lo siento. —me dejo de tocar mi mano, y me evitó verme—perdóname._

_Se alejo de mí._

_—No volveré a tocarte...._

_**Continuara....** _


	34. Madre sabía.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cada vez me estoy volviendo un pervertido enamorado"

_Después de decirme eso, yo no dude en dos veces, fui corriendo rápidamente tras de él, abrazándolo fuertemente._

_—Lo siento—eso fue lo que le dije con una voz suplica, y amargada._

_—No tienes por qué disculparte mi Wolfy—dijo Yuuri, volteándose, hacia el lado contrario, entonces el rey Maoh se inclinó como un caballero y luego el cogió mi mano dándome un beso en ella._

_Me quede impactado, al acto de mi prometido; jamás pensé que él se comportara como un caballero._

_—Wolfy, me darías el honor salir conmigo pasado mañana. A la casa de mis padres—dijo con voz de valor y varonil._

_Al escuchar esto, me intrigó no comprendía el ¿Por qué debería acompañarlo a él? Por lo tanto se lo pregunté:_

_—¿Por qué Yuuri? —._

_—Bueno es que quiero presentarte a mis padres—dijo mi prometido, desviando la mirada le daba vergüenza, en que como lo diría su respuesta a mí._

_—Pero si conozco a tus padres, incluso me llevo bien con Sra, Miko-san ¿Por qué quieres presentármelos Yuuri? —._

_Entonces él se acercó hacia a mí, y me susurra en mi oído._

_—Por que ¿Quiero presentarte como mi novio oficial? Wólfram, mientras que Greta no está._

_—Ya veo, me sorprendes que quieras hacer eso si tu siempre.. —Yuuri acerco un dedo en mis labios para interrumpirme._

_—Shhh.. no lo digas, eso quedo en el pasado , el antiguo Yuuri Shibuya se ha ido .... ahora yo soy el nuevo Yuuri Shibuya._

_Aquellas palabras que había mencionado era razonable, ya que era cierto el antiguo Yuuri nunca admitiría nuestro compromiso y lo peor su amor. Pero ahora ,me estaba enamorando este nuevo Yuuri._

_—Tienes razón,y si Yuuri te acompaño a ir a la casa de tus padres. —eso fue lo que le dije, y el se puso feliz._

_—Muchas gracias mi Wolfy— en ese momento el y yo estábamosun poco separados ya que mi comportamiento hizo que, Yuuri y yo estuviéramos un poquito distanciados, pero élno se contuvo más y me demostró otroacto suyo, me dio un beso en la frente._

_Me sonroje completamente, me puse más tímido que antes, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que deseaba era tocarlo y decirle que lo quiero. Así que lo hice, le tome su rostro dulcemente, le acaricie y le di un beso en su mejilla, susurrándole al oído._

_—Te amo.. Yuuri—eso fue lo que le dije, y me separe de él—_

_Bueno Yuuri debo irme a entrenar a mis caballeros te veo en la noche._

_Me encamine hacia la caballería para tomar mi caballo, en ese momento, mis pensamientos y sentimientos por Yuuri me hacía confundir, con aquella expresión de enamorado. ¿Qué ha pasado en mi? Ya no soy como antes, aquel engreído, celoso, posesivo con Yuuri, si no que ahora soy amable, tímido, y evito verlo a los ojos. Por que cuando lo hace, mi cuerpo siente escalofrío, tiembla y recuerda aquellas caricias de él, yo quiero hacerlo de nuevo._

De pronto, se me vino una melodía en mi mente y era recordar todo lo que hemos pasado.

_—_ Yuuri, mi Yuuri _—decia con voz de enamorado._

Despues de pensar en esos recuerdos, volvi a mis labores como caballero. Era evidente tener las cosas al mismo tiempo mi prometido y mis obligaciones. Mientras tanto Yuuri trabajo duramente el día y arreglando el permiso para ir a su casa junto conmigo, invento una mentira, no quería que se descubriera su primer paso presentar a su novio, o sea yo,a sus padres. Así que pidío permiso que la señora emiko san, quería verme. Mi madre entró al despacho junto con Conrad.

 _—_ Hola su majestad, veo que esta trabajando demasiado _—dijo la mujer._

 _—_ Si es Cheri-san

_—Sera por que quieres ir algun con lado con Wolf-chan..hmm_

Al decir esto, el se sonrojo, para una mujer fujoshin era evidente no podía engañarla.

_—No es solo que Mi madre, quería verlo, ya que el se encariño mucho con ella_ _—dijo con nervios._

_—Ya veo eso significa que van un buen paso.. que bien_ _—rio la mujer._

_—_ No es cierto, no lo malintepreté.

Cheri-san se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño susurró.

 _—Entonces que fue lo que le hicistes a mi hijo para que gritará, y además de que se pusiera más nervioso. A mi no puede engañar soy una mujer, y se muy bien el comportamiento de mis hijos._ Por lo tanto sé que lo hicieron _—en ese momento Yuuri se sonrojo más y quería saber si yo se lo dije a mi madre._

 _—_ Cheri-san, puedo hablar con usted a solas.

_—claro._

Conrad salio afuera para vigilar que nadie los escuchara.

_—Bueno yo, Cherí-san. Yo este..._

_—No te apenes eso suceden en una relación, y además me alegra de que hayas aceptado tus sentimientos por mi Wolf-chan, te digo una cosa todo el mundo ya lo sabe._

_—_ ¿¡Que-e-e-e-e-e?! _—Gritó Yuuri._ _  
_

 _—_ Si así es, no te averguences de ello, aquie en Shin Mazoku es diferente, al mundo donde perteneces, salid de ese oscuro closet y darla cara, que es más preferible aceptar como son, o dejarlos que se vayan y a que se olviden de uno.

Mi madre era una compresiva, y tenía razón no todos los humanos son así..antes segun lo que leido, en nuestro país no se permitía eso, pero ahora todo cambio. En ese momento Yuuri quiso preguntarle sobre la actitud mía.

_—Entonces ¿por que Wolfy, me rechaza cada vez que quiero tocarlo?_ _—preguntó Yuuri._

_—_ Es por que, Wolf-chan no quiere que veas su lado tierno, cada vez que se niega esta diciendo que lo toques, como te daras cuenta el es "tsundere", y esconde su ladito tierno. _  
_

Ah por cierto, esto es parte mía quise dartelo cuando llegara el momento y aqui esta _—saco en su bolsillo de su vestido negro fino, y le da una pequeña caja. A lo cual era de color rojo como el carmin y adentro tenía un par de anillos._

_—_ Pero si son los anillos de compromiso, pero yo aún no he pensando en casarme con él _—se puso la cara roja._

_—Lo se, pero esto es un regalo mío cuando llegue el momento, y además cuida de mi niño Wolf-chan..... Ah por cierto.. aprovecha el momento de estar un momento a solas con mi hijo.. Nos vemos._

Pov. Yuuri.

Cuando se fue Cherí-san, no pare de mirar esa cajita roja, mirando como sería mi futuro con Wolfy.

_—Si me caso con Wolfy, sería mi mujer, perdon mi hombre... en ese caso el podria usar un mandil de mujer..._

_—_ Yuu,ri querido....

 _—_ Wolfy _—Dijo con voz pervertida_ _—Me haz parado mi pequeño amigo.._

Es hora de castigarte, mi esposo mío.

 _—_ Castigame.. querido...soy tu hombre....

-Que estoy pensando, Soy un completo pervertidooooooooooooo.

_**Con tinuara...** _


	35. Los dos solos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tengo miedo casarme todavia, pero contigo me dejo ilusionar"

_En ese momento si lo pensé, y mi cara estaba tan roja que no podía negar que Wolfy sería mío._

_"Casado con él, entonces Wolfy serí-a-a mi hombre...mi hombre"._

_Jamás en mi vida, lo había pensando en llegar a tal extremo, sólo sentía amor por mi prometido. Era verdad, aunque no me molestaría casarme con él. Era de noche ya, y yo me metí en mi gran cama, cobijándome a la suave cobija. Y aprovechando de que él no estaba, decidí guardar la caja de anillos que me había regalado la Cheri-chan._

_-No quiero que Wólfram, vea los anillos. Si no habrá problemas, sobre todo ¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿Quien sabe? no pienso arriesgarme_ _-eso fue lo que dije, de pronto alguien abrio la puerta y ese era mi mujer, perdon , perdon quise decir mi hombre, que quieren que haga no paro de pensar de que Wolfy sea mi esposo. Me puse muy nervioso el color de mi cara se puso toda roja, por los nervios de esos anillos._

_-_ ¿Qué te pasa Yuuri? _-preguntó Wólfram._

_-_ No es nada _-eso dije, pero el color de mi cara, se notaba que mentía._

_-¿Estas seguro Yuuri?_ _-preguntó con inseguridad y luego se acerco hacía amí, Mirandome directamente a los ojos._

_Wolfy quería tocarme mi rostro, pero yo se lo impedí._

_-Si, segurísimo._

_No quería que me tocara, por que si lo hacía no me podría contener en hacerlo con él, quería darle su espacio y tiempo. Por lo tanto no le hice nada esa noche. Al día siguiente Wolfy y yo nos fuimos a la casa de mis pápas, Sin despedirnos ya que nos daría verguenza aunque claro le avisamos de que nos iriamos hoy... Chery y Conrad fueron los primeros en enterarse._

_-_ Parece que Heika se fue tan temprano _-dijo Conrad sonriendo._

_-Si, así parece_ _-rio pervertidamente Cheri-san._

Wolfram y yo estabamos en la bañera real, para irnos ya a casa de mis padres, yo le tome su mano.

 _-_ Estas listo mi Wolfy.

 _-_ Si _-el se sonrojo y me evito verme._

_Nos teletransportamos por medio del agua, ya que era el metodo de transpasar el tiempo y dimension; En Shin Mazoku el tiempo pasa rápido son como una semana, mientras que el Japón es un día. Finalmente llegamos ambos empapados escurriendo el agua por ambos cuerpo, Yo me levanté y Sali primero de la tina y diciendole a mi madre que había regresado ya._

_-¡_ Mama ya llegue! _-._

_Pero no me contesto._

_-_ ¿Que estraño?que mi padre no me haya escuchado _-le volvi a gritar_ _-¡Madre ya llegue!_ _-pero nuevamente ella no me contesto; entonces lo cogi un par de toallas una era para mí y el otro era para mi prometido._

 _-_ Toma Wolfy _-._

 _-_ Gracias Yuuri.

 _-_ Yo salgo primero, Wolfy, para buscar a mi madre a ver si esta y traerte una ropa, tu puedes ir a mi cuarto, para quitarte tu ropa y cambiarla por una nueva.

 _-_ Vale _-._

_Como dije, fui a buscar a mi madre para saber si estaba, en primer lugar fuila sala, pero no encontre a nadie, incluso a mi padre tampoco, luego fui a la habitación de Shiori que es mi hermano mayor, tampoco. Abriendo cada puerta de la casa, pero nada hasta que llegue a la cosina y fue ahí donde encontre una nota. En que decía._

_**"Querido Yu-chan, tu padre y Shiori y yo nos fuimos de Vacaciones,** _

_**ya que a él le dieron boletos para ir al mar gratis así que aprovechamos para ir, nos encantaría que fueras, pero como vimos que no regresabas, nosotros ya nos fuimos.** _

_**pd: Regresamos en 4 días.** _

_**2017/mar/20.** _

_Cuando termine de leer, miré el calendario y hoy era 21 de marzo, al ver esto, me asuste un poco._

_-_ _Wolfy y yo estaremos solos_ _-Me trague la saliva, por los nervios._

_Regrese a mi habitación, para avisarle sobre la gran noticia,pero cuando lo hice ahí estaba semidesnudo, Wolfy se habia quitado su pantalon dejando su blanca camisa mojada, se notaba esa dulce tentación de carne,no lo habia tocado desde una semana,se que se lo prometi, pero no puedo contenerme más es demasiado lindo para mí. Así que cerr_ _e la puerta de mi habitación y me acerque hacia el. Silenciosamente y le alce su brazo hacia arriba._

_-_ _¿Quien es?_ _\- preguntó wolfy pero al verme se dio cuenta quien era_ _-Yuuri ¿Que haces?_

_-_ _Lo siento mi Wolfy, pero ya no puedo aguantar más_ _-Me acerque hacia su cuello para darle un beso, y acariciar su piel por me dio de mis labios._

_-_ _Yuuri de-ten-te.. no po-de-mos hacerlo- tus pa-dres estan aquí_ _-dijo entre nervios y casi sacando un leve gemido._

_-_ _No te preocupes, mi wolfy ellos no estan se fueron de vacaciones regresaran pasado mañana, así que aprovechando, podriamos hacer algunas travesuras._

_-_ _Pero._

_-_ _Wolfy ... apesar de que estas todo mojadito, aun puedo oler esa colonia que te pones.. Hueles muy bien y eso me pone tan exitado_ _-dije con voz provocativa_ _-Eres el culpable que este así._

_Mis manos comenzaron acariciar esa piel mojada de mi prometido, tocando cada parte de ello, el primero que acaricie fue sus lindos y hermosos pezones rosados,_

_-_ _Yu-ri.... no me To-ques... ahmmm_ _-Dio un leve gemido._

_-_ _Wolfy, te quiero, te quiero demasiado que no puedo controlar este_ _sentimiento_ _-mis voz era suave y seductora que resonaba tan_ _claramente._ _-Te_ _quiero._

_No podía, controlar más me lleve a mi Wolfy como si fuera una princesita._

_-_ _¡Bajame Yuuri! no soy una princesita!_ _-grito Wolfy._

_Me lo lleve a mi nidito de amor(camita) lo reacoste y luego me encime, nuestros cuerpos c_ _hocaban uno del otro, y esa tentación de tocarlo no me dejaba._

_-Me hace falta mi_ _Wolfy-.Al_ _decirle eso, se puso más nervioso, no quería que le viera más, por lo tanto el cogió una almohada mía, y se la coloco frente a su rostro._

_-¿Qué te pasa mi Wolfy? No hagas eso, muéstrame tu hermoso encatador rostro._

_-No quiero._

_-Por favor Wolfy quiero ver tu linda cara._

_-Te he dicho que no.... Me da vergüenza._

_-Pero no hay nadie aquí, que pueda mirarnos, yo soy el único que te esta mirando._

_-Es el problema, es por que eres tú Yuuri..._

_Al escuchar sus palabras, Me dio un poco alegría de que el se sintiera así, pero por otro lado quiero avergonzarlo más._

_-Wolfy, así me estas gustando._

_Miré con esos ojos pervertidos ante mi hombre, me dirigi hacia el abdomen y comencé a saborearlo, lamiéndolo y succionándole todo lo que pudiera, dejándole mis marcas leves de chupetones._

_-Wolfy es mio y solo mío-se lo decía entre cortadas palabras._

_-Yuu...ri....Bésame, quiero sentir tus labios en mi boca-dijo entre gemidos._

_Wolfy se dejo llevar por mi amor, así me acerque a él y lo mire a los ojos, con aquella expresión pervertida y sonrojada. Me dirijo a sus labios, luego le di un apasionado beso, pero el deseo de ambos llego a nuestro limité, por lo tanto le subimos la pasión de nuestro besos, jugueteando con nuestras lenguas que deleitaban jugar. Wolfy se me aferraba a mí abrazándome por mi cuello, mientras que yo me estaba desnudándome._

_-Perdóname, por estar evitándote, es solo que no quiero que me odies, por ser un pervertido si he querido hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo, pero tenía miedo, Si antes me despreciabas por ser un celoso y acosador ._

_No lo podía creer que Wolfy también quería hacerlo conmigo, y yo preocupándome demasiado._

_-Te perdono pero con una condición ._

_-¿Cuál es Yuuri? -cuestiono Wolfy._

_-Dejate querer....._


	36. Pasión y Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia este capitulo contiene lemon *mayores de 18 años... si eres mayor de edad y te gusta lemon disfrutala...

_—Déjate querer—eso fue lo que dijo Yuuri, mirándome tiernamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros que expresaba sentimiento y es llamado amor._

_No lo podía resistir, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, por las caricias de Yuuri. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, se notaba que yo también, quería tocarlo y acariciarlo. Por lo tanto, hice un cambio de posición en la cama._

_—Yu-u-u-ri—dije con voz excitada._

_Me levanté de la cama y empujé a mi hombre, como dije cambiando de posición; ahora yo estoy encima de él._

_—Wo-o-l-fy—dijo Yuuri mirándome nuevamente a los ojos, entonces yo me acerqué a él, y lo besé._

_—Yuuri—mis labios rozaron con los suyos, haciendo un leve beso. —te quiero demasiado Yuuri._

_—Mi Wolfy—él me tomo de la mano, para que yo le tocara su cuerpo._

_—Tu cuerpo, esta ardiendo—mi voz, sonó lascivamente y entre cortada por las respiración que hacía al tocar su cuerpo, ese sentimiento no desaparecía y eran mis deseos carnales por tocarlo todo, entonces yo, me convertí en otro Wólfram._

_Me acerque un poco más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, y luego restregué mi paquete, ambos las teníamos realmente bien duras. Yuuri no paraba de mirarme, cuya expresión mía era tan provocadora, así que me pidió un favor._

_—Wolfy tócame, hazme sentir bien amor—me susurró en mi oído. Me tomó mi mano y me hizó que le tocara su pene, me sonrojé un poco por la vergüeza._

_—Yuuri, la tienes muy....—en ese momento él no dejo continuar ._

_—Shh..Sh...—me posó su dedo en mis labios rozándolo, y luego el dibujo mis labios por medio de caricias provocando que la abriera más mi boca y así meter su dedo dentro de ella; como si fuera su pene. Jugué con su dedo con mi lengua, fue demasiado raro, pero también provocador no me contuve más._

_Me dirigí hacia mi gran paquete, que quería probar. Lo primero que hice fue quitarle su fajo que traía en su pantalón._

_Se lo quité, y luego le baje el cierre de su pantalón con mis dientes lentamente, hasta llegar al punto determinado. Después con mi mano le baje su bóxer para que sacara su gran enorme miembro. Me sorprendí un poco, pero esta dulce tentación me volvió un poco loco._

_"Está en su límite"._

_Y no solo esó, si no que no lo pensé dos veces, le acaricie lentamente con mi mano, de arriba y hacia abajo. Pero su olor de hombre me seducía y mi mente no paraba de pensar. "Quiero chupárselo todo": Entonces me acerque mis labios contra su enorme y delicioso pene, le di un beso, después abri mi boca para introducir su pene. Primero se lo lamí, saboreándolo con mi lengua, que no dejaba ni una parte sin probar, parece que mi hombre le gustaba lo escuchaba como gemía._

_—Si—jadeó— Tu lengua Wo-l-fy._

_El me miró con esos ojos de satisfacción y me gustaba, por lo tanto seguía con más sorpresas, movía mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y usando mi boca, lo apretaba duro y lo chupaba más fuerte._

_Cerré mis ojos, no quería que me viera como se lo chupaba salvajemente, pero él hablo entre cortadas mi nombre y dijo esto:_

_—No cierres tus ojos, mi amor—se quejó—Wolfy permítame ver esa mirada que tienes._

_Al decirme eso, me sentí avergonzado, lujurioso, y por supuesto no paraba de chupárselo esa enorme polla; Yuuri lo disfrutaba y paraba de decir mi nombre una y otra vez e incluso volvió insistir:_

_—Me gusta así, Wol—Jadeo y entre voz entre cortadas expresaba lo que sentía—Wolfy por favor muéstrame tu hermoso rostro que tienes..._

_No me negué hacerlo, lo complací y le mostro mi hermoso rostro que tanto pedía._

_—Reamente res demasiado hermoso mi Wolfy..._

_Me detuve por un momento y saque su pene de mi boca , haciendo un hilo de saliva_

_—¿Lo dices en serio Yuuri?—Le pregunté._

_—Si mi Wolfy.._

_El ambiente estaba llegándose lejos, que le pedí a mi hombre que me satisfaciera._

_—Yuuri, por favor tu también tó-ca-me—tartamudé y me avergoncé más en decirle que me tocara, yo también estaba necesitado, quería sentir sus labios._

_El no quejo, tan solo cambiamos la posición otra vez, ahora yo estoy en la cama, mientras que él se estaba quitándose el pantalón y sus bóxers, viéndolo que estaba completamente desnudo, y sudoroso por el calor de su cuerpo._

_Entonces el se comportó como un todo hombre,me quitó mi bóxers y noto que mi miembro lo tenía duro como el, aunque claro mi tamaño no era comparado con lo de él, con solo verme. Se acerco a mi miembro, y lo chupo como yo hice con él, pero mas apretado por su boca y succionándola._

_—Yu-u-ri — jadeé y grité con mi voz entre cortada—Sí, se siente rico, más por favor._

_El me miró y seguía succionando mi miembro más apretado y saboreando con su lengua, al sentir eso agarre las sabanas que traía la cama y gritaba con voz alta y me hacia estremecer como hombre._

_—Ahhh..hmm.._

_En ese momento Yuuri se detuvo y saco mi pene de su boca haciendo un hilo de saliva._

_—Wolfy, ya no puedo aguantar más estoy en mi limite._

_No dije nada en ese momento, tan solo él tomo un extraño objeto que había sacado dentro de su cajón, era un lubricante que él había guardado en especial ocasión._

_—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté._

_—Esto..es.. un..lu..bri... digo un aceite para ponerte en tu.... Par..te.. intimida.. —dijo yuri entre voz entre cortada y tartamudeando._

_—¿Me vas a poner eso Yuuri? —le pregunté nuevamente._

_—Bueno yo...—hizo una pausa al hablar—eso— señalo con su dedo el lubricante—pues pensé que sería bueno para que no te doliera tu culito amor._

_—En serio— dije con voz incrédula._

_—Si es que...— se puso nervioso no pudo continuar._

_—Esta bien Yuuri pónmelo, lubrícame-dije en forma segura._

_Yuuri se confió un poco, y me dijo esto:_

_—Ponte en cuatro patas y muéstrame tu lindo culito Wolfy._

_Lo obedecí, y me puse en cuatro mostrando mi culito ante él. Aunque claro la posición era muy vergonzosa. Saco un poco de ese lubricante y me lo empezó a untar a mi alrededor para que pudiera resbalar su miembro dentro de mi culito._

_—Listo mi wolfy.. aquí voy._

_Sentí su miembro como me lo metía y esta vez no me dolío, al contrario lo sentí rico._

_—Yuuri se siente bien.. por favor muévete quiero sentirte más._

_—Ahh wolfy, me encanta estar dentro de ti... lo tienes tan estrecho, me lo aprieta bien. —jadeó y gimió._

_La posición en la que estábamos era la del perrito, así que era muy evidente de que el me envestía muy bien._

_—¡¡Yuu- Yuu-ri!! Hmmm más más por favor!!_

_La cama se movía por la envestida que el me daba, incluso crujía haciendo mucho ruido, por suerte no había nadie._

_Yuuri saco su pene de mi culo, y se acostó en la cama, enfrente mío mostrando su pene lo duro que esta._

_—Ven mi wolfy. —dijo Yuuri._

_Yo me encime con él y me introduce su pene dentro de mi culo, sintiendo lo duro y grueso que esta, deje salir un poco de mi liquido y comencé a masturbarme. Era sumamente vergonzoso, pero también muy rico sentir las dos cosas la masturbación y la penetración. Pero para hacerlo más y más pasión me acaricio todo mi cuerpo incluso con mis tetillas que las pellizcaba para que sintiera más placer. También me acarició mis nalgas._

_—¡¡Yuuri!!_

_—Wolfy ..._

_El deseo seguía y aun estábamos tan calientes que cambiamos de posición, ahora yo me acosté en la cama y el encimo de mi, metiendo nuevamente dentro de mi cavidad, cuando me lo metió cruce mis piernas para que me penetrara más al fondo._

_—Wolfy ¿que estas haciendo? no me aprietes con tus piernas me haras que me corra._

_—Por favor Yuuri córrete dentro de mí._

_Yo no dude dos veces, quise que él se corriera dentro de mí, quería ser ya, su propiedad. Que era de esperar ambos nos queríamos así no había una razón para desconfiar, mi límite de mi cuerpo se ha terminado, eyacule y el también. Nuestros cuerpos cayeron exhausto por tanta acción, placer, y deseo que caímos profundamente dormidos y desnudos en aquel cuarto que fue testigo de nuestro amor._

_**Continuaraa....** _


	37. El cariñoso Yuuri.

_Después de aquella tarde tan apasionada, Wólfram y yo dormimos juntos, ¡si! Como lo oyen, abrazados. Mis brazos lo abrazaban a él, mientras lo acercaba más a mi pecho; y como no ¿estar en esta situación? Si ayer por la tarde, mi prometido y yo... Lo hicimos._

_A la mañana siguiente,..._

_Wólfram y yo nos habíamos despertado, por la costumbre en Shin Makoku; despertamos a las 8: 30 de la mañana. Yo a practicar beisbol, y mi prometido a dar la vigilancia matutina, e incluso entrenar a sus súbditos, ese era nuestra costumbre diaria._

_—Oh rayos, olvide mi tarea matutina—dijo quejándose._

_En ese momento yo le interrumpí, con mi linda y tierna voz._

_—No te preocupes por tus obligaciones mi Wolfy._

_—Pero...— hablo Wolfy, sintiéndose inseguro, desviando su mirada ante la mía._

_—Conrad, y los demás nos están ayudando, por nuestras obligaciones...—de pronto, hice una pausa al hablar, ya que veía a mi amado prometido, como desviaba su mirada, y aparte se sonrojo. Era obvio nuestro sentimiento, han pasado la frontera más allá de ser prometidos, en pocas palabras "novios". Entonces yo alce mi mano, dirigiéndolo hacia el vuestro rostro de mi Wolfy, acariciándole lentamente, con la llama de mis dedos, para que me mirara solo a mí. —Así que, no te preocupes por ello, aprovechemos bebe, que estemos aquí solitos._

_No obstante, una palabra de mi boca había salido, y fue "bebe" , al escuchar esto, el chico tsundere le extrañó , no comprendía que significaba eso._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?—frunció el ceño preguntando._

_En ese momento, no sabía que hacer, mis nervios me mataba por dentro, por decir aquello, era evidente nunca le había dicho así, solo Wolfy pero esta vez, no sé porque se lo dije, tal vez era porque siento que estamos casados o algo así, Pues mira no más, los dos solos en la casa no te ¿Parece algo extraño? Esa es una, la otra lo hice con él, valiéndome de que estoy en la casa de mis Papás, es la verdad, o ustedes díganme ¿Qué haría ¿ si la persona que te gusta este semidesnuda ¿No harías nada? o quizás, sea lo contrario._

_Debo admitir de que me he vuelto más, y más pervertido e incluso un adicto al amor de mi prometido, a lo cual no lo saco de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera de mi corazón. Al contrario, sigo cada vez amándolo, queriéndolo tal como es, y sobre todo muy posesivo con él. Bueno un poco, que no me doy cuenta, de lo que hago y digo; es la verdad._

_Mi mano que le había acariciado, lo moví inmediatamente, dejándole ya, de acariciarle su suave y delicada fina piel. En ese instante, desvié mi mirada, ya no quería mirarlo ya, por que el color de mi cara se puso toda roja. Mi Wólfy se me quedó mirándome, e impacientado por no responder la pregunta._

_— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri?¡por qué no me respondes mi pregunta? — Volvió a preguntarme, pero esta vez el me tocó con sus manos mi rostro—Yuuri, ¿Por qué me evitando verme? —Siguió preguntando nuevamente. —Acaso, quieres que tenga uno, tan pronto, pero si ya tenemos a nuestra pequeña Greta._

_Al escuchar aquello, me intrigo y alce la voz._

_— ¡No es eso! —Lo miré a los ojos otra vez— no es... eso— hice una pausa al hablar—Yo solo, lo dije porque se me salió de mi boca, no era de que quisiera tener otro niño más, si no que-que- yo quería ser ca-ca-ca-ri-ño-so contigo—tartamudee las ultimas palabras._

_—¿Cariñoso conmigo? Yuuri- —dijo un poco confundido._

_—Si, así es, que , según tengo entendido, de que muchas parejas, muestran sentimientos, por medio de palabras como:_

_"Amorcito, bomboncito, corazón, mi cielo, mi vida, pichoncito, y el ultimo mi bebe", es forma de ser cariñosos._

_Wólfram se sonrojo un poco, ya que, yo nunca le había dicho así de esa manera, solo mi wolfy._

_—Pero si no te gusta, en cómo te lo estoy diciendo, solo dímelo—eso fue lo que le dije, sus manos las bajo y el se acerco a mí ocultando su rostro, acurrucándose su cara en mi pecho._

_—¿Qué pasa mi Wolfy? Wuaa—dije un poco asustado, y sorprendido._

_—Dime Yuuri, ¿te gusta decirme bebe? —Preguntó Wólfram._

_Entonces yo volví a tomarle su barbilla, para que alzara su rostro y me mirara directamente, A los ojos._

_—No lo se, Wolfy, pero no puedo parar de decirte, mi bebe, porque yo... —tartamudee otra vez— yo-te-te-quiero demasiado, mucho más. —era la verdad, mis sentimientos fueron extremadamente intensos, que me atreví darle un beso en su frente— te quiero, mi Wolfy._

_—Oh Yuuri— dijo con una voz quebradiza y alegre._

_Jamás pensó que llegaríamos tan lejos , y yo menos, por lo tanto lo volví a tumbar contra mi cama. Wólfram estaba acostado sobre de ella y yo encima de él._

_—Oye bebe, creo que comeré un poco._

_—Así ¿Y como? Si no hemos desayunado—pregunto Wolfy._

_—Claro, pero yo seré el primero en desayunar._

_—Así._

_—Por que te comeré a besos, antes de que vayamos a desayunar._

_Aquel momento fue tan romántico, que no paraba de mostrar mi amor por él. Me pregunto si algún día me atreveré en pedirle su mano, para que se case conmigo._

**_CONTINUARA...._ **


	38. La Hemorragía Nasal.

**_Pov Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_Jamás en mi vida, pensé que Yuuri fuera tan cariñoso conmigo, pero no estaría mal si me dijera algo así, pero claro en Shin Makoku, no creo que pueda decírmelo, ya que ambos somos muy tímidos. Después de besarme, lo miré a los ojos y acepté de que el me dijera bebe, cuando estuviéramos solos._

_—Esta bien, Yuuri aceptaré que me digas bebe._

_—Gracias, bien es hora de desayunar, hoy te serviré un delicioso omelet, te parece._

_—No se ¿Que es ? —_ dije suavemente. 

_—Es cierto, bueno lo que sea es, bueno no._

_—Si mi Yuuri._

_El se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió a su closet y su ropero para sacar algo de ropa, para él y para mí, pero por desgracia solo había una completa, un pantalón, una camisa y ropa interior._

_—Maldición, solo tengo una._

_No comprendía nada hasta que me lo dijo, Yuuri fue quien se puso ropa, y yo no tuve otra opción que estar desnudo, Sin embargo hubo algo de ropa, y era un short muy cortito, era para ir a al playa, me quede muy corto, así que se estarán imaginando si de que enseño mis piernas y mi escultural cuerpo, Yuuri no paraba de mirarme con la cara roja, con solo mirarlo comprendo, que me mira con esos ojos lleno de lujuria._

_—Yuuri, no me mires me da vergüenza, esta ropa me queda muy estrecha._

_Si es cierto, demasiado se notaba lo que más le gusta de mi cuerpo, mis pompitas redondas, y demasiado para agarrar._

_—No te estoy mirando—se quedo, daltónico no supo que decir más, lo único que hizo fue a voltearse y quejarse—creo que mamá no lavó la ropa, tendré que lavarla, oye Wólfy. No te importaría, si estas así, por un rato, mientras que lavó mi ropa._

_—Supongo que no—dijo resignado._

_—Bien, es hora de desayunar._

_—No ¿quieres que te ayude? Yuuri._

_—Si por supuesto._

_Ambos nos salimos del cuarto, y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, pero desgraciadamente, no había nada de comida, ni tampoco detergente para lavar mi ropa. Así no tuve otra opción que ir, de compras solo. Lo vi que el estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la entrada._

_—Oye Yuuri ¿Adonde vas? —le pregunté._

_El escucho mi voz y me miró volteándose hacia atrás, ya que estaba detrás de él sosteniendo un sartén y aceite._

_—Ire a comprar, algunas cosas en la tienda de la esquina, ya que hay una muchacha que nos fía—dijo Yuuri, sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, " una muchacha" —poco después reacciona y se puso nervioso de que me pondría yo celoso —No es lo que crees bebe, no voy a verla solo iré a comprar, además ella tiene novio y es muy grande para mí, ja, ja, —se puso muy nervioso._

_— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? Solo iras a la tienda, nada más, no tengo que ponerme celoso. Eso quedo el pasado, ya que no me mostrabas tu amor, pero ahora con solo verme desnudo, te pones tan pervertido y me dices cursilerías que me demuestras que me quieres, eso es pedir mucho. Pero claro, si me llegaras hacerme infiel conmigo, no volveré a perdonarte y volveré con mi querido amigo Van._

_Al decir esto, a Yuuri si se puso un poquito celoso, por decir que si el me traicionara tan solo una vez, yo volvería con mi viejo amigo, era de esperarse, ya que fue mucho dolor para mí, pero solo es por amenazar a mi hombre, a quien lo quiero de verdad. Y en serio no me molesta de que él sea un pervertido conmigo, si es así como demuestra su amor._

_— ¡Eso si que no! —Exclamó—no voy a permitir que tú vuelvas con él, eres mío, en cuerpo y alma, es a tí quien estoy enamorado Wolfy—dijo con furia_

_—Lamento hecho, encelar mi Yuuri, pero no te preocupes mientras que tu me ames solo a mí, nada cambiará mi corazón, eso tenlo garantizado._

_Me acerque a mi prometido y lo bese en su mejilla, dándole entender que solo a él lo amo, Yuuri se calmo un poco, y luego se fue a su destino, en ir a la tienda mientras que yo me quede sentado en una silla, junto a la mesa._

_Aquel lugar había muchas cosas que no conocía incluso ese raro platillo "omelet" . Pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a comer sus comidas aquí, y sobre todo como se prepara._

_Saben, se que sonara loco pero, estado pensando en preparar una rica tarta de chocolate, ¿Qué les parece mi idea? Suena genial no, es para demostrar mi amor por él, se ve que esta coladito por mí y eso me gusta que me proclame que soy suyo._

_De pronto, no sé porque, se me ocurrió ponerme un delantal que estaba aun lado de la silla, me la puse y me quedo un poco largo, se notaba mi escultural cuerpo. Me veía tan bien, que no me di cuenta de que estaba muy provocador, hasta que alguien toca la puerta._

_—Si ¿Quién es? —Pregunté._

_Entonces una extraña voz habló._

_—Soy yo._

_Al escuchar aquella voz, me di cuenta de algo, era de en verdad de mi prometido entonces le abrí la puerta, pues era de esperarse, teniendo todas las cosas para la casa, y da la casualidad que trajo de más._

_— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué vienes con tantas cosas? —Le pregunté y luego el me contestó._

_—Ah, es que pensé que faltaba más cosas._

_—Ah ya veo._

_El paso sin verme, y las dejo sobre la mesa, y cuando las dejo, este me vio el delantal, que traía puesto._

_— ¿Por –por-porque estas vestido así? —Preguntó. Sonrojado y sorprendido._

_— Bueno, es que medio un escalofrío , y da la casualidad que me encontré este lindo delantal, supongo que es de la señora Emiko no. Más tarde, se lo devolveré y se lo lavaré._

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya_ **

_Mientras que el me estaba diciendo del ¿Por qué se puso ese delantal? Me había percatado de algo, y era de que ese delantal no era de mi madre si no que era para Wólfram, supongo que era su segundo regalo. Además ese delantal, es muy provocador para mí, su hermosa cara tierna, ese cuerpo, y su culito se notaban._

_Al ver esto, por primera vez en mi vida me había dado una hemorragia nasal, como lo oyen, una hemorragía nasal hacia un hombre, pueden creerlo. Wolfram tenía unos boxers muy apegados y muy cortos, se le notaba sus nalguitas._

_Es por eso que me dio hemorragía nasal, se estaba escurriendo, pero yo me voltié no quería que me viera con mi naríz ._

En ese momento el no se dio cuenta, lo unico que hice, fue limpiarme rápidamente.

"Espero que no se haya dado cuenta".

Mi bebe, me miró tan preocupadamente y mirando con esos ojos tan tiernos , adorables y esa carne que quiere arder por dentro.

 _—_ Yuuri.... _—pronunció mi nombre._

Entonces yo, gire mi cabeza y lo miré.

**_Continuara....._ **


	39. La dulce tentación

_Al escuchar su voz tan tierna, lo vi con mis ojos ardiendo de pasión y deseo, con ganas de hacerle el amor de nuevo, odio admitirlo, mi bebe, atinó mis fetiches favoritos, y eso me debilita me pone hasta 100%, quieren ver...mejor no se los enseño, porque habrá censura._

_Pero ya se lo imaginaron verdad, si estoy excitado y ahora ¿Qué hago?_ _No podía hacer nada, mi cara la tenía toda roja, mi cuerpo se paralizo, incluso mi corazón se palpitaba más._

 _Y al mismo tiempo él se me acercaba, mostrándome sus pectorales, el lugar los pechos de una mujer, pero eso, también me ponía, como lo dije muy excitado. Mi mente, estaba en confusión._ ¿ _Qué debería hacer? —me volví a preguntarme a mí mismo—hacer el amor a la fuerza o quizás debería controlarme, pero su mirada angelical me seduce, —entonces volví a pensar ¿Qué pasaría si me convirtiera en un lobo feroz?_

**_Fantasías de Yuuri._ **

_En ese momento me convertí en un lobo feroz, y adelante mío estaba una bella niña, cuyo su pelo era como el oro, sus ojos de esmeralda y su tez blanca y su traje rosita. Pero por desgracia su ropa se lo arranque, para que me muestre su cuerpo, que lo deleitaba como si fuera un hambriento lobo._

_Una mano sostenía una parte de la ropa, que le había desgarrado, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba sus pezones, a lo cual las tenía bien duritos, esto me ardía más y más._

_—Eres tan delicioso bebe_

_—No lobo Yuuri, no me comas..._

_—Lo siento, bebe pero tú serás mi plato fuerte, hora de comer._

_Lentamente lo estaba desvistiendo, quitándole cada parte de aquel delantal. Su deliciosa piel, me cautivaba ya quería comérmelo y saborearlo mi delicioso festín, pero desgraciadamente no funcionó._

_Por que, escuche una voz que me estaba llamando._

_— ¡Yuuri! Puedes oírme, ¿Qué tienes?_

_Después de oír aquellas palabras reaccione, despertándome de mis fantasías._

_— Perdón bebe, es que estaba distraído— dije un poco apenado._

_— y en ¿Qué pensabas? Hmm—se acercó a mí, mirándome con esos ojos curiosos, y al mismo tiempo me mostraba sus pectorales, esto me ponía cada vez más cachondo que otra palabra podría decirse, ya que mi miembro quería salirse ya, de mi pantalón, no podía controlarme, es la naturaleza de hombre. Así que lo único que hice fue evitarle ver, dedicarme a cocinar, y luego le contesté su pregunta._

_—Pues.. —desvié mi mirada y me rasque la cara—como debo preparar el Omelet._

_— ¿Omelet? —cuestionó wólfram, sintiéndose más curioso._

_—Si, — me dirigí rápidamente hacia las bolsas que había traído sacando, las cosas que necesitaba como por ejemplo: los huevos, el jamón, las salchichas, y entre otras cosas más._

_Entonces Wólfram se me acerco a mí._

_—Quieres que te ayude Yuuri._

—No Wolfy, esta vez yo te hare el desayuno, si quieres tu cocinaras en la tarde te parece bien bebe — 

— Esta bien—dijo Wolfy sentándose en la silla, y esperando a que estuviera los Omelet. 

Yo estaba preparándoselos, primero estrelle los huevos, y los revolví haciendo una torta muy grande luego , corté el jamón y la salchicha haciendo por cuadritos, cuando ya estuvieran hechos, comencé a calentarlo en una cazuela de teflón, para que se cosiera, mientras que se cosieran agregue el jamón y salchichas, el delicioso Omelet olía tan sabroso, que ya daba ganas de comérmelo.Pocos minutos use mi pala y la enrolle para que se hiciera como tipo quesadilla. Ya el Omelet ya estaba listo así que agregue un poquito de pimienta, sal y una hojita de cilantro para la presentación.Mi prometido lo vio y quedo asombrado, ya que en Shin Makoku, no se acostumbraba comer eso. 

—Aquí esta, el delicioso Omelet que acostumbramos a comer en Japón ¿quieres café o jugo bebe?

—Eto—dijo un poco apenado, ya que todo lo hacía yo y el nada, atendiéndolo como si fuera un rey.

—pu-puedo ayudarte a calentarte el café—dijo un poco apenado y avergonzado. 

—Esta bien, te apena que yo te cocine verdad bebe—dije en forma risueña y alegre con él. 

—Si—se sonrojo mi wólfram.

"hay que lindo, cuando se sonroja" .

—Aquí está la cafetera, solo agregue agua, esta tasa que tengo en mis manos, y le aprietes este botón "encendido" y listo. 

—Si— dijo Wolfy sonrojado.No aparte mi vista en amabas cosas, en mi Omelet, ni en mi esposo, ya que, perdón, perdón, quise decir en mi Wolfy, me pongo hasta los nervios, ante esta situación, ya que esta situación es demasiado para mí, actuando como si fuéramos recién casados, es la verdad. Si siempre lo cago, con eso, odio admitirlo pero creo que si me caso con él, no estaría mal, además cada día, Wolfy se porta tan amable, y eso me gusta, también más sensible a mis caricias, accede a mis capricho, y lo mejor de todo él es mío. 

En ese momento, saque ya mi Omelet, y lo coloque en la mesa para comer juntos, incluso ya estaba el café yo se lo preparé.

—Oye bebe, quieres leche o café.

—Hmm café con leche a ver como sabe eso.Yo se lo prepare, y luego comenzamos a desayunar, el ambiente fue muy amoroso, nada de discusiones como soliamos hacerlo, en la cocina real, ah Wolfy le enseñe como se utilizaba los palillos, y como se debería partir el Omelet, el se sorprendió. 

—Lo siento Yuuri, por no saber estas cosas. 

—no te preocupes bebe, es solo que te acostumbres ya que ambos pertenecemos diferentes culturas.Me acercó a él y le doy un beso en su frente, para que se diera animo, incluso dejé que usara los utensilios como el cuchillo y un tenedor. 

—Quieres que te un tenedor un chuchillo para que lo partas.

—Si—dijo apenado. 

Fui a recoger los utensilios y se lo di, ambos comíamos, y nos mirábamos uno del otro, después de esa delicioso desayuno, Wolfy se ofreció a lavar los platos, cosa que me sorprendió mucho. Un príncipe haciendo cosas laborales de la casa, esto fue fuera de lo común, como un príncipe engreído como él, bajara su reputación hacía a mí. Todo esto por amor, nunca imagine que todo cambiara, su arrogante actitud, sus celos, presumido, su cambios de humor, creo que dejo ser tsundere, más bien se ha convertido en un Dandere. 

**_*Dandere= se define así a su nombre por una persona tímida y amorosa._ **

Y ustedes que ¿opinan su comportamiento? A mí me gusta, quiero que sea así. Mientras que el lavaba los platos, yo iba recogiendo mi ropa, para ir a lavarla ya que no tenía ni una, yo me quede observándolo a que no le pasara nada y por supuesto, a que no rompiera ninguna cosa, ya que no eran míos si no de mamá, pero por mi descuido me pegue, en la pared, por ver las nalgas de Wolfy mientras que se agachaba. Mi short que le preste le quedaba muy apretado, parecía calzoncillos de mujer, muy apegadita y disimulando su parte intima. Me puse sonrojado, al ver ese espectáculo, por más que lo intente disimularlo el me provoca inconscientemente. Wolfy no se dio cuenta de que me había pegado contra la pared, más lo único que se dio cuenta fue, cuando iba entrando a la cocina. Lo vi que no tenía mi short que le había prestado entonces ahí me dio, otra hemorragia nasal. 

— ¿Por-por que no llevas puesto el Short Wolf? —tartamudee.

—pues es que me quedaba muy estrecho y ya no lo aguantaba, y tu no mires mi trasero.

Era demasiado tarde, si lo miré y mi parte íntima volvió Apararse, después de tratar de que me bajara y pensara otra cosa.Wolfy me lo vio, su cara se puso toda roja, no podía creérmelo como estaba, demasiado excitado.

_Pov Wolfram Bielefeld._

_Lo vi, como la tenia demasiado dura, fuera verdad, mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse por verlo solo a él. Y yo no lo hice a propósito, de quitarme ese short me quedaba muy apretado me lastimaba mi parte intima, por eso me lo quite, pero al verlo no sé porque me acerque a él. Y dije:_

_—Tocame—me dio vergüenza que dijera algo así, pero fue mi culpa de que mi Yuuri, se ponía asi de cachondo y yo también._

_Mi prometido no dudo dos veces, el me empujo contra el fregadero, haciendo una posición muy vergonzosa, mostrándole mi culito. Y luego lo acaricio, sintiendo sus manos semi heladas e hizo erizar mi piel y luego comenzó hablar:_

_—Eres demasiado lindo bebe, incluso cuando eres un pervertido._

_—No digas eso, me da vergüenza._

_—Wolfy, te quiero mucho. —Se acerco a mí y comenzó a besarme. Sintiendo sus labios como se habrían lentamente hacia mis labios._

_—Quiero tocarte, otra vez no puedo evitarlo, eres el culpable, que sea un pervertido. Pero me gusta que seas tan provocador._

_—¡Yuuri, no me toques! —Exclamé, pero era inútil el me labio mi orejita, y aparte comenzó a acariciar mis pezones, que los traía bien duritos. —Yu-yuri—gemí al pronunciar su nombre._

_No se como, pero quería verlo a la cara, quería sentir sus besos, entonces el me voltió y me beso,_

_—Me encanta tocarte—dijo Yuuri, escuchando sus respiraciones ya que su boca estaba en mi oído lamiendo mi lóbulo. Sentía sus manos como me masajeaba mis pezones, a pesar de que tenia la ropa bien puesta, poco a poco una mano, dejo de tocarme se dirigió a tocar mi abdomen subiendo, el delantal. Y luego me sentó en la silla, mientras que yo le abrase por su cuello, y supliqué que me besara._

_—Bésame— él lo hizo, ambos nos besamos, sintiendo el aliento de nuestra bocas, y también nuestros gemidos. Yuuri me tumbo contra la mesa y comenzó a besarme, mi cuello._

_Dándome pequeños besos y lamidas en mi piel, fue demasiado estremecedor, mi cuerpo estaba ya excitándose, poco a poco._

_—Yu-u-ri ._

_—Bebe, te quiero._

_El comenzó a meter su pene dentro de mí, no si antes de lubricarme, después de hacerme aquello, me lo metía gentilmente, al principio sentí dolor, pero esta vez menos que las anteriores parece ser, que mi cuerpo esta acostumbrándose al miembro de mi prometido. Esto fue demasiado apasionado, lo sentí muy adentro de mí. Y me hacía gritar como nunca, e incluso jadee sacando saliva por mis labios._

_— Yuuri, más más se siente rico Ahhh—jadee y gemí al mismo tiempo._

_Mientras que Yuuri escucho mi plegaria y me embistió fuertemente, sintiendo como la mesa se movía ante nuestros movimientos, mi cuerpo no se quedo atrás, Yuuri toco mi miembro y me lo masturbó, sintiendo doble placer. Después me cambió de posición y nos dirigimos hacia el refrigerador para restregar mi cuerpo semidesnudo, por que casi no me quito delantal al contrario la traía como una faldita. Entonces fue ahí donde me dio con todo. Muchas embestidas y más fuertes, casi llegar a mi punto._

_—Wolfy, tu cuerpo se siente bién, me vuelves loco, quieres que te lo saque—dijo con voz provocadora._

_—No, lo saques, se siente bién, más, más Yuuri. — le supliqué._

_—No quieres, que lo saque— volvió insistir._

_—No, por favor— moví mis caderas quería que siguiera. Pero el me llevo hacia otro lugar de la casa y fue en el sofá. El se sentó en ella, y yo estaba encima de él._

_—¡Muévete! Dijo con voz provocativa._

_Me dio vergüenza, hacerlo enfrente de él,pero estaba ardiendo, por lo tanto moví mis caderas de aun lado para el otro de arriba hacia abajo y gritando de placer._

_—Ahh. Hmmm ahhh— gemí sin parar._

_—Wolfy, lo haces bien, hmm—se mordió sus labios no quería mostrar que lo estaba disfrutando, así el se movió y me hizo gritar más._

_— ¡YUUUUURI! —mis brazos estaban entrelazados en su cuello sosteniéndome que no me vara a caer, mientras que yuuri me abrazo para empujarme más y más duro._

_El sudor de nuestros cuerpos, se deleitaban mojándonos uno del otro. Yuuri me cambio de posición._

_—Volteate, bebe quiero ver tu culito mientras te muevas—dijo en forma pervertida._

_Medio vergüenza, pero lo hice me moví mis caderas, y el se sentó. Mis movimientos fueron suaves y ligeros._

_—Yuuri, me gusta sentir esto...._

_—Si a mi también te ves sensual y provocativo._

_—Yuu-ri no aguanto más, creo que me voy a correr de tanto placer—decía entrecortada mi voz por los gemidos que hacía._

_—No, todavía no Wolfy, quiero correrme junto contigo—dijo Yuuri casi, también llegando a su clima, cambiamos de posición. Yo estaba acostada en el sillón y el encima de mí. Me envistió tan fuerte, que yo le di un arañazo en su espalda, era mucho pedir por el placer. Que también cruce mis piernas para que me la profunda rizara más sus embestidas_

_— Yuuri, mételo más profundo. Si, así —gemía y jadeaba._

_—Wolfy, me córrete dentro de ti._

_Yuuri se corrió dentro de mí, el saco su pene dentro de mi, y al mismo tiempo su semen, el sillón se había embarrado, y mientras que me recorría. El medio de un apasionado beso, a lo cual yo le correspondí._

_Entonces Yuuri me hizo una pregunta:_

_—¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?_

_—¿Para que? —le cuestione._

_—No te diré por que es sorpresa solo di si o no._

_—Si quiero ir contigo._

_—Bien, bebe entonces saldremos mañana.Pero primero — él me levantó de la sillón y me llevo hacia el baño. —nos ducharemos ya que andamos muy sucios yo te puedo enjuaguar tu espalda._

_—No te pongas meloso Yuuri, no me digas que de nuevo—hice una pausa._

_—Que comes que adivinas bebe._

_—Eres un pervertido._

_Era inevitable, nuestro amor estaba creciendo misma que hasta el baño tuvimos que hacerlo, incluso bañarnos por supuesto. No sin antes recoger la ropa que Habia atendido Yuuri a secar._


	40. Las Fujoshin Atacan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este es un episodio especial para lectoras (fujoshin)

_Era de mañana ya, Yuuri y yo estábamos almorzando un rico delicioso, arroz y un pescado frito, esta vez ya no tenía el delantal, si no la ropa de Yuuri ya que ayer se seco. Después de desayunar Yo me fui a bañarme primero, mientras que él estaba fregando los trastes, el agua estaba tan tibia y deliciosa, nunca en mi vida me había bañado en una casa ajena, y mucho así, pues ya han visto que me baño en aguas termales y es muy grande, pero se siente tan bien, que me gusta cuando termine de hacerlo. Salí de ahí y me al cuarto de mi prometido para cambiarme,_

_pero lo hice rápido, por que luego, ya saben como él se pone muy pervertido conmigo. Ese día me puse un pantalón azul, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de color beige, y me puse una loción, ya que tengo una costumbre de hacerlo y me desespero que no lo haga. Yo lo esperé en la sala, sentado en el sillón pacientemente_

_Yuuri fue bañarse, y aparte a cambiarse. Cuando termino se dirigió hacia a mí y me tapo mis ojos con sus maravillosas manos._

_— ¿Quién soy? —preguntó Yuuri._

_—Eres Yuuri_

_—Acertaste bebe._

_—Eres muy meloso Yuuri._

_—Si lo soy te molesta bebe._

_—No, al contrario me gusta._

_Entonces el me da un abrazo, sintiendo sus brazos en medio de mis hombros, y luego el me dio un beso en mi mejilla, parecía que fuéramos una pareja recién Casada._

_—Bueno bebe, vámonos. —me tomo de la mano, y ambos salimos de la casa._

_Como era de esperarse, el nuevo mundo para mí apenas había comenzado, lo único que conozco de Japón fue el tren que montamos una vez, para misión de volver a casa y a conocer el otro Maoh. Pero ahora es todo distinto, conocí mucha gente que tiene los mismo ojos que mi Yuuri, y también el cabello negro, pero claro diferentes edades, había muchas cosas nuevas, como por ejemplo:_

_Muchos edificios, casas, incluso muchas comidas diferentes al de mi mundo, incluso veía globos flotar , perritos, gatos, era de esperarse , seguía viendo nos adentramos en un centro de video juegos para ver,, y había muchos niños jugando, también en ese centro había un acuario, nos adentramos ahí para ver, y me sorprendí había muchos peces._

_—Qué bonito, nunca había visto cosa igual, oye Yuuri no ¿nos molestaran estos pece?—Le pregunté y el me contestó._

_—Claro que no, por que son indefensos._

_El se me acercó hacia a mí, el estaba atrás de mí, diciéndome en sus dulces palabras, de que no me harán daño. Fue una sensación muy estraña actuábamos en forma normal, valiéndonos madres, de lo que decía la gente, aunque claro no había nadie ahí, por suerte._

_Después no salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos hacia el parque, caminando tomados de la mano._

_—No te sueltes Wolfy._

_—Si Yuuri._

_Ahí nos adentramos, fue pacifico, fresco, no había mucho ruido excepto unas chicas locas que se nos acercaron, para tomarnos fotos. Escuchamos unos ruidos de atrás y las vimos. Fue ahí donde mi prometido exclamo:_

_—Esas chicas de ahí, por favor dejen de tomarnos fotos con sus celulares._

_—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? Porque esas chicas, anda tomando fotos acaso son tus pretendientes... Eh— mi expresión cambio. Y me puse celoso._

_—Claro que no, yo no las conozco— eso fue lo que dijo._

_Pero una habló._

_—Ohh un uke celoso—dijo una chica de pelo, negro como mi prometido, dos coletas y unos lentes cuyos sus ojos eran verde azules, y una estatura bajita._

_Al escuchar su voz diciendo "uke" no comprendí que significaba. Otra chica empezó hablar._

_—¿Cómo te llamas joven rubio? —cuestiono la muchacha._

_—Eh. Mi nombre es Wólfram le von Bielefeld._

_—Oh ¿eres un Extranjero? —volvió a preguntar la chica._

_—Pues_

_En ese momento no supe que responder estaba muy nervioso ante las preguntas y sobre todo había muchas mujeres. Y por supuesto, no paraban de tomarnos fotos._

_—¿Qué son esos aparatos, me están lastimando mis ojos?_

_—Hey oigan, chicas dejen de tomarnos fotos ._

_—¿Qué no te tomaban a ti?_

_—No mas bien a ambos._

_—¡Que a mi también! ¿Quién les dio permiso? Que me tomen fotos si yo se los pedí._

_En ese momento si estaba molesto de que estas chicas, me tomaran fotos y sobre todo sin mi autorización, la ciudad de Japón es muy rara principalmente estas chicas. La primer chica que dijo que soy uke respondió mi pregunta._

_—Disculpe , perdone de que se haya molestado, lo que pasa es que nosotras somos otakus, y nos encatan el Yaoi._

_—¿Qué es Yaoi? — Cuestioné, no comprendía que era jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado._

_—Pues , para hacerlo mas fácil son historias de amor de entre dos chicos, como en caso de Ustedes dos. Je, Je. ¿Ustedes están saliendo?_

_Al escuchar esto, no lo oculté se lo dije._

_—Si, estamos saliendo—dije sin mentir, no me avergonzaba en decir lo que soy, un chico pasivo._

_Las chicas comenzaron a gritar intensamente._

_—¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡_

_Yuri estaba a sustado, pensaba que esas chicas nos miraría, con repugnación de ser homosexuales, pero no fue así al contrario gritaron como locas._

_Y entonces ellas se atrevieron hacer más preguntas:_

_—Ne, ne, ¿Cuántos llevan de estar juntos, de ser novios?_

_—Pues llevamos 3 meses de andar juntos, pero no somos novios, más bien estamos comprometido._

_—¡¿Queee? Impresionante!._

_—Oye.. eto.. Bielefeld si eres uke no, ¿o eres Seme?_

_— ¿Qué es Uke y Seme?_

_Una de ellas les explica._

_—Uke es el chico, pasivo que recibe el amor—dijo en voz alta. Pero otra me hablo en privado y mas pervertida, por eso me susurro en mi oído— si la que le mete %$ & por el $%&._

_Entonces grité y me puse con la cara sonrojada._

_— ¡¿Qué dices?!¡¿Como saben eso chicas pervertidas?!_

_—Pues mira.. —dijo otra chica, enseñando un libro a lo cual tenía muchos dibujos. ( doujinshi de Yuuram)_

_—Omg eso es .. — miré esto y saque toda la sopa diciendo que Yuuri me hace eso— Pues Yuuri me hace eso._

_—Ohh ese Chico de ahí, es tu Seme._

_— Si así es—dije francamente._

_—Oye, fue apasionado contigo,_

_o fue rudo._

_— Pues... Más bien Yuuri es un pervertido y es muy apasionado._

_Vuelven a gritar las locas._

_—Yaoi dominara el mundo._

_—Oye, ¿cómo lo conquitastes? Fue difícil._

_—Si un poco._

_—Lo amas Bielfeld._

_— Si lo amo como a nadie en el mundo._

_Muchas preguntas hicieron las chicas. Hasta que Yuuri me tomo de la mano, esto le inquietó y se molestó , por lo tanto me tomo de la mano y huimos de ahí._

_—Hey Yuuri ¿Qué te pasa?_

_—Hey adonde Van, no te lleves al uke...._

_Las chicas, no se quedaron con las manos cruzadas, nos persiguieron adónde íbamos y también se ponían muy locas, ya que nos veían que nos tomábamos de la manos. En ese momento, estaba avergonzado, tenía miedo a que Yuuri estuviese molesto. Nos detuvimos y nos metimos en el baño de hombres por suerte no había y las chicas dejaron de perseguir, pero desgracia nos escuchaban lo que decíamos._

_—¡Dime!¿Por qué te dejaste tomarte fotos? —dijo molestó. Y me miró a los ojos._

_—¿Que pasa estas molesto?_

_—Si lo estoy..._

_—Preferistes, que ellas te tomaran las fotos._

_—No, estoy celoso de que ellas te tengan una fotografía tuya, en su celular._

_—Tanto te preocupa, eso._

_—Si—dijo molesto._

_—Te haz vuelto un celoso._

_Sin darnos cuenta, las chicas escucharon todo lo que estábamos diciendo, mismas que agarraron todo lo que tenia para no gritar. O de lo contrario se daría cuenta de la situación._

_"Esto es mejor que las novelas de tv" —Pensaron las fujonshis._

_—Si soy un celoso, eres mío, tú me perteneces._

_—Adoro eso Yuuri, pero no te preocupes no amo a nadie. Soy todo tuyo. Además ya lo olvidastes, que esas chicas son como nuestras sirvientas que tenemos en el castillo._

_—¿Sirvientas? —reacciona— ah ya me acuerdo, que tonto soy. Pero lo que más me impresiono que esas chicas, no nos rechazaran, ya que como dije, en mi país no son como el tuyo. Si fueran otras chicas, de seguro que nos golpearían. Por ser Gays._

_—A mi no me importaría, ocultar de lo que soy, y dejar de que otras locas se te acerquen y pretenda que no soy nada para ti._

_— Wólfram... Yo tampoco , quiero negar que te amo, ya no quiero ocultarlo ya, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo. Te amo, es atí quien quiero... quiero... que seas mi novio oficial._

_—Yuuri._

_Me ruborice mucho, y las chicas escucharon todo y ala vez llorando._

_" que cruel, es el mundo ese chico tiene razón, no es fácil. Pero nosotras los apoyaremos "_

_Otras pensaron el traductor_

_" No se pero parece que, le proponía matrimonio"_

_"L o mismo digo yo"._

_Yuuri, se ruborizo y me miró a los ojos._

_—Perdóname de que nuestra cita, no fuera tan perfecta y no te compre un helado para que probaras, quería impresionante, ya allá no hay._

_—No te preocupes, además me la pase bien conocí, nueva gente y sobre todo me la pase contigo, es mucho pedir. Por eso muchas gracias Yuuri, por esto—Cerré mis ojos y me acerque hacía él, para darle un beso en su mejilla._

_Las chicas se adentraron para ver y vieron todo, la acción. Por supuesto él no se dio cuenta, solo recibió mi beso._

_—Wolfy._

_Ni tampoco yo, pero cuando salimos del aquel baño, las chicas se pusieron en primer fila. Mirándonos como si fuéramos unas grandes estrellas y apoyándonos en nuestro amor._

_—No se preocupen, nosotras les apoyamos por su amor._

_—Y tu ¿Cómo te llames? Más vale no romper el corazón de Bielefeld._

_—Mi nombre es Yuuri Shibuya, y no lo haré, no romperé el corazón de mi Wolfy, es lo único tengo. Ya lo perdí una vez, y no quiero volver a repetirlo mismo. Así esta vez, protegeré lo que tengo._

_Las chicas aplaudieron y gritaron, y comprendí algo que esas chicas se parecen a la madre de mi prometido, aceptando la relación de ambos chicos._

_Por si fuera poco, ellas nos trataron como si fueramos una grandes estrellas, me regalaron un helado a lo cual Yuuri no pudo comprarme, pero ellas si. A cambio de que les hiciéramos Yaoi. Muy leve Ya nos daba vergüenza, mostrar nuestras perversiones. Pero si les dimos los que nos pedia, una declaración de amor,._

_—Yuuri, tu-tu-me - gustas—dijo con voz temblorosas,_

_—Tu también Me gustas Wolfy._

_Las chicas gritaron como pudieron, y fue una emoción, muy nueva ya que ellas quisieron ser nuestras fans, cuyo nombre fue Yuuram. A permiso de nosotros dos, y si aceptamos._

**_Las fans de Yuuram._ **

_Al final, como despido nos pidió una fotografía para cada una de ellas, Y firmado por mi y Yuuri, como autógrafo. Era imposible para mí, pero la tecnología del mundo de Yuuri nada es imposible. Cumplimos su última petición, ya que tal vez no la veríamos de nuevo. Pero quien sabe tal vez si._


	41. El regreso de Henrietta

**_Pov Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_Después de aquella tarde en el parque, Yuuri y yo regresamos a casa. Y tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos ahí me atreví a preguntar de lo que había dicho._

_—Oye Yuuri— dije apenado._

_—Si bebe._

_—Es verdad de lo que dijistes._

_— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó y se me acerco a mí, tomándome de las manos._

_—Sobre, lo que les dijistes a esas chicas,_

_—Ah.. de que eres mi novio oficial—reaccionó—Si lo eres, es por eso que traje aquí para presentarte como mi novio, e incluso también Shin Makoku._

_—Ya veo._

_—Así nadie, podrá separarnos y además si es verdad lo que dije de que quiero estar a tu lado. No te alegra oír eso bebe._

_—Claro que sí, como no estarlo mañana regresaremos a casa a ver a nuestra querida niña._

_—Si en verdad, extraño a Greta—dijo con voz entre cortada ya que no me sentía bien, y no era por lo que había comido, ni mucho menos de haberlo hecho, si no que algo terrible iba pasar. Como decirlo un , mal presentimiento, para mí, sentía que algo muy valioso para mí , me lo van a quitar._

_—Oye Wolfy,_

_Capitulo 41.- El regreso de Henrietta._

**_Pov Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_Después de aquella tarde en el parque, Yuuri y yo regresamos a casa. Y tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos ahí me atreví a preguntar de lo que había dicho._

_—Oye Yuuri— dije apenado._

_—Si bebe._

_—Es verdad de lo que dijistes._

_— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó y se me acerco a mí, tomándome de las manos._

_—Sobre, lo que les dijistes a esas chicas,_

_—Ah.. de que eres mi novio oficial—reaccionó—Si lo eres, es por eso que traje aquí para presentarte como mi novio, e incluso también Shin Makoku._

_—Ya veo._

_—Así nadie, podrá separarnos y además si es verdad lo que dije de que quiero estar a tu lado. No te alegra oír eso bebe._

_—Claro que sí, como no estarlo mañana regresaremos a casa a ver a nuestra querida niña._

_—Si en verdad, extraño a Greta—dijo con voz entre cortada ya que no me sentía bien, y no era por lo que había comido, ni mucho menos de haberlo hecho, si no que algo terrible iba pasar. Como decirlo un , mal presentimiento, para mí, sentía que algo muy valioso para mí , me lo van a quitar._

_—Oye Wolfy,_

_—Hmm si. —dijo un poco animado._

_—¿Te pasa algo bebe?_

_—No lo se, me siento muy extraño—dije con una voz quebrada e inquietud._

_—Tranquilo, bebe ven vámonos a cenar y luego a dormir._

_—Si_

_**Mientras tanto en Shin Makoku.** _

_"Pasado mañana regresaran, y pronto vendrá Henrietta con la falsa noticia, veamos cómo vas a escapar Maoh, con esto. ¿Estás seguro? ¿De qué, Wólfram te aceptara? o bien ¿de que le hayas sido infiel con él? Me muero por ver eso, y además el será mío en cuerpo y alma, creo que aprovechare un poco de su compañía, ya saben mi pasatiempo, y es acostarme con cualquier que me abra sus piernas ante mí. Saben, no estaría mal en hacer eso. Después de todo, Wólfram es muy hermoso, además estoy seguro de que él me pedirá que se lo haga, conociéndolo tan perfectamente apuesto a que sí. Después de todo, soy alguien de confianza."_

En Japon.

_En Japón._

_La noche transcurrió, y no pude dormir tuve una pesadilla, en la cual soñaba que perdía a mi Yuuri, que cada vez que me acercaba a él. Se alejaba de mí, no comprendía porque lo más curioso es que apareció a esa Zorra a la que vi una vez, en la fiesta. Y ella se acerco a mi Yuuri, que le susurraba en su oído._

_—Veo que no les has dicho la verdad, de que no lo amas. Que solo has jugado con el._

_—Si he jugado con él, solo quería divertirme, mientras que tu no estabas sabes que solo te amo, a ti y no a Wólfram. Solo lo quiero para tener sexo con él. Al decir verdad no está nada mal, jugar con él._

_—No, es verdad Yuuri._

_Mis ojos, no paraban de ver lo que veía, Yuuri beso a Henrietta y comencé a llorar._

_—Nooooooo Yuuri, no la beses._

_Cuando vi esa escena, mi sueño corrompió volviendo a la realidad y me desperté, al igual que Yuuri._

_—¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿Por qué gritas así? — cuestionó mi prometido._

_No le respondí tan solo me tumbe contra el, abrazándolo y temblando de miedo._

_—Yuuri—pronuncié su nombre._

_—¿Qué tienes? Están temblando de miedo._

_—Yuuri— lloré amargamente, y abrazándolo fuertemente— en verdad ¿me amas? —le pregunté._

_—Claro que te amo, solo a ti, porque desconfías en mí, acaso tuviste una pesadilla bebe._

_—Si, soñé que te perdería de nuevo y que solo jugastes conmigo._

_—No bebe, no estoy jugando, en verdad te amo, si no fuera así, no tendría celos, o pelear lo que es mío, te quiero a tí y nadie más, lo juro. Y dime con quién soñabas._

_—Con Henrietta._

_—Ya veo—agacho su mirada y aferro a mí—ella se quedo en el pasado, no tengo nada que ver con ella, Si no tú, eres el único. Si tanto tienes miedo, nos dormiremos juntos._

_—Pero si dormimos Juntos._

_—Quise decir, que te abrazaré fuertemente y sientas mi calor ante tu cuerpo, protegiéndote hasta tu sueños._

_—Yuuri._

_Ambos nos acostamos en la cama, y tal como lo prometió me tomo sobre mi mano y me acerco ante su cuerpo, nos dormimos abrazados. Esa noche, dormí tranquilo, no tuve más esa horrible pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente , ya en la tarde llegaron los papas de Yuuri. Sra Emiko se alegro de verme._

_—Hola Wolf- chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos._

_—Si Emiko san— me dio un fuerte abrazo, dándome mucho amor._

_—Y mi hermano ¿Dónde están?_

_—Pues se quedo allá a trabajar—dijo Emiko._

_—Bueno aprovechemos que están, aquí, tengo una noticia que decirles._

_—Bien, y ¿cuales es? acaso será que, ya son novios oficiales hmm Yuu-chan._

_—¿Como lo sabes Mamá? —_

_—Pues digamos, que son instinto de madres y además esas manos lo indica todo—Lo señalo._

_Yo reaccione junto con Yuuri, y rápidamente nos soltamos de las manos, ya que en ese momento la teníamos tomadas._

_—Yuu-chan no te avergüences, de todo modos yo ya sabía, que tarde o temprano aceptaría tu amor, por Wolf-chan._

_—Entonces madre, aceptaría mi relación con Wólfram._

_—Claro, por que no. Nos habíamos encariñado con Wolf-chan, verdad cariño._

_—Si tesoro—dijo el papa de Yuuri._

_Parece ser , que no se molestaron por que fuéramos novios, más bien parece ser , que desde que llegue por primera vez en su casa, los impresione muy bien. Incluso Emiko le agrade como si fuera su segundo hijo. Cuando las cosas que se pusieron bien, yo me dirigí con Emiko ayudarle hacer la comida, pues tenía que aprender para mi futuro de ser una buena esposa. Qué cosas no, la señora Emiko se acordó de algo y fue el delantal, que habría comprado la otra vez y la dejo en la silla, y era para mi._

_—Y que despitada soy, olvide que tengo un regalo para ti Wolf-chan y es que te compre un delantal._

_—No se preocupe, por eso me quería disculparme, se la tome prestada para cosinar, pero me quedo un poco grande._

_—Oh rayos, parece que falle tu talla, quería impresionarte, pero— se chibio la mujer._

_—No se preocupe, me gusto su regalo._

_La señora y yo seguíamos cocinando, mientras que su papa leía un periódico, Yuuri no paraba de mirarme, pues seguía pensando en el matrimonio. Pero también de mí, actitud ya que anoche si tenía mucho miedo._

_—Me nos mal de que él está bien, mañana regresaremos a casa. Y también de que en reino Shin Makoku, proclamare oficial de que Wolfy es mi novio. Me dará mucha vergüenza, pero ya será mío y no habrá quien nos interpone en nuestra relación. Greta se pondrá alegre._

_La cena estaba lista, y los 4 nos sentamos a comer. Saboreamos nuestra deliciosa comida._

_A la mañana siguiente, ambos regresamos a casa tomados de la mano, Emiko san se puso a llorar porque, pudo aprovecharnos al máximo, pero esto no implica, volver a verla. Cuando entramos a la bañera volvimos Shin Makoku , ahí todos nos esperando con las miradas bien enojadas , no eran para mí si no, para Yuuri._

_—Nos puedes explicar que, significa esto Heika— dijo Gunter y Gwendal._

_—¿De que hablan? No lo logro entenderlo._

_—A no pues mire esto—Dijo Gunter señalando aquella joven,_

_Yuuri y yo pronunciamos su nombre._

_—Hen-rri-e-tta-san._

_—Tanto tiempo sin verlo Yuuri-san—Dijo la mujer._

**_Ohh dios, y ahora que pasara con Yuuri y Wolfy . ¿A que va venido? ¿Que tendrá entre manos esta mujer ? Y sobre todo que signfico su sueño. Tendra que ver con lo que va pasar en esto y más en Me perdistes para siempre._ **


	42. Dos amantes y un Rey.

_—Hola Yuuri ¿Cómo estás?_ _—Saludó hipócritamente al rey. Acercándose hacia a él. A pesar de que Yuuri me tomaba de la mano. A ella no le bastó. Entonces Yuuri, quitó su mano de mí. Y él le preguntó:_

_—Henrietta tú ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—_ _Acaso no es obvio, vengo a casarme contigo._

_Al escuchar esto, una parte de mí se quebró en mil pedazos, sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho, mis ojos se paralizaron no podía moverlos, estaba como en Shock. Mi cuerpo temblaba poco a poco. Entonces yo, cerré mis ojos, y luego baje mi mirada lentamente y fue ahí donde reaccioné. Y lo peor esta mujer se acerco a mi discretamente y me susurró a mi oido._

_—_ Pierdete niñato, Yuuri es mio. 

_"Lo sabía, sabía que Yuuri me estaba mintiendo otra vez, que todo sus te amos, no eran para mí, sino para Henrietta, y a mí solo me utilizo"._

_En ese momento, no quise hablar, ni reclamar nada, solo quería ir me de ahí, lo vi como la miraba, tan tiernamente, pero no comprendía ¿Qué sentimiento era? Me sentía tan ridículo, y un tonto, todo el mundo lo miraba con las miradas asesinas. El primero en recalcar lo que esta haciendo fue mi hermano Mayor Gwendal._

_—¡Tú, ¿Qué tienes que decir al Respecto?!—Exclamo Gwendal._

_De pronto Yuuri, me alzo de la mano y me proclamo ante toda la multitud que estaba ahí._

_—Lo siento, Henrietta .. no puedo casarme contigo, porque yo ya tengo prometido, y ese es Wólfram y él es mi novio oficial._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo? —dijo inconformista la mujer._

_—Lo que oíste, Estoy comprometido con él._

_—Pero tu dijistes que no lo amabas—volvió a decir la mujer._

_—Eso fue antes, de que me diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_—Pero entonces, que fue lo ¿qué me dijistes aquella noche Yuuri? fue mentira lo que me decías que me amabas, y sobre todo lo que hicimos esa misma noche—que ruin, charlatán decía esa mujer, me daba rabia y coraje._

_Sobre todo, a que se refería sobre todo "Hicimos esa misma noche". Muchas preguntas se me venían en mi cabeza, y a la vez, miraba a Yuuri, como se daba vergüenza._

_— ¿Cómo que hicimos esa misma noche? —cuestiono Yuuri._

_—¿Qué no te acuerdas? Como me abrazabas y me besabas, e incluso me llevaste no se adonde y lo hicimos._

_— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Gritó._

_De pronto la multitud, empezaron a cuchichear y reclamar de la situación._

_—¿Cómo que lo hicieron Heika? — preguntó Gunter, que es el más preocupado por Yuuri, luego pregunto otro y ese fue mi hermano._

_— Acaso ¿niega su relación con la princesa Henrietta? ¡Y a parte ha jugado con los sentimientos de mi hermano! —Dijo con voz Furiosa, casi ganas de matarlo._

_—No es cierto, ¡Jamás, eh jugado con él! A Wolfy yo lo amo, lo amo—dijo Yuuri, tomando con fuerza de mi mano, para que no me fuera de su lado._

_Pero por desgracia, hubo un par de palabras en las cuales ahí desconfié por completo de Yuuri,_

_—Si no es cierto, entonces que puedes decir, al respeto de esto—Señalo e interrumpió Gwendal._

_— ¿Respecto a qué? —volvió a preguntar Yuuri._

_— ¡¿Cómo que a qué?! Si esa chica nos dijo, que está esperando un hijo tuyo._

_No lo podía creer, de lo que estaba escuchando ante la voz de mi hermano Gwendal. Un hijo de Yuuri, entonces ahí fue que, ya perdí con toda esperanza. En estar al lado de mi Prometido. Me solté de su mano, y salí corriendo,_

_—¡¡Eres un traidor!! ¡Yuuri baka!_ _—grité._

_no lo soportaba más , comprendí que solo jugo conmigo, que sus sentimientos por mí, era pura mentira. Cuando corrí, Yuuri reaccionó y dijo mi nombre:_

_— ¡Wólfram espera! —gritó._

_Mi prometido, quiso correr tras de mí, pero Gwendal, y lo demás se lo impidieron._

_—Adonde cree que va, tiene que ser responsable de esto, y no solo eso ha jugado con los sentimientos de mí hermano—dijo Gwendal le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla por ser irresponsable, y lo peor , por Jugar conmigo._

_La multitud, lo acorralo a que le explicara, ¿Cómo paso eso?, Conrad, no estaba puesto que, fue a cuidar a Greta, así que estaba ausente. Mientras tanto, yo me dirigí a mi cuarto a llorar. Por las mentiras de él, y sobre todo verme como un tonto._

_—¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo? Todo mi amor fue en vano, acaso solo fui un sustituto de Henrietta, sus celos con Van no era para mí, era para ella. Y además Yuuri lo hizo con ella. Ahora comprendo, porque Yuuri supo cómo hacerlo, sus caricias, sus besos, absolutamente todo. Fue por esa mujer._

**_Mientras tanto...._ **

**_Pov. Yuuri Shibuya._ **

_Después, de que Wolfy se fuera, yo me quede confundido no comprendía porque todo, el mundo me agredía y lo peor él no me dejo explicar, cuando se fue, muchas palabras me hicieron y principalmente la de Gwendal._

_—¡No te da vergüenza lastimar a mi hermano! Y sobre todo ¡ No te da vergüenza y el descaró de ser hombre irresponsable! Acostándote con esta chica y aparte engañar a mi hermano._

_—¡¡Yo soy inocente!!_   
  


_—Eres culpable y es obligado casarse con ella._

_— Ya les dije, que es un malentendido, yo jamás me acostado con ella, el único al que lo hice fue con Wolfy— Lo grité con vergüenza ya que era una cosa privada entre mi prometido y yo. Cerré mis ojos y mi leve rubor se notaba en mi cara, era evidente que con él, me sentía extraño._

_— El es único quien lo hice. Y si estoy seguro con nadie más. Con esta chica jamás lo hice no soy muy hombre para hacerlo. Solo con Wolfy._

_Gwendal es muy observador, ante las acciones de una persona enamorada, ya que es idéntico a él casi, principalmente con la relación con Annisina-san._

_"Este chico siente algo por mi hermano, acaso realmente lo quiere"._

_Sin embargo Henrietta se dio cuenta, ante las miradas de que esto fue una acción y no se dejo atrás, se acerco a mí tratando de besarme, por mi mala suerte me deje besar, por ella. Maldita mujer, sus besos fue desagrado, asco repugnación. La tumbe y le exclamé._   
  


_—No vuelvas a besarme nunca más, mis labios no son tuyos si no de mi prometido, estos labios le pertenece a Wólfram le van Bielefeld._

_La multitud, se dieron cuenta de que esto fue un plan con maña, que esto fue una equivocación. Si hubiera aceptado su beso, sería verdadero que si tengo interés en ella. Y que con Wolfy era un simple juego, pero no fue así, yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado. Como para cambiarlo con esa mujer, fui un tonto en el pasado que todo el mundo se aprovechaba ante mí. Pero ahora he cambiado ya no soy un "HENACHOCO" como solía decirme Wólfram._

_"Es verdad, ya no soy como antes, he cambiado por él, y no voy a dejar que otras personas me lo sustituyan, Wolfy es mío, solo mío. Quiero estar atado con él"._

_Asi que fui en busca de él.._

_**Continuara...** _


	43. Atado a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mi corazon y mis sentimientos le pertenecen a mi prometido"

_— ¿En donde estas mi Wolfy? Sabes que eres el único, hombre a que amado. No tengo interés en Henrietta, quiero encontrarte y explicarte todo._

_Lo había buscado por todas partes y no lo había encontrado, estaba tan desesperado, pensando en que Wólfram no me perdonaría jamás. Sin darme, entre a una habitación y era la de él. La abrí y lo vi a él como estaba llorando,_ _por culpa de Henrietta._

_—Wolfy, aquí estabas._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —me aventó una almohada en mi cara,_

_—¿Por qué me aventaste la almohada? —le pregunté. Pero el me respondió._

_—¡Callate! Y sal de este cuarto, no quiero verte, Traidor, Canalla._

_—Por favor dejame explicarte, no es lo que piensas._

_—No necesito, tus explicaciones ya entendí perfectamente, que solo me vistes como un sustituto, o más bien pura diversión para ti._

_— jámas te vi como diversión, en verdad te amo._

_—Mientes, eres un traidor, un canalla, te odio—._

_Wolfy estaba tan enojado, que sentía que quería golpearme, pero no me rendía quería aclarar las cosas, sobre lo que paso._

_— ¿Por cuánto tiempo me has mentido Yuuri? —volvió a preguntar Wólfram._

_— ¡Te lo diré una vez más! Jamás te he mentido._

_— ¡No te creo, no te creo eres un infiel! Yuuri eres una basura...—Gritó y comenzó a llorar._

_—Por favor bebe, no llores, no quiero verte llorar mi Wolfy._

_—Deja de ser tan cursi conmigo, solo quieres jugar con mis sentimientos— el me miraba con esos ojos de dolor y odio hacia a mí._

_—Ya te he dicho que no estoy jugando—me acerque hacia él para demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero Wolfy se acorra en el libero que traía en su habitación, y en cambio yo me acercaba más._

_—Que no te acerques, vete, vete déjame estar solo._

_—No lo hare , hasta que me escuches— eso fue lo que dije._

_—No necesito escuchar.. vete, vete. Vete. —lo escuche tres veces y en ese momento el cogía varios libros y me los aventó contra a mí._

_—Wolfy escúchame—le volví insistí._

_—Largo, largo déjame estar solo— el no paraba de aventarme cada uno de esos libros, que traía aquel librero. — te odio, te odio._

_Cuando ya no tenía ningún libro aproveche para hablar con el, me acerque rápido hacía el, y lo recargue hacia la ventana que estaba entre nosotros dos._

Le sostuve ambas manos para que me viera directamente a los ojos y que me escuchara.

 _—_ ¡Yuuri Sueltame!

 _—_ No lo hare, hasta que me escuches...

Eso fue lo que le dije, entonces yo empece hablar.

_—Escuha, lo que paso con Henrietta no es nada. Jamás me he acostado con ella.. escuchalo bien Wolfy ¡Jamas tuve intimidad con ella! Al unico que lo hice fue contigo. Lo Juro. Preguntales a los lectores que leen esta historia ellos son los testigos de nuestro amor , incluso saben de nuestra intimidad ¿donde? ¿cuando lo hacemos? Verdad lectores.._

_—_ Simon, somos testigos de Yuuram _—dijeron lectores._

 _—_ Así que, por fabor creeme, no estoy jugando contigo , que no lo entiendes estoy atado a tí.

 _—_ Yuuri.

Era verdad, ya estoy atado hacía él, por lo tanto es imposible que ame a otra persona. Ya que mis sentimientos le pertenecen. Wolfram es mi hombre, y yo soy suyo. Entonces yo me acerque hacia el, buscando sus labios desesperadamente.

 _—_ Wolfy.

 _—_ No me beses, por fabor.

_—¿Por que no?_ _— le volví a preguntar._

 _—_ Por que la besastes, se te nota en tus labios la marca de sus labios con lapiz labial de ella.

_—No la bese, ella lo hizo, pero yo la rechaze, sabes que eres el unico._ _  
_

_—_ No, quiero.. _  
_

El se trato de escapar pero no pudo, hacerlo por que le sujete las muñecas.

 _—_ Wolfy no te hagas del rogar, sabes muy bien que me quieres.

 _—_ Yuuri tonto, Yuuri idiota, te odio, te odio. 

_—_ Te quiero, te quiero _wolfy es la verdad_ . _—en ese momento, yo comence meter mis manos adentro de su ropa. Acariciandole lentamente su apetecible piel._

 _—_ No me toques.

_Pero yo no le hizo caso al contrario, segui acariciandolo y quitandole lentamente su camisa,hastas dejandalo semidesnudo, wolfy tenia la cara sonrojada._

_**Pov Wolfram Bielefeld.** _

_En ese momento no lo podía evitar, me deje llevar por Yuuri,así me voltie hacia el para mirarlo a los ojos, y fue ahí donde, ya no pude más. Me acerque a él y le di un apasasionado beso. Es evidente, lo quiero demasiado, demasiado para no perdonarlo y creerle._

_— Yu-u-ri—pronuncié su nombre._

_—Mi Wolfy, te quiero, te quiero—dijo Yuuri, acariciándome mi cuerpo lentamente, y aparte llevándome como princesita a la cama, a pesar de que le había aventado los libros, el los tiró al suelo para acomodarme._

_—Wolfy, estoy limite, eres el culpable, que este así._

_—Pervertido._

_—Es la verdad, tu eres el único, a quién amo. Te amo demasiado Wolfy que no quiero amar a otra persona, si no a ti solamente._

_Aquellas palabras me conmovieron, dejando olvidar lo que había pasado en esos momentos, y dejar como éramos antes, Novios. Yuuri no paraba de desvestirme, pero el se quitó de encima por un momento. Para ir a la puerta y ponerle seguro. Luego regreso hacía a mí y me beso nuevamente, mientras que el se quito la ropa._

_—Yuuri_

_Mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente, que con solo sentir sus besos, sus caricias, me pone tan excitado, él comienza a darme besos por mi cuello y me susurra al oído._

_—Eres muy lindo, y haces que me vuelva, loco enamorándome más de ti._

_—Ahhh.. Yuu-ri—gimió._

_Nuestros cuerpos estaban ardiendo, así que no se espero más, lo volvimos hacer. Yuuri volvió a besarme mi cuerpo, teniendo más marcas, mi cuerpo tenia muchas marcas y cada una revelaba que soy suyo, Pero el no era muy brusco conmigo al contrario muy amable conmigo, así que sus besos que me daba eran suaves, sus manos acariciaban mi miembro, dándome una erección, la tenía muy dura y el también. Yuuri bajo su cierre, y dejo salir su miembro, se acerco a mí, me la metió. El dolor ya no me dolía mucho ya que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a él._

_—Yuuri ._

_—Wolfy, te lo diré una vez más, tu eres único a quién amo. Solo atí quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa lo que los demás hagan no voy dejarte ir; eres mío, y yo soy tu yo._

_En ese momento, el me embistió amablemente, pero ya después más fuerte, haciendo rechinar la cama de tantas embestidas que me daba, yo agarraba las sabanas, pues era demasiado para mí._

_—Yuuri más, más._

_El me embistió más fuerte, haciendo que gritara más, al igual que el gimiera de placer._

_—Wol- eres tan estrecho, que no me dejas sacarlo, me harás que me venga—gimió._

_—Yuuri... se siente bien, por favor más, mételo más profundo._

_El obedeció mi petición, me embistió más fuerte, cambiando de posición, me puse en cuatro patas, y le enseñe mi hermoso culito, lo irresistible para mi prometido._

_—Yuuri mírame—me miró con esos ojos, de lujuria y deseo. Era evidente, soy el único que lo ponía así de excitado. Me lo penetro con brusquedad y grite._

_—Ahh- eso duele—dije con voz quebradiza y con unas lagrimas en mis ojiverdes._

_—Lo siento mi Wolfy._

_—No hay problema, mi Yuuri—dije con voz apasionada, deseando a mí hombre que me lo volviera hacer—bésame mi Yuuri. —el accedió y me beso nuevamente._

_Aquella pasión no se detuvo seguíamos haciéndolo,_

_hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no podía más. Yuuri cayo exhausto por hacerme el amor, mientras que yo le acariciaba su cabello pensando._

_—¿Cuánto durara nuestro amor? Yuuri._

continuara...


	44. Novios vs Pretendientes (Yuuram vs Vanetta)

Después de la reconciliación de mi prometido y yo, nos bajamos a cenar tomándonos de la mano, Yuuri no le avergonzó de nuestra relación y además les mostro a todo el mundo. Que no tienes ojos, más que para mí. 

_Yuuri y yo teníamos, tanto miedo en que mi hermano Gwendal o los demás nos regañaran, pero ambos fuimos al comer. La vieja bruja estaba ahí, esperándonos._

_—Ohh Yuuri, buenas noches—se acercó a mi hombre, me dio mucho coraje, no lo soportaba._

_"Esa mujer, nunca va aprender "._

_Y no se como pero esta mujer me tenía un perfecto manejo de mirada, ganas de sacarla a patadas, de este lugar._

_"Tu maldito niñato, ¿no quieres dejar a Yuuri verdad?"-Pensó Henrietta._

_"¡No jamás! ¡Zorra trepadora!" —Pensé._

_"Entiéndelo, el no te ama solo quiere jugar contigo" —Pensó Henrietta._

_"Eso es lo que tu crees" —Pensé._

_Ninguno de los dos parábamos de mirarnos, ni Henrietta ni yo; Hasta que alguien nos interrumpió nuestra pelea de miradas._

_—Buenas noches— Se acercó van para darme un beso, en mi mano._

_Pero Yuuri se lo impidió. Poniéndose en su camino._

_"No te atrevas a tocarlo, te quedo claro" —Pensó Yuuri._

_"Tu maldito Maoh, aun sientes amor por el" —Pensó Van._

_"Aunque Wolfy, me diga que confié en ti, yo nunca voy a cambiar de opinión de ti, sobre al estar con mi prometido" —Pensó Yuuri_

_"Es evidente, pero dime acaso ya no amas a Henrietta, mírala es hermosa, y sobre todo como cualquier hombre desea una mujer". —Pensó Van._

_"Yo amo a Wólfram, es el mi prometido y me casare con él" —Volvió a decirdelo por la mirada Yuuri._

_"Casarte con él, eso tengo que verlo, si es que te atreves a decírselo, pero ten en cuenta que las personas del mismo sexo no pueden tener hijos" —de igual manera Van hacia Yuuri._

_"Eso no me importa, lo amo. Y no lo voy dejar ante nadie y mucho menos contigo" —Dijo Yuuri, tomándome de la mano muy fuerte, nadie había imaginado que ese amor, que sentíamos es puro incondicional, y sobre la prueba infinita._

_Mientras que yo, tampoco me di por vencido ante la mirada de esa mujer, de robar a mi hombre. Sin darnos cuenta, la multitud tenía tanto miedo, ya que no parábamos de mirarnos uno del otro, Yuuri con Van y Henrietta contra a mí._

_Y era una batalla. Llego la hora de cenar, y el ambiente era sumamente potente, mucha energía se manipulaba. Nadie probo ningún bocado, excepto Van, Henrietta, Yuuri y yo. Cuando comíamos, Henrietta se acercó a Yuuri y Van a mí. Ambos nos pusimos celosos._

_—Yuuri di ¡Ahhh! — se acerco dándole un pedazo de postre._

_Yo me enoje._

_"Maldita mujer, quieres ponerme celoso ante tus ojos, no me provoques vieja zorra" —Le miré otra vez, con una mirada furiosa.._

_Ella se burló de mí, no lo podía tolerar y además, acerco su enorme busto ante la cara de Yuuri, al ver esto. Dudé otra vez._

_"Pierdes niñato, esto es lo que le gusta a un hombre y tu no lo tienes" —Pensó Henrietta._

_Entonces Yuuri la apartó y me tomo a mí, tomándome por la cintura y luego me abrazo ._

_—Lo siento, pero ¡ te lo diré unas mil veces Wólfram es mi prometido!¡ y yo lo amo me harias el fabor de quitarte.—Exclamó._

_Todo el mundo escucho, y también como es Henrietta, yo estaba tan avergonzado que no sabía que decir._

_—Yuuri_ _—traté de esconder mi rostro, pero era imposible porque yo estaba parado y el sentado en su silla, Henrietta solo se enojo más y se retiró del comedor._

_"Maldito me las pagaras" —Pensó la chica ,y su mirada de rabia me la dirigió a mí._

_Mientras que Van, solo se quedo mirando cómo era imposible de separarnos._

_"Dudo mucho, que separemos a esta pareja, se aman demasiado, como para odiarse uno del otro. Pero no me rendiré, le vamos a lastimar su felicidad" —pensó Van._

Aquella noche fue tranquila, y la familia se quedo cenando. Entendiendo que Yuuri, no ama nadie más, solo a mí.

Ganando una vez más la pareja Yuuram.

Mientras tanto.... En el jardín.

**_Pov Henrietta._ **

—¡ Maldito tsundere, te has atrevido a ganarme, otra vez! ¡Pero me las pagaras! Aprovecha tu ultima vez, porque ya mañana ya no lo estaras.. por que hoy, esta noche Yuuri será todo mío.

**_Continuara..._ **


	45. La trampa de Henrietta.

_al como lo había dicho, esta noche me iba a costar con él. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación de invitados, y luego yo, me quité mi diadema que traía puesta, soltando mi cabello, a lo cual, lo traía largo me llegaba a mi cintura._

_Después me quité mi vestido, y lo cambié por un negligé provocador de color lila. Alrededor tenía unos encajes que resaltaba mis pechos, y aparte me quedaba muy estrecho. Se notaba todo mi cuerpo. Pero era el chiste._

**_Pov. Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_Esa noche, Yuuri y yo caminamos en el pasillo a la luz de la luna, tomándonos de las manos, como dos amantes enamorados, paseando por él jardín, no sé porque pero esta vez yo era más nervioso, y era por vergüenza. Nos detuvimos y nos paramos en un árbol Yuuri no le dio importancia, que los demás criticaran sobre nuestro amor._

_—Oye bebe, te espero esta noche en nuestra habitación, a las 12:00 de la noche. Quiero que te pongas, ese negligé provocador del otra noche,_

_—Yuuri, pero que dices, venir a tu cuarto con ese negligé, me dará vergüenza—lo dije con voz tímida, y mi leve sonrojo en mi rostro._

_—Qué te parece si te cambias en la mía, no quiero que otro te mire excepto yo, ya que tú me perteneces, eres mío._

_—Yuuri—sigo sonrojado—Te pones muy celoso rápidamente._

_—Claro, eres mío, solo mío._

-¡yuuri!- le miro, siento mi rostro arder, suavemente me oculto entre sus fuertes brazos, no quiero que vea mi cara, debo estar rojo hasta las orejas, por eso odio ser tan blanco. 

\- me encanto que sintieras celos.

-¡Claro!, eres especial para mi, te quiero mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo _—_ en ese momento tomo mi rostro y poso sus suaves labios sobre los mios, corto y dulce. 

-siento dañar el momento, p-pero -los nervios me consumían- pero debo ir a mi trabajo, tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones. 

\- lo se, -el solto un leve suspiro.

\- te esperare.le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla y me retire lo mas rapido que pude. 

**_POV Yuuri Shibuya_ **

Wolf Se fue, en ese momento me senti tan solo, gire y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, quería darle un sorpresa, tome en mis manos aquella cajita que me dio Cheri-san, si pensaron que es la cajita donde se guardan los anillos, han dado en el blanco, mi unico pensamiento esta en darle el anillo de matrimonio, pero se me debe ocurrir como pedirle que sea mi futuro esposo. 

-Escucha wolfram, ¿ te casaria conmigo?-eso fue lo mejor que pense.- No, eso sono muy cursi, mejor _Pienso en otra cosa—Bebe te casarías conmigo, no eso no._

_Estaba desesperado en cómo se lo diría, de pronto escuche tocar la puerta._

_**Pov Henrietta.** _

_Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche y no había nadie, así que aproveche y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Yuuri, no sabía donde era, pero una mucama me dijo donde era la habitación del Maoh. Por lo tanto me dirigí ahí, con la piyama puesta, entre comillas ya que adentro de esta ropa, tengo el negligé._

_Finalmente llegue aquella habitación y toque._

_—Si ¿Quién es? —preguntó Yuuri_

_—Soy yo Henrietta._

_— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —volvió a preguntar._

_—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le dije yo, sintiéndome culpable por lo de hoy._

_— ¿De que quieres Hablar? —_

_—Sobre lo que paso hoy, fui grosera contigo, quiero disculparme._

_El muy tonto abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo le di un abrazo quitándome la piyama puesta, y dejándome el negligé provocador, mis pechos estaban en su cara asfixiándolo._

_—Vamos Yuuri, te gusta mis pechos, míralos que lindos lucen ante ti, no se compara con los que tiene, ese chico rubio._

_— ¡Suéltame Henrietta! ¡Quítate de encima de mí!_

_—¡No mi Yuuri, yo sé que deseas mi cuerpo! ¡Tócame Yuuri! —le tome sus manos y me los acerque hacia mis pechos de mujer._

_— ¡Henrietta! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —exclamó._

_—No mi Yuuri—le volví a decir._

_—Yo le pertenezco a Wolfy y yo lo amo._

_—Otra vez, vas decir eso, yo sé que no lo quieres, solo es sustituto es a mí a quien quieres y te lo demostraré— me acerqué a su cara y le robe un beso, en lo cual, este me correspondió._

_Lo sabía, Yuuri no puede resistirse, ante mí"._

_Lo sentí, como Yuuri me besaba, sintiendo sus labios como jugueteaban con los mios, incluso cambiamos de posición. El me llevo a la cama acostándome en ella. ( la cama de Yuuram)._

_—Yuuri— le dije con voz tímida._

_El comenzó, a mirarme con esos ojos de lujuria, y pasión e incluso se quitó su camisa para dormir, mostrándome su abdomen, se veía muy atractivo._

_"Pero claro ahora, será todo mío. Ya no de ese niño bonito"._

_—Henrietta—dijo con voz de lujuria._

_El se acercó hacia a mí, y él me dio un beso muy apasionado, que el anterior y aparte empezó a desvestirme bajándome los tirantes de ese negligé de color purpura._

_—Yuuri te amo._

_—Henrietta.. yo..yo.._

_Cuando estaba apunto de decirme, llego alguien a quien estado esperando, si es él._

_—Yuuri ya vine, perdona la demo...._

_Wolfram los ve que esta haciendo el amor..._


	46. Lagrimas y desilusión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "me duele saber que solo fui un juguete para el"

_**Pov Wólfram Bielefeld.** _

_Estaba en el camino ya, hacia la habitación de mi Yuuri, incluso le cumplí su petición, ponerme ese negligé provocador rosado y a parte el otro camisón para disimularlo,_

_—Espérame Yuuri._

No sabía que sorpresa me iba dar, lo único que sé, fue que lo vamos hacerlo de nuevo. O eso creía, como les decía, me iba dirigiendo hacía su habitación.

_Abrí la puerta y los vi, como él estaba encima de ella besándola, y aparte enseñando sus atributos._

_— ¡Por que!¡Porque! ¡Yuuri!¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!—Grité._

_Al escuchar mi voz, Yuuri paro de besar a la chica y me miro, con la cara de asombro._

_—Wolfy._

_No lo soportaba, sentí una desilusión ante su amor, a lo cual fue una mentira para mí. No pude más, salí corriendo de aquella habitación, derramando lágrimas._ _Lágrimas que salían de mis ojos verdes de esmeralda. No lo podía creer que Yuuri me traicionara, de esta manera, y lo peor me sentí humillado, burlado de su amor. Tal, como lo pensé:_

_"El no me quiere, no me quiere"_

_Me sentí destrozado por dentro, que no voltíe para atrás._

_**Pov Yuuri Shibuya.** _

_La bese, como un tonto, pero no era por amor, como lo que siento por Wolfy, si no por lujuria, y fue ahí mi gran error, escuche la voz de él, el gran amor de mi vida, preguntándome:_

_"¿Cómo pude hacerle esto?"_

_Me sentí un miserable, un traidor ante su amor, no lo podría creer que había caído tan bajo. La avente a Henrietta de la cama, y salí de aquella habitación en busca de mi prometido._

_"Soy un tonto, un tonto" —Pensé._

_No lo podía creer de ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué llegara tan lejos? Besándome con Henrietta y casi llegar al extremo._

_"Fui un canalla, pero quiero encontrarlo y explicarle lo que paso"._

_Me limpié mis labios, sintiéndome asco por una mujer. Y aparte fui a buscarlo._

_"¿En donde estas mi Wolfy?_

_De pronto lo escuche su voz y lo vi... como corría, entonces yo le tome su mano._

_Pov Bielefeld Wólfram._

_—Te odio, Yuuri! ... ¡Te odio!._

_—¡Espera Wolfy!_

_Escuche su voz, pero lo ignoré, no quería verlo, y mucho menos, mirarle a los ojos. Sin embargo el me tomo de la mano,_

_—¡Espera Wólfy! Déjame explicarte lo que pasó._

_—No quiero escucharte y suéltame mi mano—me negué._

_—No lo hare, hasta que me escuches, lo que paso en nuestra habitación fue.._

_— ¡Que explicaciones quieres darme! ¡Si lo vi con mis propios ojos!¡Eres un miserable! —Exclame con coraje y rabia, mi corazón ardía de ardo por la mentira de su amor._

_—No es lo que piensas, ella entro a mi habitación con ese negligé provocador._

_— ¡Claro, por que eres un pervertido y por eso te debilito esos atributos, caíste a esa tentación!¡Como todo un hombre!—volvi exclamar._

_—No me digas así, ¡No soy un pervertido! Solo contigo._

_— ¡Mientes, mientes eres un traidor! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿ por que?! ¡Te creí,! ¡Por que te volví amar! Te haz burlado de mí otra vez. —Volví a llorar, saliendo otra vez mis lágrimas ante sus ojos._

_Me sentí muy a dolido, y parte su amor falso me corto mi corazón como un cristal._

_—Wolfy, no es lo que piensas, no llores por favor.. no soporto verte así—Trató de consolarme, acercándose hacia a mí abrazándome._

_—No necesito, tu consuelo—lo aparté sus brazos—tu solo quieres limpiar tu orgullo como hombre, pero no se compara conmigo, ¡A mí! ¡ A mí que me humille ante tí, vistiéndome como mujer para seducirte, poniéndome esos ridículos camisones, mostrando mi cuerpo ante tus ojos! ¡Bien como me decían mis lectores ( fundashis) soy muy facilote, ¡Soy un tonto!_

_—No lo eres, Wolfy.. amor_

_—Lo vuelvas a decirme Wolfy...¡ te lo prohíbo! Lo nuestro se termino hasta aquí—lo miré con rabia y aparte aun seguía llorando, pero también me hice el fuerte. Haciendo que su majestad se callara._

_—¿Cómo que se termino? No quiero terminar contigo._

_—Ah no entonces para que me quieres, para que sea tu amante, un juguete de segunda mano para tí—lo volví a mirar con una expresión molesta, angustiada, llena de coraje y rabia por el._

_—Tu no eres mi amante, ni un juguete que según tu dices, yo te quiero, te quiero es la verdad, es a ti a quien amo, eres mi novio, mi prometido... y mi hombre._

_— ¡Mientes! ¡Es mentira.. es pura mentira!_

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._ **

_Me dolia como él, me juzgaba injustamente, en verdad yo lo amo, no he amado a otro como él, no soporto sus palabras " terminarme conmigo". Use mi brusquedad con Wolfram, sujetándolo de ambas manos y mirándome a los ojos._

_— ¡Yo no miento! Es la verdad, si te quiero, te quiero..No quiero terminar contigo, quiero estar a tu lado, sin ti no tiene sentido de vivir, eres la única persona, que tengo fuerza para proteger lo que quiero, y esa eres tu y nuestra hija._

_—¡Suéltame! ¡Yuuri! —dijo Wolfy._

_—No lo hare, ya te lo dije, te quiero no quiero perderte otra vez, ya no soy un debilucho que te deje por Henrietta. Eso no, eres mío y te amo, te amo como no tienes idea—lo abrace._

_—¡Déjame!¡por favor, no quiero más de tus mentiras!_

_—_ Wolfy. _  
_

_Pero no lo deje, le robe un beso en sus labios, a lo cual son míos, lo besé con tanta pasión, no lo deje respirar._

_ero el aire no los impidió. Así que deje de besarlo._

_—Por que me besaste, creíste que te perdonaría tan fácilmente. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Yuuri Shibuya! Eres el culpable de mi dolor ¡Te odioooo! De tus engaños y Mentiras —Te odio—_ Me dio una cachetada y se fue.

**_Continuara.._ **

****


	47. Quiero olvidarme de Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "como puedo ser tan estupido en volver amar a una persona que solo jugo conmigo"

**_Pov Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_Después de darle una bofetada en su mejilla, me fui de ahí lejos de su vista, limpiando mis labios, ya no quería saber, ya nada de él. Lo odiaba demasiado, como podría perdonarlo, después de ver esa escena, Yuuri revolcado con esa mujer. Teniendo sexo con ella, esto me dolió hasta el alma._

_—Yuuri, como pudiste hacerme esto,. Todo este tiempo no me amó, solo fui un sustituto de Henrietta—derrame más lagrimas, hasta que mis ojos quedaron hinchados, casi ya no podía llorar más. Camine sin rumbo y lo peor de esa noche llovió. Cayeron gotas desde el cielo oscuro mojándome y confundiéndome mis lágrimas por las gotas de la lluvia. No me importó estar mojado._

_A lo lejos..._

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._ **

_Lo busqué por todas partes, otra vez, no quería perderlo._

_Wolfy, Wólfy por favor perdóname, no quiero volver al pasado, como te perdí. Si no vivir al presente y recuperarte, eres él único a quien amo. Lo juro mi Wolfy. No quiero pensar que, tus palabras de volver con Van Luis le Françoise Vallière sea de verdad"._

**_Pov Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_No sé cómo, pero me encaminé a una habitación bastante familiar si, ese era Van Luis le Françoise Vallière , toque la puerta._

_—Si ¿Quién es?_

_—Soy yo.. Van_

_—Wólfram ¿Tú Aquí?_

_No le pude decir nada solo lo abrace, entre sus brazos y me oculte mi rostro, no quería que me viera llorar. Pero no pude decir nada, de mi dolor , Van me insistió tanta veces._

_—¿Qué tienes Wólfram? No soporto verte así... dime ¿Qué pasó? —pero no le contesté su pregunta, hasta que el me toco mi mentón y me hizo levantar mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces se lo dije:_

_—Por favor, no preguntes de lo que pasó, quiero olvidarlo Van... Quiero olvidarme de él—Van no me dijo nada solo me abrazó y me besó._

_Aquel besó no se comparó con él beso de Yuuri, si no al contrario un beso Frió, y sin sentimiento de amor por Van. 'Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? seguir tonteando con Yuuri y fingir que no paso nada, y que después me siga engañando con esa mujer. Siendo yo, como su amante, mientras que Henrietta sea la primera en amar. Yo no quiero más de sus mentiras ya no, no me importa que tenga que hacer. Yo quiero olvidarlo, olvidarlo para siempre._

_—Van quiero que me hagas el amor._

_—¿Estas seguro? —me cuestionó Van._

_—Si completamente. Quiero volver contigo._

_—Dime una cosa Wólfram lo estás haciendo, solo por olvidar a Yuri._

_—No quiero, que lo menciones a él, y...—hice una pausa, sentir un raspón en la garganta, como si algo se me atorara , un segundo después continúe hablando—Si quiero olvidarlo, ya no quiero que ver con él. Solo contigo, me digistes que si algo pasaba, seguirías a mi lado._

_—Si te lo prometí, y sigo amándote Wólfram como nunca. Incluso con verte de ese camisón me provocas._

_—Pues bien, házmelo quiero ser tuyo Van en cuerpo y alma._

_—Wólfram._

_"A partir de hoy, ya no seré tuyo Yuuri Shibuya, seré de Van Luis le Françoise Vallière, mi nuevo hombre que uniré mi vida, te dejare libre ya no seré tu prometido, ni la persona que dijistes amar. Ya lo decidí... en el momento en que perdiste otra vez"._

_Esa noche Van y yo estábamos en aquella habitación, los dos solos, sin que nadie nos molestaran, así que el me dio la iniciativa, quitándome mi camisón lentamente, y brusquedad borrando cada marca de Yuuri, lo que fue de el Maoh fueron cambiadas por Van._

_—Eres Hermoso Wólfram._

_Comenzó a besarme, sintiendo su lengua dentro de mí boca, a lo cual le respondía, sintiendo arder mi cuerpo ._

_—Ya no aguanto más quiero hacerte mío._

_—Si Van házmelo._

_Poco después sus labios, se acercaron a mi cuello, sintiendo su respiración ante mi piel, luego el me beso apaisadamente mi cuello, marcando todo mi ser, poco a poco me hacia estremecer._

_—Ahhh hmm. Van—di un leve gemido. Eso le gusto a él y siguió saboreando cada parte de mi cuerpo, como dije cambiando lo que fue de Yuuri a Van._

_Y yo seguía estremeciéndome y a la vez excitándome como todo un hombre. Van me dio unos pequeños besos en mi abdomen y me miró con esos ojos lujuriosos, ardiendo más pasión._

_"Si realmente, Wólfram es demasiado hermoso, para no aprovecharme de el" —pensó Van._

_Luego él se dirigió a mi miembro, a lo cual se me hizo una erección._

_—Wolfram ya estas, excitado._

_—No lo digas Yuuri..._

_Derrame una lágrima otra vez. En ese entonces Van interrumpió mi llanto._

_—Wólfram olvídate de él, por favor._

_—Lo siento Van, eso que es la última vez, por favor siga marcando lo que es tuyo incluso mi corazón._

_—Lo haré._

_Van marco con su boca y lengua, mi ultima parte de mi cuerpo que fue de Yuuri. A lo cual lo succiono y lo lamió, haciendo gemir de placer._

_—Van, me gusta, más, más..._

_No se detuvo, me hizo, eyacular dentro de su boca, no me sentí vergüenza, al contrario me sentí como otro. Un hombre frío, sin amor. Luego yo, empuje a Van contra la cama, desabrochando su camisa, y luego saboree otra piel. Sintiendo más placer y aparte, use mis tácticas de satisfacer a un Hombre._

_Le baje el cierre, y sus calzoncillos y vi otro miembro más grande que la Yuuri, pero eso no me importo, al contrario lo saboreé metiéndola dentro de mi boca, succionándola más fuerte, y lamiéndola._

_—Te gusta Van— le pregunte._

_—Si, más, Wólfram lo haces bien—jadeo._

_Después de escuchar su voz, Van ya estaba desesperado quería metérmelo ya, tenía miedo ya que mi cuerpo solo estaba acostumbrado al miembro de él. Entonces el me empujo a la cama con brusquedad, dándome con una posición bastante vergonzoso, estaba en cuatro patas mostrando mi culo, Van se acerco a mí rozando su enorme miembro al mi orificio. Y me penetro sintiendo un dolor más grande , no lo soportaba pues era de esperarse mi culito esta estrecho._

_—Wólfram eres tan estrecho, pero se siente bien._

_Van me embistió tanta veces, que comprendí que Van y Yuuri son diferentes, principalmente en la cama._

_— ¡Van Para!_

_Pero no me hizo caso, me embistió más fuerte que mi dolor se convirtió en placer._

_—Te gusta, así mi querido Wólfram._

_—Si, me gusta, me gusta._

_—Te encanta, que sea tan rudo contigo. —dijo Van._

_—Si. Más , más Van...—grité._

_—Te embestiré duramente._

_No lo podía creer, me volvía loco por el placer y dolor, que eyacule en la cama. Y parte el eyaculo dentro de mí. Entonces él y yo nos caímos exhausto durmiéndonos en la cama, y juntos. Pero no abrazados._

_**Continuara...** _


	48. Caminos separados.

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya._ **

Esa noche me lo pase buscándolo y no me pude dormir. Misma que Henrietta se fue a su habitación, mientras que yo regrese a la mía pensando de que tal vez, volvería o estaría ahí. Pero mala suerte, él no regreso. Estuve muy preocupado por mi Wolfy, lo busque 3 veces todo alrededor, adentro del castillo hasta que me caí rendido por el sueño. Y antes de reconciliar el sueño le pronuncie a él. 

—Wolfy..¿En donde estas? Por favor vuelve conmigo. 

Era lo único que dije, a la mañana siguiente me levanté tan rápido como fuera posible. Vistiéndome con la ropa de mi uniforme de la escuela como siempre y después Sali de aquel cuarto y fue a buscarlo otra vez. De pronto aparece Henrietta abrazándome como una loca. No la pude, quitármela de encima, entonces ahí en el pasillo del castillo pasa Wólfram.

**_Pov Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

Me desperté temprano, con un dolor de espalda, era de esperarse pues la tenía muy grande y mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado. Y por supuesto tener mis obligaciones, hoy no tenía ganas de ver Yuuri, y mucho menos de lo que paso ayer, hoy me prometí a evitarlo. Ser me firmé, sin dejar que me toque, ya que me conozco a mi mismo. Y difícil olvidarlo, y como lo prometí es olvidarlo. Elegir vuestros caminos que hemos decidido, Yuuri tendrá a la mujer que siempre quiso tener , y yo me quedaré con Van. Me dirigí hacia el despacho para dar el informe de Hoy, pero para mí suerte, los vi como se abrazaban, me morí de celos por esa mujer.

"Me muero de celos, pero ya no puedo volver, no," 

Alcé mi mirada, en alto y pretendiendo que no vi nada, fije mi mirada hacia el otro lado. Yuuri presintió mi presencia, por lo tanto el me tomó de la mano. 

— Wólfy, espera.Pero yo me enoje, como se atreve a decirme así, y más teniendo esa vieja de ahí. 

—Ya te he dicho, que no me volvieras a decirme, con ese nombre, para ti soy Wólfram Bielefeld—dije con voz firmeza y fría, mirándolo con esa expresión de pocos amigos

.Pero, esa mendiga vieja, me hizo encabronar más sacando, mis celos, mis absurdos celos. Ella se acerco y le mordió una orejita. Yuuri Gimió.

—auhmmm."Si, dime que te pareció eso... niñato celoso".Me saco mis tontos celos. 

—Tu..¡Tu maldita zorra,!¡ no toques Yuuri! —Le jale de los cabellos, como una vieja arrastrada. Limpiando con su ridículo vestido, el piso que estaba sucio, me tenía harto.

 ** _Advertencia: nunca hagas enfadar a un tsundere que te va pesar._**

—¡Suéltame niñato! Estas celoso, estas celoso que tenga a tu prometido. 

— ¡Cállate vieja loca! Eres una mujerzuela, que te gusta revolcarte con cualquier hombre, debilucho. 

—Y tu que—rio la malvada mujer

—Tu también, eres un tonto que te enamoras de un hombre, que solo le interesas las mujeres, y además no solo eso, te acostaste con ese amigo tuyo, Ese Van, no, para olvidar a Yuuri. A lo cual después de buscarte, volvió a su habitación y yo estaba ahí, y esta vez nadie no los impidió para hacerlo. 

— ¿Qué dices? —Pregunté con fundidamente. 

—Si lo que oistes, Tu Yuuri, lo hizo conmigo anoche, Así que sácatelo de la cabeza , tu prometido es mío. 

—Pues quédatelo,¡ ya no lo quiero!¡no lo quiero!

Tu maldita zorra. 

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya,_ **

Yo no me quede con los brazos cruzados, fui tras de ellos dos y lo único que escuche fueron las palabras de mi amado Wolfy."¡Quédatelo, ya no me importa!"Por un momento, pensé que aun me seguía queriendo, pero al oir sus palabras me hicieron confundir. 

_— ¿Qué haz dicho? Wolfy...—Le pregunté._

_Ambos nos vimos a la cara, Wolfy me miró con despecho y yo confundido._

_—¡Pues si no oiste! ¡Es tú problema! —gritó._

_No soporte que me gritara de esa manera, así lo que hice fue tomarle de la mano y llevármelo._

_—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces!? —el me preguntó, pero no le consteste—¡Sueltame Yuuri!_

_—Yuuri ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le tomas de la mano a él? —preguntó Henrietta._

_— ¡No preguntes y Cállate! —le grité._

_— ¡Suéltame Yuuri!_

_No lo solté, me lo lleve hacia otra habitación que estaba cerca de los pasillos, quería hablar con él. Cerré la puerta y lo recargue en ella._

_—¡Me puedes decirme ¡ ¿Qué querías decir con eso? De que ya no me quieres._

_—Si lo que oites—Me miró con esos ojos de celos, enojo y de coraje—Yo...—hizo una pausa al hablar y luego tomo el valor de decírmelo. —Ya no te quiero, no te quiero ya._

_—Mientes, Wolfy, Mientes, tu me quieres —dijo confiado y decidido a tocarme._

_—Yuuri no me toques, no quiero sentir ninguna caricia tuya._

_— ¿Qué haz dicho? —le había desabrochado un poco de su camisa, y le note que el tenia un chupetón, y no era mío la forma que se los hago son leves y además discretas, este era enorme y reciente. —Dime Wólfram ¿quien te hizo ese chupetón?¡Dimelo! —mis sentimientos por Wólfy era demasiado, que me morí de celos._

_— ¡Por que tengo que decírtelo! —Exclamó._

_—Por que eres mio, eres mi hombre aquien amado._

_—AH.. Que bien, amado si como no— me alzo la voz y me miró y actuó con incredulidad._

_—¿Por qué me respondes así?_

_—Yo sabré, como te digo las cosas. O es que ya se te olvidó lo que paso ayer, como me traicionaste , traidor._

_—Ya te dije, que no la llame._

_—Si como no, sabes que esto se acabo, se acabo lo nuestro._

_—Eso si que no— le interrumpí y le miré con mis ojos molestos—no te voy a dejarte ir_

_—¿Porque no? Yo ya dejé ser tuyo, le entregue mi corazón a otro hombre y ese es..._

_—Claro a Van Luis no es así— le respondí de coraje y de rabia, que ese hombre haya puesto sus labios lo que he marcado—A ese hombre, me niego que le entregues tu cuerpo, tus labios , incluso tu corazón._

_— ¿Por qué siempre te enojas? Cuando tu eres infiel conmigo, revolcándote con ella. Besándola y todo._

_—Ya te dije, que no hice el amor con ella, el único que he dejado tocarme, eres tú. Y además..._

_Lo miré directamente a los ojos sintiendo una mirada tentadora._

_—Odio que otras personas toquen lo que he marcado. Tú me perteneces, eres mío, no dejare que seas de alguien más._

_Lo intime, dejándolo paralizado ante mi mirada._

_—Yo... ya deje ser tuyo._

_—Eso es lo que dices tú, pero tu mirada dice lo contrario—me acerco más._

_"no quiero, no quiero que otro hombre te toque, si lo hizo lo mataré"._

_Y le acaricie su rostro, sintiendo en las llamas de mis manos su suave piel, teniendo ese deseo en la boca._

_—Yuuri, por favor deja ya de tocarme, te lo suplico._

_—Wolfy no quieres aceptar lo que tus sentimientos dicen de mí, me quieres, me quieres y esa es la verdad— mis labios se abrieron lentamente para iniciar un apasionado beso. El se negó al principio, pero después aflojo, ambos jugueteábamos nuestras lenguas y nuestras bocas. Pero de pronto un pensamiento se le vino al Wolfy._

_Y este rompió el beso. Dándome un cachetada._

_—No vuelvas a besarme oíste... yo ya no te amo, no te amo , si no amo a Van.. lo nuestro se termino... a partir de hoy cada quien tomara su destino, yo ya elegí el mío. Yo me quedaré con Van Luis le Françoise Vallière como mi nuevo amor y mi nuevo prometido._

_**Continuara...** _


	49. Especial de Yuuram.. parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como lo oyen,un especial de Yuuram, lleno de comedia, celos, echi yaoi, eechi, y ademas yaoi hard. Así que ¡Difrutalo!

**_***** **** La pelea de cosplay PARTE 1° ******** ***** ***_ **

En la noche hubo pelea, y era por Yuuri Shibuya. Wólfram no paraba de contener celos por aquella mujer. 

**_*LO QUE NO SE VIO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR._ **

A la mañana siguiente, Henrietta se le apareció ante los ojos del chico rubio: 

—Te estado esperando Sir Bielefeld Wólfram. —rió maliciosamente.Wólfram escuchó la voz, y este reaccionó:

—Eh...Se volteó y la miró.— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Maldita Zorra! —Preguntó el chico.Wólfram y Henrietta no se llevan bien, debido a que son rivales en el amor de Yuuri; Sobre todo el chico tsundere, sabe que clase de mujer es, Henrietta una víbora, una arrastrada y una Zorra. Por eso no la puede verla ni en pintura. Entonces ella, lo miró con una mirada hipócrita y burlesca: 

—Acaso no es obvio, decirte que tu querido Yuuri, no ha dejado de mirarme. 

—¿Qué dijistes? —dijo con voz furiosa y una mirada penetrante.

—Maldita zorra. 

—Dije que tu querido no ha dejado de mirarme.

—Y eso qué.. es obvio tu lo estabas acosándolo y obstigandolo ¡Que idiota! —la miró con esos ojos de reto y de rabia. 

— ¡No me digas así! Tu travesti , que te gusta vestirse de mujer, por que no eres un chico normal, de interesarte en chicas y no en chicos—dijo Henrietta. 

—Pues no me culpes a mi... es el destino o mejor dicho culpen a las fujoshins que aman el Yaoi, y el Yuuram.. 

—señala con el dedo.Henrietta ve las fujoshin adelante del escenario, muriéndose por el Yuuram, parecían muy soñadoras. 

—Hay madre—dijo Henrietta luego reacciona—como sea, tu aléjate de él. 

—Ya te lo dije, jamás lo haré. Él es mi prometido y yo lo amo. 

La chica no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan desesperada que no podía con la terquedad del rubio tsundere, que solo se le ocurrió una idea.

—Hacemos un trato, Wólfram si tu ganas yo renunciaré a Yuuri, y me olvidare para siempre de él, pero si yo gano tu renunciaras a tu querido prometido—dijo la chica con mucha confianza. 

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó el chico.—Andas muy confianzudo.—Si lo estoy.—Bien por que el resto es esto, disfrazarnos de cosplay. 

—Dijiste cosplay—dijo Wólfram, sorprendido por aquella palabra, ya que le hizo recordar que una vez se puso una ropa de maid y tuvo que ser visto por toda la multitud, fue la peor vergüenza para él. 

—Ni madres,no volveré a ponerme esas ridículas fachas de mujer—replico el muchacho. 

—Ah entonces quieres decir que me dejaras que yo gane oh, vaya— cruzó sus brazos Henrietta y le miró con una mirada burlesca. 

—Eso ni lo sueñes, no pienso darte a Yuuri, está bien acepto tu reto—la miró con esos ojos furiosos. 

— Vaya, bien esto , el reto es... aquel que seduce a Yuuri con ropa de cosplay, y claro la mayoría de votos , será proclamado prometido(a) para el Maoh. ¿Qué te parece? 

—Bien Hecho...

—No hay reglas en este reto puede ser cualquier cosplay provocador, el único que no se podrá es estar desnudo completo, por que será más comprometedor en frente de la multitud. —dijo nuevamente Henrietta. 

—Bien, solo falta que se lo avisemos a Yuuri. Pero recuerda si yo gano tú te alejaras de él.Wólfram y Henrietta se dirigieron hacia al despacho del Maoh, para decirle sobre el reto. El chico rubio de ojos verde esmeralda tocó la puerta. 

—Si ¿Quién es? —preguntó Yuuri. 

—Soy Wólfram y me acompaña Henrrieta.

—Pasen.Ambos entraron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el chico de los ojos grises. 

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono el Maoh.

—Tenemos una proposición y es que tienes que elegir a uno para que sea tu prometido(a) —dijo Wólfram. 

—¿Qué dices? Pero si ya tengo uno y ese eres tu Wolfy, a nadie más quiero. —dijo con verdad. Sin embargo una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación. 

—Pero eso será imposible Yuuri, ya que estoy aquí. Por lo tanto tendrá que elegir quien será el mejor para usted si Sir Wólfram Bielefeld, o yo. 

—Lo siento, pero yo elegí y ese es Wolfy, el es único a quien amo... no hay necesidad que haga elección.

—Pero.. —dijo la mujer.Incluso Yuuri tomo a Wólfram en medio de su cintura y se lo acerco hacia su cuerpo, el joven muchacho de los ojos esmeralda se sonrojo, no lo podía creer de lo que había dicho su prometido. 

—Yu..u..ri—entre cortada pronunció su nombre. 

_Sin embargo, la chica del pelo cafeoso no se rindió tan fácilmente, si no que volvió a provocar un malentendido entre el chico tsundere y su prometido. Entonces ella, se quitó su vestido pomposo, y lo cambio a un traje de conejita a lo cual le mostro los pechos que eran muy grandes y se movían muy bien,_

_Yuuri le dio una hemorragia nasal,_

_—¡Tu.._

_—miró con esos ojos furiosos como un demonio._

_—Wolfy amor no es lo que tu crees, yo no quise mirarle el pecho a Henrietta._

_Wolfram estaba super furioso y celoso, el tsundere rubio no toleró de que su prometido le gustaba mirar a otra persona y más a su rival. Se enfado mucho que le dio muchos golpes y torturas al pobre de Yuuri,_

_incluso lo mando a volar diciendo:_

_—¡AAAAAAAAAH YO SOY INOCENTE!_

_El chico tsundere, solo pensó en su prometido._

_"Jamas te voy perdonar Henachoco infiel pervertido"._

_Y luego miró a su rival._

_—Esto no quedara así maldita zorra._

_Ambos se miraron con miradas retadora.._

_—No te dejare ganar niñato celoso._

_—No te dejare ganar maldita zorra._


	50. 💕2°Parte Especial Yuuram💕

❤❤❤ **_La pelea de cosplay 2° parte._** 💕

_Al día siguiente,, la competencia estuvo presente, toda multitud estuvo ahí, incluso la familia de Wólfram, quienes eran Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Cheri-sama , y también Van Luis, Y por ultimo Yuuri que es el principal juez._

_El escenario se lleno de gente, de hombres y de mujeres; ellos no comprendían que estaba pasando por lo tanto, comenzaron a murmurar._

_— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ _—preguntó uno._

_—¿Para qué nos citaron aquí? —preguntó otro._

_—Alguien sabe ¿Qué está pasando?_

_De pronto alguien sale del escenario._

_— ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Niños y Niñas! ¡Bienvenidos al concurso del Cosplay! Les presentare a los concursantes. La primera en salir es Henrietta, luciendo su maravilloso su cuerpo, sale de cosplay de gatita erótica._ _—dijo el alfitrión_

_Sale del escenario, mostrando todo su cuerpo ante los ojos del Maoh, sin imaginarse que esta chica jugaría sucio._

_—Hola chicos— sonrió pícaramente y mostrando sus enormes atributos (culo y pechos)_

_—Henrietta—dijo entre sonrojo Yuuri._

_Wólfram se encelo otra vez, al ver que su prometido se sonrojo al verlo._

_—Maldito seas Yuuri Henachoco infiel, pero ya verás._

_Mientras que Yuuri veía a Henrietta, Wólfram no sabía que Yuuri lo imaginaba a él. Pensando en ¿cómo se vestiría?_

_"Ojala que Wolfy se vistiera así, para mí"._

_Cuando terminó de modelar la chica, el anfitrión presentó al otro concursante y ese era Wólfram Bielefeld._

_—Y ahora al siguiente concursante el es Wólfram Bielelfeld apláudale. Apareció el joven rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, con un cosplay de maid conejo, la mayoría de la gente se le quedaron con asombro._

_—Omg—dijo una chica._

_—Ese es Wólfram Bielefeld. No me lo puedo creer—dijo otro._

_—Aun sea un chico, no está nada mal, luce como todo una chica lolita—comentó otro._

_Yuuri no paraba de verlo se veía sumamente lindo y tierno, que sus ojos no se movieron, al contrario se paralizaron._

_—Mi Wolfy se ve sumamente lindo—cuchicheó entre la multitud y aparte dio un leve suspiro._

_Sin embargo, Henrietta no paraba de verlo, en como los dos se miraba, Wólfram e Yuuri._

_"Ese maldito tsundere, esta logrando que Yuuri lo vea, pero esto no se quedara así"._

_Wólfram esta haciendo un pose, dando una vuelta para que todos le vieran, entonces en Henrietta le jala, una cuerda, para que el chico se callera contra el suelo. El chico se cayó._

_—Wuuah.._

_Cayendo con las piernas abiertas y enseñando las bragas rositas y todo el mundo se le quedaron viendo._

Principalmente a los viejos libidinosos. _Yuuri no soporto de esto, se levanto de la silla, y se dirigió hacia él, mirándole las bragas y al mismo tiempo ejem, se le paro su miembro, dándole una erección, así que se volteó, para no verlo y protegerlo._

_—¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!—dijo Yuuri furioso y celoso._

_Todo el mundo lo miraba la reacción del Maoh y era evidente, no soportaba que todos le miraba a su prometido. Por lo tanto, el marcador de la primera primera prueba esta._

_Wolfram 1_

_Henrietta 0_

_Aunque, el punto lo gano por la seducción._

_Yuuri, estaba enojado, ya que todos le miraron a su prometido._

_"Estoy tan enojado, que todo el mundo haya mirado a mi hombre , no lo soporto me muero de celos, Wolfy es mio". —pensó._

_De pronto, la escena comenzó a cambiarse y ambos tenían que vestirse con un traje de baño más sexi, la chica salió primero, notando aún más su cuerpo todos le aullaron a la chica, parecían todos lobos, incluso Yuuri. Viendole su enorme busto y también su culo._

_"Es hermosa"_

_En ese momento se dejo, llevar de nuevo por Henrietta, sin embargo Wólfram no se quedo atrás._

_El salió de nuevo de gato, con unas orejitas blancas, una blusa corta que le enseñaba su cuerpo, y transparente, un short cortito de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos._

y un pose de perrito en celo, e incluso una mirada pervertida y provocadora. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso la madre de Wolfram no lo podría creer, en lo bajo que ha caido su hijo, o mejor dicho a la depravación.Pero no se daría por vencido. El puntaje de nuevo lo gano, Wolfram teniendo así el marcador:

Wolfram 2

Henrietta 0

_Henrietta estaba enojada, no sabia perder ante la puesta, por lo tanto seguía provocando, luciendo más y más su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el chico tsundere seguía ganando gracias al conocimiento de los gustos pervertidos de su prometido._

Pero más votado fue la chica lo quería desnudar ante toda la gente, quitandole las cintas que tenia en su cuerpo, era todo un uke violable. Esto le hacia pervertir a Yuuri, su mas fetiche es una chica con cintas, pero con su prometido parecia chico lolita.

_—_ Wuaaa ¡¿Que haces maldita pervertida?! _—dijo Wolfram, tratando de cubrirse, su cuerpo._  
😏😎  
 _Pues era imposible, ya que la chica le estaba quitandole todo, casi desnudandolo, entonces el afitrión, no tuvo otra opsion más que intervenir._

_Ya dando la respuesta, todo el publico sabia quien era._

_—_ _¡Señoras y señores! Y el ganador es Henrietta._

_La chica se sorprendió no lo podía creer que ella ganara._

_—_ Yo soy la ganadora.., no lo puedo creer, eso es imposible, yo soy la ganadora.😒

Wolfram no lo pudo creer, se sintió desdichado, humillado y lo peor aun infeliz por que jugaron sucio, pero de pronto la multitud se levantó, alzando las manos arriba; proclamando "justicia".

Entonces el Alfitrion corrigio el error que hizo.

 _—_ Hubo un pequeño error, el ganador es Wolfram Bielefeld, aplaudanle, y ademas por encelar a su majestad, que anduvo muy celoso todo el concurso no soporto que su prometido fuera visto por la multitud.

Wolfram se cambio por otro atiendo, gracias al consejo de su mama.

 _—_ por que estoy vestido así, me da mas verguenza usar tacones y tener mas ajustada este atuendo..  
  


_—Hay cosita, es demasiado lindo, que ya .. no puedo contenerme...._ _—dijo Yuuri perdiendo ya la compostura._

"Debo tranquilizarme, no debo llegar a la perversión, pero es demasiado tentador, lo que pasa hoy sera culpa suya"_ pensó.

Tomo a Wolfram entre sus brazos y la llevo como si fuera una princesita.

Para el publico era evidente. Follar a tu uke.

Continuara.....


	51. 💕El especial de Yuuram ....PARTE FINAL💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abvertencia este capitulo contiene lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta esta parte fabor no leerlo, pero si te gusta adelante disfrutadolo..

❤❤❤El castigo para Wolfram❤❤❤❤

Yuuri se lleva a Wólfram hacia su habitación,😏 como toda una princesita. El muchacho rubio, no comprendía el ¿porque? se comporto, de esa manera; tan solo lo miro.   
El ambiente fue demasiado tenso, ninguno de los dos se hablaron, hasta llegar a su destino.  
Mientras tanto en la competencia, Henrietta estaba haciendo pucheros y reproches  
—¡No es justo! Yo debí haber, ganado y no ese ¡Maldito tsundere!😭  
De pronto, alguien esta con ella, regañándola por su estúpido berrinche, que estaba haciendo.  
—Cállate, niña berrinchuda no sabes perder. 😒—dijo Van Luis.  
Y a lo lejos del escenario, estaban Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter y Cecilia o mejor dicho Cheri-Sama. A lo cual todo el mundo se entero sobre la relación de su majestad y su subordinado, quienes eran Yuuri Shibuya y Wolfram Bielefeld.  
—Que bonito se lo guardaban, que pilluelo es su majestad 😊—dijo una aldeana del pueblo.  
—Si, mira que han estado ocultando todo este tiempo—😊 dijo otra aldeana.0  
—Era evidente que su majestad hiciera algo ¿oh no? ya que Wolfram, siempre le mostraba sus sentimientos ante e  
Muchos murmullos se oían, de la misma manera que los miembros del castillo del pacto sangre, también cuchicheaban por ahí.  
—Vaya, por fin aceptado el interés de mi querido Wolf-chan.— dijo la mujer.😊.  
—Ya era hora de que lo hiciera—dijo con una voz fría y tosca.  
—Lo dijistes por ¿envidia o por coraje? —Preguntó Cheri-sama.😏  
Gwendal hizo un guiño en su rostro porque, tenia razón su madre, ya que la relación de Gwendal con Assicina no hubo mejoría. Tan solo mas distanciados y en cuanto con su hermano menor con Yuuri hubo demasiado cambio, misma que hoy el maoh mostró sus celos ante todo mundo. "Proclamando que Wolfram es suyo".  
La madre de los 3 sonrió picara mente, al igual que Conrad ya que se dio cuenta, sobre lo que estaba hablando.

_Volviendo con los protagonistas, Yuuri entro a su habitación, junto con su princesita Wólfram, lo acostó en su cama y luego el se dirigió nuevamente, hacia la puerta.  
Para ponerle seguro, ya que no quería que nadie mas los interrumpiera; Yuuri agacho su mirada, no mostro su cara en ese instante, por los celos que sentía y de la misma manera su prometido. El Maoh se acerco hacia él, sintiéndose ambos cuerpos.  
El muchacho rubio se avergonzó, por que estaba en una posición demasiado comprometedora, y además el Maoh lo miró con esos ojos de enojo:_

_— Se puede saber ¡¿ Por qué los mirastes a todo el mundo con esos ojos tiernos?! Y ¡¿comportándote lindo ante ellos?!—Gritó y pregunto Yuuri._

_—¿Te molestó que hiciera eso? —Preguntó Wólfram, mirándolo directamente a los ojos tiernamente, pero luego lo cambio a celos por Henrietta —Es evidente, no me iba dejar por esa zorra, si bien la estabas mirándola como lucia con esas fachas y enseñando sus enormes pechos ¡eres un pervertido!_

_— Si me molestó, que lo hicieras ¡tu me perteneces, eres mío! —lo dijo como si su prometido fuera lo suyo y además comenzó acariciarle, tocándole su cuerpo y aparte su traje._

_—No me toques Yuuri ¡Eres un pervertido! —dijo Wólfram sintiéndose más y más avergonzado._

_— Pues lo siento, hoy te castigare por mostrarte lindo ante todo el mundo—dijo Yuuri, acariciándole su lindo rostro._

_—No... —gimió—Ahhh._

_—Te vez demasiado lindo, o mejor dicho muy hermoso, tu cuerpo es demasiado tentador te vez como un chico lolita —dijo con voz erótica y pervertida, pero también lujuriosa, el Maoh tenía deseos carnales por su hombre._

_—No me veas así Yuu...ri—tembló su voz._

_El chico de los ojos grises oscuros, se quitó su camisa del colegio y lo aventó y luego acaricio su rostro lentamente, el deseo carnal aumentaba, lo besó tan desesperadamente que juguetearon por sus lenguas se escuchaban sus gemidos de ambos, a pesar de que fue un beso intenso, apasionado. Poco a poco Wólfram se dejaba llevar incluso su voz se oía por todo el cuarto._

_—Ahh Yuuri, Yuu.. ri._

_—Me encanta ponerte así, tu cuerpo me pertenece, no quiero se los demuestres a otros, cada parte tuya es mía— dijo Yuuri volviéndose más y más posesivo con él._

_Se acerco a chuparle una tetilla de su cuerpo, aun con el cosplay que traía y también se los mordió._

_—Ahhhh.. Hmm— dio un leve rubor en su rostro y una expresión provocadora._

_El joven lo escucho como gemía se dio cuenta, que cada cuerpo que exploraba o descubría le gustaba a su pasivo chico, poco a poco bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a su parte intima, y vaya que sorpresa su prometido tsundere ya estaba muy excitado._

_—Wolfy te has puesto..._

_—No lo digas— le tapo con su dedo, los labios de su Yuuri, para que no dijera._

_El Maoh no lo dijo como estaba él, sin embargo lo tocó, sintiendo su duro miembro entre sus manos, palpitaba como su corazón._

_—Ya no aguanto más Wolfy._

_Su hombre estaba muy necesitado, así que el también no se quedo atrás, lo toco._

_—Yuuri, lo tienes muy duro._

_—Si lo estoy eres culpable que este así, de verte todo el tiempo como te ponías esa ropa atrevida, me provocabas tu sabes mis gustos... es por eso que te veía, y cuando te vi tus braguitas , me provocastes a un más y no solo a mí, si no a esos hombres, por eso estoy celoso._

_—Yo no provoque esto, es solo que esa maldita zorra, me hizo tropezar y caí así— lo dijo con verdad, ya que lo que sucedió hace unos momentos fue verdad._

_Sin embargo a lo lejos de la habitación estaba las tres criadas escuchando lo que el rey y su subordinado se decían._

_—Oh su majestad están celoso no lo puedo creer—dijo la pelo rojo._

_—Yo no que no puedo creer son los gemidos del señor Lord Wólfram Bielefeld, el es todo un pasivo._

_En el cuarto de Yuuri.._

_—Yuuri no rompas las medias—dijo Wolfram levantándose un poco de la cama._

_—Como no si no como voy hacerlo contigo— dijo Yuuri mirándolo pervertida mente._

_—Lo vamos hacer con la ropa puesta, pero si lo hacemos esta fachas se manchara._

_—No te preocupes, me descargare dentro de ti._

_—¿Qué dices?_

_Yuuri, le rompió un poco más las medias, en donde se encontraba su culito, y aparte se lo lubricó, con un poco de saliva entre sus dedos, por su parte el pasivo chico se posó en cuatro patas enseñando su enorme culito,_

_ante los ojos del Maoh._

_—Por eso, yo te elegí . Por que ninguna persona sabe mis gustos excepto tu. Por lo tanto es a ti a quien quiero, por hombre._

_—Es obvió. Yuuri no metas tus dedos en mi cu***** Ahhh..._

_—Gime amor, sigue disfruta mis dedos como te lubrican tu interior._

_—Yuuri, no me hagas gritar... es demasiado vergonzoso._

_—Si lo hare, eres mío, y me encanta escuchar tu voz, eres todo un tsundere, por fuera eres agresivo y caprichoso, pero cuando te domino muestras lo que eres, por eso me gustas._

_Yuuri se bajo el cierre y saco su pene, ya lo tenía muy grande, se lo acercó a al culo de su prometido y lo rozó en medio de sus nalguitas, Wolfy lo sintió y ya estaba ardiendo._

_—Wolfy estas listo..._

_—Ahh—derramó lagrimas— La tienes más grande que antes Yuuri._

_—Es obvio amor, estoy creciendo y además estas tan estrecho, pero se siente bien, voy a empezar a moverme._

_—Ahh... Yuuri... —jadeo y gimio — Ahh Hmm— se tapo la boca, por vergüenza._

_—No te lo tapes, quiero escucharte que te gusta esta—dijo Yuuri, tomándole amabas manos, y embistiéndolo más fuerte._

_—Si me gusta Ahhh..Hmm— dijo entre cortada.._

_—Tu cuerpo cada vez, se vuelve más sensible , y eso me gusta—dijo el Maoh embistiéndolo cada vez más fuerte, e incluso dándole besos y chupetones en la piel de ojiverde esmeralda —eres todo mío, y te dire algo— embistió y susurro en su oído—cuando vi a Henrietta te fantasee como te vestirías así, para mí— le solté sus brazos y lo tumbe contra la cama, viendo solo su espalda, mientras que el chico rubio se aferro a tomar las sabanas._

_—Hueles bien Wolfy, tu olor me excita también siempre oliendo orquídeas._

_—Yuuri, no me susurres en mi oído, me harás que me venga más rápido, tu ya sabes que es mi lugar sensible, cuando me susurras y me lo muerdes_

_—Lo sé, me gusta hacerte esto— le lamió._

_— Ahhh.. hmm — se mordió sus labios, por tanta pasión._

_—Wolfy quiero verte, quiero probarte más._

_Saco su pene dentro de él, y lo voltió y noto que también ocupaba ayuda,_

_l traje de conejito, lo alzo a un lado para dejar liber un poco y volvió romper más las medias._

_— Así, estaras más mejor wolfy._

_Cuando lo dejo un momento de embestirlo, lo volvió a mirar._

_—Te ves realmente lindo...— lo embistió con brusquedad y se movió rápidamente._

_—Yuu.. u ri— dijo pausadamente— Ah mi pe.. ne esta ardiendo._

_—Te hare sentir mejor—dijo Yuuri tomándole su miembro, jalándoselo y masturbándolo._

_—Ahh Yuuri, más, más profundo— gritaba y jadeaba, haciendo en su boca un hilo de saliva por tanta pasión y lujuria en la cama._

_Afuera del cuarto, las chicas estaban muy pervertidas, les encantaba escuchar esos audios de (Yaoi hard) en la habitación de su majestad._

_— ¿Qué sonidos de Wolfy? Se ve que lo disfruta._

_—Ohh Su majestad es un pervertido._

_De pronto llegaron toda la familia de Wolfram._

_—¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicas?_

_—Pues etto—dijeron apenadamente._

_" Mas, más Yuuri"_

_La madre, Conrad, Gwendal y Gunter los escucharon._

_—No puede ser, ese chico— hizo una cara de guiño nuevamente, ese era Gwendal._

_—O ese Lord Wolfram , me gano ha consquitado a mi heika y además es inmoral de hacerlo antes de la boda._

_—Ohh Heika es un pervertido, mira que hacerlo salvaje con mi hijo, y además mi Wolf-chan lo disfruta bien —dijo Cheri-sama_

_—Oigan no creen que es mejor irnos, estamos invadiendo su privacidad—dijo Conrad._

_— No seas amargado, Conrad, o será que estas celoso que tu pequeño hermano ya se adelanto que ustedes dos, ji, ji, ji,._

_Yuuri se descargo todo en el agujerito de Wólfram, derramando su leche batida dentro de él. Cuando abrió la puerta , Yuuri vi a todo el mundo y se quedo avergonzado por verlo a él, y también a su prometido acostado en la cama con el traje, y las medias rompidas, el se cubrió, por vergüenza._

_El primero que se enojo fue Gwendal._

_—¡Tu! ¡Maldito Pervertido que le has hecho a mi hermano! ¡Eres un Hombre muerto! —sacó su espada y lo acorralo para matarlo._

_—Yo soy inocente, y además solo lo hago con él, el es mi prometido._

_—Ese es problema se hace, después del matrimonio¡ Y ahora lo pagaras con tu vida!_

Lo correteo por todo el castillo, mientras que los demas se quedaron con Wolfram.

 _—_ Veo que pronto seras madre verdad Wolf-chan _—dijo Cheri-sama._

Lo supo por que en la cama no estaba mojada, eso significaba una cosa, se descargo dentro de él.

Meses despues Wolfram se caso con Yuuri,or obligación de su hermano mayor Gwendal, aunque la verdad ambos lo había decidido, Greta tuvo un hermanito y era Mika Shibuya, lindo y tierno como su padre. 

**_Fin..._ **

**_Espero que les haya gustado, este especial, de Yuuram , por fabor no olviden comentar como me quedo._ **


	52. 💮💮Capitulo 49.- La mala desición...💮💮

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸  
En ese momento, Yuuri me abrazó entre sus brazos, sintiendo todo su ser, en mi cuerpo. Su calor, la aroma de su perfume, su voz que me susurraba en mí oído:   
–No ¡Yo no quiero, perderte otra vez!—dijo con voz, entre cortada.  
Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que me perdió para siempre, por lo tanto me entregué a otro hombre.   
–¡Sueltame por favor Yuuri! ¡Déjame ir! –dije con voz de súplica, y a la vez de dolor, por dejarlo para siempre. 😭  
–¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!–se negó Yuuri una vez más.  
Pero de pronto, alguien tocó la puerta:   
–Wolfram ¿estás ahí? –preguntó Van Luís.   
Ambos lo escuchamos, pero el maoh me lo impidió aque fuera con él.   
–Yuuri ¿Qué haces?–le pregunté, mirándole como el me daba besos en mi cuello nuevamente. Y además mordiendo mi orejita.   
–Yuuri ¡Detenté¡ ¡no me toques¡ –lo empujé, para salir de aquel lugar, y estar con Van. Lo abracé fuertemente y temblando de miedo.   
–¿Que sucede amor? –preguntó Van Luís.   
Lo abracé a él, y deje a Yuuri tumbado contra el piso.

Yo me sentía tan mal por él, porque lo veía, como sus ojos estaban inudando de lágrimas.   
El se levantó y se echó correr para que nadie lo viera.   
POV Yuuri Shibuya.   
Corrí tan desesperado, que era imposible de creer que, mi prometido me cambiara por Van.   
"Joder, porque todo me sale mal, porqué ¿¡Porqué me cambiastes por ese hombre ! ?"–Pensé.   
–Yo.. te quiero.... te quiero Wolfram–lo dije con mi voz entre cortada y quebrada, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, y aparte como mi corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos . 💔  
A lo lejos de ahí, Henrietta me miró y con unos ojos preocupados.   
–¿Que pasa? –me abrazó , fuertemente para consolarme. Yo le correspondí su abrazó. No tenía opción, necesitaba consuelo ya que me sentía muy adolorido, y para mi error fue pedirle Henrietta que fuera mi prometida.   
–Henrietta, ¿quisieras ser mi prometida? –lo dije con voz fría y sería.

_–Si quiero ser tu prometida–dijo Henrietta, con una voz llena de felicidad._

**_Pov Henrietta._ **

_Al fin, pude lograr lo que quería y es tener a Yuuri solo para mí, por fin seré una reina, y en cuanto ese chico lo hare sufrir. A mi no pudo engañar, realmente lo quiere, lo quiere. No soy una tonta para no saberlo, para hacerles franca Yuuri lo hizo por despecho de que su prometido prefirió a Van Luís que preferirlo a él._

_"Por fin hare sufrir, a Lord Bielefeld como lo hice antes, cuando su, perdón quise decir mi Yuuri, me prefirió a mí"._

_Tal como lo dije, Wólfram lloro al saber que su prometido cambio el compromiso, ahora soy su prometida. Nadie más lo escucho sus lágrimas y sus palabras, excepto yo._

_Yuuri te odio...eres un traidor.. me cambias por cualquier cosa"._

_"Me aferré aun Yuuri, que jamás me quiso, yo soy un completo idiota"._

_Y no solo eso, Yuuri también no lo pudo creer que su Wólfram se comprometiera con Van. Ahora sus lazos que se unían se rompieron, cambiando a diferentes caminos._

**_Pov Wolfram Bielefeld._ **

_Nunca pensé que el me cambiara tan fácilmente, y más con esa mujer me dolió tanto, que por mi estúpido error tuve que comprometerme con Van Luís. Ambos los desprecié a los dos Yuuri por traidor por haber jugado conmigo, para él como dije fui un " tonto juguete suyo". Y la otra por consiguió lo que quiso._

_Cuando escuche que él se comprometió con Henrietta, no aguante salí corriendo del comedor,_

_todo el mundo me vió incluso a esa mujer, era evidente si lo quiero, lo quiero. Que dos días no quise, salir de mi habitación fue duro para mí. El no me miró en lo absoluto, me sentí decepcionado, confundido, a dolido, y celoso._

_–Nos vamos Yuuri a la fiesta._

_–Si mi amada Henrietta._

_Los vi, como esa mujer me provocó, me morí de celos y de rabia, y Van me dejo mi espacio, por tratar de olvidarme de Yuuri, pero es demasiado para no olvidarlo._

**_Pov Yuuri Shibuya.._ **

_Hoy me comprometí con Henrietta, pero no logroolvidarme de mi Wolfy, lo sigo amando, pero su decisión por estar con Van me cegó. Ignorándolo de que no lo quiero ya,aun sabiendo de que sí, mis celos por Van me Cega cada vez que lo veoabrazado con Wólfram, pero no puedo olvidar cuando merechazo._

_Pero también, de que lloró eso me dio entender de que aun me seguía queriendo. Pero lo que decidí fue que era mejor, separarnos...aunque me doliera, si lo quise, lo quise como nadie más. Pero lo que no quiero es lastimarlo, fue demasiado y el tiene razón por una parte tengo la culpa por dejarme llevar por Henrietta, si le había puesto un stop, el me creería y sacaría a ella de nuestra habitación. Pero me deje llevar por ser un lascivo hombre y si me da rabia y celos de que Van le haya echo esos chupetones en su cuello, porque yo lo ví, cuando fui consolado por Henrietta como sus labios le marcaron lo que fue mío. Lo vi todo, y se cómo se siente cuando uno te traiciona. Por eso, yo lo dejaré libre a Wólfram, no se por cuanto podre olvidarlo._


	53. 💗💗Capitulo 50.- No puedo olvidarte.. parte 1.💗💗

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻  
 _Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde que nos separamos, y no he podido olvidarlo, ya que lo veo todos los días, aunque nos ignoremos, no nos apartamos nuestras miradas, verle sus ojos esmeralda._

_Pero llega Henrietta, y nos interrumpe cuando quiero decirle algo, es imposible quedarnos solos excepto cuando tenemos una misión de súbdito y de rey. Es ahí donde estamos solos, pero Wólfram están terco, que no quiere que me preocupe. Es obvio, mis sentimientos por mi ex prometido no ha cambiado, lo sigo queriendo demasiado, misma que hasta lo expío._

_Me tortura demasiado, que hasta no he tenido intimidad con nadie ni siquiera con Henrietta, a pesar de que es mi nueva prometida. Y por cierto, si creen que la dejo dormir en mi habitación, no , están equivocados. Yo duermo solo y pienso en mi tsundere._

_" Ah wolfy, te extraño, quiero tocarte, quieroque seas mío una vez más, no puedo amar a Henrietta, no puedo, por más lohermosa que es, mi mente y mi corazón le pertenece a Wolfy es a él que lo sigoamando, mi Wolfy, quiero regresar contigo_

**_POV Wolfram Bielefeld._ **

Hoy me desperté, como todas las noches lo hago, y es por el sueño que tengo, llevando ya 3 semanas; soñando de que Yuuri ya no es mío, si no que ahora esta casado con Henrietta y me hace la vida imposible; y el otro es, cuando Yuuri lo hace con esa mujer, haciéndose la suya.   
No lo soporté, me morí de celos, sí, de celos, porque lo sigo amando. Misma que me he negado de que Yuuri se preocupe por mí. Soy un tonto y necio, que no sé ¿cómo? acercarme a él, quiero ser querido.  
En ese momento yo me levanté de la cama, y me salí de mi habitación, como verán ya no me pongo el negligé que me acostumbraba a ponerme, para seducir a mi ex prometido, ni mucho menos me he acostado con Van, como la otra vez.   
Como no tenía sueño decidí ir a la biblioteca.   
Me encaminé por los pasillos, sin mirar hacia atrás, la luna resplandecía como nunca, y la noche muy tranquila. No me daba miedo, simplemente quería tomar un libro.

**_POV Yuuri Shibuya._ **

Estaba en la biblioteca, para estudiar un poco más de leyes, ya que no todo sabía, y sobre todo, despejar mi mente de Wolfy. Pues todo el tiempo, pensaba en él.   
–Joder, ¿porqué no puedo olvidarte? ¿porqué no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos?¿Por que estoy tan celoso? Si lo nuestro... se terminó...–hice una pausa al decir aquello ya que sentí un nudo en la garganta.   
–Oh... mi... Wolfy–pronuncié su nombre otra vez, pero pausadamente.   
De pronto, alguien entró a la biblioteca, yo pregunté:   
–¿Quien anda ahí?   
Pero sólo uno me contestó y ese era mi ex-prometido.   
–Soy yo, Wolfram Bielefeld.

_Entonces yo lo vi, como el estaba parado en uno de los libreros escogiendo un libro para leer. Parecía un ángel, ese dorado cabello, ojos esmeraldas como si fuese una joya, su piel pálida como un muñeco de porcelana, y su piyama blanca, parecía desprende un par de alas blanca._

_—Eres muy hermoso Wólfram—murmuré en voz baja._

_—Yuuri ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el rubio._

_—Lo mismo te preguntó yo.._

_—Yo solo vine por un libro para leer, ya que no puedo dormir._

_—Ya veo.. —Desvié la mirada—Por cierto ¿Cómo sigues de tu herida? —pregunté con una voz preocupada. Quize tocarlo, pero Wólfram me lo impidió._

_—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Yo trato de ser amable._

_— No quiero que te preocupes por mí, además no quiero ocasionar más problemas con tu nueva prometida, después de todo me cambias por cualquier cosa._

_—Oye tu eres que me cambias por cualquier cosa— lo empuje contra el librero, y lo abracé, mirándole sus ojos—Estas celoso, Wólfram Bielefeld._

_—No estoy celoso— se negó._

_—Si lo estas, te conozco te mueres de celos._

_—¡Que quieres que te diga que muero de celos! ¡Si me muero de celos! No puedo soportar de que tú..._

_—Wolfram...._

_"Me ama, me sigue amando, no puedo controlar, lo deseo"_

_—Bueno, ya te lo dije así que adiós..._

_— ¡No voy permitir, que te vayas!_

Lo bese, y lo recargue más al librero, mis besos fueron tan intenso que estaba desesperado por sentir que me correspondiera, extrañaba sus besos, y si me correspondió. Sin embargo, quería más, así que comence a desabrochar su camisa de la piyama, al hacer esto, provoqué que Wolfram rompiera el beso. 💋

–¿Por qué te resistes? Déjate llevar...... Wolfy–. Hablé pausadamente, mientras que le quitaba su camisa.   
–No.... Yuuri.. –dijo Wolfram, negándose. 

Pero era demasiado tarde porque lo dejé semidesnudo, dejando sólo su pantalón, cuando lo vi, su piel de porcelana me llamaba, por lo tanto me acerqué hacia su cuello, y le di unos pequeños besos, rozando mis labios. 

–Wolfy...... extrañaba tocarte.. tu suave piel–. Le susurré en el oído.   
EL chico rubio sintió un escalofrío, pues su cuerpo estaba tibio y mis labios muy fríos.

–Yuuri, por favor... detente... no podemos... hacer... huaagmm–entre cortada gimió, y aparte mordió sus labios. 

—Amor, no te calles nada, déjate guiar por mí...   
–No... Yuuri... estamos haciendo... ahhmmmm.. –volvió a gemir, pero esto fue porque, mis manos acariciaron su vientre y su cintura.   
–Yuuri.... Quita tus manos, ahhmmm –seguía conteniendose.   
Pero no lo hice caso, la dulce tentación de carne, me estaba seduciendo.   
–Wolfy, quiero tocarte más... –decía con una voz provocadora y seductora. –Tu cuerpo –. Seguí explorando, hasta llegar sus pezones, se los acaricié y jugué con ellos 

_—Yuu.. u..ri_ _—abrió su boca lentamente, para gritar lo que sentía. Y además para liberarse de mí, pero no lo dejé, simplemente caminamos a unos cuantos pasos y me recargue sobre el libero que tenían en la biblioteca, y mi amado encima de mí._

**_Pov Wólfram Bielefeld._ **

_Estaba encima de él, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo por las caricias de Yuuri, estaba ya mi limite, misma que se notaba un bulto en mi pantalón, sin preguntarme el simplemente metió su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo primero, y luego me lo masturbó._

_—Wolfy, estás en tu limité—mi prometido, seguía satisfaciéndome, misma que él bajo un poco mi pantalón, para dejarlo salir_

_—No Yuuri no bajes mi pantalón— me negué._

_—Entonces ¿quieres ensuciarlo?—dijo Yuuri teniendo la razón._

_—No— negué, y lo miré con una expresión avergonzada._

_No tuve otra opción más que dejar que Yuuri me lo quitara..._

_**Continuara....** _


	54. 💖💖💖 -No puedo olvidarte 2°PARTE💖🌸🌸

Wolfram dejó que le quitará los pantalones, mostrando su miembro ante mi, su abdomen, dejándome ver absolutamente todo de él. Para mi fue ten hermoso, su belleza no se compara con la de ninguna persona, ni siquiera con la de Henrietta.  
–Te vez sumamente hermoso wolfy . –Eso fue lo que yo le dije, luego él, me interrumpió diciéndome esto:   
–No digas mentiras... Yuuri me.. avergüenzas–.   
Wolfram le dio un poco de vergüenza, y aparte desvió su mirada para que no lo mirara su rostro, pero era demasiado tarde, le miré absolutamente todo, incluso su cuerpo desnudo.   
Me acerqué a mi amado, y le tomé su barbilla y me lo dirigí hacia la mía, para darle un tierno beso nuevamente.   
Mis manos y mis brazos abrazaron a mi amado, sintiendo todo su ser en mí. Acariciándolo lentamente, saboreando su piel, más y más hasta llegar hasta sus nalgas, que también se los acaricié.   
Después mis manos se dirigieron hacia el miembro de Wolfram, para darle una masturbación ya que lo necesitaba. En ese momento, él rompió el beso.   
–Yuuri... hmm–. Pronunció mi nombre, y aparte hizo un hilo de saliva al separarnos. –No hagas eso, si lo haces.... –. Estaba excitandose más de lo que ya estaba. –Me harás que me corra.  
Eso fue lo que me dijo, pero no me detuve, lo recargué un poco hacia una mesa que estaba en medio del librero y unas varias sillas.   
Cuando lo recargué, yo me agaché para hacerle un oral, lamiendo su pene en mi boca.   
Éste comenzó gemir y jadear:   
–Yuuri, tu lengua... hyammm.   
–No te aguantes, wolfy déjalo salir –. Le dije en voz entre cortada, ya que seguía lamiendole.   
Wolfram seguía más y más jadeando, misma que sus manos jugueteó con mi cabello.   
–Wuahmmm... Yuuri se siente–. Gimió. –bien... más... más.... y más –. Dijo con voz entrecortada, sintiendo el placer y satisfacción.   
–¡Yuuri... ¡Para! ¡llegaré... a mi límite! –. Suplicó.   
Pero no le hice caso, quería que se corriera, por lo tanto le seguí saboreando y le dije:   
–¡Hazlo!   
–¡No ¡ ¡Yuuri!   
Demasiado tarde se corrió en mi boca.   
–Delicioso–. Dije yo, saboreando su semen.   
–Yuuri... que vergüenza.. te has tragado todo. –Musitó Wolfram, tapándose su rostro, ya que seguía avergonzado.   
–No te apenes, es natural hacer esto–. Eso fue lo que le dije, levantandome del suelo. Y dirigiendome nuevamente con él.   
–Wolfy.. –hice una pausa para hablar, y luego le dije esto:   
–voy a prepararte... Para que estés listo.   
Lo voltee y lo empujé un poco para que me lo mostrara su trasero ante mí. Se lo toqué y una posición demasiado comprometedora:   
–Las pompitas de wolfy, son explendidas, redonditas y fácil de tocarlas –. Ese lindo culito me seducía, misma que decidí darle un oral.   
De pronto, algo sintió en su "entrada ". Una cosa mojada que jugueteaba ahí, y aparte sus pompas.   
–hmn... ¿Que es?.. siento un cosquilleo en mi parte intima... ¿Serán sus dedos? –. Se preguntó Wolfram.   
Es evidente era mi lengua,saboreando su entrada. No es tan asqueroso, pues lo tenía limpio su zona. De pronto, Wolfram se volteó para atrás, y me vio.   
–Yuuri ¿Que haces? No lames ahí..... ¡No puedes hacerlo en un lugar tan sucio! –. Dijo el chico rubio, mirándome como yo le estaba lamiendo.   
Entonces yo, le respondí:   
–Ninguna parte de tu cuerpo esta sucio–.   
–Pero... –Se negó haciendo una pausa al hablar.   
En ese momento me levanté y lami mis dedos, para poder meter mis dedos en su "entrada" .   
–¿Estas listo...? Wolfy... voy a lubricarte–. Dije, introduciendo mi primer dedo lamido.   
–Esper..... –No lo dejé hablar, de lo que me iba a decir.   
–Yuuri me... Hmm tú dedo–. Gimió un poco.  
No me detuve seguí, preparándolo más introduciendo otro dedo, Wolfy no paró de jadear y gemir:   
–Yuuri... ya no aguanto más ya la quiero, en verdad la quiero. –Dijo Wolfram, sintiendo el deseo.   
–Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti.   
En ese momento, yo me bajé un poco mi pantalón, dejando salir mi miembro, a lo cual ya lo tenía muy duro, me acerque a él y le di una estocada en su entrada.   
–Hmmm... Yuuri–. Él derramó pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.   
No lo podía creer que su entrada la tenía:   
–Eres tan estrecho, pero que bien entra en ti–. Dije en voz entre cortada, y a la vez jadeé–. Wool...fy...   
"El pene de Yuuri esta dentro de mí".   
Pensó Wolfy, sintiendo dolor y placer. No dude en moverne, seguí embistiendolo, lento y suavemente, para que no le doliera.   
Pov Wolfram Bielefeld.

No lo podría creer, después de tanto tiempo, aun mi cuerpo lo recordaba esa increíble sensación; y aparte deleitaba por más embestidas de Yuuri.   
–¡Yuuri más, más! –. Grité, sintiendo más y más placer que dolor; al principio si sentí mucho dolor, por tanto tiempo sin uso. Pero en este momento me estaba volviendo loco por el placer.   
–¡Yuuri! Huammm–. Gemí.  
La posición en la que estaba, era que mis manos estaban recargadas sobre la mesa, y mi cara estaba mirando la ventana, mas no la cara de Yuuri, en pocas palabras de espalda, mientras que Yuuri estaba atrás de mí y me embestía salvaje mente, tomando mi caderas para poder hacerlo.   
–Wolf... Wolf... Wolfy... –Jadeó.  
–¡Se siente rico.. Yuuri¡ ¡No pares! ¡Sigue así.... Si! –Grité aun más fuerte.   
Yuuri embistió fuertemente, dándome más y más placer, misma que, mi miembro estaba poniéndose muy duro. Entonces él se detuvo, sacando su pene de mi entrada:   
–Quiero verte Wolfy–. Dijo Yuuri.   
–¡No! ¡No lo saques! –. Grité.   
–Tranquilo.. no me voy a ir.. –dije cambiándole de posición, lo voltie para que lo pudiera ver, entonces lo recargue en la mesa nuevamente y le dije esto:

– Abre tus piernas Wolfy 

– Pero me dará vergüenza.

– Solo yo te veré Wolfy– dijo Yuuri mirándome a los ojos, mientras que yo accedí su petición abriendo las piernas con temblor, por su parte el se acercó a mí y me lo volvio a meter en mi entrada con una sola estoscada.

– Ahmm Yuuri– dije más excitado que nunca, por primera vez en mi vida mi cuerpo pedía más placer.

–Wolfy, sujetate fuerte, voy levantar un poco– dijo Yuuri sosteniendome y levantandome mis caderas hacia él y aparte dándome embestidas salvajemente. 

– ¡Yuuuuu...ri! – grité y le mordí una oreja.

– ¡Wolfy! – seguia movimiendose salvajamente que no se detenía – te quiero, te quiero...

– Yo también, te quiero demasiado, por fabor Yuuri co...co...rrete junto conmigo– le dije con voz entre cortada por los gemidos del placer.

Continuara......


	55. 🍀🍀🍀Henrietta descubre su secreto 🍀🍀

_Después de aquello, Yuuri y yo estábamos insaceados de tanta pasión . Por lo tanto, yo me encime de él, y le di un apasionado beso; introduciendole mi lengua dentro de la suya, y jugueteé con ella._   
_-Oh mi Yuuri.. hmm-. seguí jugueteando con su lengua y lo desvestí quitándole su camisa de la pijama._   
_-Wolfy..-Dijo Yuuri, correspondiendo mi beso._   
_Ambos nos besábamos con tanta pasión y deseo, misma que mi amado me acaricio mi cabello, y luego mi espalda sintiendo sus cálidas manos._   
_-Ohh, Yuuri.. te amo-rompí el beso, haciendo un hilo de saliva._   
_Lo miré tan deseosamente, mirando su cuerpo._   
_-Yuuri.. -. Le di pequeños besos en su cuello, poco a poco bajé mi cabeza hacia a su pecho, saboreándolo toda su piel morena._   
_-Wolfy.. -Dijo Yuuri mordiéndose sus labios. Para aguantar sus leves gemidos, poco después baje un poco más mi cabeza hasta llegar a su abdomen, lamiendo con mi lengua y también dándole otros más de pequeños besos. Hasta llegar a su miembro._   
_-Yuuri, ya lo tienes muy duro-. Dije asombrado y con ganas de hacerle una Felación. -Y grandela tienes._   
_No lo dude ni dos veces, se lo hice, me lo introduci a mi boca lentamente._   
_-Ohh mi Wolfy hmm... -gimió._   
_Comencé a chuparle muy lentamente._

_-Esto es delicioso -. Dije, con voz entre cortada._

_En ese momento mi amado me interrumpió tomando mi rostro con sus cálidas manos; Y me miró a los ojos diciendo esto:_   
  


_-Wólfram, quiero hacértelo ya._

_Me levanté contra el suelo, y me dirigí hacia una ventana que estaba enfrente de la mesa, y también del librero. Me puse una posición demasiado vergonzosa, mis manos tocaban el vidrio de la ventana y mis pompitas estaban a los ojos de mi prometido. Mirando con esos ojos lujuriosos y deseosos por poseerlos:_

_-Voy meterlo ya..._

_Tomo su miembro y se dirigió hacia mis nalguitas, Yuuri se acerco más y jugueteó un poco, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo._

_-Noo.. Yuuri por favor mete....métemelo-. Con una voz temblorosa y tartamudeando dije mi petición._

_Al escuchar mi voz, él me la metió con una sola estocada. Abrí la boca con un poco de saliva en mis labios y aparte hice un jaeeeó:_

_-Hmmm ... Yuuri... no pares._

_Me embistió con fuerza haciendo que mi placer aumentara más y que gritara como loco._

_-Más... Yuuri.... Más.... Se siente bien... ¡¡No pares por favor!!_

_-Wolfy...-. Pronunció mi nombre, y aparte Jadeó._

_Mientras que lo estábamos haciendo el amor, alguien nos observó desde la ventana de la biblioteca._

_Pov. Henrietta._

_Era muy media noche ya. Y yo estaba dormida en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama, con un par de sabanas que me cubrían del frío. E incluso esa noche me dormía con un negligé bastante provocador, con unos adornos de encaje para verme muy hermosa._

_De pronto, una ventisca se escuchó e hizo que la ventana se abriera por si sola, y entrara frío. Me levanté y las sabanas volaron cayéndose por el suelo, y yo muriéndome por el frío:_

_-Que frio-. Temblé, cruzando mis brazos, y luego me dirigí hacia la ventana para cerrarla. -Esas inútiles sirvientas no le cerraron bien la ventana-. Me quejé._

_La cerré y le pusé seguro a la ventana para que no se abriera de nuevo. De pronto, vi unas siluetas moverse en una ventana , pero no eran mías; Por lo tanto, decidí abrirlas nuevamente._

_-¿Qué es eso? -. Me pregunté a mi misma. -¿Será un fantasma? -. Seguí preguntándome:_

_-¿Quién será? -. Hasta analizar ¿Quiénes eran esas siluetas? -. Pero si es.. -. Hizo una pausa al hablar. - Yuuri..._

_No lo podía creer, que fuera él de la silueta. Ni muchos menos que estuviera ahí._

_-Pero ¿Qué está haciendo? -. Volví a preguntar._

_Me acerque un poco para mirar más, y lo que vi en mis ojos no era fue una buena impresión. Al contrario fue sumamente asqueroso para mí._

_"Chicas envídiame, su pareja Yuuram la he visto yo"._

_Rápidamente me dirigí hacia a mi habitación, cerrando la ventana._

_"No lo puedo creer que ellos anden de nuevo-. Dije molesta, y furiosa de que ellos tuvieran una apasionada noche. Que iba de esperar a mi me interesa el poder de ser una reina, no estoy enamorada de un hombre como él. Y la razón fue simple iba convertirme en una reina del reino de Shin Mazoku. Sin embargo, ese maldito niño me estropeo todo. Tengo que ir avisarle a Van de esto"._

_Salí de mi habitación corriendo, sin importar de que andaría con un negligé. Mientras que yo corría hacia a mi destino, no paraba de pensar esa maldita escena:_

_"Dos hombres teniendo sexo, ¡Que asco! ¡Que porquería es esa es lo más asqueroso que he visto!¡ Par de gays!_

_**De pronto, la escena fue cortada por culpa de las fans de Yuuram.** _

_***Fuera de la historia.** _

-¡¿Qué estabas diciendo de nuestra pareja Yuuram!?

¡¡Tu maldita zorra!! -dijeron las fans de Yuuram.

-Dije que son asquerosos, par de Gays ojala que se mueran-respondí con una voz altanera sin mirar que atrás de mí estaba todas las chicas alrededor mío, con muchas armas y muy filosas.

\- Y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

-¡¡Atrapenla!! - dijo una chica, a lo cual le dio la orden a todas las chicas de fans de Yuuram.Y obvio todas las chicas corrieron tras de mí para aniquilarme. Hasta que finalmente me atraparon y me mataron por ser homofóbica y villana de la historias.

-Nunca vuelvan a provocarnos las fujoshin de Yuuram.

Fin.

**_Regresando a la historia._ **

_Salí de mi habitación, y me dirigí a mi destino. Mientras que corría no paraba de pensar en la forma como lo hacía y más la expresión de ese chico. Si me estaba refiriendo con Wólfram, la pasiva._

_-Huammm... - Jadeó y gimió._

_"No lo puedo creer, que Yuuri no tendría asco digo, si él no tiene lo que nosotras las mujeres tenemos, entonces por ¿Dónde lo hacen? Será por atrás (Se refería por el trasero)"._

_Pensé, hasta llegar a la habitación de Van. Finalmente llegué y luego toque la puerta desesperadamente._

_\- ¡¡Ábreme Van!! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!_

_Aquel joven que estaba llamando, no me abrió la puerta seguí insistiendo._

_\- ¡Por favor Van ábreme!_

_Hasta que se despertó y me abrió la puerta con una expresión malhumorada._

_-¡Ohhh! ¡Quien estará molestando a esta hora de la noche!- dijo Van, con una voz molesta y soñoliento. Abrió la puerta y me vio._

_-Se puede saber ¿ por que andas molestando a estas horas de la noche?_

_-Pues te buscaba a ti, para decirte que...- no pude continuar por que le miré su cuerpo desnudo._

_Decirme que..._

_\- ¡¡ahhhhhhhh!!... -grité.- ¡Que no tienes vergueeeenza!-_ Y lo mandé a volar...


	56. 🌷🌷🌷La poción Mágica. 🌷🌷🌷

Después de que Henrietta le dio una bofetada a Van. Por ser un degerado, entonces ella lo manda a volar y le grita:  
-¡¡Que no tienes Vergüenzaa!!   
De pronto, él comenzó a exclamar ¿Cual fue el motivo del por qué se enojó?   
-Se puede saber ¿Por que me golpeas? - .   
La chica le respondió.   
-Hmp... y todavía lo preguntas.   
Lo ignoró por completo, y luego habló otra vez.   
-Eso te pasa, por ser un pervertido; y no dormir decentemente.   
Él la escuchó, y no le agradó en absoluto el comentario de la mujer; Así que replicó:  
-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa. Mira quien habla, luciendo con ese negligé tan provocador.   
Henrietta miró al espejo que estaba al lado de la pared. Y se notó que si andaba muy provocadora. Le dio vergüenza, misma que su cara se puso toda roja.   
Que casi estaba a punto de gritar, no si antes de que Van reaccionara.   
"Mierda... Esta va a gritar".Pensó.   
Rápidamente se acercó hacia ella y le tapó la boca:  
-Shsh... Cállate o despertarás a todos-. Le susurró en el oído, y aparte le añadió de más. - O ¿Quieres que todos se enteren? Idiota.   
Henrietta no pudo responder, porque tenía tapada la boca, eso era evidente. Entonces ella trató de que, este le quitara sus manos.  
-Suelfh... -Dándole unos manotazos.   
Y lo hizo, dejando que este la soltara, tosió por falta de aire.   
-¡¡Estúpido!! ¡casi me ahogas idiota!   
-Ja, ja. -Van empezó a burlarse.   
-¡¿De que te ríes?! ¡Desgraciado! -Exclamó.   
El hombre le respondió su pregunta.   
-En la forma como lo dijistes, ja, ja-. Y siguió burlándose de ella. -¡Estúpido! ¡Casi me ahogas idiota! ja, ja una más y sales en un teatro de ridículos.   
En ese instante Henrietta no toleró las burlas de su compañero.  
-Con que... ja, ja ¿te parece gracioso esto verdad?-Le miró con una expresión lleno de coraje.   
-A ver si te enteras.. de que tu querido Wolfram e Yuuri estaban haciendo el amor en la biblioteca.   
-¡¡¿Que cosa? !! -Se sobresaltó por la impresión,de lo que acabó de escuchar.   
La expresión del joven cambió por completo, a una expresión de angustiosa y molesta.   
De Pronto, Henrietta tomó la llevada de Van; En pocas palabras lo humilló.   
-Si lo que oíste, tú querido Wolfram se acostó con el Maoh en la biblioteca. -Le repitió nuevamente.   
-Eso es imposible-. Se negó a creer las palabras de la chica.   
-No. -Hizo una pausa al hablar. -Luego continuó. -Es verdad los vi con mis propios ojos, cómo lo disfrutaban.   
El ambiente de la habitación, comenzó a sentirse muy diferente; como si el coraje y la angustia se mezclarán.   
Él no lo podía creer que su plan esta saliéndose de las manos.   
-No, no puede ser-. Se arrancó los cabellos de puro coraje, y además le echó toda la culpa a Henrietta.   
-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!   
La chica no se quedó atrás, le levantó la voz, respondiendo su injustificacion.   
-Disculpa..¿pero mi culpa?   
-Si lo es-. Van empezó a subir su tono.   
Haciendo de que ambos siguieran discutiendo como marido y mujer.  
Pero esta vez, su relación era de compañeros.   
No eran como amigos, ni tampoco como novios, solamente de compañeros . Henrietta quiere ser la reina de Shin mazoku; y Van, quiere despertar el dragón de fuego, para así, convertirse en un dios. Esa es la razón por la que están juntos .   
No obstante, Van y Henrietta seguían con su discusión:  
-No es cierto.. Es tu culpa, si no te hubieras llevado a Wolfram muy lejos; esto no hubiera pasado-. Exclamó Henrietta.   
-No más bien es tu culpa... Por provocar a Wolfram, que se pusiera celoso de ti, cuando seducías al Maoh. -Eso fue lo que dijo Van.   
Ninguno de los dos se ponían de acuerdo, tan solo discutir y pelear.   
Hasta que sonó la campana del Castillo, marcando ya las 2:00 de la mañana.   
Los dos reaccionaron, y se dieron cuenta que había pasado tanto rato discutiendo.   
-Eh.   
El y ella voltearon para atrás, y miraron su reloj, en la que estaba en el tocador. Marcando ya las 2:01 am.   
-¿Son las 2 de la madrugada? -. Ambos cuestionaron .   
Al ver la hora, uno de ellos recapacitó, y concluyó que pelear, no solucionaría los problemas; al contrario se acumularían.

Por lo tanto, se calmaron y dejaron a un lado sus diferencias; sobre todo su orgullo.   
-Y si mejor nos calmamos un poco, con pelear no resolveremos nada. Al contrario perderíamos más tiempo. -Dijo Van.   
Al escuchar esto, la chica reaccionó, y comprendió que él tenía toda la razón.   
-Esta bien... -. Dijo la chica sin más que decir.   
Si no hubiera sonado la campana, a lo mejor hubiera pasado peor; O quizás, se jalarían los cabellos, o pelearían como luchadores muerte a muerte.   
"¡¡¡En esta esquina.. Van luis!!! ¡¡¡y en la otra esquina.. Henrietta!!!"   
Tan solo imaginenlo. Bueno en fin; Van se sentó en su cama. Aparte cruzó sus manos, y piernas.   
-Y bien ¿Tienes alguna idea? -Preguntó.   
-No, aun no tengo una idea. -Contestó, la chica.   
Ella se sentó en una silla para estar cómoda, cruzó sus piernas y luego lo miró.   
Los minutos pasaban. Ninguno de los dos tuvo una idea; Tan solo sentir la desesperación uno del otro.   
-Ah joder... ¡Porqué no tienes ideas! Idiota. -Dijo la mujer, impacientada por su desesperación.   
El joven, no toleró aquel insultó.   
-¡Callad vieja! -. Exclamó y luego Meditó. -hmm...   
De pronto, este reaccionó de algo, que se acordó.

Se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia el ropero.  
A lo cual empieza a buscar cosa tras cosa, dentro de aquello había calcetines en uno de los cajones, otro tenía unos pantalones, y otro tenía unas camisa y un sin fin de ropa. Hasta que buscó, en otra parte del mismo ropero.

Hasta que buscó, en otra parte del ropero.   
Entre ese rincón, había unas cajas, que estaban empolvadas. E incluso se encontraba el objeto que buscaba Van.  
Henrrietta no sabía de que se trataba , así que le preguntó nuevamente.   
-¿Que es lo que estás buscando ?-.   
Éste no le contestó, al contrario, seguía buscando dicho objeto. Hasta que finalmente lo halló.   
-Al fin, lo encontré... Esta magnífica poción-. Miró maliciosamente hacia la pócima mágica. -Ahora si, será su fin de las fujoshin.. Adiós a su yuuram... ja, ja,ja- Sé rió. -Perdón quise decir Yuuri y Wolfram...   
Continuará...... 


	57. 🍁🍁🍁 El plan siniestro. 🍁🍁🍁

-Por fin.. lo encontré.... -decía muy confiado. -Esta vez su amor será en vano... ya nada podrá detenernos.   
En ese momento Van se metió en sus malévolos pensamientos.   
"Que bueno que comprer la pócima mágica. A una vieja por diosera, qué según ella; esta poción puede cambiar el corazón de una persona , el lugar de amar a Wolfram, amará a Henrietta. No importa que tan celosos se ponga uno del otro. Su amor eterno, se vino a su fin. Henrietta se quedará con el Maoh, y yo con Wolfram. Ahora si nuestro plan darán fruto."   
De pronto Henrietta, le interrumpió.   
-Oye van, ¿Qué te pasa acaso te volviste loco? o se te partió el coco, ante la desesperación de no tener idea.   
El joven escuchó claramente, lo que dijo la mujer.   
-¡Callate! ¡Pendeja! Guarda tus palabras, mirad lo que tengo en mis manos, con esto. -Le enseña la pócima mágica. -Lograremos, separar Wolfram de Yuuri.  
-Si la estoy viendo ¿ y eso qué ? -Dijo muy incrédula la chica.   
-¿Qué acaso no lo ves? mujer. Esta pócima será muy útil. -Le contestó Van a Henrietta tragandole sus palabras.   
-Si que hay con ello, para mi yo no le veo ningún beneficio al contrario, será una pérdida de tiempo. -Dijo la mujer incrédula.   
-No.. Esta pócima tiene un beneficio y es hacer enamorar a la persona que quieres.   
-Eso es imposible. -Se negó a creer.   
-Hmm.. todo puede ser posible-. Rió Van.   
Ella no lo podía creer de lo que estaba escuchando. En ese momento el le dio algo en su mano, y era lo que había dicho " La poción mágica".   
-Mañana se lo darás al rey, y verás los resultados, aunque sienta un profundo amor Wolfram y Yuuri; no podrán estar juntos por la magia de la pócima, es más poderosa de lo que te imaginas.   
Henrietta le gustó mucho la noticia, no paraba de pensar.   
En lo que quería ser, reina de todo el mundo, y que le dieran su respeto.   
Incluyendo para los hermanos de wolfy. Si estoy hablando de Conrad y Gwendal. Van no paró de observarla, notando que estaba un poco loca.   
-¿Estas loca o que? O ¿Se te subió la victoria?   
Henrietta reaccionó a lo que estaba haciendo, por lo tanto se calmó. Comportándose a la compostura.   
-Ah... perdon.. -Dijo apenadamente.   
EL joven no se quedó callado. Al contrario, hizo un mal comentario.   
-Parecé ser que.... te subió la maldad no es así Henrietta.   
Esta no le agradó, así que le contestó:  
-¡Cállate imbécil! Mejor cambiemos de tema-. Dijo ella, sabiendo perfectamente que si no se calmaba, volvían a pelear de nuevo.   
-Bueno.. decías que ¿con esa cosa lograré? que el Maoh ¿se enamoré de mi? -. Cuestionó.   
-Si, exactamente -.Acertó y luego se lo entregó. Poco después, ambos comenzaron a reírse.   
-Ja, ja, ja.   
Pues se sentía muy confianzudos sin pensar de ¿Que ocurriría después?   
Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca.   
Yuuri y Wolfram estaban despidiéndose.   
-Buenas noches Wolfy, te veo mañana -. dijo Yuuri, dándole un beso de despedida.   
De igual manera él le correspondió su beso.   
-Buenas noches mi Yuuri. -dijo Wolfram   
El joven Rey salió, primero de la biblioteca; para así dirigirse a sus aposentos.   
Por su parte, el joven rubio se quedó por un rato más. A seguir buscando algún libro para leer.   
Él estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos por Yuuri.   
"Hicimos el amor de nuevo, no lo puedo creer... Y peor aun, es que lo siga queriendo.. Hay mi Yuuri amor".   
Se recargó nuevamente en el librero, aparte se abrazó a si mismo. Notandose que tenía repletos de chupetones, por todo su cuerpo:  
"Tengo sus marcas en mi cuerpo, soy de nuevo de Yuuri, soy suyo". 😳  
Desvió la mirada, y sus ojos veían la ventana. A lo cual la luna, fue testigo de su amor.   
Wolfram Bielefeld estaba semidesnudo, tan solo traía su camisa larga; El joven muchacho se puso a pensar.   
Cada detalle que pasó.   
Minutos más tarde, éste reacciona:  
-¡Ay dios! es tardicimo, debo irme a acostarme, o ¿si no lo hago? No podré levantarme tan temprano. -Se autoregañaba.   
Rápidamente se puso sus ropas, se encaminó a sus aposentos.   
A la mañana siguiente. Como de costumbre Yuuri se fue a entrenar.   
Henrietta lo esperó hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.   
Pasó media hora después, finalmente llegó Yuuri, Henrietta se acercó hacia a él, y lo saludó.   
-Buenos días Yuuri.   
El joven rey, le devolvió el saludo.   
-Buenos días Henrietta.   
La chica se hizo pasar por amable.   
-O Yuuri te ves muy cansado y sediento, ven y siéntate aquí. -Sugirió la chica. Por lo tanto, no se negó esa sugerencia.   
Ambos se sentaron, luego volvió a ofrecerse la chica.   
-Y aprovechando de que estas sentado.. Prueba esto. -Sacó la bebida y se la dio. Yuuri no sabía que la chica le puso, una poción mágica a la bebida. Antes de que se encontraran.   
-Muchas gracias Henrietta, perdona por ser un egoísta contigo, pero seré franco, yo en verdad amo a Wolfram; lo amo demasiado, por eso yo... quiero romper el compromiso, que tengo contigo. Lo siento. -dijo Yuuri.   
-Ah ya veo. -dijo la chica sintiendo como su corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.   
Pero en realidad Henrietta, solo fingió que le dolía su desamor por Yuuri.   
El la miró y le quiso animar.   
-Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontrarás a un hombre mucho mejor que yo.   
-Sabias palabras dijo el rey.  
-Muchas gracias, por sus grandes palabras sabias, pero al menos podemos ser amigos¿no? -dijo la muchacha con tristeza.   
Yuuri le respondió su pregunta tiernamente.   
-Si.   
Poco después, bebé la dicha bebida.   
El Maoh estaba sintiéndose muy extraño, mientras que Henrietta lo miró; con una mirada tan malévola.   
"Por fin serás mío Yuuri".   
_**Continuará.........**_


	58. ❤️❤️❤️❤️El corazón roto. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Como les decía, Henrietta había sonreído maliciosamente. Yuuri estaba sintiéndose muy extraño.   
La actitud del rey comenzó a cambiar, sobre todo el corazón; ya no sentía el amor por Wolfram, al contrario odio por el.   
Entonces el empezó a delirar.   
-Henrietta ¡¿Qué cosa me diste de beber?! - dijo Yuuri doliendole todo su cuerpo, se acercó hacia a ella, cayéndose entre sus brazos y finalmente cayó al dominio de la pócima mágica.   
-¿Que te pasa Yuuri ? -Ella fingió estar preocupada por el, aún sabiendo como ocurriría.   
De pronto, el rey deliró de nuevo, pero no como antes, si no bajó el embrujo de la pócima .   
-Te quiero Henrietta.   
Volvió a repetir las mismas palabras.   
Mientras tanto en los establos, estaba Wolfram cumpliendo sus obligaciones.   
-Bien compañeros lo han echo de maravilla, siguen así ¡Paso redoblado ya! ¡Romped fila!   
Los compañeros del chico rubio, se dirigieron a sus casas para tomar un descanso.   
De la misma manera, para Wolfram.   
-Bien es hora de desayunar.  
Se dirigió al comedor real, no sin antes de pasar por el jardín, fue ahí donde se impresionó, al ver a su hombre besando tan apasionadamente, a esa mujer. Los celos y la traición, lo convirtió en un ser impulsivo.  
-¡¡Tu que haces, con mi hombre!! -Exclamó.

Wolfram se acercó hacia ellos dos, y la empujó. Tumbandola contra el suelo.   
-weak. -Dijo la chica.   
Mientras que Yuuri confundido, se dejó llevar. Este le da un puñetazo en la mejilla de Wolfram.   
-¡¡Toma esto!!.   
El joven enamorado le dolió demasiado.   
No por el simple hecho de que lo bofeteo, si no, lo que hizo con él .   
Agachó su rostro, no quería ser visto por nadie, ni siquiera esa perversa mujer.   
El joven rey exclamó:  
-¡¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima, no ves que ella será tu futura reina de Pacto de sangre.!!   
Al escuchar esto indignó a Wolfram.   
-Asi, entonces ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿una simple calentura Yuuri?   
El joven rey le contestó bruscamente.   
-¡¡Cállate esa noche no significó nada!! Eres un hombre, porque me enamoraría de ti.   
-Entonces todo.. -Se le hizo un nudo a la garganta, al hablar -tus te amos, tus caricias, tus sentimientos hacia a mi, ¿fue una mentira?   
-Si así es, ya es tiempo de que me dejes en paz y que abras tus ojos de una vez por todas ¡De que yo jamás te amé ! A quién amo es a Henrietta, ella es mejor que tú, es hermosa. Talentosa, tierna, amable, tiene buena educación, e incluso me deja hacer lo que yo quiera; no es posesiva como tú.   
Así que ya no quiero, que me molestes más ¡Lárgate! Vete con tu querido Van, y déjame estar con la mujer que quiero por esposa. -Yuuri la levantó, del suelo. La abrazó y la besó, delante de los ojos del rubio 👱.  
Wolfram no soportó esto, así que este comenzó a llorar amargamente. Luego se echó 🏃 correr para que nadie lo mirará.   
Después de que él se echara a correr, Yuuri rompió el beso.   
-Hmm..¿Que pasa Yuuri? -Le preguntó.   
Pero el Maoh, se dio la vuelta y miró la dirección, en donde su amado corrió. Mientras que lo miraba, derramó una lágrima, luego murmuró en silencio estas palabras:  
-Lo.. lo.. siento Wolfram.. Per..perdóname, yo... yo.. aun... te.. te... am.. -La última palabra ya no pudo pronunciarla, por que la pócima era muy potente.   
Henrietta escuchó las palabras del rey, se sorprendió de que como era posible, que todavía sienta ese amor por ese chico tsundere.   
-No puedo creer que... aún te resistas de la pócima mágica. Y además, de que lo sigas amando.   
Poco después, el chico perdió el control de nuevo. Se volteó para ver a su amada.   
-Henrietta, te amo mucho, te quiero demasiado, quiero que estes a mi lado por siempre.   
-La abrazó nuevamente.   
Henrietta le correspondió , aparte le susurró en el oído de el.   
-Ahora eres mío Yuuri Shibuya, pronto lo olvidarás a tu querido Wolfram, ya nada nos separará.   
A lo lejos de ahí, Van los observaba detalladamente.   
-Bien, siguiente jugada.   
Se marchó, dejándolos solos a la princesa y al rey.   
Pues su objetivo era secuestrar a Wolfram. Pero el no lo iba hacer, si no otras personas que lo harían; En pocas palabras mancharse las manos.   
FLAS _ **H**_ _ **BACK**_ _ **.**_

Antes de que esto pasara, si estoy hablando de darle la pócima al rey, Van y Henrietta se prepararon, para que esto saliera a la perfección.   
Se levantó tan temprano, que   
se aseó, se puso sus mejores ropas, y se arregló el pelo.   
Van es un poco vanidoso, no le gusta salir, sin arreglarse, tiene un poco común con Wolfram. Sin embargo, nadie se le compara su belleza, con el chico tsundere.   
Bueno en fin, como les decía el joven salió, de sus aposentos, caminó a hurtadillas para que no lo descubrieran.   
Normalmente a estas horas de la mañana, nadie sale. Sólo los guardias del Castillo 🏰lo hacen, y más cuando rolan turno.   
Van se dirigió hacia los establos, para tomar prestado un caballo. Para así, dirigirse rápido al pueblo.   
Se subió al caballo 🐎 y éste galopó, hasta llegar a una cantina.   
Se preguntarán ¿porque una cantina? La respuesta es obvia 😝 para sacar información.   
Galopó tan rápido, que llegó como un relámpago.   
Finalmente llegó a su destino. Se bajó del animal , y lo dejó amarrado.   
Entonces él se dirigió a la entrada de la cantina.   
Abrió la puerta y entró; El lugar era sumamente grande:había muchas sillas, mesas, sobre todo licor y vino.   
Aquél joven se dirigió, hacia una silla para sentarse. El lugar estaba un poco vacío. No tenían gente ¿ quien se levantaría a estas horas? ¿Se atreverían levantarse, tan temprano?   
Bueno en fin, a lo lejos de él, se encontraba una chica. Ella estaba preparando una bebida para un cliente.   
Entonces Van, interrumpió el dicho servició.   
-Disculpé..   
Pero la chica, no le hizo ningún caso.   
-Esperé su turno, en un momento le atendemos. -Eso fue lo que dijo la mujer.   
El joven se esperó, y finalmente la mujer le atendió como se debe.   
-Si, ¿que va llevar? -Dijo la mujer.   
Pero esté, solo quería buscar cierta persona.   
-Yo nada. -Se negó.   
-Si, no va pedir nada entonces no me interrumpa mi trabajo, no estoy interesada en ligar con hombres.   
La mujer se iba a marcharse, pero el la detuvo, con una mano.   
-No espere, solo estoy buscando a una persona, su nombre es Yezelith.  
Al escuchar el nombre. Ella se presentó.   
-Yo soy, Yezelith-. Afirmó. -¿Que es lo que quiere de mi? -Cuestionó.   
Van no se echó para atras, se acercó hacia ella y le murmuró en silencio.   
-Ocupo, que me hagas un favor. -Dijo Van.   
-¿Quieres que mate a alguien? Eh..   
Van interrumpió.   
-No.. -hizo una pausa para hablar. -más bien ocupo información acerca de.. que alguien secuestre a una persona.   
-Te va a costar.

_**Continuará.** _


	59. 💗💗💗Van y los misteriosos hombres encapuchados. 💗💗💗

Como les decía, la mujer no se iba hacer la fácil.  
Sino que me cobraría dinero cierta información.  
-La información no es gratis.  
-¿Esto es suficiente?-dijo aquel hombre sacando una gran bolsa de monedas de oro.  
La mujer quedó impresionada al ver como caían las monedas sobre la mesa. Eran mil de ellas, no lo pensó dos veces.  
-Bien, te lo diré. Todo lo que sé.

Ella se sentó al lado de aquel hombre y comenzó a describir cada detalle lo que sabía e incluso las advertencias de aquellas personas, absolutamente todo.  
-Estos hombres se dedican a secuestrar personas, dependiendo quien los contrate, descuartizan personas incluyendo a los Mazokus.  
Al escuchar "Mazoku" prestó más atención a la conversación.  
-Dijiste ¿Mazoku?  
-Sí, así es. Ellos también usan poderes, tienen él mismo nivel que los Mazoku.  
Van no podía creer que existieran personas así.  
-Eso es imposible, no hay ser que pueda vencernos.  
La mujer replicó.  
-Querido, todo es posible. A esas personas se les suelen llamar "Assasin Death".   
Como dijo antes, tales seres hacen innumerables de maldades y crueldades. Cosa que sé que esas personas hacen todo lo posible por dinero.  
Se acercó hacia ella, y luego le preguntó.   
-¿Dónde los encuentro?   
Entonces la mujer le respondió:

-¿Te interesa saberlo?   
Le hizo una pregunta la mujer. éste le contestó.   
-Si me interesa, para un asunto importante.   
-Ah ...ya veo.   
Entonces la mujer, dijo todo lo que sabía.  
-Los encontrarás a fueras del pueblo, pero tened mucho cuidado. A esos tipos, no les gusta que los molesten.  
-Bien tendré mucho cuidado, muchas gracias, y por cierto ¿Como son realmente? -Volvió a preguntar.  
Ella le respondió:  
\- Ellos llevan una capucha de color marrón, su traje es muy ajustada y de color negro, a lo que me han contado.  
-¡Oh vaya! -dijo asombrado.  
Siguió hablando la mujer.  
-E incluso, también son muy precavidos, y atentos ante lo que hacen, pero no cualquier persona se dejan contratar. Si no, me refiero a que si son buenos para pagarles.  
-Entendido, muchas gracias. Quedase con el cambio.   
Van se marchó, saliéndose de la cantina. Tomó el caballo y lo montó.  
Galoparon a toda prisa, sin detenerse. Saliendo del pueblo, hasta llegar a la caverna.  
El lugar era sumamente lúgubre y frío, había muchas advertencias.  
También había cuerpos humanos, en estado de putrefacción.  
En cuanto al caballo, sintió miedo. Pero Van no dejó, que se asustara más.  
—Tranquilo no tengáis miedo.  
Sin embargo no lo logró, sino que no dejaba de galopar sin rumbo fijo, Van asustado, intentaba controlar al caballo.  
—¡He bonito! ¡he bonito! — Se volcó, lanzando a Van contra el suelo. El caballo se alejo de allí, dejando aquel hombre solo. Sin que nadie estuviera a su lado.  
Van estaba completamente solo. Y lo peor, es que pisaba los cadáveres, ya que se adentraba muy adentro.  
El silencio era absoluto, misma que no se percató, que el esta haciendo muy observado.  
Estos tipos se escabullían , como si fuera unos depredadores, para acechar a su presa.   
Y vaya que lo hicieron, lo acorralaron en su trampa, cayendo en el anzuelo.  
Aquellos tipos que había mencionado, salieron de su escondite, como dije anteriormente lo acorralaron, éste se asustó.  
"Joder, en que lío me he metido"

—Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí —dijo uno de ellos acercándose a él.  
Al parecer no era una persona, si no varias personas sobre Van.  
De pronto, uno se le acercó atacando por la espalda. Misma que éste saco una navaja y se lo dirigió hacia el cuello, casi apunto de hacerle una herida mortal.  
—No te muevas,si no quieres morir.  
En noble engreído, no sabía que hacer. Ya que este tipo, lo tenía bien dominado. Había dos opciones: la primera usas su poder Mazoku y huir, o no atacar, la decisión fue sumamente difícil.  
Van eligió la segunda opción. ante estos sujetos.  
—Me rindo. —Dijo Van Luís, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.  
Pero estos, no le creyeron.  
—¿Que ha dicho? —Fingieron no oír, lo que habían escuchado.  
—No le oímos, ¿Podrías repetirlo? —Insistieron.  
—He dicho, que me rindo. —Lo volvió a decir.  
—No...No es cierto, lo que quiere es ... tomarnos el pelo. —Dijo uno.  
—¡No!—Interrumpió el mazoku.  
Otro habló.  
—Soló lo dice para qué... lo dejemos ir, no le crean.  
—¡No!—Dijo con firmeza Van.  
—Estoy hablando en serio.  
—¡Callate noble Mazoku!—Gritó Shiwosaki , ya que estaba desesperado a que éste siguiera insistiendo.  
Llegando a una discusión; entre el noble, contra los asesinos.  
Pero uno de ellos, le dijo a sus compañeros:  
—Muchachos, no peleen. No ¿sería mejor? Qué nuestro jefe se encargara de esto.  
—Si tienes toda la razón, que nuestro jefe, se encargue de él personalmente.  
Se llevaron al vanidoso Mazoku, este no dijo nada. Tan sólo se dejó, a que le pusieran unas esposas, sin saber que están hechas de Houjutsu; a lo cual debilita a un Mazoku. Por lo tanto, no puede utilizar su poder.  
—¿Que es esto?—.Preguntó Van Luis, sintiéndose muy extraño, como si aquellos objetos tuvieran más peso.  
—Estos son esposas, hechas de Houjutsu. Con ella no podrás usar tu Majutsu. Así que, si pensabas huir; o alguna estrategia , ya no lo harás. ¡Ahora seguid caminando! —Lo empujaron, para que siguiera adelante. Aquel tratado que le hacían , era como si fuese un prisionero.  
El joven trató de ser un poco tolerante, ante dicha humillación para que se lo llevaran ante su líder.

Mientras tanto ....  
Ellos seguían a su destino, el joven veía a su alrededor: muchos cadáveres en su putrefacción, cabezas arrancadas, otros colgados en unas lanzas , para que estos fueran la comida de los buitres.  
Esto parecía canibalismo, que una celda de tortura.  
Van estaba dudando de si mismo si lo lograría, con su objetivo. Pues al ver lo que hacían con sus prisioneros, eso a cualquiera le daría miedo.  
Minutos después, llegaron a la guarida.  
—Oiga jefe. Le traemos a un intruso, que ha pisado nuestras tierras. —Dijo Shiwasaki.  
Shiwasaki, es la mano derecha del gran líder, que es Asgard. El es, que se encarga ejecutar intrusos, y también el más joven.  
Entonces Shiwasaki lo empujó, haciendo de que este cayera al suelo.   
—¡Hey! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!—Levantó la voz Van.  
De pronto alguien habló en medio de aquella multitud.  
—¿Quien OS hay importunar mi gran sueño?

Continuara...


	60. Asgard

-¿Quien es os importunar mi sueño?-dijo una voz misteriosa.  
-Mi señor Asgard, les hemos traído a un intruso, que ha pisado nuestras tierras. -Se inclinan ante su gran líder.  
-Eh soltadme. -Replicó Van, a lo cual estaba tirado contra el suelo. Ya que el tenía unas esposas en sus manos.   
-A Callad insolente, haces demasiado escándalo.  
Al escuchar dicha discusión, Asgard se levantó de su asiento ya que estaba acurrucado, aparte subida sus piernas sobre la mesa. Como dijo anteriormente, tomando una siestesita.  
Se dirigió hacia ellos, bajando por las escaleras tipo espiral. Van lo miró muy detalladamente: Era alto , piel tostada, ojos azules como el agua de mar, una ropa árabea de color negro y una cinta carmín , a lo cual sujetaba su espada.

También andaba muy cubierto, para que no se mostrará su rostro y también usaba un turbante.

" _Y este ¿Quien es?"._ Pensó.  
Aquel hombre se le acercó,para observarlo. Aparte le toco el rostro con su mano, poco a poco le acariciaba con brusquedad, para que el noble le mirará a los ojos.  
-Veo que no eres un simple pueblerino, eres un mazoku me equivocó. -Dijo el encapuchado, sacando sus propias conclusiones.  
-¿Y quien rayos eres tú?-Preguntó Van Luis.  
-¿Qué?¿No lo sabes? Pues yo soy Asgard, líder de los Asesinos de la muerte. -El joven añadió.   
Van por su parte no le agrado que este le tocara su rostro.  
-¡¡Quita tus sucias manos, de encima !!-Replicó .   
Entonces el encapuchado se burló:  
-Vaya, vaya....Vaya. Así que... -hizo una pausa para hablar, y luego añadió demás.-Tienes agallas para hablarme de ese tonito.  
-¡No soporto que un plebeyo como tú, me toque!- Contestó el vanidoso Mazoku.  
De pronto Shiwasaki, interrumpió dicha discusión.  
-Jefe ¡Porque no lo castiga de una vez por todas! No se merece de que lo trate así. Y además ha pisado nuestras tierras.  
Aquel compañero, tenía toda la razón. Entonces Asgard, le accedió la palabra a su compañero de confianza.  
-Tienes toda la razón , mi fiel amigo. Vamos a castigarlo. -Afirmó.   
-¿Que van hacerme? -Cuestionó, y a la vez trató de aclarar las cosas. -¡Hey yo no he venido con esa intención, de profanar tu territorio; tan solo venido a contratarlos!  
Asgard no escuchó en absoluto, tan solo ordenó a que se lo llevaran.  
-¡Llevenselo!  
Lo levantaron contra el suelo, y lo encaminan ante dicho lugar.  
-¡Camina, noble Mazoku!  
Aquellos hombres encapuchados, se lo llevaron.  
El lugar era sumamente grande , misma que también era oscuro, frío y lúgubre. Como no había luz, decidieron llevarse unas antorchas. Alumbraron el camino y siguieron andando. Mientras tanto , Van observó y notó ,que en las paredes y piso había sangre.  
"¿Que es esto? ¿Que es ese olor ? " Pensó.  
Y no solo eso, también había cráneos esparcidos. Eso significaba una cosa, que en este lugar era la muerte.  
Finalmente entraron.  
—Bien Mazoku, espero que estés listo. —Dijo Shiwasaki.  
—Hey espera. —Dijo con extrañeza el joven. —A ¿que te refieres?  
—Nos vemos —. Se despidió Shiwasaki. Dejándolo solo en la oscuridad. Van no entendió sobre ¿ que quisieron decir con eso? Entonces aquel hombre meditó.  
"No se que perverso plan, tengan en mente. Pero debo estar muy precavido. Esto no me gusta nada."  
Por otro lado el líder y los demás, se acomodaron para ver la pelea, entre el mazoku contra la bestia.   
El lugar era sumamente grande, tenía forma circular; parecía a un coliseo, pero este era mucho más grande.  
Asgard se sentó en el centro, Shiwasaki a un lado de su amigo, y los demás a su alrededor.  
Asgard dio la orden que soltaran al monstruo.   
—Soltad a la bestia—. El que gritó la orden fue Shiwasaki.  
Aquella bestia, lo tenían encerrado en una celda. A lo cual a este, no había comido nada; ya se imaginarán que tan hambriento está. La bestia hizo muchos sonidos por sus cadenas, aparte rugió, como un león.  
Van lo escuchó.  
—¿Que es ese ruido?—Se preguntó.

Aquel terrorífico animal; era tan grande que, medía alrededor de 2 metros y medio, también tenía cuernos de toro en la cabeza, gran pelaje de león, dos piernas de caballo , un par de brazos humanas, y el rostro de jabalí.  
Las cadenas que el animal tenía se rompieron. Por su parte , al Mazoku le abrieron la puerta en donde se encontraba. Entonces Van lo miró, luego se asombró al mirar dicha bestia.  
—¿Que es eso?  
Asgard le contestó su pregunta.  
—Acaso. No lo ves, es con este monstruo con quien vas a pelear, su nombre es **_Bayhas_**.

**_Bayhas_ ** **_: nombre_ ** **_árabeo_ ** **_y significa león._ **

De pronto, aquella bestia dio su primer ataque, dándole un puñetazo.   
—¿ Pero, qué? —.Se Cuestionó a si mismo.  
El joven miró su movimiento y reaccionó, ante dicho ataque.   
La bestia se enfureció, y volvió a atacar. Pero el joven se rió.  
—Esto se pondrá interesante...

_**continuará....** _


	61. El poder oculto de Van.

Van, esquivó todos los ataques. Uno tras otro, haciendo de que el lugar se hiciera a pedazos.  
Misma que, la multitud se cambiaba de lugar. Pues, cada vez que atacaba la bestia, él otro contraatacaba, se ponía más peligroso, y más interesante.  
-Esto, me ésta desesperando ¿Porque no lo ataca, de una vez? -. Cuestionó Shiwasaki.  
-Dale tiempo, él esta tratando de cansarlo.-Dijo Asgard  
-Eh ¿Que dices?  
-Por lo que veo, ese hombre no es nada tonto.-Analizó el joven de los ojos azules.  
\- No te entiendo Asgard.- Se quedó confundido.  
-Observa a ese hombre, y te darás cuenta.  
Asgard se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal. A lo cuál va ir con él Mazoku.  
Shiwasaki , se percató y le preguntó nuevamente a su amigo.  
-Hey ¿No vas, a ver la pelea?  
Asgard le contestó la pregunta:  
-No, ya sé quien va ganar, no es necesario que lo vea. Si quieres puedes seguir viendo. Nos vemos.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Asgard? No lo comprendo.  
El joven ya sabía perfectamente, quién sería el victorioso, gracias a su capacidad.  
En cuanto a Van, ya se dio cuenta, que era el momento de atacar.  
-¿Que pasa?¿ Ya te cansasteis?-.Éste se burla de la bestia.   
\- Hay que pena, que bayhalito esté cansadito. Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto dormirás eternamente.  
La bestia dio su último ataque,  
y esté lo montó sobre su cabeza. Bayhal trató de quitárselo encima, haciendo unos movimientos bruscos como un caballo salvaje.  
-¡Yiiiiiiihau, arre bonito!-Gritó. Pero le fue en vano. Ya que Van, colocó uno de sus manos en la cabeza de la bestia, y comenzó a absorberlo.

Toda la multitud lo vieron, aparte empezaron a cuchichear:  
-¿Ya vieron? ¿Lo que esta haciendo?-.Dijo uno.  
-¡No puede ser cierto, esto es imposible!-Dijo otro asombrado.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué este tirano, fuera tan poderoso!  
.- Dijo Otro.  
-Si este, se dejó a que le pizotearamos, ¿Como es, esto posible? ¿Que tenga un hayutsu poderoso?-Dijo Shiwasaki muy sorprendido, al ver lo que estaba haciendo.  
Él tenía toda la razón, si antes el Mazoku se dejó que lo humillaran en lo más bajo. Desde un principio hubiera utilizado su poder ¿ No lo creen?  
Mientras tanto, Van seguía absorbiéndo a la bestia, poco a poco se descomponía lentamente, y él se hacía más joven.   
Muchos murmullos se oían, misma que no tuvieron palabras que decir, a este hombre. Ni un solo rasguño recibió en su cuerpo. Que suerte tiene.  
Si que lo hemos subestimado. Este villano con un poder sin imaginable, que guardadito se lo tenía. Ahora entendemos porque ,Henrrietta tuvo tanto miedo, cuando la miró en una mirada penetrante.  
En fin, Van poseyó la vida de la bestia. De pronto, escuchó un aplauso, que se oía en la puerta principal, entonces apareció Asgard:  
-¡Bravo! ¡Excelente, usted se ha ganado nuestro valioso servicio!-Exclamó el líder, y se inclinó ante el noble. Por su parte Van no sabía que responder, sinceramente se quedó inseguro y confundido.  
-¿Qué le pasa?-Se preguntó, y aparte frunció el ceño. En ese momento Asgard colocó su mano en el hombro del Mazoku.  
-Tranquilo amigo, ya haz derrotado a bayhal, como es de costumbre aquí. El ganador se lleva el respeto , y nuestro servicio. -Le dijo con amabilidad, y halagos. Sin embargo, Shiwasaki lo miró con rabia, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo.  
"Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo?". Pensó.En cuanto Asgard, anunció ante la multitud estas palabras:  
—¡Mis camaradas, les vengo a decir! ¡Como verán este hombre, derrotó a Bayhal¡  
De pronto Shiwasaki, saltó de su silla dirigiéndose hacia su amigo, entonces este se opuso:  
—¡Yo me opongo!  
Toda la multitud lo escuchó, no lo podían creer de que, como era posible que uno; Se opusiera ante gran líder, y más cuando es la persona de confianza. No obstante Shiwasaki replicó nuevamente:  
—¡Yo no pienso servirle, a este Mazoku!—Le miró con los ojos retadores, a su viejo amigo.  
—¡¿Quieres oponerte a mis órdenes?! He Shiwasaki. No olvides que tenemos una tradición aquí, y tú ya sabes las reglas. —Le miró con una mirada seria y penetrante, regañándolo a lo que hizo. Pero su amigo lo ignoró y se marchó respondiendo esto:  
—Haz lo que quieras, me da igual. Pero yo no voy a servirle.  
—Después de decir aquello, Shiwasaki se retiró. La gente no supo que hacer. Tan sólo Aplaudir. Por lo tanto, aclamaron a Van Luis , como ganador . Y en cuanto Asgard, se inclinó ante él, dándole una reverencia, y diciéndole esto:  
—Bien...¡Mi señor habéis contratado nuestro valioso servicio! solo decidnos ¿Que haremos por usted?  
—¿En serio?—preguntó con inseguridad.  
—Si, mi señor.— Dijo con firmeza.  
El joven mazoku cambió de expresión de desconfianza, a una mirada malévola.  
"Oh...eso suena bien, que empiece el baile".Pensó y luego añadió demás:  
—Lo que harán es...  
 ** _Fin de_** ** _Fash_** ** _Back_** ** _._**  
A lo lejos del reino Shin Makoku, se encontraba un joven llorando amarga mente. Sin deseos de vivir , sobre todo un corazón partido, o mejor dicho en mil pedazos.  
Las lágrimas le salían en sus bellos ojos de color verde jade, llorando desconsoladamente.   
Wolfram no sabía ¿como llegó, por ese camino? parecía un zombie. Todo su alrededor le parecía oscuridad, sus ojos opacos por la tristeza.  
"Soy un completo idiota, estuve enamorado de un imbécil, que sólo se aprovechó de mis sentimientos; y además para llevarme a la cama" Pensó el rubio.  
Se detuvo abruptamente y observó el panorama no había nadie. Decidió gritarlo con más fuerza que pudo.  
—¡¡¡Yuuri!!! ¡¿Porque me hicistes esto? Tus besos, tus caricias, esos te amos que me decías, son completamente falsos. — lo gritó, como si le estuvieran clavando una estaca en el corazón.  
— Que patético soy, si me dijeras ahorita un te amo, que todo lo que hicisteis fue un estúpido error. Yo te perdonaría y ¿ Sabes porqué? ....Porque te amo, como no tienes idea. —Volvió a decir, intentando sentirse un poco mejor, aunque eso será imposible.  
Después de desahogarse, Wolfram siguió caminando, sin detenerse.  
Continuará..Nota:  
 **Narrador:**  
 **Oh no pobre de nuestro** **Wolfy** **, si que le ha dolido mucho. Al saber que** **Yuuri** **jugó con él, y además no es bueno que este sólo, sin guaruras algo podría n hacerle. ¿Que hará ahora, sin su** **seme** **? ¿Que tipo de ayuda le pudieron a Asgard? Y sobre todo ¿Que estará planeando Van Luís? Todo esto y más en Me** **perdistes** **para siempre.**


	62. El secuestro de Wolfram.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el episodio anterior. Van peleó con Bayhal, que era una enorme bestia, a lo cual ganó, y según su tradición de ellos (se refería al grupo Assasin Death) el ganador tiene su mando. Así que, le prestaron su maravilloso servició.  
> Por su parte, Wolfram se fue caminando lejos de las tierras de Shin Makoku.

**_Mientras tanto con Van_**...   
Él le siguió con su malévolo plan. Assasin Death se preparó poniéndose sus armas: hachas,pistolas,cuchillos etcétera, e incluso caballos. Pero no uno cualquiera, si no como pegasos. Sin embargo, estos animales eran de color azabache, ojos rojos, y alas de murciélago. Asgard le prestó un caballo al noble Mazoku, para que lo montara.  
-Bueno muchachos andando.-Dijo el líder.  
El joven Mazoku los guió, esto fue antes de que Henrrieta hiciera su movimiento, con la pócima mágica. Por eso, ya lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio.  
-Bien...veamos ¿Que harás mi querido Wolfram ? ¿Podrás enfrentar tú solo a estos 16 hombres que Contraté.... hmm.-Se preguntó, así mismo.  
Aquellos hombres se dirigieron al cierto punto, que este indicó. Sin embargo Wolfram , se encaminó a su destino. Sin saber lo que le esperaba, y ese era una emboscada.  
No obstante el doncel caminaba ,y Van lo estaba observando cuidadosamente con unos binoculares.  
"Vas bien Wolfram, dirijate a ese bosque, si... más...más... Muy bien... lo haz echo bien".- Pensó, poco después añadió esto:  
-Ja, ja, Siguiente jugada, luces cámara y acción.  
Por su parte, el noble le dio la señal. Para que estos se acercarán hacia el rubió.  
Wolfram se adentró, más y más al bosque. Fue ahí donde Asgard se dirigió, siguiéndole sigilosamente, para que no lo descubriera. El líder fue el primero en seguirlo, mientras que los demás se adelantaron, y luego se escondieron, para esperar la señal.  
Asgard se acercó un poco más, y luego le tocó el hombro.  
-Oye ¿Adonde vas mi buen príncipe, tan solitario, y sin guaruras?-Preguntó.  
Pero el noble doncel le miró con extrañeza.  
"Y Éste tío". Poco después desvió la mirada y miró hacia su hombro:  
-¡No me toques! -Replicó y luego le quitó su mano.   
—No vuelvas a tocarme me oíste ¿y Quien rayos eres Tú?— preguntó.  
Entonces, el joven encapuchado, se presentó ante el bipolar rubio.  
—Mi nombre es Asgard, y soy el líder de los Asesinos de la muerte. —Le sonrió.   
Al escuchar aquello, el rubio no se percató de que, ese misterioso hombre, dio la señal;para que se acercarán los demás integrantes.  
En ese momento él se comportó, la compostura de un soldado, y no de un chico enamorado.  
Asgard se le acercó,para insinuarle al doncel.  
—Tranquilo chico, si que andas muy agresivo hoy.. uhuy.—Se burló de él y añadió: —Pero veamos como te libras de esto.—Luego el sacó su espada y ambos pelearon.  
—A ja, te crees muy listo. Pero no me vas a vencer, no me subestimes. —dijo Wolfram.  
Sin embargo, el doncel no sabía, que poder dominaba el líder.  
—Hey, una cosa que debes aprender, y es una lección "No te confíes demasiado".  
Asgard dio la señal, y sus secuaces salieron de esos arbustos.  
Wolfram se sobresaltó.  
—¿Qué esta pasando?— volvió a preguntar.  
El chico estaba rodeado, había de diferentes armas, y claro estatura personal y lo físico: unos eran altos, otros bajitos, otros gordos y flacos. Asgard lo miró con autoridad:  
—Ahora si pelearás contra nosotros. —Luego dio la orden. —¡¡Aaataaquen!!  
Todos ellos le atacaron.  
—¡Demonios, son demasiados!—.Dijo Wolfram, mirando que estaba rodeado, aparte cayó en desesperación.  
—¡Rindete!—.Dijo Asgard.  
Pero Wolfram le contestó:  
—¡Nunca lo haré!  
—Entonces, no me dejas una salida. —Dijo Asgard.  
Aquel joven encapuchado, invocó su poder Mazoku, y tumbó al doncel, contra el suelo.  
—Wuaaaaa.

 **Pov**. **Wolfram** **von** **Bielefeld**.

Entonces yo me caí contra el suelo. Ese misterioso hombre se me acercó y le ordenó a sus secuaces, que me atraparan.  
—¡Agarren lo, que no se escape!  
—Si, mi señor Asgard.  
—Ven, aquí niño bonito. —Dijo uno.  
Yo, me negué.  
—¡No, se acerquen a mí! ¡Noooo!  
Me atraparon, poniéndome sus manos en mis brazos, para que no me escapara.   
—Vaya,vaya parece que este lindo niño habló de más, no lo creen muchachos.  
—Si, ja, ja, ja.  
Asgard se inclinó ante mí, y comenzó a acariciar me mi rostro.  
—Wuaaaa ¿Que hacés? —Pregunté.  
—Eres demasiado lindo, para ser verdad.  
—Soltadme. —Traté de zafar me, pero fue imposible.  
—No lo haremos, nos pagaron para secuestrar te.  
Me sorprendí al oír aquello.  
"¿Como, que secuestrar me? ¿Pero quien?".  
De pronto pensé en ella, si, esa maldita zorra.  
"Henrrietta."  
Pero por un instante, se me vino a la mente que fue mi prometido.  
"O tal vez fue Yuuri, para que no fuera un obstáculo".  
Al pensar en él, todo se desmoronó.  
" Ya no quiero verte más ".Dijo Yuuri Shibuya. Después de aquel pensamiento,   
Yo quería saber, ¿Quien era?  
—Digame, por favor ¿Quien los contrató?  
—Lo siento, no podemos decírtelo, pero estoy seguro que tu si lo conoces.  
Al oír esto, me puse un poco sentimental, pues se me vino la conclusión que fue mi ex-prometido.  
" Entonces, el no quiere que vuelva". Volví a pensar.  
—Oiga, jefe jugamos un poco con él, con esa pinta ese lindo rostro, se ve muy apetecible"—Dijo lujuriosamente.  
—No, detenganse —. me acariciaron mi rostro tan delicadamente. Al sentir esa acaricia deje escapar un leve gemido.  
—Huammm.  
—¿Oyeron, eso?  
—Si. Parece que le gustó.—Comentó otro.  
No podía aguantar, atinaron mi parte débil. Estaba tan asustado y avergonzado, que no tuve otra opción que rogarles:  
—Por-por-favor. —Tartamudé.— No me hagáis nada, se los suplico.  
Pero no me hicieron ningún caso, al contrario continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.  
—¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!

Poco a poco me desabrocharon mi ropa, Mientras tanto yo lloré como Magdalena.  
"¡Yuuri, Yuuri salvame! ¡No quiero, que otros hombres me toquen!".  
Rogué, pero fue inútil. Hasta que de pronto, una misteriosa voz se oyó:

" Exactamente, tu querido Yuuri no vendrá, date por vencido eres un ser miserable, tu destino es serlo".

Continuará...


	63. El corazón de la oscuridad

Después de oír esa voz, perdí la conciencia sin saber en donde estaría; de pronto abrí mis ojos lentamente:  
-Hnmm ¿En donde estoy? -Pregunté.  
Nadie contestó mi pregunta, al contrario rápidamente me levanté. Y noté que estoy en otro lugar: era oscuro, no podía ver nada, tan solo un enorme espacio, entonces yo pregunté:  
-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!   
Pero no hubo ni una respuesta, el silencio era absoluto .  
Me quedé confundido haciendo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.  
"¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Donde están todos? ¿Y ese tal Asgard, donde está? ¿Estaré muerto? ¿o estoy en el otro mundo? ¿Estaré secuestrado?   
Ni una se dio la respuesta, hasta qué, volví escuchar esa misteriosa voz:  
" _Rindete_ _, tu Querido_ _Yuuri_ _no te quiere_ ".  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?¿Como sabés mis sentimientos? -.Cuestioné.  
Cuando le hice las preguntas, esa voz ya no habló, quedó el ambiente en silencio y tétrico.  
"¿Que es esa voz? Me suena tan familiar."  
Eso pensaba en ese momento; Sin embargo la curiosidad me picaba, yo quería saber más.  
-¿Como sabes de Yuuri? -.Pregunté.  
Quería saberlo, ya que esto me inquietó, de que supiera de la persona que le entregué mi corazón.  
Pero no me contestó lo que le dije, entonces me molesté y me Exalté:  
-¡¿Porqué, no me respondes?! ¡Exijo una respuesta!  
Aquella voz, empezó hablar:  
-Digamos que soy una persona que conoces.  
Eso fue lo que me dijo, y justamente se me vino a la mente muchos nombres de mis familiares:  
"Gwendal, no lo creó su voz la tiene muy grave, Conrad tampoco, Mi madre, no ella tiene su voz muy fina, El gran sabio... no, Shinou....no Assicina".  
Hasta que mencioné, al Maoh.  
" No, pero te enseñare esto".  
Aquella misteriosa voz , me enseñó un espejo.   
"Mirad".  
Me acerqué a ese objeto, y luego, me reveló lo que había pasado antes de que estuviera yo aquí, y estar con esos tipos.  
"Esto fue lo que pasó entre tú y tu amado cuando discutían".  
*La escena de discusión.  
-Entiendelo Wolfram yo amo a Henrrieta, y no a ti.-Dijo el Maoh.  
-¿Que fue lo de esa noche Yuuri?-Pregunté.  
-Nada.No sentí nada.-Dijo el Maoh nuevamente abrazando a la chica.  
Después de ver esa triste escena, aquella voz me volvió insistir.  
"¿Aun puedes soportar, el dolor de tú corazón? Pues mira esto".  
El espejo me reflejó un tiempo, la cual no quería ver, y es el "futuro".  
Estaba en una capilla, ahí en el altar se encontraba mi amado Yuuri. Vestido como todo un novio; Sin embargo el maoh pronunció en sus labios, si había llegado su amada.  
-¿Ya llegó?  
-No, mi Heika. -Dijo Gunter.  
Mi rey se impacientó, perdió toda esperanza, hasta que llegó nada más y nada menos que esa mujer.  
-Ya llegué amor.-Dijo con voz fina y temblorosa.  
El Maoh se sentía muy feliz al tener, a la persona de sus sueños.  
-Me haces tan feliz, al tenerte como mi esposa.  
-Hay amor, aun todavía no soy tu esposa. -Dijo Henrrieta.  
-Pero ya mero. -Dijo el Maoh.  
-Hay por favor. -Se ponían muy acaramelados.  
Esa sonrisa se notó en sus labios. Mientras que yo me sentía infeliz.  
"Lo vez te lo dije, tú querido Yuuri esta feliz con su nueva vida, el ya no te pertenece." Dijo esa misteriosa voz. Haciendo de que me doliera y perdiera la esperanza, y el amor.  
-¿Yuuri ya no es mío? -.Afirmé.  
"El ya no te pertenece, el ya no te pertenece, el ya no te pertenece".Me lo repitió más de tres veces.  
Esas palabras tenía toda la razón, el ya no es mío. Si no de Henrrieta.  
Poco a poco, dejé que la tristeza y el dolor me consumiera. Y aparte seguí observando aquella ceremonia.  
"Ahora así, eres toda mía".respondió Yuuri.  
Entonces derramé lágrimas en mis ojos, cayéndose en mi cara. No me pude contener.  
-Mira lo que yo hice por mi maoh, le entregué: mi orgullo, mi amor, quise estar atado a el... ¿Porque mi amor, no es suficiente para él?¿ Porque dejé que jugara conmigó?" -Seguí sollozando amargamente.  
"Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, desgraciadamente tu amor no es correspondido".  
-¿Que no es correspondido?-. Cuestioné.  
" Si...así es.-.Hizo una pausa y luego siguió hablando.-.Porque no te unes conmigo, yo te ayudaré a que esas personas que te lastimaron paguen por todo".  
-¿Que quieres decir? No te comprendo.  
"Quiero que te unas conmigo, convirtiendo nos en un solo ser."  
-¿Pero como?-Indagué.  
Lo primero ¿Que harás? es que rompas ese espejo".  
De pronto,el dicho objeto mencionado cambió de tamaño, el lugar de ser amplio y largo, se hizo medio pequeño y angosto; Cubierto de oro y de cristal,e incluso en el fondo se veía opaca y oscura. Lo observé tan detalladamente, que se notó algo extraño:  
-¿Porqué ese espejo se ve diferente?  
"Responderé a tu pregunta. Este espejo refleja lo que sientes dentro de tu corazón."  
-¿Lo que yo siento...dentro de mi corazón?  
" Si...Son tus sentimientos, que guardas dentro, pero no uno cualquiera, si no todo lo contrario: la ira, la envidia, el rencor y por último el dolor. Para que puedes estar mejor deberás romper ese espejo."  
-¿Quieres qué?- Vacilé de ello, no sabía que hacer .Ese extraño objeto,me daba mala espina. Pero él volvió a insistír otra vez:  
" ¡Rompeló¡ No quieres ser feliz o prefieres seguir sufriendo."  
-Yo.......yo....  
"No olvides que esa mujer, te quitó lo más importante para ti".  
-Yo.......yo....  
Seguía convenciéndome más y más.  
" Yuuri no te ama, solo jugó contigo".  
Al mencionarlo, perdí el control de mi mismo, así que cogí ese espejo:  
"Ahora que lo tomaste ¡Rompeló!¡Vamos que esperas¡

Lo rompí, haciéndose en mil pedazos, entonces aquellos fragmentos cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo lo que no me esperaba, fue que esos pequeños vidrios se me acercaron a mi. No sabía, ¿el porqué?

—¿Que esta pasando?—.  
Me rodearon y luego empezaron a juntarse uno por uno, formándose un humanoide, no se veía claramente, hasta que se terminó de formar.  
Me sorprendí, al ver que esa cosa,se parecía más a mí,  
misma estatura, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello como rayos del sol, tez pálida; y por último el mismo uniforme militar como el mío.  
Aquel ego me miró fríamente.  
—Tranquilo wolfy, no te asustes yo soy esa misteriosa voz, ahora deja que yo proteja.  
—¿En serio?—Dudé.  
—Si. No temas tu y yo somos uno.  
Eso era evidente, ya que era la misma persona. Entonces dejé que lo hiciera, cambiando mi actitud tsundere a malvado. De pronto el murmuró diciendo esto:

Ahora, yo soy wolfram, y nunca volverá a hacer el mismo, ya que yo soy él, y él es yo."

**_Continuará..._ **


	64. Wolfram vs Asgard

-Ya que yo soy él, y él es yo.  
Entonces, yo me desperté. Abriendo mis ojos lentamente.  
-Hmm.. ¿Fue un sueño?-deliré.  
Pero de pronto, Oí voces que cuchichearon alrededor mío:  
-Mirad, esta despertando.-Dijo uno.  
-Que bien, ahora si podemos jugar con él. Ya que sería muy aburrido con una persona inconsciente. -dijo otro.  
-¿Que pasó? ¿todo fue un sueño? -Me sentí confundido.  
Apenas recordaba de lo que había pasado.  
Aquellos hombres querían continuar con lo suyo, pero yo se lo impedí.  
-¡¡Noooo!!-Grité.  
La tierra empezó a temblar, sacudiéndose entre sí. Abriendo una grieta en él suelo.  
-¿Que está pasando?-Indagó Asgard, pues se le extrañó que la tierra comenzará a temblar.   
-¡Nos vamos a morir!   
Uno de sus hombres le dio pánico.  
-¡Tranquilizate no nos vamos a morir!-Trató de calmarlo.  
La situación se ponía cada vez más extraña.  
Las grietas continuaban separándose , hasta dejar salir un fluido de color naranja y rojo, también con la temperatura alta. Aquel fluido se me acercó a mí. Cubriéndome todo mi cuerpo, sin hacerme ni una quemadura. La tierra paró de temblar, pero él fluido seguía hasta conventirme en un capullo echo de lava ardiente. Lo raro, es que tenía forma de plumas. Después de lo ocurrido, uno de los hombres de Asgard miró hacia al frente.  
-¡¡Mirad!!- Gritó y señaló con su dedo índice.

Absolutamente nadie sabía de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera yo. Lo único que oí, fue esto:  
"Tu dejámelos a mí".

 ** _Pov_** ** _._** ** _Wolfram_** ** _Bielefeld_** ** _._** (malo 😈)  
Aquel bello ángel sufrido, me dejó su cuerpo, y me estoy refiriéndome a Wolfy.  
Que nombre tan cursi le pusieron, muy típico para un uke. Pero eso no me concierne.  
No saben ¿Quien soy yo? pero que idiotas. Y se llaman las fans de Yuuram. No me hagan reír Yo soy Wolfram Bielefeld pero él malo. Si, como lo oyen, soy malo, cruel, sarcástico, engreído, y arrogante. 😏 (Más Seme, por si alguien shippea Wolfyuu, ahora es un buen momento)  
En fin, yo me cambié por completo, esta vez es en serio.  
-¡¡Tú miserable!! ¡¡Maldito Bastardo !!-alguien me gritó reclamando por lo que hice, un hombre con tez morena, ropa encapuchada. Luego este sacó una hacha para matarme. Asgard impidió que esto pasara, ya que sabía las consecuencias que iba ocurrir.  
-¡¡No, Detente no lo hagas Sargor!!-gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde; él me contraatacó, y yo lo esquivé diciéndole esto: - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Hubieras tenido la oportunidad de huir, ahora morirás!!  
-¡¡Noooooo !!-suplicó Asgard.  
Lo escuché, pero no le hice ningún caso, por lo tanto maté a su compañero; utilizando nuevamente mi Majutsu.   
Quedó completamente calcinado. Asgard sintió dolor, tristeza, rabia ganas de asesinarme lo noté en su cara. Mas no me importó en absoluto, tan solo les hice una breve pregunta:  
-¿Quien será el siguiente en morir?  
A lo lejos del bosque, había una persona encapuchada. Montado en su caballo negro, luego este bajó un poco la capucha de su cabeza, era nada más y nada menos que Van Luis.  
Él sacó en su bolsa unos binoculares, para observar lo que estaba sucediendo: -Veamos ¿como se las está arreglando Wolfram?-Vaya sorpresa que se dio, notó que el lugar estaba saliendo humo -pero ¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? -se cuestionó así mismo, no comprendía de lo que estaba pasando, al contrario se impresionó. Pues sus planes de secuestrarme; salió fuera de sus manos.- Es Wolfram, y enfrente estan los Assasin Death ¡Vamos atacalo! ¿Porque no lo atacan?-.  
Era evidente que no, pues ahora yo soy más fuerte, se los demostré ante los ojos de Van Luis -Así no pelea él, a menos de que....-rápidamente enfocó mas sus binoculares para observarme más de cerca. Efectivamente Van Luis tenía toda razón -vaya, vaya que gran sorpresa. Jamás pensé, que llegaría este momento. Al contrario todavía pensaba en como despertar ese poder, pero creo que Asgard me hizo el trabajito-.Eso fue lo que dijo el interesado -Me gustaría ver ¿como resultará esto? me muero por saberlo.  
Después de verme como estoy, los 16 hombres quedaron completamente muertos. Quedando solamente Asgard y yo.  
Asgard vio a sus peones todos calcinados, ni uno sobrevivió.  
-¡Tu Maldito! cómo te atreviste a matar a mis subordinados! escuchalo bien, porque solo lo diré una vez ¡jamás te lo voy a perdonar!.  
Lo dijo con un tono bastante oscuro, arrastrando las palabras y acentuando las de manera directa. Que haría que cualquier persona temblara, pero la verdad, ¡yo no le tenía miedo! al contrario, bufe:  
-¡ah! ¿si? y que es lo que vas hacer , tu no tienes lo suficiente majutsu para derrotarme.  
-¡Calla!.  
-No te lo tomes tan mal. Venga ya, o quieres morir como todos tus amigos ¿he?  
Al escuchar esto, Asgard fue el primero en atacar podía ver en sus ojos, distintos sentimiento: estaba furioso, sentía rabia, coraje, ira.  
Cuando vi el arma acercarse de manera rápida y peligrosa, Lo esquive. yo podía solo con él.  
Asgard y yo, no parábamos de pelear; Seguíamos, y seguíamos luchando sin parar. Hasta dejar el bosque, como un desierto; lleno de arena y sin nada de árboles. El viento sopló tan fuerte que, nuestros cabellos se movían de un lado para otro. Asgard estaba tan agotado que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir.  
—¿Que pasa, ya te cansasteis?  
—No, aun no.  
—Pues, con tus condiciones dicen lo contrario. Mejor rindete ya, yo soy mas fuerte que tú —me confíe demasiado, así que me reí de él —Ja,ja,ja.  
El líder pensó que era su final; Sin embargo algo inespicable pasó conmigo, cuando estaba apunto de matarlo. Una extraña voz me gritó:  
"¡No lo hagas!".  
Al escucharlo, perdí el control y luego empecé a gritar—¡¡AAAGh!— levanté mis manos y me los dirigí hacia mis ojos. Todo mi cuerpo ardía, y era que ese oscuro corazón era demasiado para mí;por lo tanto mi cuerpo aun no lo soportaba por eso regresé a la normalidad, quedándome inconsciente.

 _ **Pov.Van**_ _ **Luis**_ _ **Francoise**_ _ **de la**_ _ **vallieri**_.

A lo lejos de esa zona Asgard y Wolfram estaban peleando, sin detenerse. Sin embargo el doncel cayó inconciente, no supe porqué, pero tenía sospechas de que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más la oscuridad. Entonces Asgard aprovechó la oportunidad para acabar con el doncel—Al diablo, de lo que me haya ordenado ese tal, Van Luis en secuestrar te y entregarte con vida. Haz matado a mis camaradas y por eso no voy a perdonarte. al contrario acabaré contigo ahora ¡Muere!—lo dijo con coraje y rabia deseos de matar a esta persona.  
.  
Entonces yo se lo impedí a que lo hiciera,tiré las reandas del caballo para que galopara tan rápido como pudiera. El líder cogió la espada del doncel,casi a punto de matarlo. Pero llegue. yo, y le encajé mi espada en el costado. Éste volteó para saber ¿quien era?—pero s eres Van Luis francio se de la Vallieri— me miró asombrado—¿porqué  
tu? me...— no pudo continuar, porque su corazón ha dejado de palpitar ya estaba a punto de morir, entonces y le reclame lo que era mío —¡te dije que,lo quería vivo!pero gracias a ti pude ver el gran poder majutsu de ese chico.—eso fue lo que le dije,pero Asgard no entendió porque tenia tanto interés en se doncel, pero desgraciadamente ya no puse explicarle porque murió.  
Por lo tanto su cuerpo quedo sin aliento, mientras que Wolfram seguía respirando,mas no abrió sus ojos.  
—Que lindo eres mi doncel, pero que bueno. Que hayas despertado yo te cuidare bien,ya no volverás con tu querido Yuuri. Finalmente seras todo mio. Te ganare tu confianza y cuando te tenga en mís manos harás todo lo que yo te diga. Me convertirás en un dios poderoso y todo los reinos incluyendo Shin Mazoku.   
Lo cogí entre mis manos y me lo lleve como una princesa, me subi al caballo y le ordene al animal que nos llevara a casa— arre bonito— alzó sus alas y volamos desde lo alto cielo, mientras que nos dirigiamos vi al doncel llorar y aparte murmuró— ¿porqué Yuuri?  
Continuara......  
¡Oh no! A Wolfram se lo han llevado, que harán ahora que el doncel ya no esta en reino Shin Mazoku. Y Yuuri ¿ donde se ha metido? Descubra lo en nuestro siguiente capitulo en me perdistes para siempre, hasta entonces.


	65. El extraño comportamiento de Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capitulo anterior, Wolfram y Asgard estaban peleando hasta morir. Usando su máximo Majutsu; Sin embargo el doncel no aguantó el poder de la oscuridad, al contrario llego a su limite , por lo tanto este se desmayó quedándose inconsciente.  
> En cuanto al hombre encapuchado, aprovechó el momento de atacar al chico rubio, en pocas palabras matarlo. Como mató a sus camaradas juró vengarse; desgraciadamente no se cumplió, si no que Van se lo impidió , Clavándole una navaja en el costado, para su mala suerte, murió. Quedando soló el uke y el villano, éste se lo llevó entre sus brazos a su reino.

_**Mientras tanto en el reino de**_ ** _Shin_** _ **Makoku**_....

Yuuri se encaminó hacia él comedor real, junto con su amada Henrrietta, a lo cual estaban tomados de las manos. Ambos seguían hablando cosas de amor:  
-Ahh ya me quiero casar contigo, mi amada Henrrietta-se le acercó para darle un beso , en su suave cabello que olía a perfume de rosas. La chica se contentó con ese comentario - Usted, también me haces tan feliz-el joven muchacho le corrigió sus palabras -no me hable tan formal amada mía, muy pronto nos casaremos. Así que hablamé de tú.  
-Si, su majestad , quiero decir Yuuri.  
El amor que sentía, no era más que falso; ya que acordaréis esta embrujado por la pócima mágica.   
Nuevamente el azabache le tomó su mano, para ir a su destino-bueno vámonos amor, que todos nos están esperando.  
Finalmente llegaron, pero el joven estaba muriéndose de los nervios; así que le pidió un beso a su novia- oye amor, me dejas darte un besito -dijo con voz temblorosa.-Eh-Habló sorprendida mente, luego el rey le explicó: - es para calmarme los nervios.  
-Si claro, pretexto Yuuri, solo quieres besarme.  
-Si, ji ji -rió pícaramente después de un momento de silencio, le hizo una expresión de niño regañado -por favor di que si, siiii.  
Henrrietta no tuvo más opción que complacerlo.  
-Esta bien Yuuri, solo uno.  
-Si solo uno,cariño.  
Se acercó hacia la chica, dándole un apasionado beso entre sus labios.  
Su beso fue tan apasionado, que decidieron que fuese tan largo. Hasta que alguien gritó tan impresionada mente:  
-¡¡¡Heika!!!¡¿Que esta usted haciendo?  
Era nada más y nada menos que Gwendal, el hermano mayor de Wolfram. Aquel malhumorado se quedó petrificado al ver dicha escena, en donde su majestad estaba besando a la princesa.  
Él chico de los ojos onix, lo escuchó y entonces él rompió él beso, se volteó para el otro lado, y lo vio:  
-Oh Gwendal ¿Que susto me diste? No pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí.- Dijo el maoh actuando, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Sin embargo,Voltaire no le pareció mucha gracia sobre su actitud. Por lo tanto, lo ɾҽgaña:  
-Se puede saber ¿Porque esta besando, a la princesa?  
Al oír las palabras del hermano mayor de su ex-prometido, el joven muchacho cambió su expresión a una mirada melancólica y regañada.  
Pero con la pócima lo hizo cambiar, a otro: inmaduro,egoista, sarcástico y por último arrogante.  
—Nada malo en realidad, ¿acaso besar a la persona que amo, es malo?—preguntó con voz hipócrita; a parte acercó a la chica a sus brazos nuevamente, para abrazarla. Se sobresaltó el hombre mayor, al mirar aquel acto; lo miró con una mirada extrañeza y molesta.   
Pues era obvió, la relación entre Yuuri y Wolfram no era más que "amor apache" discuten y pelean como esposos, aunque no lo sean, pero lo demuestran.  
Para su pequeño hermano siempre fue sincero y claro ante sus sentimientos; sin importar que tanto este herido. En cambió Heika se siente inseguro con él, que con la princesa, eso pensaba Gwendal, ya que no ha olvidado aquella vez, sobre de que él no estaba enamorado de su hermano, pero en la otra ocación afirmó que sí, y ahora volvieron a pelearse; su relación es bastante complicada.  
—claro que sí, al menos de que esta seguro de sus verdaderos sentimientos —aclaró el buen hombre.  
Al muchacho de los ojos ónix , no le pareció esto,por lo tanto se atrevió a contestarle con un tono subido:  
—¡¡Claro que las tengo!! ¿Que? Acaso le molesta que este con la mujer de mis sueños Gwendal.

El no se quedó atrás:  
—¡Si me molesta Heika!—le recalcó.  
—Claro, es obvio que me molesta. De que Usted, no madure y que quiera tener a ambos; a esta chica como su esposa y a mí hermano como su amante ¿o me equivoco?  
Yuuri le contradijo:  
—¡Si se equivoca!¡Con él, ya no hay nada entiendalo Gwendal!  
—¿Esta seguro? No olvides de que una vez libré, Wolfram estará con cualquier hombre que se lo pida; incluyendo con ese tal Francoise le Vallieri.  
—No me importa en absoluto, por mí puede quedarse con su viejo amigo— se lo recalcó en su cara como si no le importara.  
Pero para Gwendal, era evidente que si le afectó al oír aquello; y aparte de que está manipulado.  
—Esta bien, ya no le voy insistir si esa es su decisión. Por mí no hay problema,pero ¿ya se lo dijo?  
—Si ya se lo dije, fue el primero en enterarse.  
—Ya veo, supongo que esto era todo, lo que quería decir.  
—Si, bueno con su permiso. Debo ir avisarles la buena noticia.  
La pareja se marchó a unos cuantos pasos, fue ahí donde derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por su doncel; en el fondo si le afectó.  
—No..no..te ... vayas...con... él..—tartamudeo al decirlo y Henrrieta se dio cuenta de que todavía, siente algo por él.  
—No es posible, de que aún lo sigas queriendo a ese niñato—pero de pronto la pócima hizo su efecto y dejó de llorar. Volviendo a otro Yuuri arrogante.  
—Así está mejor, no importa que tanto te duela, nunca estarás con él; porque tu seras mío y ese chiquillo estará con Van casándose—luego de decir eso empezó a burlarse de su amor imposible,antes de entrar al comedor real —ja, ja, ja, ja; nunca volverá.

En cuanto Gwendal no se quedó con los brazos cruzados sino que primero fue a buscar a su pequeño hermano. Porque sabía que le afectaría más que nada, y haría cosas peores en hacer lo mismo que Yuuri, o quizás cosa peor huir del castillo Shin Mazoku, vaya que tuvo toda razón.Despues de que busque a su hermano, irá con su prometida para que ella lo ayude a investigar qué tipo de brevaje le dieron a su majestad.


	66. Las malas noticia

Después de la dicha desicion del Maoh, Gwendal fue a buscar a su pequeño hermano; a lo cual lo buscó, y lo buscó, y siguió buscando. Pero no lo encontró, incluso lo buscó en los establos, a ver si se encontraba ahí, ya que a esta hora deja su caballo; en el establo para irse a desayunar.  
-No está por aquí, en ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-dijo muy inquieto y preocupado- espero que no se haya ido de nuevo, como aquella vez.  
Tan preocupado estaba que no le dio hambre, ni siquiera apetito ya que la responsabilidad recaía sobre él.  
Mientras tanto Yuuri y Henrrieta entraron al comedor real, Cheri-sama quien es la madre de los 3 hijos, estaba sentada en una silla. Cómo siempre Lució con un fino vestido, de color vino, a lo cual asombró al rey; incluso se comportó diferente se hizo más caballeroso y seductor. Se le acercó hacia a la antecesora Maoh y le dio un beso en la mano de ella:  
-Luce tan hermosa madame con ese vestido.

L

a mujer mayor, quedó impactada por las palabras del Maoh.  
-¿Que cosas dices? Heika  
-Lo digo enserio, con una belleza tan radiante que me alegra la mañana.Henrrieta se molestó, pues no pensaba que tanto lo iba cambiar 😈(verdad que no te gusta maldita zorra) En fin, la princesa interrumpió dicho coqueteo con la reina:  
-Yuuri ¿no les vas a decir de lo nuestro a todos?-le susurró en el oído.  
-Ah si, pero no todos están falta: Anissina, Gunter, y los demás.  
De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta del comedor real, era nada más y nada menos que los mencionados; Si Gunter, Assicina y Sir Stoffel Van Spitzberg.  
-¡Buenos días Heika!-dijo Gunter saludando muy enamorado.  
Se acerca el hombre mayor del pelo plateado para abrazarlo, pero yuuri lo esquiva diciendo esto: -Lo siento Gunter, pero yo ya no soy un niño y no me gusta que me abraces.  
Assicina y Sir Stoffel se dieron cuenta que ese no era el "despistado Heika" al contrario era otro. Así que la primera en hacerle una pregunta fue la prometida de Gwendal:  
-¿Esta usted bien Heika?-dijo muy dudosa y extrañeza, al no ser respondida por su majestad. Pero este se le acercó y quiso coquetear le.  
-Si estoy bien, Anissina ¿Qué bonitos ojos tienes? Eres tan linda lo sabías-dijo con voz seductora, pero desgraciadamente a la chica del peli-rosa no le llegó a su corazón al contrario, le da un invento suyo . Yuuri lo toma como si no supiera el peligro, en la que estaba.Pues pensemos, solo el verdadero Yuuri conoce ¿Cómo es Anissina con sus inventos? y a cualquiera le daría miedo. Rápidamente se percató de eso, y lo reconoció. La chica no quizo que probará su invento.  
-Lo siento Heika, esto es muy peligroso para usted, por cierto en ¿dónde está Gwendal?-dijo muy interesada en su conejo de Indias.  
-¿Lo han visto?-pregunto nuevamente.  
-No, pero aprovechando tengo que decirle algo muy importante-dijo Yuuri ya muy serio, sin vacilar.  
Todos los presentes miraron a su majestad.  
-De que ¿nos quiere decir Heika?-se sentó el buen hombre, en una silla y prestó oídos y atención; e incluso la mujer mayor, mirando con interés a ver ¿qué propuesta o palabras dirá el Maoh? De igual manera Gunter, con un pañuelo en sus manos se limpió sus lágrimas por ser rechazado, y Anissina atenta a lo que pronunciará en estos momentos.  
El joven muchacho tomó una copa de vino entre sus manos , a lo cual brindó:-Salud a todos los presentes, les vengo yo a decir que..-hizo una pausa al hablar, y acerco a la doncella hacia su pecho y proclamó-Que un par de semanas me voy a casar con mi amada prometida Henrrieta. Por lo tanto está es mi desición,incluyo que ...doy la libertad de mi ex-prometido Wolfram von Bielefeld.  
La sorprendida fue la madre, pues no creía que él ya tomara la desición. Por lo tanto, pensó la misma idea de Gwendal. La reina no estaba 100% segura así que, le interrumpió levantándose de su asiento:  
-¿Esta seguro, de lo que habla Heika?   
-Si completamente Cheri-sama hablé con él, y pusimos un fin en nuestra relación y compromiso. Por lo tanto, solo seremos un rey y un subordinado¿Dudas?-Se molestó un poco hacer preguntado, con la misma pregunta.  
-No Heika, a propósito ¿le dará permiso a que mi hijo vea a su querida niña Greta?  
-Eso es obvió, no puedo negarme a mi linda niña.  
Sir Stoffel felicitó a Yuuri.  
-Mis felicitaciones Heika, por fin Habrá boda.-le dió un abrazo, también unas palmaditas en la espalda. No le molestó mucho, pero de igual manera le hizo lo mismo; Cheri-sama también felicitó a la chica. Pero la que no fue Anissina, ya que sospechó, y prefirió irse de ahí.  
Se encaminó a la biblioteca para investigar que es lo que le dió a su majestad.  
Se preguntarán ¿como es que se dió cuenta? Simple ¿Quien era la mujer que hostigaba a Heika? Ella ¿Quien era la que hacía encelar a Wolfram? Ella, ¿Quien no lo dejaba en paz? Ella.  
En cuanto a Gwendal cogió su caballo y se dirigió hacia los pueblos que estaba en los alrededores del castillo; Galopó, Galopó, y Galopó hasta llegar a un pueblito. La gente lo miró con asombro, pues no imaginaba que un noble viniera por aquí; entonces uno de ellos se le acercó.Era un viejecillo,que apenas podía andar, tenía en sus manos un bastón a lo cual se sostenía en ella.  
-¿Que le trae por aquí mi buen hombre?-le preguntó por cortesía.  
-Pues he venido a buscar a alguien-dijo muy serio,y frívolo el hombre con el caballo montado.-¿Quien es, mi buen hombre?_volvio preguntar con interés el viejecillo.  
-Es mi hermano-le enseña una fotografia de él, y luego le pregunta-¿Lo ha visto?  
-No señor.  
Al oír aquello se preocupó, y no se detuvo en buscarlo. Pasaron horas, y aquel hombre ya estaba muy cansado, no le quedó de otra que regresar al castillo. Sin embargo, lo que no se percató es que las noticias llegaron como alas volando las malas noticias.  
Los primeros en enterarse fue el personal que trabajaba en el castillo por decirlo así; ya saben cómo:las sirvientas, mucamas, los cocineros, los guardias, espadachines, los arqueros, y por último los que trabajaban en los establos.   
A partir de ahí llego las noticias hacia el pueblo del reino, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo de que el rey se casará con una princesa, mientras que otros opinaba lo contrario que su majestad se quedará con el doncel. Ninguno se ponía un acuerdo, tan sólo opinaba. No obstante la noticia llegó a otros reinos misma que se enteró alguien ¿Quién será?  
Continuará....


	67. 💮💮Y más malas noticias,y problemas.💮💮

\--🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀--

Cómo era de esperarse, las noticias fluyeron como agua; los primeros en enterarse era la familia real que son: Wolfram Bielefeld fue el primero, luego le sigue Gwendal von Voltaire, después Cecilie von Spitzweg, Anissina von Kareinikoft, Gunter von Christ y Sir Stoffel el hermano mayor de Cecilie. Los que faltaron eran 3 que son: Conrad Weller, Guriere Jozak, y su pequeña niña Greta.   
Después de la familia real siguieron los sirvientes y los guardias, eso involucraba a: Sangría,Lasanga y Doria,las tres principales doncellas del castillo, Dakoskos, y la hija adoptiva de Gunter, y así sucesivamente, por mencionar a los demás.  
Más adelante siguieron la gente del pueblo, cualquier persona ya sea; niños, adultos, ancianos, hombres y mujeres.  
Sin embargo, los que pocos sabían y se preocupaban era que la noticia fuera llegar más lejos, es decir, salir más allá del reino. Pues como mencioné antes,las noticias fluyeron como agua llegando a los reinos vecinos y aliados. Cómo Adalbert von Grantz, y también julia, e incluso el hermano mayor de Anissina. Pero el peor aún y el que deberían temer era nada más y nada menos que el tío de Wolfram el Sir Bielefeld Waltorama.  
El era como un padre para el joven doncel, ya que es su sobrino favorito; Mientras tanto Gwendal regresó al castillo.  
Se bajó del caballo, y luego les dijo a uno de los guardias, que se llevarán al caballo al establo.  
En primero en darle la bienvenida fue su madre, ella estaba en las escaleras recargada en unas de las columnas. Luego el se acerca hacia ella, le da un abrazo y le pregunta:  
—¿En donde haz estado? ¿Porque no estuviste en el desayuno?— Gwendal se puso muy nervioso en cómo decirle las cosas, pero luego se armó de valor y comenzó a decirle ésto:—Fui a buscar a Wolfram.  
—Asi, pero ¿porque?—preguntó muy despreocupadamente.  
—Porque no está en el castillo y supongo que la desicion que tomó Heika; hizo que le afectará.  
—¿Qué dices Gwendal?   
—Asi es, como lo oye. Wolfram no está en el castillo.—La miró seriamente y aparte Cecilie sacó su conclusión—Con razón no lo vimos en el comedor real.  
—Tal como lo dijo su majestad, el fue el primero en enterarse.   
—Ya veo, por cierto ya fuiste a su alcoba.  
—Si fui, fue el primero al que me dirigí.  
Madre e hijo no paraban de preocuparse. Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba haciendo sus deberes y Henrrieta estaba en su alcoba para descansar.  
Sin embargo, lo que no supo hacer Yuuri era limitar el rumor. Lo que le preocupó fue a otro y ese fue leal Gunter. No pudo calmar sus nervios, misma que se mordía las uñas y caminaba de un lado a otro. Yuuri se desesperó y se molestó de esto :  
—¡Gunter! Calmase.  
—No puedo calmarme Heika, ya la noticia ya se expandió por todo el pueblo.  
—¿Y que quieres que yo haga? Tarde o temprano se iban a enterarse, no puedo ocultar este amor que siento por Henrrieta.  
—El problema es que, que dirán los demás nobles principalmente el Sir Bielefeld.  
—Tanto te preocupas, en primer lugar sobre Wolfram y yo nunca hubo amor, o mejor dicho; todo fue un error.  
—Ahora que lo mencionas Heika, desde el desayuno no lo hemos visto ¿En donde estará?   
—Bah—lo dijo con poco interés, y desvío la mirada hacia el otro lado—De seguro ha de estar llorando con lágrimas de cocodrilo, en decirle en que me casaré con ella.  
—Heika.  
—Ya te lo dije, ya no me interesa que haga el, y con quién salga incluyendo con ese tal Van.  
—Es cierto, ese joven noble no lo he visto, crees que...  
—Bueno ¡Basta de palabrerías y pásame por favor, los demás documentos!  
—Si Heika.

Ya no insistió más, por lo tanto lo dejó a que continuará con su trabajo.   
A lo lejos de ahí, en las tierras Bielefeld. El tío de Wolfram estaba trabajando en sus obligaciones, firmando unos papeles; hasta que de pronto escuchó unos rumores que se decía.  
"El Maoh se va a casar con la princesa Henrrieta, y a Rompido el compromiso con Wolfram".  
Al oír esto mandó a llamar inmediatamente a uno de sus sirvientes, y le exigió a que le dijera sobre ese rumor. El sirviente no le quedó de otra que decirle , todo el acontecimiento.  
El se molestó tanto, que de inmediatamente salió de sus tierras, para dirigirse hacia el reino Shin Makoku; pasó un día desde que la noticia salió. Sin embargo, lo que no sabe es que Wolfram no aparece, Cheri-sama pensó que tal vez estaría con su tío, y por otra parte Gwendal no supo que hacer , estaba como en la espada en la pared; estar con su amada sobre hablar de el extraño comportamiento de su majestad o preocuparse de su hermano que ha desaparecido. Al segundo día, Yuuri y Henrrieta está a en la sala de trono y mandó a que le hiciera otra silla ya que será la reina.  
—Muy pronto, serás mi reina mi amada mía.—le dió un tierno beso, misma que Waltorama lo vio y le dió más cólera, al saber que la promesa de estar al lado de Wolfram, no era cumplida.  
—Vaya, vaya que bonito que usted no cumpla una promesa verdad Heika—dijo Waltorama.  
Yuuri reconoció la voz.  
—Watorama ¿qué sorpresa que hace por aquí? —le sorprendió al verlo pues no esperaba su visita, ya que el Sir Stoffel se hospedó en el castillo.  
—Pues que más , he venido a llevarme a mi sobrino lejos de usted, ya que como mencioné antes Usted no cumple sus promesas.  
—Pues, puede llevárselo a mí ya no me importa nada, después de todo tendré a una mujer, por esposa.  
—Si, claro dirá a mujerzuela como ella.  
Yuuri se molestó tanto que le reclamó:  
—¡No se atreva a decirle así, ella es mi futura esposa!  
—Si claro, has engañado a mi sobrino para que Usted jugará.  
—¡Y que si así fuera! Después de todo le cumplí su capricho, ¿no?.  
Lo dijo si repujos, y sin vergüenza de que hubo intimidad con él. Esto le hizo más cabrear (encabronar) al Waltorama.—¡Usted maldito miserable!—crujio los dientes, tan enojado estaba que quería matarlo. Pues para el una promesa es cumplirla y otra por a ver jugado con su sobrino.   
Lo que no sabía Waltorama es que el Maoh , no era el y que además si amaba a Wolfram como ninguno. Solo que Henrrieta tuvo las agallas de darle el Brebaje, al rey. Waltorama se calmó un poco y exigió a que le diera a su sobrino. Gunter y los demás se adentraron al salón real, a lo cual todos los presentes estuvieron ahí.  
Que son:Cecilie, Gwendal, Anissina, las 3 doncellas y Sir Stoffel.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí?—Pregunto el hermano mayor de Cecilie—Sir Bielefeld—Lo ve con asombro.  
—Cecilie ¿Donde esta mi sobrino?  
La mujer quedó atónita, pues vio que su hijo no está con él.  
—¿No está con Usted?—Le preguntó  
—No, creí que el estaría con Usted.—Quedo el tío muy confundido.  
De pronto, Gwendal interrumpió  
—Desapareció, desde ayer.  
—No es posible— se preocupó más, al saber que el joven doncel desapareció, pero más al saber que no le dijeron nada.  
—¿Y porque no me avisaron antes?  
—A penas nos dimos cuenta desde, que su Majestad nos dijo que se iba casar.—Dijo Cecilia.  
—Lo ve, para eso quería a mi sobrino para hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. ¡Todo esto es, su culpa! ¡Si hubiera cumplido su promesa, esto no hubiera pasado!  
—Con discutir, no resolverá nada Sir Waltorama, mejor hay que buscar a Wolfram—dijo Gwendal quien interrumpió la dicha discusión.—Tienes razon, Gwendal mejor no me gasto mis energías de este infiel, traidor. Mejor yo iré a buscar a mi sobrino. ¡Y escuche bien, si algo le sucede a mi sobrino a, Usted lo haré responsable de su desgracia!  
Continuará...


	68. No voy a Regresar.

🌾🌾🌾🌾🌼🌼🌼🌿🌿🌿🌿🌿  
Después de dicho esto, Waltorama se marchó dirigiéndose a sus tierras, pero antes de irse aclaró con la familia.  
-¡Avísadme inmediatamente, cuando encuentren a Wolfram por favor! ¡Pero no olviden que, me lo llevaré a mis tierras!-dijo el hombre de los ojos azules.  
-Si Waltorama-respondió Gwendal.  
-Bueno con su permiso-Se marchó, y Gwendal fue como voluntario a buscar a su caprichoso Hermano.  
-Yo seguiré buscando a Wolfram, Usted quedese aquí; Por si Wolfram regresa.  
-De acuerdo.  
Yuuri no le importó, al contrario se alegró, pero la que más fue la novia de él.  
"Más bien que no lo encuentren, y que no regrese. Además cuando sea reina, lo primero que prohibiré es que no haya matrimonio del mismo sexo, después que le prohíban a entrar al reino; yo soy mucho mejor que él".-Pensó la cruel mujer.  
Mientras tanto a lo lejos de Shin Makoku, en un reino muy , muy, muy lejano llamado Sarabia. Ahí se encontraba en su palacio Van Luis, con sus finas y decoradas ropas, ya que se quitó las que traía.Después se dirigió a la alcoba donde dormía el doncel, con unas sábanas de algodón.  
Abrió la puerta y notó que el bello joven, no se ha despertado. Entonces ordenó a las doncellas que trabajaban ahí, que abrieran las cortinas.  
Fueron 3 doncellas que entraron a la alcoba, para abrirlas; Cuando terminaron, se retiraron de aquel lugar, dejándolos solos, pero de pronto, se escuchó una voz que decía:  
-¡No Yuuri, no me digas eso! ¡No te vayas con esa mujer, yo te amo! ¡NOOOOOO!  
Se despertó de ese cruel sueño.  
Entonces alguien, habló repentinamente-Me alegró de que estés bien Wolfram.  
-¿Van eres tú?-Preguntó el doncel, apenas teniendo el conocimiento.  
-Si soy yo, Bienvenido a mi humilde Palacio Wolfram-dijo el noble inclinándose ante él.  
-¿Palacio?¿De que estás hablando?-el chico se quedó confundido sin saber, lo que ocurrió ayer.  
-¿En serio Wolfram, estás bien?  
-Si, lo estoy ¿Donde esta Yuuri y los demás?  
-Me temo mucho decirte, pero no estas en el reino Shin Makoku, si no que estás en mi reino.  
-¿Qué cosa?-se quedó muy sorprendido y también más confundido.  
-Si, como lo oyes Wolfram, Estas en mi palacio.  
-Y¿ porqué estoy aquí?  
-¿Qué no lo recuerdas de lo que pasó?-se hizo el interesado.  
-No....lo único que recuerdo es qué, Yuuri me dijo que se casará con esa mujer.Y ya de ahí, ya no recuerdo nada.  
-¿Nada?-Volvió insistir.  
-Absolutamente nada.  
Al oír Aquello, esté se alegró haciendo una expresión malvada;ya se estarán imaginando :  
"Conque no recuerda nada...Vaya...Vaya...Vaya... esto me puede tener una ventaja, así podría Mentirle de que Yuuri mandó a esos hombres que Contraté, y el se lo creerá.  
No lo dudó ni dos veces, hizo lo que su mente le decía.  
-Te lo diré, todo a detalle de lo que pasó.  
Empezó a decirle,paso por paso lo que ocurrió ayer, pero como dije le mintió de que Yuuri mandó a unos hombres que los secuestrara para que doncel no regresara jamás en el reino.  
Por su parte él, le creyó.  
-Asi que..-giró su cabeza para el otro lado, negando mirar a Van, por la rabia que sentia-Yuuri mandó a unos hombres para que me secuestrará, pues era de esperarse ....pensó de que yo le impediría su boda. Que tonto-el joven se sintió un gran dolor en su corazón ;Misma que, dejó salir su energía negativa.  
El amigo lo vio, y notó que esta muy enojado.  
" Esta muy enfadado, se siente su energía; es así como puede sacar su otro yo. Entre más sentimientos negativos tenga,más es posible que vuelva a salir su yo malo, sin embargo tengo que convencerlo de que se quede aquí, hasta que logre mi propósito".  
Wolfram guardó la compostura y quería saber más.  
-Y¿Como llegué aquí?  
-pues, yo me iba de regreso pensé que volverías con él, así me rendí en amarte y perdí toda esperanza;como dije iba dirigiéndome a mi hogar, pero te vi con esos hombres, y se me hicieron sospechosos, así que les seguí y peleé con ellos para rescatarte.   
-Te lastimaron-dijo preocupado el muchacho.  
-Afortunadamente no, pero como dije pelee con todas mis fuerzas y los derroté, les pregunté ¿quien fue, que mandó? y como dije fue Yuuri.  
El doncel se sintió muy desgraciado, al oír la historia. Derramó lágrimas en sus ojos,no pudo contenerlas.  
-Hay lo siento Van,no puedo contenerme-el hombre se le acercó para consolarlo desahogate, no te contengas.  
-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento , hubiera elegido a ti que a Yuuri, el nunca cumple sus promesas, en cambio tu siempre estuvistes a mi lado, y yo te rechacé. La primera y esta vez, soy un tonto¡tonto,! y por mi culpa tú me salvastes.  
-Tu no eres un tonto, el idiota es otro y ese es ex tu prometido, por no aceptarte.  
"Llora,llora sufre ya no lo ames,confía en mi"😈

-Van, puedo quedarme unos días, aquí -le pidió permiso.  
-Si no hay problema, tomate los días que quieras.Pero al menos ve a casa, ya que todos se preocuparían -dijo el muy hipócrita.  
-¡No quiero!  
-Es por el, verdad.  
-Pues-desvio la mirada.  
-Vas a ver a tu familia, no a Heika.  
-No ¡He dicho que no!  
-Hay Wolfram, ya no eres un niño, ya eres un hombrecitó. Tienes que enfrentarlo-le insistió  
-¡No he dicho que no!¡No voy regresar!-siguió de terco.  
Se voltio y se echo a la cama tapándose con unas almohadas, el le dijo a su amigo.  
-Lo siento Van, pero quiero estar solo, por favor quiero te vayas. Ya no quiero, discutir con esto.  
-Esta bien- se levanta de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta,luego añadió demás- avisame cuando estés bien, pero recuerda es solo mi opinió.Se marcho y unos cuantos pasos se río y murmuro en silencio.  
" Al fin, Wolfram es mió ja, ja, ja.  
Después de reírse, vio a una doncella que estaba limpiando la ventana afortunadamente no lo vieron reir.Entonces le pidió que vigilara al doncel por si algo le pidiera.  
En cuanto aquella alcoba Wolfram lloró, y lloró por un amor imposible Recordando las palabras de Yuuri y de Van.El joven enamorado se resguardó en aquel cuarto desahogándose solo, pero al mismo momento su oscuro corazón se lo estaba consumiendo.  
Continuara....


	69. Conrad y Greta, regresan  Shin Makoku

Pasaron dos días, desde que Wolfram no salió de aquella alcoba, no quiso comer,ni tampoco dormir; pues porque soñaba de su amado "Heika". Van se preocupaba de que no comiera, huy si que preocupado😒a nosotras no nos engañas solo le interesa el poder de Wolfram hum. Por fin Hoy, salió de la alcoba, cambiándose de ropa, inmediatamente le avisaron a Van, se alegro de verlo.  
-Por fin saliste de la alcoba Wolfram.  
-Si ya salí, y estuve pensando de tienes razón. Se que debo ir a casa pero a un no estoy listo; así que quiero quedarme....¿Puedo?  
-Si, por mí no hay problema.  
-Gracias.  
De inmediato se fue a su alcoba, para avisarles de que esta bien; el primero en hacerle una carta fue a su tío, porque es el primero en perder el control dicho y hecho.  
Le pidió a Van que si por favor le trajera dos hojas blancas y una pluma. El se lo trajo, luego el comenzó a escribir una carta, con letra manuscrita que dice así:  
" Querido tío Waltorama  
Quiero informarte que estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. Sin embargo mis sentimientos por Yuuri no desaparecen aun lo sigo queriendo, y para es difícil dejarlo.No lo regañes el es un buen muchacho...  
En ese momento Wolfram se detuvo en redactar la carta.  
Derramó una lágrima en sus ojiverdes,pero luego se comportó la compostura y continuó escribiendo:  
"dejalo que él, haga su vida. Yo estoy en el reino Sarabia con mi amigo Van Luis le Vallieri en un par de días regresaré,te lo prometo.  
Te quiere tu sobrino Bielefeld von Wolfram".  
La primera fue la que no le dificultó, en cambio la otra describió; que fuera feliz con la persona que eligió. Le dolió tanto,que se aguantó. Hasta que terminó de redactar.  
Mientras tanto en tierras Bielefeld, seguía muy preocupado el tío no pudo dormir.  
-¿Endonde estará mi sobrino?Espero que no le haya pasado nada.. Maldito seas Yuuri.  
En el reino Shin Makoku, Yuuri se extresó mucho por adelantarse de trabajo. Gwendal siguió buscando a su hermano, Anissina leyó un libro tras otros para buscar: numero uno ¿Que tipo de brebaje le dio a Heika? y numero dos, la contradicción del brevaje.  
Gunter le pasaba los papeles que tenía que ser revisados y firmados. Cecilie seguía preocupado por su pequeño, y en cuanto Henrrieta compraba ropas finas y caras para moderlar a su futuro esposo.  
Volviendo al reino de Sarabia, Wolfram terminó de escribir las cartas. En ese momento el amigo tocó la puerta:  
* Toc,Toc,Toc.  
Se escuchó el golpe, y el doncel inseguro preguntó-Si, ¿Quien es?  
-Soy yo.... Van.  
-Adelante.   
Aquellas cartas estaba escrito claramente "Familia""Tío Waltorama Bielefeld", misma que el los notó.  
-Ya terminastes de escribirle a tu familia.  
-Si , el problema es ¿como se los envío?  
-No te preocupes, mis pájaros mensajeros se lo llevarán.-Este hace un silbido y rápidamente se le acercaron unas aves, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
El joven se quedó inseguro al ver, a esas avesuchas.  
-Tranquilo, confía en mí-Le tomo ambas manos del chico y, luego se las beso -Va-va-Van-se ruborizó.  
-Yo te complaceré, en lo que tú me pidas.- río tiernamente.  
-Gra-gracias Van.-desvio la mirada.  
Aquellas avesuchas estaban en la ventana esperando a que le dieran mencionado objeto, ya que estás aves son adiestradas. Van cogió las dos cartas y se las entregó;   
-Vayan y no fallen-poco después las dos aves abrieron sus alas para volar, y volaron desde lo alto del castillo, hacia su destino.  
Mientras tanto,Greta y Conrad estaba en la carroza para llegar al reino Shin Makoku; ya que estaba ausente por un largo tiempo.  
-Me muero por estar con Wolfram y Yuuri.  
-Si , me pregunto ¿Que hicieron esos dos mientras estuvimos a fuera? Espero que no hayan tenido problemas.  
-Yo igual, ji,ji,😁   
A la mañana siguiente llegó la carta de Wolfram, en las tierras Bielefeld y también en Shin Makoku el tío, la madre , Gwendal y también Yuuri sabieron de la noticia de que el doncel está en Sarabia, con Van Luis.  
El que leyó la carta fue Gwendal en voz alta y en las tierras de Bielefeld evidente fue su propio tío quien más:  
-Si.  
Sin embargo los que pocos notaron es que la mano de Heika empuñó y también cambió su expresión dándole entender que le dio "Celos". Aunque lo dicimulo, pero no para Henrrieta; esa mujer está más viva que nunca y lo vio misma que, prestó oídos lo que Yuuri decía:  
-Wolfram ¿Porque te estás quedando con él?  
"Demonios, la pocima ya no le está quedando más efecto. Tendré que ponerle más, para que Yuuri sea totalmente mío".-Penso la mujer.  
Anissina apenas llegó, sabiendo con la noticia de que el caprichoso Bielefeld está con Sir Francoise Vallieri sano y salvo, y también se dio cuenta más detalle sobre la actitud de Yuuri.   
"No sé , ¿porque? pero parece ser que esa cosa que le dio esa mujer ya no le está haciendo efecto, se nota por su expresión de su cara, y aparte el color de sus ojos.  
Sin embargo tengo que descubrir ¿Que Brebaje le dió? y ser muy sigilosa para que no sospeche nada, hmmm de lo contrario el Maoh me pondrá en su contra, se que no es mi responsabilidad....pero es mi aliado y sobre todo porque él 😘 vive aquí 😏."  
* Lo dijo por su prometido Gwendal.

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de comer, todos estaban ausente por el momento; pero la que se adelantó hacia el comedor real, fue la mujer para echarle la poción.  
—No voy dejar que te me escapes Yuuri Shibuya, eres mío.—saco el frasquito y se lo echa a una copa de oro con diamantes esa es exclusivo para el rey. En cuanto a los otros era solo de oro.  
Le echó todo el frasco, sin saber las consecuencias que se presentaría.De pronto, se escuchó un ruido, ella se asustó y por un descuido soltó el frasquito cayendose por debajo de la mesa.  
Era el sonido de la puerta que se estaba abriendo y luego entraron 3 doncellas para traer:los utensilios, servilletas, platos y lo que falta la comida.  
La malvada mujer, se volteó para atrás, solo imaginarlo por si lo pensaron asi...

*felicidades  
Una de ellas la vio, y luego con toda amabilidad y cortesía le pregunto:  
—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?  
La chica del café oscuro no supo que contestar, pues los nervios se le venian, tan solo dijo esto:  
—No , gracias es solo que me adelante en bajar, pensé que era ya era la hora.  
—No aun no,si gusta esperar, dentro de diez minutos estará la comida.  
—Si bueno gracias.  
Después de decir aquello, puso su carota de "Ah malditas metiches, casi me descubren—pero luego cambió a una expresión preocupante— joder, y ahora ¿Que hago?¿Cómo soluciono este aprieto? ".Se mordió las uñas sin saber que hacer, lo único era esperar los minutos.  
La chica se retiró por un momento para hacerse pasar que se retiró del comedor, pero en realidad se escondió. Para su mala suerte no cumplió su propósito, ya que pasaban más personal.  
"Madre mía"😫  
Los 10 minutos pasaron, y todos los presentes empezaron a comer, naturalmente Henrrieta tenía que actuar con normalidad, o de lo contrario todos sospechar de ella. Yuuri tomó la copa,no hubo ni una evidencia clara. tan solo actuó con normalidad.   
Henrrieta río maliciosamente "bebelo todo, así no me dejaras".  
Pasaron 5 minutos cuando un sonido de estampida se escuchó por el corredor una sorpresa inesperada llegó ¿Quien podría ser? Era nada más y nada menos que su pequeña niña, era primera en bajar del carruaje y anciosa por ver a sus "dos padres".  
—¡Yuuri! ¡Wolfram!— Exclamó.  
  
 _ **Continuará**_......


	70. Quiero a mi papa Wolfram.

Rápidamente la niña corrió, bajándose del carruaje:  
-Greta, espera...  
La princesita no hizo caso; al contrario siguió corriendo hasta llegar al comedor real, bien como sabe esa es la hora de comer, tomó en su mano la perilla de la puerta y luego le giró hacia el lado contrario. La puerta del comedor real ,se abrió por completo y la morenita entró.  
Todos estaban presentes menos uno, bien ya sabemos ¿Quien es?  
-¡Yuuri!¡Wolfram!-grito muy entusiasmada, aparte corrió tras el abrazo de su padre.  
¡Bienvenida, mi querida Greta!-Le correspondió el abrazo.  
Las lágrimas le salían en los ojicafeces.  
-¡Yuuri! Te he echado de menos.  
-Yo también mi querida Greta  
Sin embargo,la princesita observó que faltaba una persona.   
" ¿Donde estaWolfram?" Pensó.  
Poco después Yuuri cortó el abrazo-Me alegra de volver a verte mi querida niña.  
Todos se alegraron de verla y misma que Gwendal fue el segundo en abrazarla y luego Cheri-sama , Gunter, y las tres doncellas como dije todos menos uno y esa fue Henrrieta.  
"Maldita mocosa ¿porque regresaste? te hubieras quedado en tu ciudad, rayos no contaba con esta escuincla; ahora tengo que hacer algo para que no me estropee mis planes."  
La hipócrita mujer la miró con rabia y coraje.  
"¡Rápido! ¡Piensa, piensa!".  
Se le ocurrió una idea y era hacerse pasar que se había tropezado. Ella se levantó de su asiento,y luego pasó al lado de Gwendal; entonces la chica se cayó contra el suelo.   
-¡Wuaaaaa!  
Al oír ese grito, todos se voltearon para verla Gwendal se quedó confundido.  
"¿Que está haciendo" pensó aparte guiñó.  
Rápidamente Yuuri volteó y soltó a la niña para ir con ella.  
-¿Yuuri?  
-¡Henrrieta!  
El oso gruñón no sabía que hacer tan solo levantarla como todo un caballero:  
-Oye ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto.  
Greta quedo impactada al ver, que su padre se preocupó por esa muchacha.  
"Yuuri ¿Porque?" pensó.  
-Mi vida ¿estás bien?- se preocupó el Maoh por ella.  
-Si querido.  
El rey se enojó y le reclamó al hermano mayor de su ex-prometido-Dime Gwendal ¿Porque lo hicistes?  
-¿Hice que?  
-¡¿Como que a qué?!-le volvió a reclamar con subido de tono.  
-Yo no sé de qué está hablando en primer lugar, ella sola se tropezó, yo no fui.  
-¡Mientes! ¡Exijo que le pidas disculpas Gwendal, no olvides que ella va ser tu futura reina!  
De pronto una persona interrumpe la discusión:-¿Que quieres decir que esa mujer será la reina? No me digas que ya no quieres estar con Wolfram.  
-Greta...si así es, ya he tomado mi propia desicion y además mis sentimientos por él, no eran verdaderos.  
-No es cierto, si yo sé de qué le querías.  
-Eso quedó en el pasado, ahora mi felicidad es ella; y muy pronto nos vamos a casar.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si lo que oíste, ella será tu futura madre. Así que, quiero que se lleven muy bien.  
-¡No!¡No quiero que ella sea mi madre,yo quiero que lo sea Wolfram!- Yuuri le contestó bruscamente-¡¡He dicho que no!! ¡Wolfram ya se fue con su querido amigo; por lo tanto ya no tienes porqué preocuparte por él, ni pensar que es tú   
padre!

La pobre niña quedó muy adolorida, al oír las palabras del rey.No solo eso, aquellos sentimientos de su querido padre(Seme) que sentía por su hija estaba cambiando, el lugar de ser amable, cariñoso y respetuoso; se comportó en otro padre sobervio, mandón que no le importaba los que otros opinen, en pocas palabras egoísta.  
-¡Tonto Yuuri!  
La niña sacó sus verdaderos sentimientos comportándose como Wolfram.  
-¡Te odio! ¡Eres mala, es tú culpa de que mis padres se separarán!  
-¡Greta cálmate!  
-No me voy a calmar es una zorra, ella no te quiere-en ese momento la niña le rompe el vestido nuevo que había comprado con el dinero de los ciudadanos, cuando Yuuri se la llevó de paseó. Quedó hecho trizas, mientras que Greta quería golpearla.Yuuri trató de tranquilizarla, y en cuanto a la chica pedía auxilió a que le quitaran de encima a la niña. Gwendal no hizo nada para que la niña siguiera con lo suyo. Evidente esto se lo merecía y más:

-¡Auxilió, Quitadme a está niña por favor!-suplico.  
-¡Greta! ¡Suelta la!-le agarró de los brazos.  
\- No, esa mujer es una zorra debió hacer algo, para que te fijaras en ella.  
-¡Greta, basta!  
Se enfureció mucho que tomó a la niña de sus brazos y luego le bofeteó:  
-¡¡Nunca más,te atrevas a tocarla me entendiste!!  
-¿Porque me pegaste Yuuri?  
-Por ser niña mala, ahora disculpate con Henrrieta.  
Greta, era una niña buena, dócil, inocente, nunca se atrevería hacer daño. Pero ahora, cambió radicalmente,todos quedaron muy asombrados de que le hizo el Maoh; la niña sintió muy fuerte dolor en su mejilla misma que apenas empezaba a llorar:  
-¿Porque?  
Gwendal no se quedó atras, enseguida la abrazó entre sus brazos:  
-¿Porque lo hizo? ella es sólo una niña, que no comprende las cosas de los adultos-exclamo.  
Pero el rey le contestó bruscamente:  
-Yo sabré, como eduque a mi niña, ella debe entender que es lo mejor para ella, tener una madre y un padre. En vez, tener dos hombres como padre.  
Eso fue lo que dijo, pero la niña le contestó dando su opinión:  
-¡No! A mí no me importa que sean dos hombres, mientras que ambos me den amor, cariño y estando a mi lado nada me falta-la niña morenita, rompió el abrazo y se fue a su habitación a llorar.

Eso fue lo que dijo, pero la niña le contestó dando su opinión:-¡No! A mí no me importa que sean dos hombres, mientras que ambos me den amor, cariño y estando a mi lado nada me falta-la niña morenita, rompió el abrazo y se fue a su habitación a ll...  
Gwendal habló también.  
-Yo no se, pero estoy de acuerdo con Greta a mí no me importa si sea un matrimonio de un hombre y una mujer hermosa, o del mismo sexo mientras que sean felices por mí está bien.  
A decir verdad, comparado con Usted mi hermano es mejor, a pesar de lo tsundere que es; el siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, también a cuidado bien de Greta. Así que, haga lo que quiera, y en cuanto Usted más vale que su amor sea serio o de lo contrario a téngase a las consecuencias.-luego añadio-Ah por cierto explícale los artículos de la Constitución que tenemos aquí o si no dígale a Sir Gunter que se lo recuerde.Con permiso ya no tengo apetito.  
-Oye Gwendal.  
Gwendal salió del comedor y se dirigió en busca de la niña, en cuanto Conrad apenas estaba dirigiéndose a la entrada del castillo. Pues estaba sacando las valijas del carruaje y su nivel no le permite ser como ellos al menos Conrad está acostumbrado así. Ya que Gwendal y Wolfram ellos dos tiene nivel de noble.  
Mientras tanto en la habitación, Greta lloraba amargamente, aquellos ojitos cafeses, delataba de lo que sentía y fue un gran dolor.  
-Papa Wolfram, yo solo te quiero a tí.No es justo porque te fuiste papá yo quería una gran familia y con un nuevo hermano a pesar de que no soy su hija..por favor Wolfram vuelve.....  
Continuará......


	71. El final de Yuuram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dvertencia este contenido tiene mucho drama, tal como lo dice el capítulo, sí eres muy fuerte adelante y si no, espere por favor al siguiente capítulo... Gracias por leer la historia.   
> Y posdata preparen se para el tsunami de Henrrieta que va con todo.

Después de que discutieran los tres: Greta, Yuuri, y Gwendal. El Maoh ayudó a levantarla y se la llevó al cuarto de la chica.  
—Te acompaño a tu habitación Henrrieta.  
—Gracias.  
En cuanto salieron del comedor real, se toparon con Conrad; ellos dos no lo vieron pero el padrino si viendo a la pareja, este se sorprendió al ver los juntos.  
—Heika— habló en voz y luego se le vino algo a la mente.  
"¿Que está pasando aquí?¿porque Heika está con ella y no con Wolfram?". Se volteó, y lo miró. Aquellos ojos del chico, volvieron a cambiar a color óxido a lila con Rosa.  
De inmediato se dió cuenta que ese chico ya no era el mismo.  
Conrad expresó con una mirada insegura, dándose cuenta que ahora ya no es el ahijado.  
" Esperen un momento ese ya no es Heika, esa expresión de sus ....ojos— siguio pensando— ese color violeta.....   
Eso fue lo que pensó, más sin embargo, el padrino quiso ser cauteloso, o bien como dice el refran.  
* Más sabe el diablo viejo, que por diablo.  
—¿Que ocurrió aquí? — preguntó con extrañeza, notandole el vestido todo echó girones..  
—Fue Greta que le rompió el vestido a Henrrieta y ahora voy acompañarla a su cuarto.  
—Esta bien, hablaremos después no estoy de humor para responder preguntas.  
Conrad entró al comedor real, porque pensó que estaría ahí, pero por desgracia todos se fueron, por lo tanto Gwendal no era el único también Cheri-sama y las doncellas, así que recogieron todo. Excepto que no se fijaron en el suelo que ahí estaba el frasco tirado.   
—Que descuidados sois—dijo el padrino acomodando la mesa real, cuando de pronto halló el frasco.  
—¿Que es esto?— cogió el mencionado objeto.Mientras tanto en la habitación de Greta, Gwendal tocó la puerta.  
Toc,toc,toc,  
La niña se sentía muy triste, la sonrisa que quería tener hoy se apagó completamente. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, por inseguridad preguntó:  
—¿Si quien es?   
—Soy yo Gwendal.  
—Ah lo siento Gwendal, pero hoy no estoy de ánimos por favor déjame estar sola.  
—Pero.  
—Por favor  
—Esta bien.  
En cuanto a su majestad, acompaño a la chica a la habitación , pero también se disculpó por los malos modales que había pasado hace unos momentos:  
—Pido unas sinceras disculpas, por la actitud de Greta. Ella es una niña buena, pero creo que es mi culpa ya que no hablé seriamente de esto.— el se sintió culpable.  
Pero luego la chica habló con hipocresía.  
—No te preocupes así son los niños.  
—Realmente estoy muy apenado Henrrieta.  
—Ya te dije que estoy deja de culparte tanto.  
—fingio la mujer.  
En verdad la chica si está muy molesta iba decirle ésto a la inocente niña " ¡Estúpida mi vestido, idiota!" a parte pegarle.  
Pero se aguantó, ya que no le convenía,sin embargo alguien se adelantó y se manchó las manos y ese fue Yuuri.  
Finalmente llegaron a la habitación , ella quería aprovechar este momento.  
" Creo que me divertire un poco, el día de hoy he pasado mucho coraje, porque no me desahogo con él. Además si lo hago con el Maoh, está vez quedaré embarazada".  
—Te importaría pasar.— lo invitó la mujer.  
—No mejor aquí, te espero.  
—No te preocupes, no me molestaría, además podrías ayudarme en elegir un vestido. Ya que quiero pasar un rato contigo. Antes de que tengas algo que hacer. Después de todo muy pronto serás mi esposo.  
—Tienes toda la razón.  
Yuuri entró a la habitación y mientras que se adentraba, a los lejos del reino, en Sarabia Wolfram estaba en su habitación. Sentado en una maca, contemplando al cielo.  
—Que bello paisaje, aunque no creo que esto me alegra tanto.  
Hmmm....—de pronto, algo le inquieto al rubio.   
—¿Que, pasa porqué estoy teniendo un dolor en mi pecho? Algo no anda bien ¿Que es?—Se preguntó a sí mismo.  
Era evidente su corazón le está advirtiendo de algo, un mal presagio está a punto de ocurrir.  
Por otra parte, en la habitación de la zorra😒; perdón quise decir de la chica.  
Henrrieta se quitó el vestido que traía.  
"Ahora sí seras, todo mío".  
—Bien, Yuuri podrías cerrar la puerta por favor.  
—Si claro.  
En aquel cuarto de cuatro paredes, el Maoh se puso nervioso,pero también confundido. Ya que por ahora solo tenía interés en el cuerpo de su doncel, ya que era el único.  
La muchacha, se dejó su ropa interior.  
—Yuuri—pronuncio su nombre.  
Este se volteó para verla.  
—Henrrietta.  
Yuuri quedó encantado, y también sus emociones, misma que volvió a cambiar el color de sus ojos, de violeta a rojo de lujuria.  
Se quitó su camisa, quedando semi desnudo. La chica se acercó, y este la invitó a la cama.  
Cómo hombre y mujer, más sin embargo, su cuerpo se detuvo por un momento. Y es que su mano le acarició las bubis, de la chica.   
"¿ Que me está pasando? ¿porque mi cuerpo, se siente calienteuna parte de mi quiere tocarla, pero por otra parte siento.... que no, siento que me gusta tocar pechos planos 😏, y tocar nalgas y ver chico pasivo".  
La chica estaba acostada, con el brasier abajo enseñando los pechos, en cambio Yuuri la vio. De pronto, se le vino el recuerdo de el con ese negligee provocador pronunciando su nombre del chico que él quiere.  
—Yuuri.  
Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia a la puerta, disculpándose.  
—Lo siento, pero creo que hoy no es el...... momento.  
la chica no se quedó atras, corrió tras él.  
" No señor, no te vas a escapar".  
En aquel momento Henrrieta se balanceo sobre el para tumbarlo. Quedando ella encima de él, Yuuri quería quitársela de encima, pero la pocima no lo dejó. Volvió perder el control, la besó con toda lujuria; aparte le quitó lo demás, era inesplicable su emoción. Lujuria contra el verdadero amor. El la cuesta en la cama de la manera cruel mente, pues ella tiene la culpa.  
—Yuuri, no seas brusco.  
Pero no le hizo caso, fue un hombre lujurioso por lo tanto la violó. Mientras se la follaba rudamente, el se corrió dentro de ella.   
Cuando lo hizo, por un instante derramó una lágrima, murmurando en silencio.  
—Perdoname, Wolfram.  
Después de decir aquello, cayó inconsciente en la cama perdiendo el control y también el conocimiento.  
La chica por su parte, al principio no lo disfruto, pero al final sí.  
—Fuiste muy rudo en la cama, pero odio admitirlo a sí me gusta.  
Poco después se ve en su parte íntima y ve que tenía semen dentro de ella.  
—Que bien, ahora sí eres mío, ahora sí fue el final de ellos dos, ja ja ja, oh... — de pronto, se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.— ya se😈— tomó una cámara que tenía dentro de su armario— menos mal que compre esa cosa en una tienda de antiguedades.  
—Acomodo a Yuuri en la cama, obvio desnudo y ella acostada sobre el—me gustaría ver qué cara pone ese chico, cuando se enteré que él ya se acostó conmigo. Además si lo hago estoy seguro que Van me lo va agradecer.  
En ese momento tomó la fotografía, y cuando lo hizo quedó perfectamente la evidencia.

.  
—ja, ja ja ....

Mientras tanto,En el reino Sarabia.

El clima de ahí empezó a cambiar, de soleado a lluvioso las nubes se juntaron lentamente, haciendo se oscuro y también haciendo ruidos tronozos.   
Por su parte el doncel, derramó otra lágrimas más.   
—Yuuri.

Era tan difícil dejarlo ir, y aparte porque eran uno solo, pero ahora no todo fue el final de Yuuram. Más no todo, ya que adentro de el doncel se encuentra un pequeño ser que apenas está desarrollándose.


	72. El libro de las pociones Mágicas.

Conrad escondió la evidencia dentro de su bolsillo,y luego se dirigió en busca de Anissina, por suerte se topó con Gwendal.  
-Gwendal.  
-Conrad.  
-Greta, ¿donde esta?   
-Esta en su habitación llorando,  
-Pero ¿porque?  
-Es por la desicion que tomó Heika.  
-Te refieres de que quiere casarse con esa chica.  
-Pero ¿como lo supistes?  
-Pues los vi hoy, cuando me dirigí al comedor y ellos dos salían. La chica traía el vestido hecho girones, supuse que fue Wolfram por los celos que tiene, pero el rey me dijo que no fue el si no Greta, y también me dijo que Wolfram no está aquí, ¿es cierto eso?  
-Si así es, está con Van luis en sus tierras.  
-Oh no- cambió de expresión Conrad, como si algo le preocupada.  
-¿Que te ocurre Conrad?   
" tenía toda la razón, esos dos no era gente de confianza".  
-No es nada, por cierto me encontré esto tirado abajo de la mesa.  
El segundo hermano sacó dentro de su bolsillo el frasco, y luego se entrega en sus manos al otro hermano.  
-Vaya conque esto le dio a su majestad, por cierto veo que ya le notaste su extraño comportamiento.- le miró fijamente.  
-Si, lo noté desde el color de sus ojos y su forma de actuar, y no solo eso, desde que regresamos presenti, que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.  
\- ya veo, bueno vamos con Anissina, el tiempo se nos va y nuestro rey está en grave peligro.  
— Si, vamos.  
Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, mientras tanto en la biblioteca.  
Anissina encontró el libro de las pocimas mágicas, ya que en la biblioteca se llena de mucho libros viejos de generación en generación.  
—Aqui está, veamos qué tipo de posima le dio a su majestad.  
Cuando de pronto alguien tocó la puerta, toc,toc,toc.  
—Si ¿Quien es?  
—Somos nosotros, ¿podemos pasar? — preguntaron ambos hombres, quiénes son Gwendal y Conrad.  
—Claro.  
Gwendal abrió la perilla de la puerta, y ahí estaba su peli-rosa.  
—¿Que les trae por aquí? por ahorita, no puedo atenderles.Estoy buscando algo de información, sobre que pócima le dio al rey e incluso encontrar ese frasquito.  
—Te refieres a este....— el hombre mayor, sacó de su bolsillo el frasquito, y luego se lo enseñó a su prometida—Aqui está.  
De inmediato se bajo de las escaleras,ya que estaba en el diciesiavo línea de libros. Ella se impresionó al verlo, pues no era nada facil para esta situación, por lo tanto con atrevimiento le preguntó:  
—¿Como lo obtuviste?  
—Pues... quien lo encontró fue Conrad, es a él que deberías preguntarle— dijo Gwendal, diciéndome la verdad, después Conrad empezó a hablar:  
— Pues.... fue cuando me despedí del rey, afuera del comedor real. Dijo que acompañaría a la chica , después yo pensé que encontraría a todos en el comedor, pero no fue así. Al contrario solo encontré este frasco tirado en el suelo y escondido abajo de la mesa.  
— Ya veo— observó detenidamente el mencionado objeto.— Loveless— al oír sus palabras reaccionó——Yo lo conozco, he oído sobre esa pócima y es que esto hace que aquella persona que tú amas, ya no sientas más amor hacia al el o ella,contrario odio y que no te importe si esa persona quede sufriendo.  
—Por eso, ese es su nombre "loveless" sin amor.  
De pronto, Gwendal interrumpe la conversación:  
—Imposible  
—No es imposible Gwendal— Afirmó la mujer.  
— Estás diciendo que.... ésta pócima puede cambiar el corazón de cualquiera.

— Si así es, y no solo eso sí no que, a la primera persona que vea, se enamorará. Esto también afecta....sus emociones, esto quiere decir comportarse de una manera diferente de lo usual, hacia las personas, y además es muy potente—dijo Anissina, sacando sus conclusiones.  
—¿Muy potente dices?—dijo Gwendal.  
—Si, como mencioné antes. Cambia su amor por esa persona, si no que también sus emociones como en dado caso Heika antes era muy amable y sonreía mucho, ¿me equivoco con eso?  
—No— dijo Conrad.  
—Ahora el está malhumorado todo el tiempo, y sobre todo su arrogante actitud..... pero si esa chica le dió demasiado podría que llegar a tal extremo como hacerle el amor a la fuerza, o quizás algún peor ser un Yandere.  
*Yandere=psicópata, obseciionada por ese persona.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque la mujer le dio todo el Brebaje, y como comprenderán Yuuri ya se la echó.  
—Pero, ¿si hay una cura no?  
—Si, pero no será nada fácil, ya que para volverlo a la normalidad tendrá que ir a traer una flor.  
— ¿una flor dices?  
—Si a sí es, eso curara al rey, está flor está en las frías y heladas montañas; su nombre es ...— no supo decirle, pero luego ella cogió el libro y pronunció el nombre— — Su nombre es Minalia.  
Al escuchar, ese nombre el segundo hermano empezó a recordar algo—Yo si se donde se encuentra— respondió Conrad.  
—¿Qué dices?   
—Ya se te olvidó Gwendal, fue una vez en que los 4 fuimos Yozak, Wolfram,Heika y yo.  
(Capitulo 64 anime Kyo Lara Maoh)  
—Si ya recordé— respondió Gwendal.  
—Bueno, si Conrad sabe dónde está, que el valla en busca de la flor Minalia.—dijo Anissina tomando la decisión rápida.  
De pronto alguien tocó la puerta toc,toc,toc, ese era Gunter.  
—Si, ¿Quien es? — preguntó la chica peli-rosa.  
El otro le contestó:  
—Soy yo, Gunter.  
Ella, se hizo la discreta para que Gunter no supiera nada de esto.Al igual que Gwendal y Conrad; se pusieron nerviosos, pero Anissina tenía bajo el control, por lo tanto, se le ocurrió una estupenda idea. Rápidamente sacó un montón de libros para que ambos hombres los sostenieran. Y después la chica abrió la puerta, ya se imaginarán cuántos libros tenía en ambas manos los dos hermanos mayores.  
Era nada más y nada menos que cuarenta libros en total, pues en cada uno tenía veinte libros ;En fin, la peli-rosa abrió la puerta:  
—Buenas tardes Gunter¿Que se te ofrece?  
El entró a la biblioteca, viendo a los dos hermanos sosteniendole los libros, al señor Gunter se le hizo extraño:  
—Gwendal, Conrad ¿ Que hacen aquí?— les preguntó con el atrevimiento de su curiosidad.  
—Pues ....— Gwendal fue el primero en hablar y aparte no tenía ninguna idea de explicarle de esta situación. Por lo tanto se puso muy nervioso.

La chica se dio cuenta, de que la estaban haciendo más complicado de esta situación, así que interrumpe la conversación entre su prometido y el Sir Gunter.  
— Gwendal y Conrad se ofrecieron ayudarme a limpiar la biblioteca.  
— Vaya, que detalle por su parte. No sé hubiera molestado, tenemos el personal que se encarguen de eso.  
—No es ninguna y ¿Dígame qué se le ofrece Sir Gunter?— Le cambió la conversación.  
— Pues.... estoy buscando a Heika ¿ no lo han visto?  
Anissina le respondió— no lo hemos visto.  
— Bueno, con su permiso me retiro, y gracias.  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Henrrieta, la chica estaba duchandose y el rey apenas se levantaba, se vistió poniéndose sus ropas que traía y luego se peinó.  
Al notar que la chica desapareció, el se percató de un sonido como si el agua se escurriera por el suelo. Se atrevió a preguntar:  
— ¿Amor eres tú?   
—Si   
— Ya veo, bueno me voy adelantando tengo que ir hacer mi trabajo, ya que dentro de tres semanas será nuestra boda.  
—Si.  
La chica le fue de poco interés, pero se atrevió hacerle una pregunta, para burlarse de cierta personita:  
— oye Yuuri esto, — hizo una pausa para hablar— invitarás a nuestra boda a Wolfram Bielefeld 😈  
Una sombra se ocultó en los ojos de Yuuri, pues lo que hizo hoy no tenía perdon. Y más por haberse acostado con ella. En la memoria de su corazón sabía que aún lo lastimaría más, pero con el mencionado Brebaje lo hizo cambiar de opinión:  
—Si porque no, después de todo el me ayudado y además es el hermano menor de Conrad y Gwendal sería una mala educación no darle la invitación.  
—Tambien a ese joven .— se refería a Van Luis le Vallieri.  
—Claro.  
—Yuuri, podría enviársela yo, por favor.  
— Claro.  
—Gracias amor, te quiero— le aventó un beso.  
Yuuri lo recibió con alegría. Este se retira y La chica sonrió malévolamente.  
"Ahora si, Wolfram pronto te enterarás de que tu prometido, ahora es todo mío ja, ja , ja.


	73. La invitación de bodas de Yuuri y Henrrieta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐  
>  Hoy 10 de agosto del 2018
> 
> Yuuri Shibuya  
>  y  
>  Henrrieta.
> 
> Tenemos el placer de invitarles a nuestra boda que va hacer el día 11 de agosto de 2018 a las 12:00 horas en el jardín del castillo Shin Makoku.  
> Posteriormente lo celebraremos en el salón real.   
>  Por favor no falten.
> 
> P.d Favor de no traer niños, y obligatoriamente traer un regalo para la feliz pareja, se prohíbe entrar fujoshin a la fiesta, solo se permite entrar , gente con categoría.  
> 💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐  
> Mientras tanto las fujoshin se preparan, para la venganza por no a ver sido invitadas.

Yuuri regresó al de despacho, para cumplir sus obligaciones y responsabilidades como rey. Gunter lo encontró en los pasillos, y lo reprende por no avisarle a donde iba:  
—En ¿Donde diablos se ha metido?  
—Pues fui acompañar a Henrrieta a su habitación, porque Greta le rompió el vestido.  
—Espero, ¿Que no haya pasado nada entre ustedes dos?— dijo Gunter, sospechando de que hubo intimidad.  
— ¿Cómo que haya pasado? no sé de qué estás hablando Gunter— sé sonrojó el Maoh, desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y luego añadió—no hubo nada, se lo juro— le mintió ,y es que en verdad si lo hicieron. Lo peor fue que, fue antes de la boda— Bueno Gunter ¿para que me buscaba?—le cambió la conversación.  
—Asi, es para que continúe haciendo su trabajo.  
—¡Que fastidió!— bufó—No me dejan ni siquiera cinco minutos de aire para respirar.—Pues, ¿que dice?.... no fue usted que lo precionara porque faltan 4 semanas para su boda.  
— Si tienes toda la razón, retiró lo dicho😓.  
Por lo tanto, el joven Maoh se dirigió hacia su despacho, mientras tanto en la biblioteca. Gwendal, Anissina, también Conrad se quedaron debatiendo:  
—Y bien ¿Cómo le haremos para que su majestad no sospeche?— Preguntó el gruñón prometido, cruzándose los brazos.  
—Pues que más, a ingeniar un plan y ese es que enviaremos a Conrad a que vaya por esa planta.Tu serás que le dirás a su majestad que fue un mandado.  
—¿Quien yo?—en ese momento se puso un poco histérico.  
— Si tú, ¿Quien más?  
— No, ni muerto— se negó hacerlo, porque tenía miedo en que el rey lo descubriera.—Que tal, si se entera el Maoh. Nos irá muy mal, que Weller lo haga.  
De pronto, Anissina lo interrumpe:  
—Pero Sir Weller sabe dónde está la planta.  
—Pero..— dijo Gwendal sintiendo se muy inseguro.  
—No te preocupes Gwendal, Heika te creerá además es muy inocente , solo tienes que relajarte😀 y actúa normal, te recuerdo no es solo tuya la responsabilidad de proteger y el bienestar este país. También es mía y tengo que cumplir la misión. Así que estamos juntos en esto oh no.  
—Si— se estrecharon sus manos para ponerse de acuerdo— está bien, lo haré .Les ayudaré en lo que pueda.  
— bien hermano.  
—Perfecto.  
— También yo me encargaré de darle el Brebaje a Heika, ya que en estos momentos; antes de que   
esto sucediera...me topé con él . Me dijo hablaría algo conmigo después, no me dijo nada pero supongo que va querer ,de que sea su padrino de bodas. Después de todo soy su padrino.  
—Tienes toda la razón, así será más fácil. Esta decidido.  
—Yo digo que yo debo ir, por esa planta.  
Al oír aquello, Anissina lo miró con una mirada Asesina.  
—¿Que dijistes Gwendal?  
Gwendal le tuvo miedo que se retracto de lo que había dicho.  
— Dije, que retiró lo dicho.  
—Asi está mejor  
Conrad guiñó.😅  
Pasaron unos días, Yuuri había terminado de revisar su papeleo,   
— ¡Que bien! He terminado mis obligaciones, hurra.....ahora iremos de compras.  
Era la hora de comprar el vestido de novia, para la chica. Pues ya mero se acercaba el día de la boda. Yuuri invitó a su padrino.  
—Oye Gunter, no haz visto Conrad.  
— No Heika, según Gwendal me dijo que se fue a una misión, más no se lo demás... por qué no habla usted con él.  
— De acuerdo.  
Gwendal, estaba en el laboratorio junto con su prometida recogiendo ingredientes que faltaban, cuando de pronto alguien tocó la puerta, toc,toc,toc.  
—Si ¿Quien es?  
—Soy yo Yuuri Shibuya.  
De inmediato guardaron los materiales que traían.  
— Un momento por favor.  
5 minutos después, Anissina abrió la puerta.  
Pero a través de que lo hiciera lo amenazó.  
—Ni una palabra de esto me oíste.   
Cómo dije, la científica abrió la puerta:  
—Buenas tardes Heika,¿que se le ofrece?— preguntó la mujer.  
—Pues...busco a Gwendal, quería preguntarle sobre Conrad.  
—Si ahí esta— lo señaló con su dedo.  
— Oh ahí estás. Buenas tardes Gwendal quería preguntarle, si sabe ¿ donde esta Conrad? me dijeron que usted lo sabría.  
— Conrad ... se fue... se fue..— se puso nervioso, aparte se le salía mucho sudor en la frente.  
— Si ¿adónde?  
Anissina le volvió recalcar de que no le dijera nada , pero por el nerviosismo se hizo muy sospechoso para el rey. Por lo tanto su prometida , le ayudó.  
" Ah Hombres".  
Sacó una pistola del nuevo invento que había hecho. El Maoh no tardó en preguntar al ver ese extraño comportamiento.  
—¿Gwendal que tienes?— le preguntó con extrañeza.  
—Pues.. yo..😨— la cara se le puso azul.  
—Gwendal estás actuando extraño.  
—¿ extraño Yo? cómo creés..  
De pronto se escuchó una voz:  
—Gwendal no te muevas.  
Anissina le disparó con una pistola, y sacó un ancla a lo cual con una velocidad rápida,se encajó en la pared.  
Este se desmayó.  
—Wuuaa.  
—Eres un tonto Gwendal, te haz asustado por esto y has echo preocupar al rey.  
—Yo no entiendo nada.  
—Mientras que Gwendal despierte le contestare su pregunta Conrad fue a unas tierras para comprar provisiones para su boda.  
ya que en nuestras tierras, no hay como: vino, manteles hechas de algodón y fina telas, flores,y una que otras cosillas. Ya que es nuestra tradición y como rey debe tomar vino.  
—Bueno, es verdad casi no he conocido muchas leyes voy a la mitad de ella y otra ya tengo 18 años , por lo tanto puedo tomar vino.  
—Ah por cierto Conrad, me dijo que si aceptará ser su padrino , si es que se lo pidiera.

— EFectivamente se lo iba pedir , ya que no he tenido tiempo para hablar con él.  
Quería adelantar mis tareas como rey, ya que muy pronto habrá boda y...  
—Lo sabemos, su majestad. Bueno por lo menos, ya sabe su respuesta.  
—Si, lastima que no está en estos momentos¿ no sabe para cuando volverá?  
— No, pero dijo que volverá pronto.  
— Ya veo, bueno pues gracias.  
Se retiró de ahi, dejando solo a la pareja.  
—Estubo cerca.— bufó Gwendal.  
—Si demasiado cerca.  
— Lo siento, me arriesgue mucho no sabía de lo que hacía.  
—No te preocupes Gwendal.

— Hmm...veo que has mejorado mucho con tus inventos—se levantó del suelo y luego añadió—estoy seguro que algún día lo ocuparán—poco después se dirige hacia la flecha para quitarla contra la pared.  
Las palabras de su prometido hicieron ruborizar a la chica peli-rosa.A lo cual no dejo que se mostrará sus sentimientos.  
"Lo dices enserio Gwendal".  
Mientras tanto el Maoh siguió, caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija.  
Greta no había salido de su habitación, al contrario se había negado salir. Pensó que tal vez se le había calmado su enfado.  
Pero no fue así, al contrario solo empeoró las cosas .Yuuri tocó la puerta de la habitación de Greta.  
— ¿Quien es?  
— Soy yo, Yuuri.  
La niña abrió la puerta, asomó su cabecita y le preguntó a su majestad:  
—¿Que se le ofrece Shibuya?  
Era la primera vez que le pronunció su apellido, nunca le había pronunciado; tan solo "Heika" o "Yuuri" hasta ahí. Pero la niña no puede hacer nada antes la desicion del Maoh. Él es el rey y punto.  
—¿Que pasa mi linda niña?¿porque me hablas tan formal?  
—¿Porque eres el rey?  
—Si lo soy, pero ¿porque?—Volvio a preguntar.  
—Porque soy una niña y debo respetar las reglas, sobre todo por qué se casará con ella.  
—¿Todavia sigues enojada Greta?  
—Que más puedo decir, no estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero que más da.  
—Greta, Henrrieta será una buena madre para tí, así que dale una oportunidad.  
— No lo creo, ella es mala además supongo que me odia.  
—Como creés que te odie mi pequeña niña.  
—Si me odia, Yuuri yo quiero irme con mi papá Wolfram. Por favor, yo no quiero estar aquí.  
Al oír aquello, el joven padre se molestó mucho.  
— Como que quieres irte con él, acaso lo prefieres más a él que a mí. Wolfram no regresará él vive allá con ese hombre.  
—Pero papá ¿porque respondes de esa manera? lo dices como si estuvieras tan enojado con él, o bien ¿estas celoso? en verdad ¿ya no lo quieres?  
— Yo...yo... —tartamudeo —ya no... —pero luego sacó lo que sentía por su prometido—yo lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado—de pronto el joven se sintió mal.Las emociones de él, se contradecía de amarlo a odiarlo.  
—Ahhh— gritó, por el dolor que sentía en su pecho y aparte los ojos de él cambiaba de color lila morado y luego a grises oscuro.   
—¡¡Papá!!— gritó Greta, muy asustada estaba no sabía qué hacer , y su querido padre se desmayó por las emociones.  
"Papá no se siente bien, se ve algo diferente, sus ojos están cambiando de color ¿acaso esa mujer le hizo algo, para que me dijera esto? Sin duda ¿pero que hago ahora?— Se preguntó.  
La única manera en que pueda descubrir que fue lo que le hizo a mi padre , es hacerme pasar por niña buena. Y tener un interés. Lo malo es que me cae mal esa malvada mujer. Pero no tengo otra opción más que hacerlo. Mis padres están en peligro."  
Yuuri volvió hacer el otro, el enamorado de Henrrieta.  
—¿Greta que fue lo que dijistes que querías irte con Wolfram?— dijo Yuuri, perdiendo una parte de la conversación.  
— No Yuuri, quería decirte que le daré una oportunidad.  
— Lo dices en serio Greta.  
— Si.  
— Que bien, ¿te parece si hoy, os acompañas a ir a comprar el vestido de novia para Henrrieta?  
—Me parece perfecto, porque no.  
—Bueno, mi querida niña te espero hoy a las 12 en la entrada .  
— Si Yuuri.  
Pasó una hora y, Greta había bajado no sin antes de llevar unas cosas pues, ese era para investigar.La niña morena soportó el coqueteo de la mujer hacia su padre, misma que volteaba para el otro lado, para ignorarla.  
" cómo me enferma esta mujer, pero tengo que soportarla😒".  
Levante un pulgar arriba quien le desagrade Henrrieta.  
Las horas pasaron y encontraron un fino vestido a lo cual costó un billón de monedas de oro.Greta no estába bien contenta que digamos. Lo único que hacía era espiarla todo el tiempo.  
La semana pasó y esta vez era la segunda semana. Tal como lo dijo Henrrieta ella se encargó de entregarle personalmente la invitación.junto con la foto que se tomó.  
" Prepárate Wolfram".  
Dos días pasaron, y todas las invitaciones les llegaron. Desde los reinos aliados , hasta Los reinos familiares; incluso llegó hasta el reino de Sarabia.  
Henrrieta le envío dos invitaciones , uno era para Van. En esa invitación le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer con la otra invitación y era que, tenía que entregar el sobre al doncel.  
—Wolfram te llegó una invitación.  
—¿A mi?  
—Si.  
El la tomó ,la letra y la firma era de Yuuri, supuestamente.Pero ya sabemos quién lo hizo, la abrió rápidamente y la vio, la leyó detenidamente e incluso la foto,

su pequeño mundo se desapareció sin dejar nada. Las lágrimas se le salieron estaba tanesta tan desconcertado y triste pues su amado rey ya no es de el.  
— Tu... Tu... traidor ... baka.....

Justo en ese momento Wolfram cambio al oscuro yo.

Y un pequeño ser, estaba absorbiendo el poder.

Nota: lleva dos semanas de gestación.

_**Continuará....** _


	74. Greta descubre todo.

Después de leer la carta, Wolfram volvió a cambiar.Teniendo el otro yo malo, entonces aquel momento el doncel le dice con voz seca y arrogante:  
-Hoy está noche iré a tu habitación Van-eso fue lo que dijo, se volteó llendo hacia la salida de la puerta.  
-Si Wolfram.  
Este se marchó, dejando a su acompañante solo. Cogió en su escritorio un celular mágico y le llamó a su compañera Henrrieta. Hace tiempo que no se comunicaba, por lo tanto este era un buen momento para hablar.  
Sonó aquel mencionado objeto ,Ring,Ring,Ring:  
ella lo escuchó y luego coge el móvil para contestarle.  
-Alo.  
Contestó la mujer.  
Quien lo diría, que en esta época existiera Celular. Eso nadie se la sabía verdad, en fin, la chica cogió el móvil📱 y contestó.  
\- Alo.  
\- Tanto tiempo, sin comunicarnos.  
\- Van ¿Qué sorpresa? veo que te llegó la invitación.......eh.  
\- Si gracias, pero por lo menos me hubieras hablado de esto de perdis.  
\- Lo siento estaba tan ocupada preparando, como ya sabéis que un par de semanas me casare con Yuuri.  
\- Si ya me di cuenta.  
-Por cierto, como está tu amorcito eh...... disfrutando de mi obsequio que le di.... hmmm.  
Van le intrigó en esa parte no sabía, y era que su querida socia le envió una foto, junto con la invitación.  
-¿Cual obsequio?- le preguntó por curiosidad y aparte de que ella eché a perder su plan-no me digas que le obsequiaste un brebaje para matarse, eso sí que no perra. ¡ No olvides nuestro trato!  
\- Tranquilo amigo, no le obsequie eso. Si no que lo hice más oscuro su corazón le envié una foto en que hice el amor de su querido Maoh.  
-¡¿Que cosa?!  
Van no le creyó de que acabo de decir la chica, así que le pidió de favor que le aclara las cosas.  
-¿Eso es mentira?  
-¿Ah no me crees?  
— No ¿se comportó muy extraño tu querido doncel?— le hizo una pregunta.  
Fue ahí donde empieza reflexionar.  
"Será qué".  
Recordó lo que Wolfram le dijo, que lo va a ver en la noche.  
— Ya veo y bueno dime ¿cómo va todo?  
Henrrieta cortó la comunicación .  
—Un momento por favor ,al rato te llamo, alguien toca la puerta.  
Henrrieta quiso ser muy precavida, pues no quería que se descubriera todo.  
Era la tarde ya, la hora de comer.  
Efectivamente alguien tocó la puerta y ese era Gunter.  
—Buenas tardes Señorita Henrrieta, quería decirle que ya es hora de comer.  
—Oh gracias, enseguida bajo.  
—Bueno con su permiso—se retiró de aquella habitación.  
La chica se cambió, y mientras que lo hacía una niña de pelo café marrón, estaba escondida a un lado de las macetas para que no la viera.  
"Ahora sí, podré ver que estará tramando está malvada mujer".  
A pesar de que se arriesgaba la niña, no le importó al contrario quería salvar el romance de sus padres.  
5 minutos después la malvada mujer salió de su habitación. La niña morenita, no espero ni 10 minutos a que se fuera, de inmediato entró y sigilosamente se escabulló.  
Buscando por todos alrededores: abajo de la cama,adentro del armario, e incluso en las pertenencias .Pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera una miserable pista.  
—Maldicion No encuentro nada, están difícil—se quejó, y otros 5 minutos después, la morenita se desesperó y decidió ya no continuar en su busqueda.— ni hablar, en fin.  
No es que sea una niña desesperada , si no que no quería ser descubierta.  
Salió de la habitación ajena, antes de que sospecharan de algo. Greta se dirigió a los pasillos de la biblioteca y ahí se topó con Gunter.  
—Pequeña Greta ¿en donde ha metido? la he estado buscando.  
—Pues en donde más, en la biblioteca, estaba leyendo un libro.  
— oh vaya, ese milagro que lee libros, hace semanas que no ha pisado la biblioteca, desde que Wolfram Bielefeld no está por aquí.  
—Si lo se,si Wolfram estuviera aquí, me estuviera regañando por no prácticar mi lectura.  
*La imaginación de Greta.  
" Greta ¿porque no has leído? ya sabes que eres una princesa tiene que firmar papeles como Yuuri."  
Greta como niña regañada,Apunto de llorar.  
"—Lo siento"  
Al ver la expresión de la morenita , el doncel se calmó un poco y también pidió disculpas.  
" lo siento Greta, por ser tan impaciente, ¿porque no descansamos y al rato leeremos juntos , que te parece?La niña le sonrió y le dijo esto: —Si"

—Cambiando de tema ¿para que me buscaba?  
—Asi....—reacciona—era que ya es hora de comer.  
—Bien, pues vámonos— se encaminó Greta y Gunter hacia el comedor, pasando por varios pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron al comedor.  
—Ya llegamos, perdón por la demora— dijo Greta. Laprincesa se sentó en un silla , junto a su padre Yuuri.  
Toda la familia real, empezaron a comer. Comieron un sabroso omelet y carne con salsa roja, y para postre un delicioso pastel, para chuparse los dedos.  
La morenita, no paraba de observarla. Henrrieta por su parte no se percató de ello, tan solo le interesó en las nuevas joyas que le estaba obsequiando Yuuri, para su boda.  
—Que tal amor¿Te gusta?  
Al ver las joyas se enloqueció por cosas materiales.  
—Si me encantan, se ve de maravilla,me lo podrías poner.  
— Con gusto.  
La chica lució sus joyas ante los ojos de todos, la niña no le cayó muy buena impresión. Pero los demás sí, pero en forma negativa. Gwendal mirándola de reojo:  
" Vaya, vaya a pesar de ser zorra si no una malcriada que le gusta tener lujos, si Yuuri la conviene dentro de varios años nos dejará a la ruina, si es que no llega Conrad tiempo".  
Pensó Gwendal.  
Aquella tarde se la pasaron muy bien Excepto Gwendal, y Greta.  
La noche cayó y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, esa noche la niña no durmió al contrario se desveló.  
De nuevo se escabulló, y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.  
"Ahora es cuando".  
Ella caminó hurtadillas y abrió la cerradura lentamente, todas las luces estaban apagadas.Asi que era más fácil, pero algo escuchó una conversación bastante familiar.  
—Ah perdona Van, por colgarte es que tocaron la puerta y no quería que descubrieran.  
 **Nota del autor: cuando aparece 📱 es porque van está contestando de lo que dice Henrrieta.**  
📱"Ya veo, Cuentame, que quiero oír todo detalles ya que no quiero dormir hoy viene mi doncel a satisfacerme"  
—¿Que ahora lo tratas como una cualquiera— dijo Henrrieta cambiando la palabra de cualquiera a zorra.  
"📱Oye no le digas así, además a él solo me interesa su poder del dios de fuego"  
—Si claro, tu y tu Dios del fuego.  
"📱Oye no me subestimes, una vez que lo posea obtendré más poder y ni siquiera tú querido Maoh podrá detenerme, mientras que traducía algunas siglas, he notado que Wolfram está cada vez más peor y sobre todo su aura".  
—Por cierto ¿cuanto dura la pocima? —Pregunto Henrrieta.  
Al oír aquello la niña quedó muy sorprendida ante la conversación de ella y Van.  
" Con que ella le dió una poción. y además ¿Porque Van está involucrado en esto?"  
"📱No lo se, pero más vale que no te confíes demasiado"dijo Van.  
—No te preocupes, nadie sabrá ¿quien le dió la pocima?  
"Así que ella fue".  
De pronto por la inquietud, hizo un ruido y Henrrieta se sobresalto.  
—¡¿Quien está ahí!?  
Prendió la luces y vio la niña que estaba a un lado de la cama.  
—¡¡¡Tuuu!!!

_**Continuará**_....


	75. Henrrieta atrapa a Greta

La niña le descubrió sus verdaderos planes. Pero también ella a la niña.  
-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
-Yo este- no supo que decirle, al contrario, se puso muy nerviosa.  
-No me digas que ... haz venido a espiarme- dijo Henrrieta, cruzándose los brazos.  
La morenita temblaba de miedo, no sabía que decirle tan solo que levantarse y echarse a correr.  
😨Corre Greta corre.  
-¡Huaaa!  
-¡¿adónde vas chiquilla?  
Salió rápidamente de la habitación, la chica andaba en camisón que le gritó a unos de los guardias.  
-¡Guardias!¡Guardias!  
-Si mi lady .  
-Quiero que capturé a una ladrona, que se robó unas joyas.  
-Enseguida.  
El guardia fue de inmediato a atraparla.  
Sin saber de quién se trataba era nada más y nada menos que Greta.  
Henrrieta no tardó en cambiarse, lo hizo en un dos x tres.  
-¡Maldita escuincla, no te escaparas tan fácilmente!-lo dijo con voz, maléfica.  
La princesita corrió y corrió sin detenerse, pues no quería que la atraparán.  
-¡Detente, no corras!-Exclamó uno de los guardias. Pero la pequeña no le hizo ningún caso al contrario, siguió corriendo por todos los pasillos del castillo; a pesar de que era de noche había unas antorchas en cada esquina de la pared, alumbrando el camino. De la habitación de Henrrieta hasta el comedor real.  
-¡No huyas!  
-¡NOOOOOO!  
Mientras tanto en reino Sarabia.  
 ** _POV_** ** _Wolfram_** _ **Bielefeld**_ _ **.**_  
La noche cayó y todo estaba oscuro y templado, una puerta se abre lentamente mientras que lo hacía, se escuchó leve rechineo en la puerta.  
-¿Quien es?- preguntó Van.  
-Soy yo Van Luis.

-Pasa Wolfram.

Entre a la habitación de Van, no tenía miedo, ni mucho menos concentración ante mis actos.Era otro que no le importaba ante las concecuencias que ocurriría a partir, aquí y ahora.  
Me quité la camisa, y la tiré en el suelo, incluso también mi ropa interior.

Quede completamente desnudo, ante los ojos de mi acompañante de aquella habitación.  
-Tal como lo prometi, vine acompañarte un poco.  
En aquel momento, me acerqué hacia a su cama. Subí lentamente y quedé encimado de él. A Van le alegró un poco:  
-Hoy estas muy provocativo hoy, Wolfram- dijo con voz seductora y lujuriosa.  
Al oír aquello, me sentí muy alagado por ello;entonces me deje llevar por la lujuria y locura por un momento.  
Lo besé tan desesperadamente, buscando sus labios para besarlo.  
-Van.  
Poco a poco mis manos, comenzaron a desnudar la piyama de mi acompañante, dejándolo descubierto su abdomen, le acaricié con mis manos. Y luego me acerqué mis labios hacia su carne , le di unos pequeños besos, y poco a poco hasta llegar a su miembro. Él hombre de ojos azules jadeó tanto, que su voz se escuchó en las cuatro paredes.   
-¡Lo haces bien Wolfram!  
Sus palabras fueron un alago, que continúe con mi acto.Lo saboreé de ese enorme miembro hasta hacerlo venir.Dejo salir su líquido blanco, derramandose en mi boca:  
-Hmmmm Osihiii.  
Mi acompañante me miró con ojos de deseo y asombro.  
-Eres un pervertido Wolfram.  
-¿Tú lo creés?-dude en ese momento.  
Pues mi expresión, no era de un chico enamorado. Que satisface a su novio o esposo con amor. Claro que no, más bien una mirada pervertida y lujuriosa; ansioso por seguir de más

-Tocadme...poseaame- Eso fue lo que dije, Van Luis no lo pensó ni dos veces; de inmediato me tomó de la mano y me invitó acostarme con él. "Ahora te toca a tí".  
Cambiamos de posición, antes yo estaba encima de él y ahora el está encima mío.  
Me besó tan apasionadamente, que jugueteó con mi lengua, aquel besó francés duró unos minutos, misma que me ensendia.  
Aún, cuando ni siquiera me despojó de mis ropas, y por supuesto tampoco me había tocado.  
Sin embargo, mi cuerpo pedía más:  
-¡Bésame más Van!- exalte, subiendo mi tono de voz, se oía más fuerte que la de Van.  
Al oír mi plegaria, continuó con más pasión y aparte me hizo levantarme de su cama . Cambiando una posición bastante atrevida. Mis manos sobre la pared, y e incado, mi acompañante no se queda atrás el hizo la misma posición, solo que detrás de mí, quitando lentamente mi piyama, principalmente la camisa que fue lo primero en desabotonar.  
Mi piel se erizó , por el escalifrio que sentía; pues poco a poco sus frías manos me acariciaba mi tibio cuerpo.Era un deleite, justo en ese momento me quejé con un gemido y un susurro a la vez:.  
-Tu-tus manos ... están frías... Vanhmmmm.  
Él no se quedó atrás, susurró al oído:  
-Entonces calientalas, con tu calor de tu cuerpo-.Luego me lamió mi lóbulo.  
Di un pequeño gemido, y aparte sentí sus suaves frías manos; como me acariciaba mis pezones, pero también me los pellizcaba poniéndose muy duros. El hombre de los ojiazules dijo esto:  
"Mirad, como tus pezones se te han puesto".  
Quise mirar para el otro lado por la vergüenza que sentía, pero mi amante me tomó de mi mentón con su mano , para que lo viera a los ojos.  
-Ohh Van ... por favor detengase.. no siga así me hará qué...  
No lo pude decir , porque sus manos me desprendieron mi ropajes con brusquedad.  
-Ahmmmm- volví a gemir.  
No obstante Van, me veía como mi suave piel de mi cuerpo resplandecía, desde de la espalda hasta las caderas.  
"Te gusta que te toque así, Wolfram".  
No dude en decirle mi respuesta .  
-¡Si me gusta! Hazme lo que quieras conmigo.  
-No tienes porque decirmelo, hoy esta noche lo disfrutaras como nunca-.  
Van comenzó hacerme chupetones en todo mi cuerpo, esto me ponía más y más caliente, e incluso mi miembro estaba respondiendo a pesar de que aún no me a tocado.   
-¡Van, tócame más!-Rogue.  
-Me encanta oírte- me miró a mi parte íntima, despues añadió ésto: -creo que tú amiguito necesita de mi ayuda. Sin embargo, no puedo tocarte , si no me lo pides.-me mordió mi oreja.  
-¡Agh....! -cerre mis ojos por un instante.  
-Dilo, mi Wolfram... compórtate como todo un sumiso que eres-. Me dió una nalgada en mis pompitas;ya no podía soportar más. Estaba en mi límite.  
-por Favor Van, tócame aquí- tome su mano y me lo dirig hacia mi pene.   
-Asi me gusta que te comportes como todo una zorra.

Metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón,luego me acarició mi pene. La tenía muy dura,. aquella sensación fue demasiado para mí , que me enloquecía.   
Agarré las sábanas bruscamente:  
-¡Hmmmm!-jadee.  
-No te calles, disfrútalo y te haré hasta que te vengas.  
El placer aumentaba, cada vez más, no podía detenerme incluso mis caderas se   
movía por si solas.Hasta que me dio el orgasmo. Eyacule dentro de mi pantalón, mojándolo con mi propio semen, tan espesa y poco líquido blanco.  
-Por fin,te has venido- saboreó un poco de mi semen, con su mano-Estas listo para hacértelo.  
-Si- afirmé.  
.  
Me quité mi pantalón y mi ropa interior. Luego me puse en cuatro, listo para ser penetrado. También Van se quitó sus ropas el único que no le dio tiempo fue su pantalón. Rápidamente se subió a su cama,se acercó a mí. Sentí su presencia y ya saben que presencia digo.  
Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo , me sentí muy extraño me mareé, mi cabeza me dolia, y aparte tenía ganas de vomitar; entonces me detuve de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama para dirigirme hacia al baño, ya que mi cuerpo no podía aguantar más, así que vomité en el lavabo.Yo no comprendía por qué lo hice, pensé que tal vez fue por la comida que habría comido, o tal vez fue con la invitación de Henrrieta a su boda, y eso hizo a que me revolviera el estómago. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que yo estuviera preñado  
No paraba de tener nauceas y vómito, en cuanto a Van Luis le extrañó ésto, así que pensó:  
"Rayos, Wolfram volvió hacer el mismo de siempre.. .-se puso su camisa que se había quitado y luego miró hacia la puerta, a lo cual fue abierta por mí.  
"Espero que esté bien...que esto sea de las mal pasadas y no de que Wolfram este embarazado".  
Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, para saber que me habría pasado.

Pero por desgracia me desmayé; así que no supe que pasó.

 _ **Pov Narrador**_.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Shin Makoku, la niña morenita corrió, y corrió sin detenerse, pasando por todo el mencionado castillo, hasta que llegó a la biblioteca.  
Todo estaba oscuro no sé podía ver nada, ni siquiera sillas o una simple mesa.  
Entró y no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar las cosas, tan solo se escondió atrás de los libreros. El guardia siguió buscando a la niña , pero no la encontró, pasó directo en la biblioteca. En cuanto a Henrrieta sospechó de algo, así que ella se atrevió a entrar y luego exclamó:  
  


-¿En dónde estás escuincla babosa? ¡Sal de ahí!-.

La morenita se puso más nerviosa, misma que temblaba de miedo de pies a cabeza, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.  
Henrrieta poco a poco se acercaba hacia Greta, para poder encontrarla, pero de pronto le salió en unos de los libreros, un asqueroso ratón.La malvada mujer echó un grito:  
-¡¡Aaaaah!!  
Ella salió de inmediato de la biblioteca,Greta se calmó un poco:

-Estoy a salvo- dió un leve suspiro, y sus nervios se calmó sintiéndose más aliviada.  
Minutos más tarde, Greta salió de la biblioteca.Para poder ir a la habitación de Gwendal, pero por su desgracia no lo logró, porque la malvada mujer la encontró, le tocó su hombro y le dijo estás palabras: -¿Adónde creés que vas?  
-¡Henrrieta!  
La niña la vio y quería echarse a correr otra vez, pero no pudo hacerlo.  
-¡Ni lo intentes!-le jaló de los cabellos.  
-¡Suelteme!-exigio la pequeña.  
Pero la mujer le respondió-ni creas que te dejare libre ahora... ya no podrás ayudar a yuuri, ja ja ja ja ja-rio malévolamente, mirándola con maleza ¿que le hará a la pequeña niña? 


	76. Un final inesperado primera parte.

Henrrieta se la llevó a rastras en los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras del castillo, la niña suplicaba:  
-¡Déjame, sueltame!  
La mujer, ya estaba desesperandose, por las súplicas de la morenita. Cuando de pronto el guardia, las vio a las dos; quedándose muy impactado.  
"¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?¿porque la señorita, tiene a Greta a sí?"  
Muchas pregunta se le vinieron por su mente, sin saber que hacer tan solo mirar.  
Entonces Henrrieta le exigió aquel guardia, que hiciera algo:  
-¡No te quedes ahí parado, como un tonto!¡¡Haz algo!!

El joven no quiso hacerlo, pues porque ella era una princesa y además es hija de Yuuri y Wolfram, entonces él se negó:  
-No puedo.  
Al oír aquello,la mujer se enojó y le recalcó, mirándole a los ojos, cuyo mirada fue sumamente fría y malévola: -¡Como te atreves... a negarte a mis órdenes, no sabes de qué muy pronto yo seré, la reina del reino Shin makoku!

El buen hombre, dudó de si mismo: - pero su majestad es la princesa.  
-¡¡Silencio!! Bien sabéis que le hacen a los que desobedecen.  
El joven no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer a Henrrieta, y no era por maldad si no por necesidad del trabajo, ya que él es un padre de una familia que mantener, todo depende de él .  
El guardia pidió perdón a la inocente niña:-Perdoname, pequeña Greta.😭  
El guardia le puso unas esposas, hecha de madera.  
Greta no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse.  
Mientras que la mujer, río malvada mente, viendo como Greta se la llevaron a las mazmorras.

Aquel lugar era sumamente tétrico, frío y maloliente, no había nada de luz, tan solo unas cuantas antorchas.

El guardia le quitó las esposas y la metió al mencionado lugar, por su parte Henrrieta le dice a Greta, como para humillarla:-Espero que este lugar sea de tu agrado, ja ja ja.  
Ella se quedó sola en aquel lugar, oscuro y frío, se puso a llorar amargamente en aquel calabozo, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernitas.  
En cuanto a la princesa subió a las escaleras para dirigirse a los pasillos y volver a su habitación, pero antes de ir se le ordenó al guardia que vigilará a la niña.  
Mientras tanto con el joven rubio, de ojos de esmeralda.....  
POV. Wolfram Bielefeld.  
Oí la voz de Greta que me pedía ayuda:" ¡¡Wolfram ayúdame!!"  
Entonces reaccioné y pronuncié su nombre de mi pequeña niña: -¡¡Greta!!  
me levanté rápidamente de la cama,quitandome las cobijas de encima;pero Van me lo impidió:- No te levantes, no estás en buenas condiciones Wolfram.  
-¡Porque no.. Greta me   
necesita!  
De pronto me dio un fuerte impulso en mi cabeza,volviendo a mi estado normal y luego le pregunté a él que me había sucedido: -Hay como me duele..¿Que me pasó? ¿porque estoy de nuevo en tu habitación? ¿hice algo malo?  
Van contestó mi pregunta:  
-pues te desmayaste después de vomitar tanto.  
-Asi y ¿Como salí del baño?-me toqué mi cabeza con mi mano-lo único que recuerdo es... que vomité y perdí el conocimiento.  
Siguió hablando Van :-pues yo me dirigí a buscarte, pues una de las mucamas me dijo que te habías salido de tu habitación, más no me dijo dónde, así que me preocupe, pensaba que tal vez te fuistes al baño, por lo tanto me dirigí y encontré la puerta cerrada, entonces le pedí a unos de los cerrajeros que abriera la puerta y te haye tirado en el suelo.  
-Ah.....ya veo-puse una expresión de tristeza-Sin embargo aun estoy confundido, mi cabeza todavía me duele... pero también estoy preocupado por mi linda niña, soñé de que se la llevaban a las mazmorras del castillo Shin Makoku- luego empecé a llorar-Wuuuuaaa.  
-Calmate Wolfram -musito y me abrazo-Yo digo que todo esto fue un sueño- dijo Van.  
-Pero esto.... fue tan.... real-  
-Deberias dormir de nuevo.-Sugirió Van.  
-Pero y si mi sueño...fuera real, y si Greta me necesita- volví a caer en pánico.  
Pero él trató de calmarme- Tranquilo Wolfram, tal vez fue una pesadilla, eso no va pasar además Greta a de estar bien... no olvides que tienes a tus hermanos y en especialmente a Gwendal no.  
Al escuchar sus palabras, me calme un poco de que el tiene toda la razón.  
-Perdoname, Van creo que fui un poco exagerado.  
-No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa así que tú tranquilo.  
Van me cobijó-anda duerme ya.  
-Si está bien Van- cerré los ojos y mientras que trataba de dormir mi acompañante me dijo esto: -No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré... Así duerme mi querido Wolfram.  
POV Narrador.  
Era de madrugada y Henrrieta regresó a su alcoba para dormir, si es que podía.  
Pues no le convenía que algún chisme o malas lenguas le estropearan su boda, porque ya faltaba poco tiempo. Y si se enterará uno de los hermanos principalmente ese hombre serio, se refería a Gwendal, él no se quedaría con los brazos. cruzados de inmediato la arrestarían . La mujer no durmió, al contrario se la pasó pensando en como solucionaría este problema.  
"Debo pensar ¿que debo hacer? para que no me descubran y no encuentren a Greta."   
Pasó mucho tiempo en que pensar, hasta que tuvo una brillante idea, y era que Greta se fue con Wolfram.  
"Eso sería más creíble"dijo entre sus pensamientos.  
La chica se alagó así misma diciendo esto:—Que brillante soy.  
Después de pensar aquello, se tiró a la cama para descansar un poco. Ya que tendría que preparar su plan desde en plena mañana antes de que todos despertarán.  
No obstante, en la otra habitación Gwendal tuvo una pesadillay era el mismo sueño que tuvo Wolfram, el serio gruñón se asustó y dió un suspiro:—Que pesadilla, jamás en mi vida tuve esto.—se levantó de su cama y tomó un vaso de agua y luego se dirigió hacia la ventana.  
—Weller ... date prisa... ya no falta mucho tiempo para la boda.  
A la mañana siguiente Henrrieta se dirigió nuevamente a las mazmorras del castillo , hacia el calabozo donde se encontraba la pequeña Greta.  
Aquel calabozo era muy estrecho, había solo un inodoro y un lavamanos, también una cama dura y fría, por último una cobija hecha de ropa vieja, entonces la morenita tiriteo por el cruel frío, ya que no estaba acostumbrada.  
Henrrieta fue una déspota con la pobre niña, así que le dijo esto:— Hey tú... despierta ya.  
Pero la morenita no sé despertó, al contrario siguió dormida; al ver esto Henrrieta se molestó mucho y luego agarró un pedazo de pan duro y se lo aventó.  
—¡He dicho de que te levantaras!—Exclamo la mujer.  
La pobre niña se sobo la cabecita, casi a punto de llorar, pero se hizo fuerte para que no mostrará su debilidad ante la mujer.  
Ella la miró y le pidió un favor.  
—Necesito que me ayudes.  
Pero la inocente se negó :—No voy ayudarte, me niego participar en esto.  
Mujer la miró y cambió su expresión de forma molesta y con ira, calmando un poco su ingenio e impulso.  
—Conque no me vas ayudar, está bien... entonces acompañame a que veas esto.  
—Guardia abre la celda y llevenos a área de castigo.  
—Si mi señora.  
La princesa y la niña se dirigieron hacia el área de castigo, donde los criminales son sentenciados a muerte, o la tortura.  
La niña vio a un hombre ya muy viejo, a lo cual fue sentenciado a que fuera quemado en la lumbre vivo.  
Aquel anciano rogó por su vida, pero nadie le hizo caso.  
Henrrieta rio un poco y le hizo una pregunta a Greta.  
—Veo, ¿que ya vistes esto verdad.  
Entonces lo quieres acompañar?— le empujó para darle un susto, sus pies sentía el fuego.  
—No....por favor—dijo Greta, agarrándole el vestido.  
Henrrieta le jaló de los cabellos y le miró con crueldad:—Pues debiste a ver pensando esto antes, ahora atengase a las consecuencia mocosa..... ja, ja, ja  
—No, está bien le ayudaré en su plan—suplico.  
—¿Estas segura?—dudo  
—Si, con el contar de qué no me arrojé al fuego.  
—Bien   
La mujer la miró con reojo y confirmó que nadie puede contra ella.  
" nadie puede contra mí".


	77. Un final inesperado Segunda parte

Henrrieta la sacó del mencionado lugar, para que la niña escribiera la carta. Esta carta dice, que se fugó hacia las tierras de Sarabia,en donde se encuentra Wolfram.  
Cuando terminó de escribir, la malvada mujer le rebató la carta, para ponerla en su habitación.  
-Gracias niña, y ahora quédate aquí- dijo la mujer hacia a la morenita, encerrándola nuevamente al calabozo.  
Ella salió de las mazmorras y le encargó nuevamente al guardia, que vigilará a la princesita.  
Mientras tanto, toda la multitud estaba levantandose; incluyendo al rey. Pues como era un hábito suyo levantarse y hacer un calentamiento, para después ir a desayunar y atender algunos asuntos que resolver, ya que faltaba poco tiempo.  
Y era de esperarse, pues mañana será la gran boda de el Maoh y de la princesa Henrrieta.  
Eran las diez de la mañana, y ya todos bajaron a estar en el comedor real, excepto Greta.  
-¿Dónde está Greta?-pregunto con extrañeza, Gwendal.  
Gwendal, fue el primero en sentir que algo no andaba bien; tenía sospechas de esa malvada mujer le hizo algo, y Cheri actuó relajadamente sin recibir ningún tipo de problema, como era de costumbre.En cuanto a la pareja, Yuuri y Henrrieta estaban muy emocionados por lo de mañana, pero Gunter no al contrario tenía nervios y una desilusión; pues su Heika se casará. De pronto una mucama entró al comedor real, por improvisto y alamarte diciendo esto:-¡Heika!¡Señor Gwendal!¡la señorita Greta no está!

Era de esperarse y no solo eso una de las mucamas encontró una carta, en la cual avisaron inmediatamente a todos.Para Gwendal, cayó en pánico pues como era posible , que la pequeña Greta se había fugado,y más, en ir a las tierras de Sarabia con Wolfram.  
Muchos murmullos se comentaban en el comedor.  
-Esto no debería estar pasando-dijo el gruñón.  
Luego otro añadió-Para eso, fue evidente es capricho de greta-dijo Yuuri.

-Heika-dijo Gunter, preocupado por su majestad.  
Anissina escuchó todo y no comentó nada,pero se le hizo muy extraño de que la princesita se había fugado y antes de la boda. Henrrieta se comportó como toda una santita.Para que nadie sospechara de ella. Entonces Gwendal no probó ni un solo bocado, por la preocupación de la niña. Así que salió del comedor real, luego se encaminó a su habitación,cuando de pronto un joven se le acercó hacia el, y después le dijo esto:-La princesita no se fugó, está aquí en este castillo.  
Al oír aquello, quedó muy petrificado, pues como sabe de la situación.  
-¿Como sabe de qué Greta se fugó? y luego me dice esto...  
-digamos, que fue un plan de una persona...que usted conoce, yo no pido nada de dinero-dijo el joven encapuchado.  
Aquel joven encapuchado, era nada más y nada menos que el guardia de ayer, sólo que se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Y ahora le está ayudando a él.  
-Entonces ¿que es lo que quiere?-le volvió a cuestionar.  
-Por ahorita nada, solo quiero que me acompañe y le a seguro que no estoy mintiendo, si no que estoy diciendo la verdad...lo espero en las mazmorras.  
Él no tuvo otra opción más que ir, a las mazmorras del castillo.  
Cuando entró vio al guardia y no al encapuchado.  
-¿Porqué estás aquí?-le preguntó.  
El guardia le contestó su pregunta:-Estoy aquí para decirle, en donde se encuentra Greta, y soy yo la persona encapuchada.  
Al oír aquello, Gwendal no dudó en sacar su espada y desenvainar la:-Exijo una explicación del ¿porqué lo hizo?-Dijo el gruñón, mirándolo con ira.  
-Esta bien se lo diré, pero primero venga a verla-dijo el guardia.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la celda, y la vio,estaba sentada y asustada, además no había desayunado.  
El guardia abrió la puerta:-Pequeña Greta te buscan.  
Al oír aquello, ella se levantó de la cama dura y salió de la celda, cuando vio al hombre mayor, Greta cambió de expresión.  
-¡Gwendal!-corrio a sus brazos, el le correspondió, se pusieron muy contentos por un momento, luego la niña derramó pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, pues nunca pensó que la encontraría tan pronto.  
Después de eso, nuevamente el hermano mayor exigió la explicación del guardia.  
Entonces el le explicó lo que pasó realmente, y con cada detalle. Gwendal no hacia nada, más que escuchar todo, e incluso el relato de Greta.  
-Asi es, fue Henrrieta Gwendal....este hombre sólo cumplió las órdenes, él es inocente...por favor perdonalo.  
Aquel buen tomó la responsabilidad, que añadió esto:-No me importa que pase....yo tomaré los cargos, pero con una condición de que me ayude a mi familia.  
Eso era lo único que pidió, tomó la respiración el hombre mayor, para reflexionar de la situación y es que además está arrepentido.  
Hubo un silencio en las cuatro paredes, hasta que tomó un respiró.Pero nuevamente la morenita suplico:  
-Por favor, Gwendal no lo encierre.  
Finalmente el Gwendal tomó la desición y no lo castigó, si no que el también lo perdonó.  
Al oír aquello,la niña se puso mas feliz que nunca, y el buen hombre aliviado por qué no irá al calabozo.  
Sin embargo esto no había terminado, si no el hermano mayor pensó en un plan, para intervenir la boda de mañana.  
Por un momento se le vino la fantástica idea,y lo primero fue que era hacerse pasar de que Greta siguiera en el calabozo, pero obvió, usaron uno de los experimentos de la científica, y hablar de esto con ella  
, e incluso saber si su hermano Conrad vendrá oh no.  
No obstante la morenita estuvo de acuerdo y hará lo que sea por su padre Yuuri.  
-Yo ayudaré Gwendal, no permitiré que Yuuri se case con esa malvada mujer.  
Gwendal se alegró mucho al oir lo que la morenita le dijo, por lo tanto le agradeció.  
-Gracias Greta.  
Después de esto,por casualidad él se encontró con Henrrieta , pero la ignoró por completo. El tenía que ser muy discreto y de igual manera ella, entonces ambos se dieron de largo.  
Cómo dije antes, Gwendal fue a buscar a su prometida. Para explicarle todo lo que había pasado, cuando entró a la biblioteca Anissina lo estaba esperando para darles las buenas noticias y por supuesto él también.  
El primero en hablar fue la científica,ella le dijo que Conrad ya está en camino para su regreso; sin embargo le comentó que necesita tiempo para llegar a la boda y el llegaría a más tardar a las 12:50 , casi terminando la ceremonia.  
Al oír aquello se preocupó por unos instantes:-Ah demonios no llegará a tiempo-dijo con voz temblorosa e insegura.  
De pronto Anissina le interrumpió:-tranquilo, yo tengo una idea...  
La mujer de cabello rosado, le explicó su maravilloso plan acerca de lo que tenía y hacer.  
Prestó oídos a lo que Anissina le decía,después de ella, siguió el turno de Gwendal.  
Las horas pasaron y eran las 6 de la tarde, ya faltaban 18 horas para la boda. El tiempo pasó rápido, el hombre gruñón no perdió ni un segundo, acepto el plan de Anissina y también tomó los objetos de la científica para preparar el maravilloso plan e incluso habló con el sacerdote, para recordarle lo de mañana.  
Mientras tanto a lo lejos, Wolfram siguió con su mal genio, y con vómito. Pero más al saber que su amado pronto se casará y eso lo pone más y más triste Van por su parte, anda teniendo sospechas de que Wolfram , no está bien de salud,😏sin darse cuenta de que está esperando un hijo de Yuuri.Por otra parte Conrad le faltaba, pasar por 5 pueblos más para que llegue a tiempo.  
Henrrieta ya está lista para la boda, y Yuuri está más nervioso que nunca.  
A la mañana siguiente, las horas marcaron ya las 10 y nuestra villana se estaba peinando y aparte cantando.  
🎶"Que preciosa me veré, que bella estaré...ja,ja..-se ríe y luego canta🎶-Todo va salir de acuerdo como el plan que diseñé...Yuuri será mío ....y nadie me detendrá ja, ja, jaaa 🎶-luego ríe tan malvadamente mirándose al espejo..."

Dos horas después la ceremonia empezó y todo los invitados estaban presente incluyendo las FFAY😈(Fujitivas fujoshin amantes del yaoi)

disfrazadas de duquezas, condesas y princesas, luego la familia de Wolfram, también los amigos de Yuuri, absolutamente todos estaban presentes,faltaba un minuto para la ceremonia y Conrad no ha llegado , esto le preocupó a Yuuri:-¿Creés que le haya pasado algo malo?-pregunto el Maoh mirando la ventana de su habitación.  
Dándose vueltas, de la misma manera que Gwendal porque no ha llegado, Pasó otros 5 minutos más y la gente ya se desesperó porque no ha parecido ninguno de los dos sin embargo, la ceremonia tenía que empezar.  
El joven Maoh salió de su habitación y se dirige hacia el altar, todos los presentes lo vieron, lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo. Mientras que Henrrieta se encaminó a la entrada principal del altar, ella traía un hermoso vestido pomposo lleno de perlas al rededor de su corsét, su pelo agarrado y unos aretes de oro que le había comprado Yuuri, también un costoso collar, por último el tul que la cubría su peinado.  
Todas las miradas eran para ella, algunas la miraban con alegría, otros con envidia y otros con mirada asesina.  
Hasta que finalmente se paró enfrente al altar, ahi se encontraba su amado Yuuri, y por último el sacerdote.

El la miró atónita mente y le dijo estás palabras:— Luces hermosa mi amada Henrrieta.  
—Mi querido Yuuri.  
Se dieron la vuelta y miraron al sacerdote, aquel mencionado hombre dió la bienvenida:—Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido para....  
continuará....


	78. 🐚🐚Un final inesperado tercera parte🐚🐚

-Hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí, para unir esta pareja en su humilde matrimonio-dijo el sacerdote.  
Toda la multitud escuchó la palabra de Dios, y por supuesto la del sacerdote.Muy atentos estaban que no se habían dado cuenta que, entre ellos mismos se encontraban un grupo;pero no uno cualquiera si no qué son (FFY) Fujitivas fujoshin del Yuuuram. Pero ¿quienes son estás personas? por si no sabían salieron en unos de los capítulos anteriores ¿se acuerdan?...(Capitulo 40) aparte ya sabemos que la relación de ellos anda mal,pues era evidente para nosotras; no queremos que esa malvada mujer se quede con Yuuri o ¿si? (voten por su favorito)  
Yuuram

Cada una se vino con un disfraz tan perfecto que nadie se percató; o bien quise decir que nos descubrieran.  
Si recordaréis esa malvada mujer no nos invitó, pero😈 ja,ya estamos aquí.  
Mientras que la ceremonia seguía su curso, Wolfram estaba en su habitación sintiendo nostalgia, aún lo seguía queriendopues mucho tiempo estar enamorado de esta persona ¿creen que por una noche a la mañana lo olvidaría?   
Cada segundo y minuto que pasaba, el rubio pensaba en las palabras sobre que le diría el sacerdote a su ex-prometido.  
"¿Acepta a Henrrieta como tú legítima esposa?"

" Si, la amo".  
-Baka Yuuri...-reacciono ante esta dicha idea-debo ver la realidad,ahora está Casado. Por favor, quiero olvidarlo ya....  
-dijo con firmeza sintiendo depresión, saliendo de descontrol su lado oscuro.  
"otra vez estás soñando, a que tú querido Yuuri vuelva contigo... por favor no me hagas reir. Ese hombre ya no es tuyo, mira". Señaló con su dedo la imagen de Yuuri, pero el rubio se negó a observar.-no quieres mirar entonces te obligaré hacerlo a que despiertes de una vez, que tus sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos. Le tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a que mirara.   
-¡No detente!-suplico.  
"Mira"  
-No-volvio a negarse.  
"Sufre... sufre... tu destino es sufrir".  
-¡No, quiero mirar! ya no quiero sufrir más! ¡¡Detente!!  
Aquel cuarto en donde se encontraba,se convirtió en un infierno para él. Su corazón estába volviendose negro, y es que cada vez que se transforma en el otro yo,

el verdadero anda perdiendo su existencia, si esto continua el tsundere que conocemos se perderá para siempre.  
En cuanto a Van Luis le Vallieri, andaba en los oscuros y fríos pasadizo a lo cual, quería leer el libro de cómo deberá despertar al dios del fuego, e incluso ver la dirección en él mapa.  
-Veamos....  
Regresando a la boda,el sacerdote preparo el momento de la aceptación o negación para la pareja:  
-¿Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre?  
Al oír está pregunta, Henrrieta se volteó para atrás, a ver si había alguien ya sea; Wolfram, las lectoras o algún otro.  
Para la malvada mujer era bastante obvió, no confiaba en nadie y mucho menos, ante a esa multitud.Asi que le pidió permiso, a que le diera 5 minutos de tiempo.  
Revisó a cada rincón, incluyendo abajo de las sillas, los vestidos de las invitadas. Afortunadamente no las encontró, por lo tanto continuó a lo que estaba diciendo el sacerdote.  
-¿En serio nadie se opone?-los mira detenidamente a todos, dudando de su silencio.  
-Yo no veo que quieran ir a la fiesta... ¿a ver a esa tal Saragi que tenía interés con su majestad?   
Uno de la muchedumbre le contestó:-A ese tipo no lo invitaron.  
Nuevamente insistió:-Bueno no hay nadie más, alguien de perdis.  
Ni un sonido se oyó, todos se miraban entre sí, hasta que un grupo si se atrevió a decirlo:-¡Nosotras si!   
Por un instante,estaban ahí atrás de los novios, Yuuri las miró por unos minutos. Pero ya después ya no,

¿pero como? ¿fue ilusión o real?  
La verdad estás chicas fueron reales solo que la novia sabía, que estás ellas harían lo imposible por impedirlo.  
Su instinto se lo decía,hubo muchos murmullos y asombro.  
Pero pocos minutos se calmaron el sacerdote no sabía qué hacer si ¿seguir con el casamiento o preguntar? muchos ya estaban enfadados así que unos pocos se salieron de la misa,dejando a unos cuantos interesados.  
Tomó su libro para aserciorarse y seguir al pie de la letra.  
-Y...¿bien nadie se opone?  
De pronto señaló con su dedo a Gunter, si tú a ti no te veo muy convencido..  
Al hombre del pelo plateado se levantó de su asiento:-Bueno yo...-se puso nervioso, pues la gente lo miró muy atentamente sobre ¿qué dirá para impedir la boda o hará? el hombre del la túnica blanca con adornos dorados, él trató a que se calmara: -tranquilo habla no tengáis miedo.  
Gunter habló con sinceridad de que había olvidado los anillos de compromiso, el rey se encabrono tanto que lo mandó a que le trajera inmediatamente el mencionado objeto.  
No obstante Gwendal seguía esperando a su hermano Conrad, entonces por un momento vio que era Gunter que corría tan rápido,este lo sigue y luego le preguntó:-¿Qué pasa Gunter?¿Porque corres así?  
-Lo siento Gwendal no puedo darte explicaciones, más tarde te lo diré por ahora debo llegar a tiempo a entregar esto; con su permiso.   
Gunter se va hacia a su destino, mientras que él lo veía marcharse   
Gwendal ya no espero más, tubo que enfrentar esto sólo. Ya pasó más de la hora, por lo tanto se apresuró mandando a las tropas a que lo siguiera. Pero de pronto se vio una sombra que corría a toda prisa no se sabía con exactitud ¿Quien era? pero se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de anissina,sin saber que era Conrad que apenas había llegado.   
El hombre del pelo plateado les entrego los anillos a cada uno de los dos, tomando entre sus manos el anillo de oro correspondiente, Henrrieta fue la primera en ponérselo en el dedo anular del rey, luego el a ella.  
Para finalizar el sacerdote dio su bendición: -Yo los declaró marido y...  
-¡Yo me opongo!-Exclamo uno.  
La gente quedó impactada por la voz de aquel misterioso hombre.  
El muchacho de los ojos Onix reconoció de inmediato esa voz.Se volteó para atrás, era nada más y nada menos que Conrad.  
 ** _Mientras tanto las FFY..._**  
Cayeron en un frío y oscuro calabozo, a lo cual no había nadie. El silencio era absoluto,una de ellas se levantó para buscar la salida y volver de nuevo a la boda. Las otras chicas trataron de levantarse ya que todas caímos encimadas.  
La que se levantó primero, encontró la salida y usó su poder de atravesar dimensiones :  
\- Poder infinito yo te invocó, denme el poder para volver al tiempo y lugar exacto..-cerro los ojos y usó su maximo poder-chicas apresurense el tiempo va y saben que solo puede usarse una vez.  
-Si ya vamos..  
En un dos por tres desaparecieron, nadie supo nada.  
 **En el altar...**  
-¿Eres tú Conrad?-cuestiono el rey.  
Al verlo ahí parado con su distinguido traje, mirando con seriedad a su ahijado.  
-Si lo soy Heika.. quiero decir Yuuri... yo   
Conrad Weller me opongo a que Yuuri y Henrrieta a que no se casen.  
Al oír esto, Yuuri se sintió traicionado, pues él le tenía tanta confianza esta vez le falló, el padrino no estaba de acuerdo.  
-Pero ¿porqué?-cuestiono el muchacho.  
Hubo un silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra hasta que el chico habló con certeza:-¿porqué no me respondes Conrad? Acaso tú silencio es la respuesta.  
Henrrieta se quedó impresionada, pues no esperaba de él que lo traicionará.  
"¿Cómo es eso posible?".  
Entonces le aclaro las cosas de una vez: -Ya he tomado mi desicion Conrad, te guste oh no me casaré con Henrrieta, con Wolfram quedó en el pasado así que lo haré.... con y sin apoyo de ti.   
El padrino lo vio y notó que en sus ojos si estaba hechizado "ahí está la prueba debo hacerlo muy bien".  
-Un momento su majestad, está bien tu ganas-se tragó la saliva y actuó como el fiel que es-Pero antes el rey debe tomar esta copa de vino, tal como es la costumbre de aquí. La copa significa fortaleza del amor y la felicidad. Así que el rey debe tomar ésto -se inclina ante él y se lo entrega.  
Justo en ese momento dudó Yuuri en hacerlo:- Seguro ¿qué no me estás mintiendo eh Conrad?  
-No-dijo con sinceridad-y parece que Gunter..olvidó enseñarte esto pero no importa aún es tiempo, tome y les deseo felicidad a los dos- le sonrió.  
Yuuri le juro a su amada que la protegerá y la amará por toda la eternidad. Se tomó el vino, luego la miró a los ojos fijamente segundos más tarde,le da un profundo beso y después cae entre sus brazos.

Continuará.....


	79. La muerte de Henrrieta.

La gente vio como su rey se cayó entre los brazos de la chica, al ver esto absolutamente todos se echaron encima contra Conrad, por haber traicionado a su rey. Dándole puñetazos y golpes en el estómago, con exclamos le decían estás palabras:—¡¿Cómo pudistes traicionar a tu rey!?  
El padrino no respondió nada, tan sólo esquivaba los golpes que estaba dando,hasta que una voz les gritó a los oídos del populacho.  
—¡Alto!¡Alto! ¡¿Se puede saber que están ustedes haciendo?!  
Al oír esto, todos se detuvieron en pegarle a Weller, vieron como su querido rey estaba ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.  
—Pero si es nuestro gran Heika.  
Por su parte yuuri se acercó con su padrino para ayudarlo a levantarlo del contra el suelo.  
—¿Se puede saber que rayos está pasando aquí?¿porqué agreden así a Conrad? y ¿Porque están vestidos así?—muchas preguntas les hizo, pues era de esperarse. Sin duda alguna regresó el verdadero Yuuri Shibuya al que está enamorado de Wolfram y no de Henrrieta.  
La malvada chica se quedó ahí, molesta porque no salió como ella quería:   
"Demonios, ese tonto ya volvió y ahora ¿que hago?".  
Gunter se le acercó al Maoh que también estaba preocupado por él, este regaña a Conrad, del porque le hizo eso al "Heika" , entonces el padrino declaró está aclaración:—Mis queridos amigos el rey ha sido envenenado por una pócima mágica, ante la cual está mujer es la culpable— la señaló con su dedo.   
La gente de ahí dudaron por unos instantes, de como era posible eso, murmullos y cuchicheos, se oían entre su alrededor.  
Y no solo eso también Yuuri quedó, confundido.  
Conrad continuó hablando:—Y yo tengo la prueba—saco en su bolsillo el frasco de donde venía el líquido de color violeta.  
Henrrieta no se dejó intimar,por el segundo hermano de Wolfram.  
—Asi... eso no aprueba de que sea culpable, de todas maneras Yuuri siempre quiso casarse conmigo.  
Pero el joven de los ojos Onix interrumpió:—Eso no es verdad, quise ser sincero y aclararte las cosas; al que quiero casarme no es contigo si no con Wolfram y por cierto ¿Donde está? quiero decircelo delante de todos.  
Conrad no se atrevió a decírle en donde encontraba.  
Pero la que si, fue la mujer de ojos carmices:

—ja, ja, ja,—rio sarcásticamente—Nunca lo volverás a ver, tu mismo le dijistes a ese chico que se fuera, que lo odiabas por ser hombre y no solo eso me hiciste el amor a mí.  
Yuuri se corrompió en mil pedazos una fue por haberle dicho cosas que lo hirieran a él, que no era su culpa y otra por haberse costado con una mujer.  
—Si no me crees anda ve con él, veamos si te creé, dudo mucho que quiera casarte contigo.

El Maoh recordó la advertencia de Wolfram, que si lo lastimaría de nuevo, se iría con Van para siempre.  
—No puede ser cierto—cayo de rodillas y luego le pidió perdón a Conrad, por a ver lastimado tanto a su hermano.  
—Y bien ya estamos a mano no, y por cierto si me vas a restar por la justicia... más vale que no lo hagas porque si lo haces nunca te diré ¿donde está tu querida niña Greta?  
—Dime ¿que le hicistes a Greta responde?  
Henrrieta se confió demasiado, que todo tenía bajo su control:—Te lo diré , solo si me das dos caballos uno para mí y otro 15 mil monedas de oro en una bolsa para llevar—Eso fue lo que pidió la malvada mujer, cuando de pronto salió otro hombre: pelo largo, café oscuro, ojos verdes y una gran estatura de dos metros, bien fornido ese es Gwendal que se recargó en la mera entrada del altar:—Yo no estaría tan seguro, te advertí que no te saldrías con la tuya—despues le ordenó a los guardias que la arrestaran. —¡Guardias!¡Guardias! Atrapénla — no solo eso Greta estaba con Gwendal a su lado.  
La mujer ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba rodeada entre dos lugares , el lado izquierdo y enfrente menos la derecha.  
Entonces la chica, no tuvo más opción más que huir, se rompió el vestido de novia y luego se echó a correr al lado derecho . Ya que ese lado no había nadie o eso creía,de pronto se topó con las FFY.  
—¡Tu!—dijeron todas.  
—Ustedes aquí!—respondio la mujer.  
—¡Evidente, ahora sí pagaras todo lo que nos hicistes!—Se asecharon contra ella aparte utilizaron sus armas, para que no se escapara de nuevo. Una de ellas uso, la cuerda para traparla muy estilo de Scorpions (MK) diciendo esto: —¡Ven aquí perra desgraciada!

—y luego la arastra por el suelo:  
—!esto por Wolfram!  
Otra usó un látigo para darle unos buenos latigazos, casi desprendiéndose su vestido.—¡Toma esto maldita! Esto es por ser homofóbica.  
Después de darle unos buenos castigos,Yuuri no supo que hacer estaba confundido, pues desprotegió sus responsabilidades como rey,el hermano mayor se acercó a él junto con Greta; lo miró a los ojos pero el joven no se atrevió a mirarlo, agachó su mirada negándole ser visto por él:  
—Lo siento, Gwendal es mi culpa esto no debi que pasar.Debi abierto los ojos.... eché a todo perder no merezco ser su rey.  
Este trató en entrarle en razón.  
—Eso no importa, lo primero que tienes que hacer es atrapar a esa mujer y hacer justicia.  
Luego la morenita lo abraza y le pregunta:  
—¿Yuuri estás bien?—.  
Él le corresponde su abrazo, de pronto nota que la niña tenía grandes heridas, entonces le vuelve a preguntar —¿quién le hizo esto? Gwendal le dijo la verdad, que fue Henrrieta, ya que descubrió su plan y que la lastimó demasiado, al oír la historia Yuuri se enojó mucho.Pues lastimó a su niña, eso no lo podía perdonar.Por lo tanto tomó la decisión de ir tras ella. Entonces el se Transformó en el Maoh,

y luego habló con voz firmeza:—Gwendal, Conrad ,Gunter Acompáñame a ir tras Henrrieta deberá ser castigada ante la justicia de las leyes de nuestro país.   
—Si su majestad.

Mientras tanto con Henrrieta y FFY ....  
  
Henrrieta dió un silbido para llamar a su caballo.Este vino de inmediato, lo monta y se va cabalgando a toda prisa, dejando atrás a las chicas.  
—Ja, te crees que puedes vencernos, eso veremos chicas sacad las escobas de propulsión a chorro.  
—¡¡Si!!

De pronto Yuuri y los demás nos vieron como sacábamos las escobas de nuestras mangas.  
El Maoh nos reconoció:  
—Pero si ustedes son .. no puede ser.  
Gwendal,Conrad,y Gunter estaban confundidos pues como estamos vestidas y usar escobas, pensaban que éramos un grupo de heregia, el joven habló seriamente con ellos de que no son malas vienen del mismo mundo que el proviene. Asi que juntamos nuestras fuerzas para luchar.   
— bien es hora de ir por ella .  
Salieron las escobas y decía entre ellas el "FBI".

Todos se fueron volando con las escobas y se dirigieron por el mismo camino. Por su parte el Maoh pensó:  
"Esta vez no voy hacer el Yuuri que todos conocen, seré otro... cuando termine con ella ante la justicia, aclarare este malentendido con wolfram.. No me importa si el doncel oh no, me casaré con él, esa es mi desicion".  
Henrrieta seguía cabalgando sin parar, agotando al pobre caballo. Entonces ella le pide ayuda a Van, para que la ayude, por desgracia este se negó:—Lo siento pero esta vez tendrás que arreglarte las como puedas yo ya cumplí mi parte así que Adiós.  
La mujer le dio cólera e ira pues ya no pudo con esta situación, cuando de pronto se oyó una voz masculina diciendo esto: —¡Rindete Henrrieta es mejor que lo hagas, o tendremos que hacerlo por las malas!  
Henrrieta reconoció la voz y vio que Yuuri y demás estaban al mismo nivel solo que un poco distanciado.  
—Nunca lo haré, nunca me entregaré ante la justicia, prefiero estar muerta que ir a las mazmorras.  
Yuuri no tubo otra opción más que arriesgar su vida y detener al caballo.  
Él le dice a la muchacha que la bajará cerca del caballo, ella obedeció y luego saltó, al ver esto los tres mencionados hombres gritan:   
—¡Heika!¡Heika!  
Afortunadamente no cayó en las patas del caballo si no sería su final,pero cayó en el lomo y luego tumbó a Henrrieta del caballo,cayendose ambos en un barranco por suerte el rey no se lastimó, excepto que la malvada mujer quedó desfigurada por caerse por el camino , eso hizo que las piedras le desgarraran su piel y carne. Ella se echó a correr, sin darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta llegar a unas tierras muy extrañas, que nadie sabía que era, entonces caminó lentamente diciendo: —no puedo rendirme debo ir y escapar...—siguio derramándose sangre en la cara y salpicando se en el vestido— a joder porque estoy sangrando mucho.  
La chica tenía un espejo guardado entre su ropa y cuando se vio quedó completamente fea.  
Echó un gran gritó de lamento :—Noooooo! ¡Soy fea!¡Estoy horrible nooooo!  
Los demás bajaron del cielo y buscaron al Maoh:—Heika , Heika.  
Escuchó la voz de Gunter Yuuri y al fin se despertó, entonces este se preguntó ¿En donde demonios estoy?  
Ni una palabra le respondió , pero si vio muestras de sangre en el camino.  
—¿que son estas cosas? Acaso será muestras de sangre ..  
En lugar de ir con Conrad y los demás, el prefirió seguirla.  
—Debo ir.  
Corrió rápidamente en alcanzarla, mientras tanto la mujer se adentro en unas Arenas movedizas, y es que adonde estaban Yuuri y los demás junto con Henrrieta estaban en un bosque, pero la mitad de las tierras era movediza y la otra firme.  
Ella por no darse cuenta, lo piso y cada vez que se encaminaba se hundía más y más nuevamente echó un grito desgarrador:—Huaaaaa.  
El la escuchó y la encontró en ese preciso momento no le prestó atención al aspecto, ante lo mal que se veía:—Henrrieta dame la mano.  
Se negó hacerlo:  
—No lo haré, tú y tu gente me llevarán al calabozo.   
Trató de convercerla, ya que no tenía dos opciones: morir aquí o estar para siempre en las en las mazmorras del castillo.  
—Es por ley, tus acciones deben ser pagados.  
—Pues moriré aquí, ...—esa fue su última palabra hasta Las arena movedizas cada vez se la comía hasta sin dejar ni un resto, de su cuerpo.

  
descanse en paz Henrrieta  
(Fecha de apareció 24 de dic 2016 y fecha muerte 01 de enero de 2019)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no olviden comentar que les pareció el final de la malvada Vil   
Villana.


	80. 🌼🌼 La razón de ir a Sarabia.🌸🌸

_**POV.** _ _**YUURI** _ **** **_SHIBUYA_ **

Después de ver a Henrrieta como fue tragada por la tierra; No tuve otra opción más que marcharme, y regresar con mis amigos.  
Cada paso que daba, pedía por el alma de ella, a que fuera perdonada por sus actos. Sin embargo eso no me bastó traicione a todos; a mi amado prometido, a mi niña Greta, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter y por último a mi gente.  
En qué rayos pensaba en casarme con ella, todo me daba vueltas por la confusión que tenía. ¿Cuanto tiempo duré en estar ciego de un amor que no fue correspondido?(se refería a Henrrieta)  
¿Que palabras le dije a Wolfram,como para dañarlo? ¿Cómo pude permitir que lastimaran a Greta?   
No podía perdonarme a mí mismo, justo en ese momento me encontré con ellos. Conrad, Gunter y las chicas se alegraron de verme.   
Excepto Gwendal, me miró con una mirada, fría y calculadora.Era evidente estaba enojado conmigo, eso creía. Para muchos dirán yo no tenía la culpa, pero la verdad yo si.  
Con Seriedad se atrevió a preguntar:-Y bien¿Porque ella no está contigo?  
Bajé la mirada, no quise mirarle a los ojos y aparte me mordí mis labios,pues estaba muy intrigado.  
Hubo un silencio en ese momento haciendo de que el ambiente fuera neutral, entonces yo di un suspiro dándo la fuerza para hablar:-Henrrieta fue...  
Gwendal notó como temblaba mi voz, dándole su razón equivocado  
:-Tu silencio, me da entender de qué la dejastes ir...¿no?  
Rápidamente alcé mi cara y respondí temerozamente;-No es verdad, ella murió ahogada en las arenas movedizas... tomó esa decisión,antes que estar en las mazmorras del castillo.  
Al oír aquello dudó, de mis sinceras palabras, por lo tanto se atrevió a cuestionarme:-¿Eso es verdad?  
Le afirmé completamente, explicando cómo pasó realmente. Todos me oyeron el relato.  
Cuando termine de hablar, Gwendal el mayor tomó su respuesta:  
-Bien, si no hay nada aquí entonces volvamos al reino Shin Makoku.  
Amablemente las chicas nos llevaron al castillo, mientras que nos dirigiamos al reino Shin Makoku, yo no podía parar de pensar en lo que sucedió realmente, me sentía fatal.  
Las chicas de aquella época se despidieron de nosotros, pero una de ellas me pidió de favor o bien, me aconsejó de que no me rindiera y que siguiera adelante.  
Le tomé su consejo,sin embargo mis emociones no estaban bien concentrados.  
Estaba en la mera entrada del castillo, y le pedí a Conrad que nadie me molestará. No quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a Greta.  
Rápidamente me dirigí a mí habitación pensando en él, en mi amado Wolfram.  
A lo cual como ese Van lo posee, marcando todo lo que era mío a suyo. Desde su cuello hasta sus pies; eso me daba rabia y coraje.  
Pero que más podía hacer, tal vez era lo mejor para Wolfram.   
Lo único que le echo era lastimarlo, humillarlo y herirlo, eso pensaba.  
Me reacosté en mi cama mirando en techo de mi habitación real,de pronto alguien tocó la puerta.  
Con inseguridad mía y de desconfianza pregunté:-Si ¿quien es?  
Era mi niña, la que vino a traerme algo de cenar, pues no me di cuenta lo largo qué pasó el tiempo y como no bajé a cenar.  
Ella se preocupó por mi, aunque no lo merezco esto.  
-Yuuri ¿Porque no bajastes a cenar?  
-no tenía apetito-eso fue lo que dije.  
-Yuuri te ves fatal, acaso es ¿por lo que pasó?  
No sé lo pude negar, ella trató de consolarme y mientras que lo hacía Gwendal y Conrad estaban biblioteca,  
haciendo el debate sobre la relación que tenían Henrrieta y Van.  
Era muy difícil de creer, de que ellos dos tuvieran que ver en esto:  
-Esto no me gusta nada....-dijo Conrad, mirando a su hermano mayor y sacando sus propias conclusiones-asi que eso fue lo que te dijo Greta.  
-Si, para mí es evidente que esa mujer quería el poder y riqueza se notaba en su mirada, pero lo que no se es con Van ¿Para que querrá a nuestro hermano en sus manos?   
-Dudo mucho que lo quiera, he oído algo de él pero no me acuerdo-hablo nuevamente Conrad.  
-Yo espero que no le pase nada, y además ¿Que hará el Maoh ahora, dudó que vuelva con él?   
-No lo sé, pero presiento que ese hombre quiere algo más, que una simple relación con Wolfram.

 ** _POV_**. **_Narrador_**.

Tal como mencionó, Van Luis le Vallieri estaba leyendo y decifrando el libro que había robado:-Aqui, dice que el día 21 de enero de fecha fijada.....habrá luna roja; en ese momento las puertas se abrirán y los dos dragones de fuego se convertirán en roca.  
El elegido entrara sin dificultad alguna, verá el camino correcto para llegar a la espada escarlata. Cuando lo posea en sus manos, se convertirá en un dios inmortal, siempre y cuando tenga el corazón de la oscuridad. Entre más oscuro esté, más poder se beneficiará; sin embargo..  
*leyó la advertencia del libro.

-para destruir el poder de un dios oscuro, debe cambiar su corazón. Esto quiere decir que entre más amor puro tenga, el poder disminuirá y perderá fuerza-reacciona ante la situación-vaya, entonces..... si wolfram vuelve a querer a su majestad tendrá su corazón de vuelta-continuo leyendo- pero si no aquel o aquella que lo posea este poder podrá destruir a cualquiera incluso a un mazoku y un Maoh.-Al oír estás palabras le interesó esa parte.  
Al leer esto en voz alta, el se confió demasiado pensando de que esto sería el fin para el rey de Shin Makoku, aparte absorberia el poder del doncel una vez que haya destruido al Maoh, pero eso solo si se interpone en sus planes.  
Cuando terminó, sacó un mapa para investigar en donde sería la isla del dragón escarlata.  
En cuanto Wolfram, aún seguía con sus náuseas

y doliendo le la cabeza, también sintiéndose bipolar en base a su extraño comportamiento.  
El pobre doncel estaba en el baño vomitando todo lo que había comido hace horas:  
-Como me duele ¿tan mal me cayó la comida?-se acarició su estómago por tanta náuseas que tenía, minutos más tarde se dirigió hacia su alcoba y por un momento pensó en su amado Yuuri.  
"Ojalá que seas feliz su majestad".

 ** _POV_**. **YUURI** _**SHIBUYA**_

Después de hablar con ella , mi niña trató de alegrarme pero no lo consiguió, seguía muy destrozado y deprimido. Por lo tanto no tuve otra opción, más que poner un pretexto de que tenía mucho sueño.  
Al principio no supo que hacer si dejarme solo o estar a mi lado, pero por un momento Greta actuó con madurez y me dejó que tuviera mi espacio.  
Esa noche trate de reconciliar el sueño, pero no lo logré tuve que enfrentar mi miedo; y ese fue de Wolfram que me odiara y se fuera con otro hombre. Justo como lo mencioné soñé de mi amado doncel.  
-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-pregunto con brusquedad, mirándome con esos ojos lleno de odio y rencor. Entonces yo me inque de rodillas y le supliqué ante mi prometido.  
-Bueno yo... quería pedirte perdón y volver contigo..  
En ese momento Wolfram me rechazo y me hirió con estas palabras:  
-Pues lo siento yo... ya no te amo Yuuri ¡tú me has engañado!¡y también te burlaste de mi, ya he tenido suficiente de tus mentiras!-me recalcó.  
-¡te juro que en verdad yo te amo!-le lloré y quise tomarle su mano. Sin embargo se negó aceptar mis sentimientos, prefirió estar con ese hombre.   
-perdon , pero ya lo decidí.... ahora tengo una nueva felicidad y ese es Van Luis le Vallieri.....   
Le tomó su mano y se alejaron de mi lentamente, mientras que yo le rogaba una y otra vez.  
-No Wolfram vuelve Conmigo-.

Fue imposible de detenerlo, cada instante se me alejaba más y más.  
De pronto , alguien me llamó de mi sueños  
"Yuuri despierta... despierta esto no es real"  
-Eh ¿Quien es el que me llama?-Cuestione.  
"YUURI debes ser fuerte no puedes rendirte ahora que has vuelto.. Wolfram te necesita".  
Al oír sus palabras supe de inmediato era nada más y nada menos que el antiguo Maoh.

-¡Shinou!-me quedé muy asombrado.  
.-No te alarmes solo he venido decirte lo que debes hacer-dijo Shinou, mirando con seriedad.  
En ese momento perdí los ánimos y la fuerza de ser Maoh, todo se derrumbó dentro de mi, entonces yo reproche negando de lo que soy.  
-Shinou no es necesario que me lo digas, mejor búscate a otro que sea mejor que yo-lo dije sin regateos y agachando la mirada.  
-¿Qué dices? tú eres el que puede hacerlo.  
-No ...no puedo-le negué de nuevo.  
Shinou se dio cuenta de la situación.  
-Eso lo dices ¿porqué fracasaste como Maoh y además de que perdiste a Wolfram?  
-Si lo admito, fracasé y cometí un estúpido error perdiendo a lo que he amado..  
Shinou se acercó a mí y me tocó el hombro:-Todos cometemos errores, no debes darte por vencido-.  
Sus palabras me alegraron un poco, sin embargo Shinou me advirtió de que Wolfram corría un grave peligro y de que debo traerlo de vuelta, e incluso sobre los planes que tuvieron la familia Vallieri contra los Bielefeld.  
\- estas diciendo que mi prometido no es el único que lo quiere la familia Vallieri,si no que fue a Rufus también.

-Si así es, Ese tal Van es el último que queda de esa familia, además lo que ellos quieren es convertirse en un dios inmortal, casi obtuvieron con Rufus pero por suerte la rescate y no la llevaron a ese misterioso lugar.  
\- ¿Que es ese misterioso lugar?  
\- Yo tampoco lo sé pero quiere llevarlo a ese lugar de nuevo, así que tienes que recuperarlo. Rescata a wolfram por favor-Eso era lo único que me dijo, ya que por unos minutos ya no me volvió a comunicarme.  
.  
Entonces yo me desperté de ese sueño, teniendo una expresión muy asustada. El sudor corrió por toda mi cara y mi cuerpo:-Joder que mal sueño tuve.-Exalté.  
Afortunadamente nadie me había escuchado, por lo tanto solo yo sabía esto. Me levanté de la cama y miré dirigí hacia la ventana para relajarme y además a tomar un poco de agua.  
Cogí el jarrón y me servir en el vaso, después me lo tomé.  
.De pronto, recordé las palabras de Shinou:  
"rescata a wolfram".  
Al mencionarlo a él, mi corazón se partía pues soñé a mi amado, eso me hizo entristecer y confundirme. La situación estaba muy complicado y tenía que tomar una decisión, por mi parte me lo merezco por dañarlo tanto; se merece un hombre mejor que yo, pero por otro lado Shinou no es un hombre mentiroso. Al contrario él sabe muy perfectamente cuando es hora de bromear y cuando no lo es . Todo me daba vueltas, entonces gire mi cabeza hacia a un lado.  
En mi mano vi el anillo:  
-Parece que no me lo he quitado, ojalá fuera de mi amado wolfy.-pense en él.  
*En otra parte de Sarabia alguien estornudo..  
Decidido ya estaba y cogí aquella cajita donde había ese par de anillos, era aquel obsequio que me dio mi suegrita, digo , digo Cheri-sama.  
Tome entre mis manos y lo recargue en mi pecho, jurando ante estos anillos que iría por él..

."ire a Sarabia y rescatare a mi Wolfy aunque sea lo ultimo que haga..... no dejare, que Van Luis le Vallieri le haga daño a mi prometido.".


	81. 🌠 No volveré Contigo. Parte 1⭐🌟

Me quité mi piyama y me puse mi ropa acostumbrada, y sin hacer ruido cogi la espada. Luego salí inmediatamente de mi alcoba caminando a hurtadillas en los pasillos del castillo, dirigiendome hacia los establos para tomar mi caballo. Entré sigilosamente y tomé las reandas para ponérselo,sin hacer ruido se lo coloque. Al sentir algo sobre su espalda se asustó, e incluso hizo algunos movimientos bruscos y relinchó. Entonces yo traté de calmarlo para que no hiciera ningún escándalo más de lo que estaba sucediendo:  
-Tranquilo amigo, soy yo.. calmate. El caballo se calmó, dejando de que lo tocara:- Buen chico.. ahora vamonos..   
Salimos de ahí silenciosamente, hasta llegar a la puerta principal.  
Donde no se encontraba nadie quien vigilara, para mí fue suerte, ya que estas horas debería estar los guardias, pero no fue así. En fin,aquella noche fue lugubre, frio y sin ninguna persona que me protegiera a mí; que soy el gran Maoh. Fue un largo camino que recorrer, pasamos por varios pueblos, bosques, praderas, e incluso la zona de los mercaderes. En esa zona había muchos vendedores ambulantes que dormian, en las heladas y frias calles de la ciudad. Como pasamos por horas galopando decidí descansar un poco, hasta que se hiciera de día. Ninguno de ellos se alteró ante mi presencia, tan solo me ignoraron y decidieron dormir durante esa noche.  
A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y monté mi caballo para seguir mi largo camino. Algunos vendedores ambulantes, recogieron sus pertenencias y decidieron marcharse a otro lugar. Entonces un señor de buen corazón. Me saludó cordialmente:-Buenos días mi buen forastero. Al oir aquello me conmocionó su actitud, por lo tanto le correspondí su saludo:-Buenos días mi buen Señor...  
\- Mi nombre es Zajar. ¿y tú eres?   
-Ah.. .. mi nombre es Yuuri Shibuya.   
-Que nombre tan extraño tienes -dijo con extrañeza.  
-Si verdad, no es el único que me lo han dicho.  
Él me miró con unos ojos lleno de bondad y gentileza. Su piel era seca y arrugada todo le colgaba, tenia el tez tostado, ropas extrañas como: un par de sandalias de cuero, un turbante de color negro y tinto que cubría sobre su cabeza, una faja que sujetaba su pantalon beis olgado, con una cantiflora que apenas se notaba.   
Zajar volvió añadir esto:-Por lo que veo tú no eres de aquí.  
-No señor, vengo de unas tierras muy lejanas- hice una pausa al hablar, tomando un poco de aire para decirle las palabras correctas:- quiero ir al reino de Sarabia.-Eso fue lo unico que le dije, aunque dudé en mi mismo si fue un error mía en habércelo dicho.  
-Ya veo, así que iras al reino de Sarabia.  
-Si señor.  
-Que coincidencia... yo también ire hacia a ese reino para ir por más provisiones. Si gustas puedes acompañarme, yo te llevaré.  
-¿lo dice en serio?-dude.  
-Si.  
-Muchisimas gracias....  
Mientras que nos dirigiamos a nuestro destino o sea a sarabia, él me empezó a hablar un poco de su vida. Presté mucha atención en cada detalle, esto me hizo perder mis preocupaciones que pensaba en mí cabeza olvidando lo que hice ayer, pues me salí del reino Shin Mazoku sin permiso. Y Hablando de eso ¿Que pasaría si Conrad y Gwendal se enteran de que no estoy ahí? de seguro se armaría un escándalo.

 ** _POV._** **_NARRADOR._**

Dicho y echo el primero en enterarse era Conrad ya que siempre lo despertaba todas las mañanas para entrenar del usó de la espada, o hacer deporte y ese era béisbol, antes de ir a desayunar.  
-¿Heika esta listo para su entrenamiento?- preguntó el padrino, luego tocó la puerta toc, toc,toc. Pero no hubo ni una respuesta,volvió a tocar de nuevo como tres veces, pensó que tal vez seguía dormido, por lo tanto se atrevió a abrirla y entró;como vió que no se encontraba ahí, observó detenidamente y notó que la espada tampoco estaba, hasta que por un momento giró su cabeza y vio que en la cama de su ahijado había una pequeña carta. Se acerco y luego la cogió entre sus manos, empezando a a leer atentamente que decía:  
"Conrad y Gwendal no me busquen yo iré solo a traer a Wolfram.... cuiden por favor a mi linda niña Greta."  
Después de leer esto inmediatamente fue informarle a todos los presentes, incluyendo a la morenita.  
Pov. Yuuri Shibuya.  
El vendedor ambulante y yo seguíamos por nuestros largos caminos, pasando por varias paradas. Ya sea por comer y beber o por vender teniendo algo de dinero,fue tan largo que no nos dimos cuenta sobre las horas que recorrían a toda prisa, lo único que me enfocaba era llegar aquel mencionado lugar y verlo.  
Pensaba tanto en él, que ya quería llegar sin importar de que me odiara y que se negara escucharme. De pronto, algo nos atacó de sorpresa cayendo flechas ardientes en la tienda, el señor se asustó dando unos gritos de alarma:-¡Nos están atacando!  
Era unos bandidos que quería robarse las mercancías de Zajar:  
-¡Entregué nos toda sus pertenencias y nadie saldrá lastimado!- dijo uno de los bandidos.  
Sabía que ellos mentían ante sus palabras cómo experiencia ya lo había aprendido sé lo que hacen con la gente, les roban sus pertenencias y luego los matan. Sin embargo no podía dejar de que se salieran con la suya, por lo tanto me arme de valor mostrando mi verdadero poder como el Maoh:-A mi no me vengas con tus amenazas, te voy a demostrar lo que les pasa aquellos que se quieran pasarse de listo lastimando a gente inocente- le dije con voz retadora.  
Uno de ellos me respondió con insulto:-te crees muy valiente muchachito.  
llos no me conocían, se confiaban demasiado. Cuando de pronto unas nubes negras empezaron a formarse, convirtiéndose en una tormenta los truenos se empezaron tronarse uno tras otro,luego miré con una mirada penetrante que daba miedo a cualquier que me mirará. De inmediato usé mi majutsu de agua,:  
—¡dragon de agua!  
Al ver mi poder, temblaron de pies a cabeza, suplicando que no arrebatara su vida. Los perdone, pero les di un severo castigo para que no se olvidarán de mí. Después de darle una lección, vi con claridad como la mercancías del señor Zajar se había a ruinado. Yo me disculpe por el dicho sucedido, pero a él no le importó al contrario el me agradeció por haber le salvado su vida, y también me dijo que me llevaría hasta Sarabia.  
Me puse muy contento al escuchar sus palabras, le agradecí por su gran amabilidad, después de esto caminabamos por varias horas hasta que nuestros pies nos dolían, a parte teníamos mucha sed por culpa del calor ya estábamos perdiendo la conciencia.   
Sin embargo, por cosas del destino mi querido pochi voló hacia a nosotros, nos reconoció de inmediato excepto que yo no me di cuenta cuando estaba atrás de mi, respirando con sus fosas nasales .Zajar volteó y miró al dragon azul y se asustó y corrió despavorida mente y gritando como loco:—¡wuaaaa un dragón, nos va a comer! ¡yuuuri corra!  
No comprendía el porque lo hizo, entonces sentí unos espeso y largos bigotes que me hacían cosquillas al sentir esto, me voltie hacia atrás y lo miré detenidamente, este animalito me dio una gran lamida, de inmediato recordé quien era:— pochi....-lo saludé y le di un abrazo fuerte.

Pochi me mostró su expresión de afecto Aunque el señor se asustó al verlo pensó que nos iba a comer. Pero yo hablé y le expliqué detalles ¿quién era realmente este dragón?  
-No se preocupe señor el es pochi, aunque da miedo su rostro el es lindo y el es mi amigo.  
Pochi es un dragón de piel azul, ojos rojos y el es muy grande que mide 3 metro de largo,El señor zajar se calmo un poco y se sorprendió aun más:-tal y como dije, no eres un ser normal...¿Quien eres tu?  
-Ya se lo dije soy Yuuri Shibuya.

 ** _POV_** **_Narrador_**.

El anciano miró al joven muchacho que resplandecía de los rayos del sol,como si el fuera un dios. Después de esto, ambos montaron al dragon y se dirigieron al reino de sarabia:—¡Al reino de Sarabia adelante!

Continuará.....


	82. 🔥🔥No volveré contigo 2°parte.🔥🔥

Reino de Sarabia.  
Al siguiente día, el sol iluminó en una gran alcoba, donde dormía un joven doncel. Al ver los rayos del sol que lo había despertado, por lo que furfuñaba:-Ash denjenme dormir- se volvió a taparse, pero una de las criadas le avisó que ya era la hora de levantarse, el joven muchacho no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.  
Salió de sus aposentos y se encaminó hacia la gran bañera, que esta a unos cuantos pasillos de su alcoba, entró al mencionado cuarto. Aquel lugar olía a perfume de flores, además con las altas temperatura del agua, a pesar de eso el joven doncel se quitó su ropaje.  
Quedándose completamente desnudo, el muchacho se metió en la gran bañera, sintiendo un gran calor que corporaba en su mediano cuerpo.  
Sin embargo el doncel se miró a si mismo, se notó que tenía chupetones y mordiscos en su cuerpo, algunos era notorio otros no por ejemplo:uno lo tenía abajo de su pezón, otro en el cuello, y otro en la pierna, por último en la espalda.  
Al verse se sintío muy avergonzado pues tenia muchas dudas sobre ¿porque estuvo en la alcoba de Van? ¿Porque se dejó tocar? si todavía sentía una gran herida en su corazón, además ¿porque tiene tanta náuseas?  
por un momento pensó que tal vez fue por la comida. El rubio empezó a lavar su cuerpo con suave jabón que olía a orquídeas, cuando llegó a la cintura vio que su vientre estaba creciendo ya parecía que había engordado. En ese momento apareció Van, viéndolo como se bañaba el doncel, cordialmente lo saludó con su:-Buenos días Wolfram-luego añadió con preguntas simples:- ¿amaneciste bien?- dijo Vallieri mostrando el falso interés en el chico rubio.   
El muchacho se asustó por la visita inesperada de su pretendiente el lo miró con una expresión avergonzada; toda su cara la tenía roja,de inmediato cogió rápidamente una toalla para cubrirse todo por la vergüenza. Van solo observó lo apenado que estaba, pero no dejaba de hacerle una pequeña travesura:- ¿Que te pasa wolfram si ya nos hemos visto desnudo muchas veces?  
Al oír aquello se apenó y no tuvo palabras que decirle solo esto:-Bueno yo....  
Para no sentir más presión de este tema, el joven del los ojos azules le cambió la conversación:  
-Tranquilo, yo solo quería decirte que estaré ausente por unas horas.  
Por curiosidad el doncel se atrevió a preguntar:-¿adonde?  
\- Ah arreglar asuntos del reino.  
-Ya veo- cambió su expresión el rubio. A una mirada melancólica, sin embargo el ojiazul le dió permiso a que saliera del palacio.   
-pero no te preocupes volveré al anochecer, e incluso te daré un regalo muy especial.... pero no lo tengo en mis manos si no que está en la comedor real.  
El hermoso muchacho se lo agradeció levantándose de la tina, al ver que Van ya no lo miraba se quitó la toalla. Pero no contó que él tenía otra sorpresa.  
-Ah ..olvidé decirte qué..  
En ese instante el pretendiente quedo muy asombrado, misma que le hizo una pequeña broma:   
-¿Que paso wolfram acaso quieres seducirme?-dio una pequeña risita.  
-Claro que no...-se quejó.  
De nuevo se cubrió el don el con la toalla y el ojiazul le añadió esto:-Hoy te dejaré salir del palacio, puedes andar a donde quieras.  
-¿lo dices en serio?-cuestiono Wolfram.  
-Si, pero mis guardias te escoltaran.  
-Esta bien.  
Aquel hombre terminó de hablar, saliendo de aquella habitación dejando al muchacho solo.

 ** _POV._** ** _Wolfram_** _**Bielefeld**_.

Mientras que se marchaba yo me sonroje por él, pues no lo puedo negar de que el me esta cuidandome,también me conciente y me presta mucha atencion, a pesar de qué mi corazón no ha olvidado a mi ex prometido, Van se esfuerza demasiado y encima de todo me deja quedarme aquí en su reino.  
No lo puedo negar de que el es buena persona, humilde, amable, Cortés casi algunas similitud con el Maoh, pero una cosa que si sé y es que me ama intensamente no anda con rodeos, a veces me pregunto ¿porqué no puedo? ¿Tanto cuesta olvidarlo? por un momento me llegó un pensamiento de él.  
Aquella sonrisa cálida que provenía en sus labios finos, y me decía "mi Wolfy".  
Cerré mis ojos y seguía envuelto de mis pensamientos, pero todo se oscureció ese momento al recordar que ya está casado, aquel ambiente se convirtió frío y desolación, dañando a mi corazón nuevamente rompiendo una vez más en no se cuantos pedazos, ya que no es la única que me lo hace, si no más de tres veces y creo que ya ha sido mucho, en ese momento me autoregañe:  
-¡Basta! ¡Basta!¡Basta de pensar en él! tengo que olvidarlo ya... el ya tiene su vida y yo tengo la mía debo ser firme, seguid adelante yo solo me estoy lastimado- me lo decía así mismo.  
De pronto una melodía se escuchó en el escenario:   
*musica ... vestido azul- oreja de van Gogh

En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar  
donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
vienen muy despacio y se van.  
Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.  
Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.  
Buena suerte en tu camino..yo ya tengo mi destino...y por donde yo vaya no me seguirás.  
Después de eso, me salí de la tina, y me puse las finas ropas que las sirvientas me habían traído para que me la probara. Primera ropa que me vestí fue los olgados pantalones de color blanco, unas sandalias, un turbante de color turquesa que a lo cual lo acompañaba en su alrededor con unas moneditas hechas oro y colgaban alrededor mío,y también a mi cintura. Antes de que me pusiera la camisa blanca con un dibujo de plumas azules, una de las mujeres me hizo un dibujo en mi hombro derecho.  
Cuando sentí como un escalofrío invadió en mi cuerpo, mi piel se me hicieron con los pelos de punta. No estaba acostumbrado a esto y mucho menos a qué rayaran mi cuerpo, por un instante me enfade y le exclamé a la mujer:—¡¿Oye me que cres que estás haciendo?!-la empujé contra el suelo.  
-Lo siento mi señor, pero aquí tenemos una costumbre y es que no puede salír del palacio sin una marca. -se señaló su tatuaje-Esta marca es para identificar el rango, las personas que están afuera del palacio no tiene ningúna marca , excepto el personal del palacio. Como es costumbre aquí el rango de la superioridad tiene una marca muy diferente a la nuestra, pero no sé preocupe este tatuaje que le pintaremos no es permanente se puede quitar con el agua caliente o fría, así que tranquilo y dejarse que le terminemos nuestro trabajo.  
Me dibujaron un dibujo muy peculiar

En mi brazo derecho con una forma de ave muy grande, como si fuera un fénix. Pero el lugar rojo y naranja prefirió que fuera azul, morado y blanco. Tres mencionados colores fueron una cordinacion perfecta, el azul las orillas que las flamas ardían lo de adentro era púrpura, y lo más detallado el blanco.  
Me miré al espejo, y me veía sumamente hermoso. Me sentía muy desdichado y feliz, ese día no lucía cómo un soldado, si no como un príncipe encantador.  
Las tres mujeres que estaban en esa habitación, me miraron muy extasiadas, una de ellas me susurró al oído:-Usted mi señor se ve lindo, con razón nuestra majestad se fijó en su belleza.  
De pronto aparece otra mujer, pero con una cara de pocos amigos habló con su aguda voz:- Señoritas, dejan al joven en paz y regresar a vuestras obligaciones- dio unas palmadas en sus manos- vamos, vamos.  
Mientras que se marchaban, aquella mujer me dijo que ya el desayuno estaba listo.  
De inmediato salí de aquel cuarto y me dirigí hacia el comedor real,me senté en la silla solo. Viendo como 5 platos hechas de oro y plata estaban en la gran mesa. Uno de ellas había fruta cortada en cuadritos y surtido entre ellas había:higo,uvas,naranjas y pera.  
En el otro plato había un pollo con arroz conocido por el nombre Kabsa. A otro había como un pan chato es muy grande grueso su nombre khubs. A otro plato había unas bolas en forma de croquetas están hechas de judías y garbanzos el nombre de ese platillo es falatel. Y el último que más delicioso mi postre un rebanada de pastel.  
Todos esos platillos me acabe en un solo bocado, cuando termine de desayunar. Cogí un objeto cuadrado lo abrí y era una gargantilla para el brazo.  
-Que bonito.  
Cómo era un hombre, Van pensó muy bien las cosas para mí, además este mencionado objeto tenía forma de una flor con una gema de color amarillo.Aquella flor es una orquídea, una de las mujeres que recogían los platos sucios me ayudó a ponermelo.  
Después de esto, leí un papelito que estaba aún lado de ese brazalete, que decía así:" para mí amado doncel, espero que te haya gustado. Se me ocurrió este diseño por tu nombre y el olor de tu perfume a orquídeas. Con tu pretendiente y majestad Van Luis le Vallieri.  
Por un momento me conmovió el regalo, no por qué está hecha de oro y de gemas si no el detalle. Me puse muy contento y maravillado por el objeto. Que de inmediato salí del palacio.


	83. 🌠No volveré contigo parte final.🌟⭐

Como dije salí del palacio junto con los guardias que me escoltaban, desde la entrada el castillo hacia mi destino. Abrieron las grandes puertas y un enorme resplandor se filtro ante mis ojos, cegando me por unos instantes. Segundos después vi la gran ciudad de Sarabia, lleno de gente que se encaminaba hacia sus tareas, o quizás de compras.

Algunos de ellos se fijaron en mi, sorprendidos ante mi increíble belleza y además como andaba vestido.

Hubo muchos murmullos a mi alrededor, que decían:

-Ya vieron a ese muchacho, de los ojos verdes-dijo una mujer de pelo oscuro, mirándome con envidia . Mientras que Otra mujer mucho más joven me miró con asombro:- Que lindo es este joven ¿Será que su majestad Van Luis,se quiere comprometer con él?

No prestaba oídos a lo que la multitud me decía, lo único que me enfocaba era hacerle un detalle a Van, como gratitud por haberme regalado este lindo objeto. Caminaba por los alrededores del pueblo veía como cada esquina había varios puestos de mercaderes, pero diferente cosas: a uno vendía frutas y verduras, a otro vendía ropas de alta calidad, a otro joyas, otro animales, había un sin fin de maravillas. Entre más cosas veía en cada puesto más llamaba la atención y los guardia no me perdía ni una vista. Hasta que encontré un puesto adecuado, donde vendía cosas de cocina; si ya estarán imaginando ¿verdad? hacerle galletas a mi Van, se lo merece por que no. Me quede por un rato, a mirar que cosas iba yo a comprar.

_**Pov. Yuuri Shibuya.** _

Después de andar volando por varias horas, llegamos finalmente al mencionado reino. Dejamos a fuera Pochi, por noble causa y ese es que no se permitían dragones y si lo veían tendríamos problemas. En fin,nos adentramos en ella y a unos cuantos pasos pensaba en mi amado Wolfram, sentía muchos nervios pero eso no me bastó . De pronto Zajar me empezó hablar:-Yuuri, esto es el bazar de Sarabía, aquí es donde toda la gente internacional y misma viene a comprar- dijo el viejecillo.

-Ya veo- no le preste mucho interés a Zajar, si no que presentía que estábamos muy de cerca. Es más hasta unos cuantos centímetros, estaba oliendo la aroma de su perfume.

"Huele la aroma de wolfram".

Cuando lo pensé en que podría ser él de inmediato me lo tope; o bien no sabía que realmente era tan solo vi aun muchacho con ojos verdes de esmeralda, su voz era bastante familiar , su tono de piel palida, sus finos labios a lo cual no ne podido olvidar. En ese momento me acerque a él cuidadosamente y le pregunte.-¿Wolfram eres tu?

Aquel joven se voltió al verme y pronunció mi nombe:-Yuu-uri.

Estaba claro, definitivamente era mi prometido.

 _ **Pov. Narrador**_.

Aquel muchacho de los ojos onix, se alegro de volver a verlo. Pero no Wolfram ya que le dolía desde el fondo de su corazón, ese amor no correspondido. Muchas preguntas se le venía por su mente del rubio ¿Que hacía el aquí?¿Como es que lo encontró? se lo quería preguntar, Sin embargo sus tristes recuerdos hizo que huyera de él, incluyendo de los guardias, entre la multitud se les perdió a los guardias, más no para Yuuri quien se percato rápidamente adonde se echo a correr. El doncel siguió corriendo por callejones y algunas tiendas que pasaba por ahí, también casas, y uno que otro pozo donde sacaban agua. Yuuri le gritaba:-¡¡Espera Wolfram!!- Pero el doncel no le presto oídos, si no que seguía corriendo sin parar tratando de escaparse de él, desgraciadamente el muchacho no pudo continuar en seguir corriendo. Por falta de aire, así que se detuvo unos momentos para descansar. Se escondió en unos callejones, ocultándose entre unas vasijas que se encontraba por ahí.  
En cuanto a Yuuri, seguía tras de él buscándolo y gritando su nombre una y otra vez:-¡Wolfram! ¡Woolfraam!¡¿Donde estás?!¡¿porqué huyes de mí?!  
El doncel lo oía, aquella voz que le decía en esos tiempos de felicidad "Wolfy te amo", pero todo cambió, y esto provoca que su prometido huya de él. Suplicaba entre su mente que no lo encontrará:" quiero estar lejos de él".  
Por un momento Yuuri se fue por otra calle, perdiéndolo de vista por un instante. Al ver que su primer amor se fue por otro lado, este se salió de su escondite:-Menos mal-. Se sintió un poco aliviado, porque no lo vio.  
Después de que ya no estaba, se encaminó por otra calle.  
No obstante tuvo la mala suerte, se lo topó de nuevo y volvió a echarse a correr. Sin embargo Yuuri, no lo dejó que se escapara de nuevo, uso su majutsu de agua. Hizo un pose para invocarlo gritando su poder:- ¡Espiral de agua, yo te invoco!  
Tal como lo dijo, aquel elemento salió de la nada en una de sus manos como arte de magia, formándose en un espiral. Entonces esa invocación lo atrapó, el doncel quedó muy confundido.  
-¿Que es ésto?-Cuestiono el doncel, sorprendido ante la situación, pero se dió cuenta de quién era:"majutsu de agua". "Yuuri".  
Aquel mencionado joven de ojos ónix es se presentó ante sus ojos verdes esmeralda, mirándolo con alegría:-Por fin te atrapé Wolfram, ahora quiero hablar contigo.  
Sin embargo el doncel seguía muy enfadado y terco a escharlo, se negó a mirarlo y le gritó en voz alta:-¡Eso jamás no quiero oír tus estúpidos argumentos y disculpas!¡Quiero que me bajes ahora mismo!  
Yuuri se calmó un poco y uso su astucia diciéndole con voz retadora:- Bien si no quieres oírme no te bajaré de ahí, hasta que me escuches.  
Volvió insistir de una forma obstinada:-¡No lo haré!¡No es un no!  
El joven muchacho se esperó pacientemente, pasando media hora y wolfram ya se estaba desesperando.  
Con media hora y cinco minutos el tsundere, finalmente se rindió y aceptó a hablar con él:-Esta bien, tu ganas... hablemos.  
Yuuri se impresionó aquellas palabras de su prometido, pensó que seguiría de necio. Pero no fue así, hubo un minuto de silencio y el trató de acercarse hacia su rubio para atraparlo, lentamente su majutsu de agua estaba disminuyendo. Dejando caer entre sus brazos a su amado, cómo Yuuri había entrenado lo suficiente se volvió más fuerte, por lo tanto no hubo problemas en que no tuviera demasiada fuerza.  
El primero en iniciar la conversación era el:-Hola Wolfy...que bien te luce esa ropa, jamás te había visto así - lo mira de reojo-Te..te.te ves muy lindo-tartamudeo.  
Wolfram se sintió muy alagado por él, sin embargo no le creyó ante su argumento, si no se comportó bipolarmente quejándose de su ex:- Quieres parar de decir tonterías, no estoy de humor para tus halagos. Y quieres bajarme ya... me molesta esto.  
Yuuri no le hizo ningún caso ante su regañadienses, si no que se atrevió a besarlo estaba tan desesperado por probar esos finos labios delgados.

Se acercó agilidazmente y lo besó por sorpresa, saboreó ese par de labios que le deleitaba desde hace tiempo, más no Wolfram quería safarse de ese apetecible beso:-No Yuuri no me beses-dijo el doncel tratando de negarse.  
pero el se lo impidió seguia tan obstinado como su amado, por lo tanto continuó besándolo tan apasionadamente que, ahora le metió su lengua a la suya y jugó con ella.  
El chico continuaba resistiéndose, tratándose de quitarse de él:- No, quiero bajan.......me.  
Yuuri no paraba de besarlo y hablaba entre cortada:- Te amo wolfy, te estrañe en darte besos en esos labios que me provocan.  
Finalmente se rindió y se dejó besar , misma que lo abrazo fuerte por el cuello y le correspondió.  
Jugando también con su lengua, ambos jugaron por unos instantes, hasta que se corrompió el beso por falta de aire.  
Al ver que le correspondió , se entristeció por no haber perdido la resistencia, y darse cuenta que es difícil olvidarse de él .  
"Que tonto soy, como pude corresponderle".  
Yuuri se dio cuenta de que aún siente amor por él, así que pensó que no sería complicado en regresar a casa.  
\- Wolfram, volvamos a casa si- dijo el muchacho de los ojos ónix, mirando a su prometido como se ocultaba entre sus brazos.  
Pero de repente se negó:- no quiero regresar.  
Wolfram entendía perfectamente que si regresaba volvería ser lastimado. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía es que Yuuri fue hechizado por la posima magica y que todo lo que pasó fue culpa de Henrrieta.  
-Pero ¿porque no wolfy? tú sabes bien que te quiero a ti solamente. Tú eres el único que vuelves loco, celoso, y muy enamorado.- le tomó su rostro con su mano derecha acariciandola lentamente y dulcemente, pero cometió un grave error olvidó quitarse el anillo de bodas. El doncel sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia el otro lado, entonces notó el anillo.   
De inmediato pensó en Henrrieta de que su amado ya estaba casado con ella, por un momento su mirada de enamorado se apagó, sintiendose muy desgraciado, wolfram le gritó y lo empujó:- ¡Mentira, eres un mentiroso!   
siguió reclamando- ¡Crees que voy a creerte! eres un sinico Yuuri ¡¿cómo pudiste venir aquí?! Porque quieres lastimarme otra vez, acaso ¿no fue suficiente para ti burlarte de mi y humillarme? ¿para eso viniste a buscarme?  
-No ....Wolfram déjame que te explique.. todo lo que pasó... en primer lugar yo vine a buscarte para aclarar las cosas lo que pasó entre tú y yo.

Cruzó los brazos el rubio y nuevamente desvío la mirada negándole a mirar:- Si claro...todo salé de tu boca es mentirá.... lo único qué te gusta es tener el control de todo qué puedes manipularme y usarme y tirarme cómo un juguete. ¡púes fíjate que no! no voy a caer de nuevo.- dijo Wolfram.  
-Claro que no, tú sabes bien que eres único aquí estoy enamorado solo tú, es la verdad.  
\- Si lo fuera esto no hubiera sucedido. Pero ya me cansé de que juegues conmigo, ya tienes a tu mujer a si que lárgate y no quiero volver a verte .  
Yuuri y wolfram seguían insistiendose uno con el otro hasta llegar a tal extremo misma que hacía encelar al rey.

-dime la razón por la que no crees, a caso es porque ese hombre te dijo algo sobre mi.

-En primer lugar no le digas así, segunda Van no me ha dicho nada de ti, o que te molesta.  
\- Si me molesta de que lo defiendas, ese tal Van junto con Henrrieta hicieron un plan para separarnos, él no es como aparece. Tienes que creerme Wolfram ese hombre es malo.  
\- ¡No lo es!  
\- ¡Si lo es!  
-¡Que no!  
\- Si lo es, que hago para que entiendas que ese hombre es el culpable de nuestra separación.  
-porque lo culpas a él si el que tomó la desicion fuiste tú. Así que regresa con ella y yo me quedaré con Van.  
\- ¡No puedes quedarte con el , te lo prohíbo!  
-¡Tu no puedes prohibirme nada, ya dejé de ser tuyo!  
Yuuri lo empujó contra la pared y le miró furiosamente- ¡Dime que no le has entregado tu cuerpo y tu corazón a Van!  
-¡Que te importa si se lo entregué oh no!  
\- ¡tú debes saber que esto es imperdonable!  
-Por que te enojas de ese modo- le miró directamente a los ojos y veía que estaba muy celoso.  
\- Es obvio estoy celoso, no puedo perdonar que te toque otro- le empezó a revisar cada parte de su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello. Vio un leve chupetón abajo de su oreja izquierda una marca, entonces el se acerca a él y le hace uno nuevo.

Mientras que se lo hacía, pensó

" No puedo tolerar que otro que no soy yo... dejé su marca estoy tan enojado"   
Saboreó su suave piel dándole un pequeño beso en su cuello, y aparte le desvistió quitándole su chaleco que traía y le levantó su camisa mostrando sus duros pezones. Wolfram no se quedó atrás, le golpeaba en sus pectorales para que lo soltará y le rogaba que lo dejara :  
\- Yuuri, suelta me por favor...  
Era inútil seguía marcando hasta llegar a sus pezones, entonces wolfram dejo salir su lado oscuro y uso su majutsu oscuro.  
-¡He dicho que me sueltes! - lo empujó contra la pared, derribando unos cuantos jarros que estaban ahí.  
En ese momento el doncel ya no era mismo

Si no otro.


	84. ✨✨¿Eres tú Wolfram?.✨✨

Wolfram se detuvo y lo miró con ojos retadores, e incluso fríamente, aquel doncel cambio completamente su personalidad en la que Yuuri jamás lo había visto, excepto de ser tsundere, y tímido, celoso; si no que ahora se convirtió en una persona hostil, fría, cruel, arrogante y despiadado.

-¿ Wolfram eres tú ?- dijo su majestad dudando de que ese chico que tenía enfrente fuera él.  
\- Claro que soy yo, Wolfram Bielefeld. Solo que he cambiado y además soy más poderoso que tu ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- alzó su mano hacia arriba y dijo esto:- Invocó la magia que hay en mi ¡tornado de la oscuridad! - tal como lo dijo sacó un tornado dentro de sus manos, destruyendo todo a su alrededor: casas, jarrones, macetas y un sin fin, de bienes materiales  
Sin embargo esto no se quedó así, de inmediato llegó Van Luis para calmar la situación.  
"Wolfram ha sacado de nuevo su poder".  
El hombre mayor se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba ya que en el brazalete que le había obsequiado, le puso un dispositivo para saber a ¿adónde? y con ¿quién iría? para así encontrarlo fácilmente.   
Van se interpuso en medio de los dos, y por su parte Wolfram se comportó con hipocresía.  
-Van ¿venistes por mí verdad?- corrió entre sus brazos.  
\- Obvio Wolfram, tú sabes que eres la única persona que he amado.  
El rey de Shin Mazoku, no lo podía creer lo que oía en sus oídos, ¿Cómo que rescatar? si solo Yuuri fue para llevarlo a casa nada más. Pero el ónix se sintió con rabia y celos de que su hombre abrazo a otro con facilidad.  
Van actuó con astucia e inteligencia, para que no sospechara nada de lo que estaba pasando; pero lo que no contó fue que Yuuri ya lo sabía.  
-Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte mi Wolfy- lo abrazó. Pero el ex se lo impidió apartándolo entre sus brazos:-Un momento el es mío, quitas tus sucias manos de él- dijo Yuuri.  
Al rubio no le gusto esto, si no que se apartó de el, y se volvió ir tras los brazos de Van.

\- Lo ve Heika hasta su ex- prometido me quiere a mí que a usted; es mejor que se marche ahora mismo, o tendré que decirle a mis guardias que lo escolten hasta la salida de mi reino. Ya que usted no fue invitado.- aquel hombre quería lavarse las manos ( hacerse el santito) pero no contó lo que diría el joven Maoh:  
\- Tu no me engañas le hicistes algo a wolfram.  
-Yo no hice nada en realidad,el solo me vio a mí como una persona de confianza no como tú que haz jugado con sus sentimientos- dijo Van, mirándole al Maoh.  
-¡Mientes! En primer lugar mi amor por él va en serio no como tú qué te crees el Martír. Segunda Wolfram jamás actúa así, además ese majutsu es diferente.- dijo Yuuri aclarando sus declaraciones ante la extraña actitud de su doncel, después de esto, se acercó ante Van para exigirle que le volviera a su amado a lo normal desgraciadamente no salió como el quería. Su Ex-prometido interfirió, sacando su espada y mirando a su oponente. Aquellos ojos le brillaban de manera constante:—Acercate unos centímetros más y verás como te aniquiló joven Maoh.  
Aquel hombre malvado se burló, pues se sintió muy protegido por Wolfram, ya que ahora esta  
de su bando. ( el club de los villano y por si fuera poco cogió la espada de Van, era así como sucedió esto)

La situación se puso más difícil, el doncel está muy atento ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera el chico. Sin embargo Yuuri trato de la manera más gentil y razonable para no ocasionar más problemas:- Escucha Wolfram no le creas a este fanfarrón, te está engañando.  
Pero el rubio no presto oídos a lo que su ex le decía, al contrario provocó la pelea.  
—No te creo mejor ¡cállate y pelea conmigo!  
—Yo no quiero pelear contra a tí- exclamó el rey.  
Wolfram gritó- ¡Pues yo contigo si quiero pelear!- lanzó uno o más de su majutsu contra el, lastimando lo, sin cesar. Yuuri lo esquivaba sin importar que tanto estaba herido.

El joven muchacho no le hizo ningún daño, si no que esquibaba sus ataques. Pero era imposible su nuevo contrincante era más ágil y fuerte, por lo tanto no pudo aguantar más, su cuerpo llegó a su límite, teniendo varios moretones y heridas en su cuerpo. Hasta que uno de esos ataques hizo que el Maoh cayera de rodillas y aparte que se le fuera su espada.  
—Asi te quería tenerte arrodillado ante mí, ahora mue...- de pronto, algo sintió en su vientre que le dolía mucho, parecía que le hubiera encajado varias espadas en su estómago.  
—Wuaaa, cómo duele - Gritó Wolfram.  
Entonces el no resistió, y se inco de rodillas ante Yuuri; al ver esto el chico de los ojos ónix trató de acercarse y saber que le estaba pasando, pero el rubio se negó a que lo tocara.  
-No me toques debí...- no pudo decir de más porque perdió el conocimiento.  
Van de inmediato se dio cuenta y fue tras de él llevándolo entre sus brazos como una princesita. mientras que Yuuri le pidió que no se lo llevará:- No te lo lleves por favor- dijo en voz entre cortada..  
Van se lo llevó, sospechando de que esto no debió haber sucedido esto. Uso su alfombra mágica y volaron desde lo más alto de la ciudad de Sarabia, regresó a su palacio. Mientras que el Maoh perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes de decir esto:-Wol..Fram.


	85. 🌸🌸La verdadera Cara de Van.🌸🌸

Después de media hora el médico de Sarabia visitó al joven Van Luis le Vallieri. Entró a la habitación del huésped rubio, a lo cual estaba medio conciente, ya que no abrió los ojos después de ver la pelea de Yuuri y Wolfram, pero de pronto se sintió tan mal y luego cayó inconscientemente.  
El médico revisó cada parte de su cuerpo: primero la sangre por si no tenía alguna enfermedad por base de heridas, y otra lo mencionado. Después analizó la presión arterial y también la de su corazón, pero todo estaba bien, hasta que el médico tocó el vientre del doncel que estaba un poco inflamado, aquel hombre tenía sospechas:" parece que está embarazado".  
Con su experiencia de revisar pacientes uso su estetoscopio en el vientre de wolfram, y con eso escuchó los sonidos.Aquel sonido era simple, solo se alcanzó a escuchar movimientos en el vientre, y otra que se dio cuenta el médico fue; en los pezones del doncel empezaron a incharse derramando unas pequeñas gotas blancas.  
Tal la razón si estaba embarazado, el médico salió de la habitación, y se dirigió hablar a solas con el joven hombre:- Mi señor vengo a informarle que el chico está bien, sin embargo en su vientre está esperando un ser.  
Al oír aquello le dio cólera y rabia,

pues sus malévolos planes salió de su control,eso no se lo esperaba. Se agarró de un mueble tratando de contenerse y no perder la cordura.Luego de esto el médico escribió unas cuantas palabras en una hoja de papel y luego Añadió esto:- bueno sin más que decir- reacciona- perdón olvide darle ésto.- le entrego algunos requisitos de lo que tenía que hacer- estos son algunos consejos que debe seguir , bueno con su permiso me retiro.   
\- Bien, gracias-Se despidió del médico y luego entró a la habitación, se acercó hacia la cama del rubio y luego lo mira,con seriedad y con rabia reclamando: - Maldito doncel, así que era la razón por la que sentías mal.¡Por ese bastardo engendro!¡¿Pero como sucedió esto?!- Se preguntó a si mismo, sacando ideas de que ese hijo que espera no es de él:- ¡Mierda, ese crío no puede ser mío!

En mi teoría ha de ser de ese estúpido Maoh, quien más....no lo he tocado desde que se entrego a mí, a partir de ese entonces no lo hecho con él, hasta hoy. Sin embargo uno de esos encuentros con el Maoh, pudo haberlo hecho-dijo Van mordisqueando sus dientes.   
Aquel distinguido caballero tenía razón, Wolfram no fue tocado por el si no por Yuuri. Así que su teoría es la correcta, Sin embargo, una escandalosa idea hizo que odiara más al doncel y al bebé;era que que si no se apresuraba el bebe otorgaría el poder de un dios, y por supuesto su majutsu. Más la probabilidad está el 50% por ciento.  
\- Pero que importa de quién es ese bastardo no me interesa en absoluto, lo único que tengo que hacer es irnos hoy a la isla de los dragones, para despertar el poder del dios y luego absorberlo convirtiéndome yo en un ser tan poderoso y matar a Wolfram junto con ese bastardo, así nadie podrá vencerme.  
Eso fue lo que dijo mientras tanto a lo lejos del reino, un viejecito estaba gritando el nombre de el Maoh:-¡Yuuri despierta!¡Yuuri despierta!  
Lentamente abrió los ojos, se levantó y miró al su alrededor preguntando en donde se encontraba, aquel viejecillo era nada más y nada menos que Zajar que lo había encontrado ahí tirado en medio del sol, junto con algunas casas destruidas. Zajar quería saber qué había pasado por qué estaba así, sin más que detalle el joven muchacho le explicó todo lo que había pasado incluso sobre Van, que no era como lo pintaba un hombre gentil, y humilde si no todo lo contrario. Ese era su verdadera cara de van.  
El anciano no lo podía creer como era posible de que su rey de las tierras de Sarabia fuera así de cruel y despiadado, y más a que haya lastimado al rey del otro reino.  
Yuuri se puso de pie, pero su cuerpo estaba muy herido,misma que se volvió a caerse de nuevo.  
\- No te levantes su majestad estás muy herido.  
\- Suelteme Zajar, tengo que ir por Wolfram... No me importa que me pasé.... quiero estar con el.  
-¡No puedes muchacho!¡Mira que con diciones estas!  
-Wuah- volvió a perder el conocimiento.  
-¡Yuuri!¡Yuuri!  
*Habitación de Wolfram.  
Aquella tarde se oscureció tan rápidamente que apenas el doncel se había levantado, abrió lentamente sus ojos:- ¿Donde estoy,?- cuestionó el rubio.  
Pero una de las doncellas le respondió su pregunta:- Esta en su alcoba señor Bielefeld.  
\- En la habitación ¿como llegué aquí?- volvió a preguntar.  
\- El señor Vallieri lo trajo aquí, ya que hubo un conflicto y además se desmayó , se preocupó mucho y es por eso que lo trajo a su palacio.  
\- Ya veo.  
Cambió la expresión de melancolía, pues recordó lo que sucedió con Yuuri, estaba celoso de van. Muchas ideas se le hacían pesando en que pensar " ¿Porque volviste Yuuri? ¿Porque me bedastes, acaso lo nuestro no termino?  
Eso fue lo que pensaba el doncel, sin embargo lo que no recordó fue la pelea que tuvieron hace unas horas. Las doncellas salieron de inmediato, para traerle su cena. Wolfram las observó cómo se marchaban dejándolo solo. Entonces el salió al balcón y miró a su alrededor cómo se anochecía lentamente, entonces el comienza a cantar una melodía

🎼  
Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
Con tendencia a quedarse calvo de  
tanto recordar  
Y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
Es un cuadro de bifrontismo qué  
Solo da una faz

La cara vista es un anuncio de signal  
La cara oculta es la resulta  
De mi idea genial de echarte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
Me cuesta tanto

Olvidarte me cuesta tanto  
Olvidar quince mil encantos  
Es mucha sensatez  
Y no sé si seré sensato  
Lo que sé es que me cuesta un trato hacer  
Cosas sin querer

Y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
Que ya no más  
Y no me cansé de jurarte  
Que no habrá segunda parte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto

Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más  
Y no me cansé de jurarte  
Que no habrá segunda parte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto....🎵

Tal como lo decía la canción, le costaba olvidarlo. Apenas tratar de olvidar y luego llegó tan de repente.; imaginen de un simple beso le hizo abrir su corazón otra vez.

El doncel se abrazó a si mismo, pues sintio ambas emociones dolor y amor. Pero su experiencia hizo que no cayera de nuevo y además de estar agradecido con Van por ser tan considerado con el , si cómo no. Eso pensaba el, tan solo tal vez desaparecer de esta situación y no ser obstáculo para ambos tanto como Yuuri y Van.   
"Será mejor que me vaya, si me quedo aquí ocasionare más problemas y no quiero. Van es una persona tan gentil que me estoy aprovechando de el".   
Sin más que pensar wolfram salió de su habitación sin cambiarse de ropa, ya que sabía que no lo dejaría solo, hasta mañana. Por lo tanto se salió y mientras se encaminaba, reflexionó sobre la relación con Van de que no puede corresponder sus sentimientos, si no al contrario solo sería una sombra de una herida que es difícil cerrar.  
En cuanto con Yuuri, es imposible volver ya que sus aclaraciones no se han resuelto y mucho menos teniendo tiempo para aclarar las cosas.  
¿en verdad vino a disculparse y regresar a ser una pareja ideal? ¿o de plano ser una relación que no vale la pena? Se preguntaba el mismo.  
mientras que se encaminaba a hurtadillas en los pasillos vio un extraño cuadro que estaba boca abajo.  
Aquel recuadro era medio alto y grande y tenia una extraña fotografía identica a su amigo.Se podría decir que era el retrato del abuelo.El chico se acercó y lo trato de acomodar.  
\- Que extraño cuadro ¿Quien es ese hombre? Se parece tanto a él, y por esta así lo voy acomodar.  
Dicho y hecho lo hizo, pero de pronto se escuchó un restruendo ruido, que hizo una de las paredes se abrieran lentamente.

Al ver que las paredes se abrieron complemente,le dio miedo y curiosidad muchas emociones se mezclaban entre sí.  
Pero la curiosidad le picaba, por lo tanto se atrevió a inspeccionar ese extraño lugar.  
Cuando se adentro más a ese largo camino oscuro, las puertas se cerraron dejando, las cosas como estaba.

Sin saber que Wolfram entro a la habitación del abuelo. Ya que por años aún se conservaba como recuerdo inmemoriales.  
Poco a poco se encaminó y notaba que todo estaba oscuro, pero para Wolfram no era nada, ya que uso su majutsu de fuego.  
Poco a poco notaba varias puertas y direcciónes parecía un laberinto.  
" Que rayos es esto ¿Porque hay tantas puertas y caminos diferentes?¿Adonde me llevará este camino?"  
Muchas preguntas se le venía, hasta que se escuchó murmullos y pasos en aquella dirección.  
"Oigo pasos ¿Que será?  
El muchacho quiso ser muy precavido, no se acercó mucho, si no que se esperó.  
Pero escuchó las palabras de Van:-Esa estúpida de Henrrieta cometió un grave error,debió quedar con Yuuri. Mucho antes y más con aquella mentira de que tuvo un hijo y no lo fue, también de que yo le di un brebaje a Henrrieta para que lo bebiera y que no sintiera amor por él. Sin saber de que su Maoh lo ha querido siempre. Ahora Wolfram espera un hijo de ese bastardo.  
Al escuchar esto, se quedó impresionado no lo podía creer que está embarazado de su prometido.  
-Yuuri me amó todo este tiempo y aparte estoy embarazado, tengo un hijo de él, no puede ser cierto.  
Se quedó sin aliento, pues todo lo que había pasado no era más que una trampa de Henrrieta y también la de van.  
Incluso escuchó lo último que fue la muerte de Henrrieta.  
Wolfram no tuvo que palabras que decir, se sentia muy arrepentido de no haber escuchado a su prometido, y además lo mal que se comportó con él.  
"Fui un tonto, cómo pude ser tan estúpido Yuuri tenía la razón y yo no le creí, además este hijo que espero es de él". Se toca su vientre.  
En ese momento Wolfram hace un ruido, y Van se da cuenta de esto

y sale de aquel misterioso lugar. Lo ve, con ojos de furia y molestia, se atrevió a cuestionar:- ¿Que haces aquí Wolfram?

Continuará....


	86. 🔥🔥 La isla de los dragones.🔥🔥

Cuando escucho todo los planes y sus intenciones de Van con Wolfram, este se quedó sin palabras. No podía creer de lo que estaba pasando: una fue de que todo esté tiempo fue engañado por la falsa cara de Van, de que en realidad ese no era su verdadero ser. Segunda está embarazado, espera un hijo de Yuuri y no de Van. Aunque parece que él duda, ya que las noches ha estado en la habitación y piensa que no es de él, si no de su pretendiente amigo. Pero Van, si lo sabe y está seguro de ello, pero Wolfram aún no está seguro de sí mismo. Y la última fue que todo fue planeado por ambos, tanto como Henrrieta como Van. Entonces por un descuido hizo que tirará algunas lámparas de alcohol que estaban ahí, ya que alumbraba el lugar , haciendo un escándalo. Van escuchó por lo tanto salió de aquella extraña habitación, y vio que el doncel estaba ahí caído con una expresión asombrada, mientras que él hombre de los ojos azules le miró con enojó preguntando:-¿Wolfram que haces aquí?

El doncel no supo que decir, el miedo y la desconfianza hizo que se tragara sus palabras. Así que desvió su mirada, esto no le gusto a su amigo. Más bien se molesto tanto que le volvió a recalcarle.-Te pregunte ¿Que haces aquí Wolfram Bielefeld?

El joven sintió la mirada de Van como fue tan penetrada, y forzado a que le dijera su respuesta.- Bueno yo...yo...yo... ¡Nooooooo!- lo empujo contra el suelo y se echo a correr, sin importar de que estuviera embarazado.Se subió de nuevo en las largas escaleras, para poder escapar.Pero no contó de que Van seguía tras de él , usando su majutsu.

-¡Venid aquí Wolfram!- Exclamo el hombre mayor.

Wolfram miro atras, y veia que se estaba acercándose más y más. De inmediato uso su majutsu de fuego y derribo la pared haciendo una emboscada de puras piedras caidas, para así no saliera el y que lo persiguiera.Pero no se dio cuenta que mando a llamar los guardias del castillo para que lo atraparan y de igual manera, a Van no le preocupo pues sabia adonde iria. Por algo le dio ese brazalete que traía en su brazo no lo creen.

El doncel corrió y corrió, sin detenerse hasta que llego a la primera puerta, que era la entrada principal, del escondite claro esta. Pero vio que aquella puerta que estaba abierta, ahora esta cerrada. Esto hizo pensar al rubio ¿Quien habrá cerrado la puerta? Sin más que decir, y cuestionar volvió a usar su majutsu, derribando la puerta. Saliendo de esa extraña habitación y continuo corriendo sin detenerse, hasta llegar a la mera entrada del palacio, pero su mala suerte ahi estaban los guardias, estaba rodeado no sabia por donde deberia ir. Uso su majutsu y salio por la otra puerta a lo cual salio a la ciudad Sarabia, ya no estaba en el castillo.

Era de noche ya, casi no se podía ver con claridad la ciudad. Pero no le importo en absoluto, tan solo corrio y corrio, mientras tanto el maoh se desperto por un llamado aterrador que le invoco a su nombre:-¡Yuuri salvame!, se levanto repentinamente y esta vez se encontraba en la casa del señor Zajar.

"¿En donde estoy? Esto no es lugar que yo...

De pronto se escucho un grito de desesperación.

"Yuuri Auxilio".

De inmediato salio de aquella casucha, y se dirigió hacia donde oía esos gritos, Wolfram ya no aguanto más de correr, ahora esta vez esta acorralado no había ninguna salida.Bueno en realidad si,era saltar de aquella barda pero demasiado peligroso, y más al hijo que esperaba. Pero no tuvo otra opción más hacerlo, esto parecía a una persecución de zombies. Pues todos estaban tras de él, a pesar de estar medio llenito podía correr sin dificultad , el uso en la mayoría de veces su majutsu para derribar algunas paredes, para así perderles de vista, otro tirar algunos puesto de mercado. Hasta llegar cierto punto, ahi definitiva ya no tenia ninguna salida, los guardias le amenazaron diciéndole:- Es mejor que te des por vencido joven, ya no tienes una salida.

Por desgracia el rubio se nego, así que los guardias cumplieron su labor y era entregarlo ante su rey el Van Luis le Vallieri.De pronto se escucho una misteriosa voz que decia:- ¡Dejad a mi prometido en paz!

Al oir aquello supo que era su prometido el maoh, el se alegro mucho de volver a verlo. Siempre llega en los peores momentos, a pesar de estar herido aun seguía con vida y energía para pelear. Wolfram se sintió muy protegido por el, y confianza. 

-¡Yuuri!

-Estas bien Wolfram.

-Si.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta que Wolfram ya lo sabe,y que estaría dispuesto a regresar a casa. Más no si seguir con él a su lado.El Maoh saco su espada y volvio a pélear mientras que contratacaba una y otra, y otra vez, el rubio se quedo mirando. Muchas ideas se brotaron en su cabeza y era como se lo diria de que esta esperando un hijo, y mas de quien. Y otra como le ofrecería disculpas, mientras tanto Yuuri seguia peleando, usando su majutsu de agua muchos de ellos huyeron dejando a los dos protagonistas solos de nuevo.

Yuuri se acerco hacia el, preguntandole que si se encontraba bien .-¿Wolfram estas bien?- te toco su hombro. Pero el rubio no le respondio, esto hizo que el maoh se preocupara por él.-Que pasa por que no respondes Wolfram¿Quiero saber que esta pasa...

Wolfram sin más que decir lo abrazo, ante su ex- prometido se oculto entre sus brazos no quería verlo,a Yuuri se quedo desconcertado y confundido. Pues como era posible que se comportara de esa manera si hace horas no lo quiso volver a ver, y ahora esta entre sus brazos abrazandolo muy fuertemente.Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno tuvo palabras que decir tan solo quedarse callados y sentir ese calido situacíon. Hasta que llego el metiche, como siempre interrumpiendo.

-Que gran conmovedor, Wolfram asi es como me pagas mi hospitalidad en mi palacio. Huyendo de mí y escapando con el Maoh.

Yuuri lo miro con ojos de furiosa así que le recalco sus hechos- Es obvio que quiere escapar de tí, maldito imbecil. 

-Yo por favor si solo, lo he protegido de tí. De tus malditos intentos de llevartelo, o es acaso no te vasta con tener una mujer si no que quieres tenerlos a ambos, a un amante y tu mujer.

-Callate solo estas fanfarroneando, estas diciendo puras mentiras. Wolfram no te creera, ya no es como solia ser esta tarde.

-Ah no, oye Wolfram estas listo para decirle la verdad a tu querido Maoh- dijo Van usando su estatica inteligencia, usando la debilidad de la victima.-Estas seguro que lo aceptara hmm.

Yuuri, se quedo muy interesado ante dichas palabras.- Wolfram de ¿De que esta hablando Van?

-Acaso no se lo diras, quieres que se lo diga ..

-No lo hagas...

De pronto atraparon a Yuuri por un descuido de interes, mientras que Van de inmediato lo tomo de los brazos.- Vaya, vaya parece que te descuidastes por un momento Maoh, gracias por entretener a Wolfram, bien es hora de irnos. Dile adios a tu querido Maoh nunca volveras a verlo. Ja ja ja ja ja..

No se de donde salio un misterioso barco volante, a lo cual lentamente dejo sacar una estraña escalera hecha de cuerdas, que bajaba, Para que Van abordara el barco.- Bueno nos retiramos.

-No suéltame, no quiero ir contigo. 

-Mas vale que seas obediente niño tsundere o tendré que hacerlas por las malas.

Yuuri no se quedo atrás, si no que trato de impedir a que se lo llevaran de nuevo, pero Van ahora si usaría su magia de majutsu. Como vio que el trato de seguirlo, esta vez no dejara que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. El maoh se subio al barco, y Wolfram estaba indefenso como toda princesa.

-Yuuri-dijo wolfram.

-Vas vale que te bajes del barco amigo, o te enfrentares conmigo. 

-No me bajare, hasta que me entregues a mi prometido.

-Eso nunca.

Empezaron a pelear seriamente ambos, dos hombres peleando por wolfram. Uno por el verdadero sentimiento de amor y el otro por el interes de convertirse en un dios. Wolfram no sabía que hacer, pero no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Pero Van esta más atento que nunca, por lo tanto le advirtio que si intervenia, lo lamentaría.

Van hizo por varias de señas , a su colegas que bajaran la palanca del barco para dejar caer al Maoh, y así ir a la isla de los dragones.

-¡Arrojen a ese invasor!

Dicho esto, cayo yuuri contra el suelo no sin antes de tomar un estraño aparato que traia Van para veriguar a donde iba Wolfram. El rubio vio como su amado cayo contra el suelo.- Yuuuuuuuuuri!- Grito su nombre.

Aquella expresion fue tan desconcertada, pues creyó que había muerto y perdiendo la esperanza y el amor por el. Sin saber que cayo en una tela que estaba colgada en unos delos ganchos de algunas casas, haciendo por su puesto una caida leve sin daños, en pocas palabras un paracaidas.

En cuanto a Wolfram y van se dirigieron hacia la isla. Esperando a su gran sorpresa que anelaba su querido amigo, pretendiente Van Luis le Vallieri.


	87. El despertar de un dios dormido.

Van y Wolfram se dirigían a la isla de los dragones, mientras que iban por ese camino. El hombre mayor le ordeno sus súbditos que se escoltaran al doncel a su habitación,en cuanto llegaban a su destino.

-Caballeros pongan cómodo a Wolfram. Tengo planes para mi huésped.

-Si mi señor.

Se llevaron al chico a la habitación, a lo cual no era muy cómodo, si no que era un cuarto tétrico, estrecho y ademas olía mucho a humedad.

\- Bien chaval,disfruta tu estancia, ja ja ja- se burlaron del doncel mientras que se marchaban aquellos hombres.

Por su parte Yuuri abrió sus ojos y noto que entre sus manos tenia un radar a lo cual señalaba una señal de alerta, mostrando la dirección que iba Van y Wolfram, con esto le extraño que el tuviera ese aparato en esa época. Para el Maoh era muy fácil de entender por que lo había visto en Japón, lo usaban para investigar.

" No se pero puede ser útil esto".

Se levanto de nuevo, sacudiéndose todo y luego dio un silbido.Aquel silbido fue silencioso, pero claro, a lo cual ningún humano podía oírlo excepto un dragón. Pochi lo escucho tan claramente que hizo que volara, desde la mera entrada del reino hasta las casas derrumbadas. El dragoncito inclino su cabecita para que el Maoh se subiera.

Yuuri le aviso a su amigo de que ya, estaba listo. Por medio de una acaricia atrás de las orejas, a lo cual despejo sus alas, preparando para volar por el cielo oscuro. Wolfram estaba sentado en una silla hecha de madera, entre a su alrededor había una jarra sin agua, y un plato. También una ventana que estaba atrás de él. El joven rubio prefirió no mirar puesto que apenas le estaba dando nauseas y esta vez no fue culpa del barco volador si no por cuestión de embarazo. Este se sobo el vientre, para poder calmar a la inocente criatura, dando una pequeña conección madre e hijo, digo padre e hijo.

Ya que uno de cada 10 hombres puede quedar embarazado, y por suerte el lo obtuvo, El rubio cerro sus ojos y le susurraba entre las cuatro paredes:-Tranquilo mi niño, tu padre nos ira rescatarnos, yo creo en el...  
En cuanto a Van manejaba un rato el barco, después le pidió a uno de sus servidores que lo cubriera por un momento, aquel hombre obedeció ante su mandato. Se encaminó a su despacho para sacar un brebaje que tenía guardado para tal ocasión. Y este no era como el otro que le dio a Yuuri, para que lo odiara. Ahora es el corazón invertido, esto quiere decir que sus sentimientos se pondrá en su contra, dañando psicológicamente. Ya que notó que ya no posee el corazón de la oscuridad, si no un corazón puro. Para él no le servirá de nada,al contrario sería un viaje inútil, por lo tanto Van tomó entre sus manos y miró detenidamente el objeto,luego comenzó a hablar solo:-Menos mal que soy demasiado listo, si no este viaje sería inútil. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pero no dejaré que nadie intervenga en mis planes.  
Esa noche Wolfram le dio mucho sueño así que se durmió de lado, soñando que vivía feliz con su Maoh..  
De pronto la puerta se abrió misteriosamente, parecía como si un acto paranormal se presentará ahora mísmo, pero no fue así ya que en ella se vio una mano que sostenía una frasquito, a lo cual dejo que se espaciara ese misterioso polvito de color lila y negro.  
Van sonrió por su malechura y le deseo buenas noches:- Que duermas bien, príncipe.

Aquel polvillo, se convirtieron en mariposas y se acercaron hacia el cuerpo del doncel, que dormía tranquilamente entonces cada una de ellas injusto en el corazón del doncel, cambiando sus sentimientos de amor a odio, más amargo. Wolfram por su parte le dolía su corazón, pues sus emociones se descontrolaba, y también su mente. El chico dio un grito aterrador.  
-AHHHHHHHHHG.  
En ese momento el se levantó de la cama, y miró hacia la puerta que estaba semi abierta. Ahí se vio una sombra que rio maliosiosamente:-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ahora....si eres todo mío.  
Aquel barco volante, llegó a una isla que tenía en forma de un dragón, Van y Wolfram salieron de aquel cuarto y se dirigieron hacia el timón.  
Los demás hombres se prepararon para sarpar.  
Aquella isla fue llamado por el nombre de " los dragones escarlata".  
Según cuenta la leyenda en esa isla habita, los dragones de color fuego que patrulla la isla de día y de noche ante cualquier intruso. Ya que ahí se dice que cualquiera que atraviese se convertirá en un dios, por mucho tiempo se han luchado por obtener ese poder, pero ninguno lo ha logrado. Mientras que aterrizaban , veia que el lugar tenía muchos cadáveres pudriéndose y otros calcinados puesto se notaba los ollines.

Los dragones eran muy grandes, que el tamaño de pochi. También son más Audaces, ágiles,con grandes garras de color negro, ojos carmices, y piel escarlata.  
E incluso hacia un sonido abrumador, los que lo oyeron se espantaron y esos fueron los hombres de Van.  
-¿Que.. qué...fue eso?

-Dijo uno, luego otro escuchó un gruñido.  
-Yo también lo escuché.  
De pronto, un misterioso animal golpea al barco, haciendo de que los dos hombres se cayeran hacia el vacío.  
Van y Wolfram lo vieron, inmediatamente los dos Mazokus usaron su majutsu para proteger el barco o de lo contrario, sería destruido.  
Wolfram no se quedó atrás quería probar su fuerza y poder. Matando a los protectores de la isla, quedando pocos, Van cogió el timón y se dirigieron hacia el camino menos peligroso para poder zarpar, ya que su selección anterior no fue buena.Mientras que se estacionaba Wolfram sentía más animación de estar peleando con los dragones.  
\- ¡Que corta fue la diversión! ¡Yo quería seguir jugando!- se quejó el doncel.  
Pero Van se bajó del timón y se dirigió con él, teniendo consigo el mapa.  
\- Tranquilo amigo, muy pronto pelearas de nuevo.  
\- ¿Ah si?  
-Claro, no creerás que el camino que iremos será fácil.  
\- Y si me opongo- dijo Wolfram cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Oh vamos, más adelante hay más rivales dignos para ti. Además hay un poder que te interesará, no quieres volverte aun más fuerte.  
\- Pero .. si ya soy más fuerte.  
\- Oh no amigo, falta más  
Van y Wolfram se encaminaron hacia la dirección del mapa, junto con los súbditos . Antes eran 10, pero dos se cayeron al vacío quedando solo 8. En cuanto a Yuuri, no perdío la vista lo siguió hasta llegar aquella misteriosa isla.

\- ¿Que es esto?- Cuestionó el Maoh.  
Quedó muy asombrado, pues nunca en su vida lo había visto . Sin embargo un dragón atacó al Maoh y a pochi. Yuuri no supo que hacer ante esta situación más que solo esquivar y contraer los ataques de aquellos dragones.  
\- ¡Pochi no pelees contra ellos, solo esquivalos me entendiste!  
Tal como lo dijo Yuuri los esquivó, escapándose de esos dragones. El Maoh vio el barco volador, por lo tanto se dirigieron hacia él.  
-¡Pochi dirigite hacia ese barco!  
Lentamente volaron, para poder aterrizar y llegar firme a la tierra. Después de esto, rápidamente se bajó del dragón azul y fue a buscar a Wolfram a ver si de casualidad se encontraba ahí pero no, el radar mostraba que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos del barco.  
Sin más que dudar siguió la indicación del radar y los persiguió, llevando a un largo camino que no se encontraría así de fácil.  
Primero tenía que pasar por las piedras rodantes que caía en la barranca, a lo cuales dos de los hombres de Van murieron aplastado por la roca, se notó en el camino por el charco de sangre recientemente, otro pasar por el puente que estaba en medio de una lava ardiente.

Tres murieron calcinados ya que el puente estaba hecho de madera y por el tiempo de no tener mantenimiento que esa fue una de las razones y la otra por el peso acumulado de cada persona. Afortunadamente Van y Wolfram no les pasó nada,Ya que rápidamente corrieron hasta llegar a la otra parte de la isla, siguieron caminando sin voltear atrás. Cada paso que daban más se acercaban hasta llegar a una misteriosa cueva. Los 3 hombres de Van eran los ultimos que quedaban, más la sorpresa se dieron ya que uno de ellos piso un botón y activo las trampas, todos corrieron . Pero los tres hombres murieron ahí, pues las flechas se les atravesó en el costado y otro de la manera más cruel y sacrienta que pueden imaginarse. Quedando solamente Van y Wolfram , hasta llegar a ese mágico lugar, aquel objeto que busco en generación.  
Pero había algo que lo detuvo y ese era la puerta. Por la desesperación quiso abrirla, uso varios majutsu para acceder a entrar. Era inúti8l aquel impedimento, es sumamente invencible. Ni un rasguño le hizo, wolfram por su parte se estaba desesperando.  
\- Ya pudistes hmmm- dijo con incredulidad a su acompañante.  
\- Es lo que estoy haciendo imbécil.  
Lo que no se fijaron era que tenía que leer los escritos que estaban a un lado de la pared, pero como estaba en hebreo no le entendió. Excepto Wolfram, ya que no se como las letras se movieron por si solas, parecía que le estaban diciendo la respuesta.  
"Abrid las puertas que se cerraron una vez, he venido aquí para ordenarte que te habrás. Yo soy el que te conjure".  
Lentamente se abrieron las puertas, dejando mostrar aquel explendor de color azul, blanco y morado.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, y no vieron absolutamente nada, hasta minutos más tarde, vio como la puerta se abrió por completo.Wolfram fue el primero en entrar, aquel lugar era sumamente largo y un poco amplio, ahí en el camino se veía una espada plateada que estaba flotando por medio de un majutsu.  
Van se quedó mirando, mientras que el doncel se acercó más y más hasta llegar a la espada. Cuando está a punto de tocarlo, Yuuri llegó y gritó su nombre:- Wolfram nooooooo!  
Era demasiado tarde, tomó la espada doragon escarlata convirtiéndose en un dios invencible.  
Van se alegró al fin obtuvo lo que quería, mientras que Wolfram empezó a cambiar todo: su voz, su estatura, su forma de pensar y sobre todo su cuerpo.  
-Wol... Fram.  
Continuará...


	88. Yuuri vs Wolfram.

Era demasiado tarde, Wolfram se había transformado en un dios invencible. Van se alegró mucho, pues su sueño se había cumplido:- ¡Al fin, al fin mi sueño se cumplió en realidad! Ja, ja, ja, es inútil joven Maoh.... Wolfram no te escuchará.  
Yuuri le tocó sus hombros y le hizo movimientos bruscos para que reaccionará, pero le fue imposible Van tenía toda la razón su amado doncel no lo escuchó, pero empezó a reaccionar diciendo esto:- Apartate, quita tus sucias manos de mi, débil Maoh.  
El ónix no supo que hacer, estaba muy confundido se quedó con la mirada confusa.   
-¡ Te he dicho que te Apartaras  
El rubio lo tumbó con su poder psíquico a su prometido, sin importar que daño le causó.  
El chico de los ojos ónix se cayó entre las columnas , rompiendo una de ellas. Sin embargo esto no acabo aquí, cómo Wolfram se convirtió en un dios, los dragones que protegían la isla se transformaron en estatuas de piedra, formándose todos en una estrella. Van estaba viendo cómo todo estaba cambiando incluyendo; un estruendo quejido se oyo en el cielo,.  
No obstante el doncel quería probar su máximo poder y de la misma manera que Van.  
El chico se levantó y su amado le señalo con la espada doragon fire:- Lucha contra a mí.  
Pero el se negó:- No puedo luchar contra a tí.  
Al oír eso, Van se burló del Maoh:-¿Porque no vas a luchar contra él es por qué es más fuerte que tú?  
De pronto el Maoh contestó su pregunta:- No es por eso- agachó su mirada-  
es por qué no quiero lastimar a Wolfram y a es niño que lleva en su vientre.

\- Ja, ja, ja, estás diciendo que tienes compasión y pena por ese bastardo que es mi hijo.Que gran conmovedor, pero sabes que no me interesa que pueda pasarle... Wolfram acabe con él.  
-¡No tienes porqué decirlo imbécil! Una vez que acabe con el Maoh, tú serás el siguiente- le alzó la voz.  
Van se sintió muy intimidado por el doncel, pero eso no le importó en absoluto. Ya qué después de que cabe con el Maoh absorberá su poder.En cuanto a las palabras que le dijo al muchacho, todas(o) sabemos que ese lindo bebé no es de Luis le Vallieri si no de Yuuri Shibuya.  
En fin, Wolfram se impacento:- Que no vas a pelear conmigo eh- Exclamó el rubio.  
El chico volvió a negarse:- No lo haré.  
El doncel cambio su actitud en forma de agresivo, dándole una patada en el vientre de él.  
\- Eres un debilucho Maoh, creí que eras más fuerte. Pero creo que me equivoqué.  
El Maoh estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, cerrando sus ojos. Pero alguien le estaba llamando inconscientemente.  
" No te rindas papá, tú puedes. No te preocupes por mí... Recupera a papá Wolfram, recuerda tu sueño".  
" Pero si les hago daño no quiero perderlos"- respondió Yuuri.  
"No me va pasar nada, ni tampoco a mi padre confió en ti papá salva a Papá Wolfram".  
Al oír está linda, tierna e aguda voz. Recordó su sueño y era regresar a casa con él y proponer el matrimonio a su amado prometido.  
" Tiene razón no puedo rendirme".  
Se despertó y vio que su doncel estaba ahí mirándolo y volviendo insistir.  
\- y bien vas a pelear.  
\- No tengo otra opción pelearé, pero no es por mí si no por tí y por mí familia.  
Se levantó y desenvainó su espada preparándose para pelear, de la misma manera que Wolfram

Los dos se miraron fijamente, preparándose a ver quién de los dos iba a atacar. Pero de pronto atacó uno ese era Wolfram, de inmediato hizo un movimiento brusco para su primer ataque con su espada a lo cual el chico de los ojos ónix contraatacó, dando su defensa.  
\- Lo haces bien Maoh, pero veamos cómo te vas a defender de esto ¡ Dragooon spiral ataca!  
Yuuri por su parte, uso su barrera para defenderse:- Escudo de agua.  
Wolfram se alegró de qué está pelea se ponía cada. Vez más interesante.  
\- No lo haces nada mal, veamos cómo te la arreglas de esto.  
Uso su espada doragon fire y con más velocidad, haciendo de que uno de esos ataques lo rasguño en el rostro del Maoh, saliéndole un poco de sangre.  
"Demonios sus movimientos son más rápidos no puedo esquivarlos ¿Que podía hacer".  
El joven no podía pensar, pues su prometido lo interrumpía con movimientos bruscos, distrayendo lo de los pensamientos y también lastimando lo.   
El doncel tenia toda la la ventaja:—¿Que pasa? No vas a atacarme hmmm..... O que ya te cansaste  
  


—le quitó su espada de la mano.   
Quedando indefenso, ante los ojos de su prometido.   
— Y bien no Que Te ibas a rendir. Pero fue puras patrañas, ahora será tu final Yuuri—le señaló nuevamente con su espada—¡Prepárate a morir!  
— Si me vas a a matar entonces hazlo, pero antes concédeme un deseo quiero que des tu ultimo besó bebe.   
—Ja, ja eso es lo que me vas a a pedir imbécil.  
—Si.. Por favor. Quiero morir entre tus brazos.   
Wolfram tuvo compasión por su enemigo, dejo injustrada la espada contra el suelo. Y luego se inco y se acercó hacia el, cerrando sus ojos.   
Van se acercó y se molestó diciendo esto: —¡No puede ser!  
Ambos se cerraron sus ojos, y poco a poco se acercaron para darse un beso. En ese momento Yuuri pensó por últimoa vez " perdóname por hacerte tanto daño, Wolfram. Te amaré por toda la eternidad., aun cuando este allá ".  
Sin embargo, lo que no se dio cuenta es que rompió la maldad del corazón de la oscuridad, Volviéndolo normal.   
Cuando abrieron sus ojos Yuuri lo vio por ultima vez, sin darse cuenta que Volvió a tener su ropa arabea.   
Por su parte Wolfram se quedó muy confundido De la situación.   
—¿Que pasó?¿porque estoy aquí contigo ?—cuestiono el doncel.   
Yuuri le miró muy feliz de ver a su amado de nuevo, y no solo eso ha dado cuenta de que ha vuelto. Mirándole todo: su ropaje y sus ojos.   
—¿Wolfram amor eres tu? —preguntó el doncel.   
—Si claro que soy yo.   
Van ya se dio cuenta que su plan se echó a perder. Así decide matarlos a los dos.   
—Ah malditos, imbéciles.

Quiso tomar la espada doragon fire, pero no pudo, era tan pesada.   
—¡¿Que?!¡Pero porque no puedo Sacarla!   
\- la dejó y Luego se dirigió hacia la pareja y uso su majutsu para matarlos a ambos.  
—Acabaré con ustedes dos!


	89. El destino de la muerte

Entonces Van se acercó hacia a ellos dos para matarlos, por a verlos estropeado sus planes; Yuuri fijó su mirada llena de furia y abrazó a su amado. A lo cual lo quiso proteger, sin importar que no tenía su espada. En cuanto al doncel temblava de miedo, no podía controlarse así que lo abrazaba tan fuerte como pudiera.  
Van atacó, lanzando su majutsu contra la pareja. Entonces el rey uso nuevamente su escudo, para que no lo lastimará. Sin embargo lo que no se fijó Van, es que el Maoh y conserje se tomaron de las manos. Teniendo su apoyo mutuo, más sin embargo su majutsu no les iba a durar por mucho tiempo, así desloquearon su defensa.   
Destruyendolo.  
Van le amenazó que si no entregará a Wolfram lo iba matar, al oír aquello el doncel tuvo miedo y le rogó que lo dejará ir con él.  
—Por favor Yuuri, déjame ir con él.  
Pero este se negó, tomándolo de la mano fuertemente.  
—Eso nunca, te protegeré aún cuando tenga que morir- dijo Yuuri, proclamando lo que es suyo.  
—Si quieres morir entonces lo haré—dijo Van a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Yuuri, pero no lo hizo. Si no que Wolfram uso su majutsu de fuego y lo tumbó tirándole contra el suelo.

Al hacer eso rápidamente le tomó de la mano, y le gritó:—¡¡Vámonos!!  
Ambos empezaron a correr, no sin antes de tomar la espada de yuuri. Wolfram y Yuuri corrieron saliendo de ese lugar, olvidando cerrar la puerta.   
Por unos instantes Van se despertó y vio que ambos huyeron. Pero no se quedó así fue tras de ellos.  
Lentamente salió el hombre malvado de aquel lugar, siguiendo las pisada que estaban frescas.  
—No cabe duda son de ellos— tocó la tierra. Luego vio hacia donde se dirigían "se dirigen hacia el barco, pero dudo que lleguen".  
Van quiso regresarse a la puerta, donde se encontraba la espada. Pero era demasiado tarde, aquella puerta se cerró mágicamente. Perdiendo todo lo que tenía su propia espada y el mapa de la isla.  
Ahora sí enojó demasiado, por lo tanto tuvo que seguirlos teniendo las pistas de las pisadas de ellos.   
Mientras tanto Yuuri y Wolfram siguieron caminando tomándose de las manos, pero Wolfram ya no aguantaba le dolía su estómago y andaba cansado. Así que lo cargo entre sus hombros y el siguió caminando. Wolfram se disculpó por ser tan débil ante esa situación.  
\- lo siento Yuuri, por ser tan débil.  
—No te preocupes, todo saldrá Bien.  
Yuuri paso por varios caminos unos lisos y otros rocosos pero ninguno lo lleva a a la entrada del inicio donde empezó.  
Hasta que encontraron un misteriosa estatua hecha de mármol y piedra tenía forma de un dragón y un extraño símbolo, pero no le prestaron nada de atención. Más sin embargo siguieron su caminó, pero aquel dragón gris empezó a moverse lentamente girando la dirección en donde se dirigía.  
Entonces apareció Van montado en un dragón, hecho de su propia magia. Robando a su prometido nuevamente:  
—Te tengo, ahora sí no escaparás Wolfram Bielefeld.  
Se lo llevó de nuevo usando al dragón, pero Yuuri no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no señor uso su hijo pochi.  
—Van, nunca te rindes verdad.

Wolfram no paraba de estar preocupado de que este le hiciera daño.  
—Basta por favor, detente Van no lastimes a Yuuri.  
—Quieres callarte de una vez.  
Lo empujó, cayéndose en una parte del dragón haciendo de que él se golpeará la cabeza y desmayara solo para que no interrumpiera, en dicha pelea. Al ver esto Yuuri gritó su nombre:  
—¡Wolfram!  
Yuuri atacó primero por furia y cólera:—Tu maldito miserable que le haz echó a mí prometido.

Este le respondió:—Nada solo lo dormi.  
Entonces los dos seguían peleando ninguno se rendía continuaban peleando sin cesar, usando su majutsu, Pochi esquivaba los ataques de cada uno, excepto Van tuvo que proteger su dragón o de lo contrario este se rompería.  
Yuuri tenía ya muy poca magia así que se atrevió a saltar de Pochi para pelear frente a frente.  
—Esta vez pelearemos a muerte Van Luis , si yo gano proclamaré a Wolfram y será mío.  
—Me parece bien, pero no lo lograrás tu morirás primero que yo.

Van uso su as bajo de la manga y era tumbarlo pero le falló, se sostuvo de la cabeza del dragón a lo cual este lo decapitó dejándolo sin cabeza.  
Yuuri seguía esquivando y contraatacando los ataques. Para que no lastimará a Wolfram, pero una de esos movimiento hizo que despertará el doncel y viera como su amado se cayó del dragón de mármol y piedra.  
—¡No puede ser, Yuuri nooo!  
Van obto su victoria, pensando de que al fin había ganado. Y que ahora podrá vengarse, pero mala suerte no se percató de que Pochi, estuvo abajo de ellos, y por eso lo salvó en no caerse.  
Por su parte el doncel se asustó, y pensó que todo había acabado, sin embargo Van le dijo al rubio:- Ya nada se interpondrá en mi camino.  
—Yo lo no creo, que el haya muerto al contrario— le miró con enojo—Yo creo en el que está vivo lo puedo sentir en mi corazón.  
Tal como lo dijo el está a vivo, él se presentó atrás de ambos; Wolfram y Van escuchando las palabras que le dijo y además este se negó:- Cómo puedes tener tanta fe en él.   
—¡Porque yo soy su Prometido, y se va casar conmigo!  
Yuuri uso su majutsu de agua, tumbandolo del dragón, este al perder el equilibrio se cayó. Cayéndose en un área donde había lava, ya que hace unos momentos el volcán de la isla hizo una erupción. Haciendo de que el destino de Van era sin más a la duda su muerte. Dando su último grito aterrador:-¡¡Noooooooooooooooo!!  
Lo primero de él fue una caída mortal, haciendo que su cuerpo se facturará, después lava se encargó de desintegrarlo hasta sin dejar nada.  
Ese fue el destino de la muerte que eligió nuestro antagonista.  
Wolfram y Yuuri fueron los testigos de esta terrible situación, en ese momento el dragón de mármol estaba perdiendo su magia haciendo de que inmediato se montará con pochi. Para salir de esa isla y no saber nada de ella.

Ahora sí llegó el final para los antagonistas de la historia, ya nadie podrá intervenir no te pierdas el último capítulo de me perdiste para siempre.


	90. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Después de ver a Van como se calcinaba por la lava, Wolfram y Yuuri volaron muy lejos de esa isla, mientras que se alejaba el rubio le abrazó la espalda de su Maoh. Al sentir los brazos de su amado, el chico onix se sonrojó un poco; se notaba entre sus leves mejillas.  
De pronto, se escuchó un suspiro y ese era pochi. El Maoh notó como su pequeño amigo estaba perdiendo el equilibrio bajando lentamente, hacia el agua salada esto le inquietó el rey.  
-¿Que te sucede pochi?,¿Estás cansado?-pregunto.  
Las expresiones del dragón azul se vio reflejado en su rostro, dando entender que sí. Entonces Yuuri le dijo a Wolfram que descansarán un rato, mientras que recupera el dragoncito.  
El doncel no se quejó, por lo tanto descansaron en las orillas del mar.   
En ese momento hubo un ambiente sumamente relajado, aunque Wolfram no le dirigió ni una palabra. Se sentía muy incómodo ante esta situación. El rey fue a buscar provisiones para calmar el hambre ya que los dos le gruñieron el estómago. Así se quedó solo por un momento se sentó en la tibia arena, mirando en aquel escenografía.Las olas se escuchaba en los oídos del muchacho, haciendo de pensara en muchas cosas.  
Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue las palabras del azabache " Wolfram es mi prometido y se casará conmigo".  
Después de esto, empezó murmurar en silencio:-ahh Yuuri, ¿lo dijistes en serio? ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo?  
De pronto, el mencionado muchacho se acercó hacia el doncel. Escuchando lo que decía, se comportó serio y amable trayendo unos ricos pescados que había recogido y asado.   
-Ya vine...- le ofreció -anda comelo. Yo mismo los preparé- después se sentó junto a él.  
Y luego el doncel le agradeció con gesto amable y sonriente:-Gracias.  
Ambos dieron un mordisco al pescado, saboreando el sabor en su paladar.  
-Hmmm...Esta rico-dijo el rubio.  
-Que bueno que te gustó-respondio Yuuri.

El azabache ya no probó más el bocado, si no se le quedó mirando, y de la misma manera que el. Dejando el pescadito mordisqueado.  
Sin embargo el ambiente ahora se ponía cada vez más tenso, pues el ónix recordó lo que preguntó su amado " ¿en serio quieres casarte conmigo?".Se tragó el último bocado que se dió. Tomando un poco de aire, pues esta es su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Sin personas que se entrometan tan sólo el y su hombre.  
Pero como ninguno había respondido, se desviaron la mirada. Pasando ya 5 minutos, y la presión aumentaba . Asi que él primero en hablar fue el Maoh. Se paró y miró hacia adelante a donde se veía el sol y el mar, entonces el le dijo esto:- Sobre......lo que oíste a allá en esa isla, es la verdad. No menti.-le miró con una expresión enamorada.  
-Wolfram yo ...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- se inco ante su amado prometido  
y le enseñó un anillo hecho de oro, y además tenía un grabado que decía " Yuuri forever love".  
En ese instante se sentía tan feliz, pero recordó las palabras de Van.  
" Ese hijo es mío".  
Por un momento su sonrisa se apagó, diciendo:- No puedo casarme contigo-le rechazó su declaración de matrimonio. A parte este se levantó y no se atrevió a verlo.  
Al escuchar esto,  
Yuuri volvió a estar herido de amor, quebrando su corazón en mil pedazos . El rey estaba confundido sobre ¿El porqué lo rechazó si no tiene a nadie? Debería darle una explicación ¿No lo creen?   
-Dimelo Wolfram quiero una explicación tuya ¿Quiero saber porque me rechazas? Acaso tú ya.... No me quieres... O sigues enfadado conmigo. ¿Me odias tanto?- se acercó a él y lo abrazó tan fuertemente- esta vez no te dejaré ir... hasta oír tus propias palabras mi Wolfy.  
Siguió hablando atreviéndose a preguntarle— Dime Yuuri ¿Tú me seguirías amando? A pesar de todo.... Si te dijera que yo... Me siento sucio ante tí.... De haberme acostado con otro.... También de haberte hecho tanto daño y por eso... Por eso yo....no puedo....no puedo....— empezó a llorar derramando lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Yuuri solo se mordió sus labios sintiendo rabia y despreciando lo por acostarse con otro. Pero no lo hizo siguió abrazando lo,él también récordo de lo mucho que lo había lastimado , en su infelidad de haberse acostado con Henrrieta a pesar de que fue hechizado...  
Así que ambos no podían reclamar nada. También la pobre criatura que culpa tiene de los problemas que hayan cometido la pareja.  
Hubo un silencio, y Wolfram no paró de llorar las lágrimas seguían cayéndose en su hermoso rostro. Yuuri le pidió que lo mirará.  
—Wolfram mírame.  
—No puedo mirarte, lo siento.  
—Wolfy por favor—le rogó de nuevo.  
No tuvo opción y lo miró, este se atrevió a besarlo y le respondió su respuesta: —Si te amaría Wolfram, no me importa si ese hijo que esperas sea de Van. De echo jamás pensé que pudieras embarazarte, me sorprendí mucho. Además este niño.....que culpa tiene. Yo..... Quiero ser padre de él.—Le acaricio su vientre.—Tambien quiero estar a tu lado sin importar que cosa suceda. Sin tí no sería lo mismo. Eres mi felicidad por favor acepta ser mi esposo.— le tomó su mano.  
—Si quiero casarme, contigo Yuuri— se sonrojó el ojiverde, mirándolo atontada mente, esto provocó que no se conteniera más. Yuuri lo levantó como una princesa, y luego lo costó en la calidad y tibia arena.

—Te quiero, Wolfram. Me haces tan feliz— seguía besándolo probando todo lo que el otro le había robado.  
Wolfram se dejó llevar aquellos apasionados besos de su amado,las olas del mar seguían escuchando y además se movían haciendo de que su ropa de mojara, poco a poco se notaba la fina piel del rubio. Tan apetitosa estaba que deleitaba probar.—Eres tan lindo mi Wolfy.  
Se dirigió a mordisquear y susurrar los oídos de él— cómo te quiero, te quiero me haces tan feliz.  
El doncel tan solo se ponía avergonzado, sabe que es su punto débil.  
Entonces el, por un momento jadeó e hizo que Yuuri se pudiera ardiente, su parte intima se le paró y notó un bulto entre su pierna.  
—Yuuri tú..  
—Lo siento, es que tu voz y tú mirada me... Quiero tocarte más aún estando así... Seré gentil.  
—pero..  
_No te preocupes solo nos tocaremos...  
—Esta bien.  
—Pero cuando nazca este niño te castigaré Después.....  
Aquel momento lo.aprovecharon antes de irse a casa, sin que nadie los viera. Probando de nuevo lo que ahora su cuerpo y su corazón ya tiene dueño y ese es su rey.  
El rubio se acostó de lado enfrente de su futuro esposo y le metió su mano dentro de su pantalón, y le empezó a jalarsela. De tal manera comenzó a disfrutar,por su parte el rey igual le acarició su miembro.  
Wolfram se alzó su camisa, para así morderlo y no alzar su voz. Después de esto, eyacularon derramando su fluido blanco en sus pantalones.  
Ninguna persona los había visto, excepto pochi. Que los miró inocente sin comprender que hacia los humanos.  
Aunque les dió vergüenza a ambos, aunque claro que fue suerte de esto, más tarde regresaron a casa.   
Yuuri y Wolfram entraron a mera entrada del castillo avisando que había regresado con su prometido, la madre se preocupó por su joven hijo, ya que era el menor de los tres.  
La madre sintió un bulto y ella preguntó:—Hijo ¿Que te pasó?¿Haz engordado mucho?  
Cuando estaba a punto de decirle el muchacho rubio se desmaya en los brazos de su hermano Conrad.  
Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba, de inmediato le avisaron a Gisela. Y ella no tardó en dar la respuesta de el hermano menor está embarazado, y que el hijo que espera es del Maoh.  
Menuda sorpresa se dio el rey.  
El hijo que espera no es de Van Luis le Vallieri si no de Yuuri Shibuya.  
Se alegró al oír aquello, excepto Gwendal no podía creer que pudiera ser posible y peor aún estando fuera de matrimonio.  
Se desmayó por la impresión, no lo podía creer. Y de la misma manera que Conrad, sin embargo este tema no hizo que olvidara aquel miserable hombre Van.  
Que le pregunto en donde se encontraba Van y porque no lo ha traído para darle su sentencia. Yuuri le explicó todo detalle a detalle excepto el engaño de Van, pero como vio que su amado espera un hijo de él, perdón quise decir dos hijos del Maoh. Se puso  
Tan feliz , que por un momento pensó

" si no hubiera aceptado a wolfram lo hubiera perdído, para siempre"." Pero me alegra de que estos hijos son míos".  
Después de saber de la gran noticia, Yuuri no se rajo, si no que prometió en casarse con Wolfram.  
Varios días después se preparó la boda, ambos estaban nervioso y feliz esperando a su futuro esposo en el altar.

De pronto, se escuchó una melodía y una canción que decía así:

  
**Resultados de búsqueda**

**Resultado del Gráfico de conocimiento**

Te prometo que el domingo   
Haré realidad tu sueño   
Entraremos a la iglesia   
Para ser al fin tu dueño

Llevaras traje blanco   
Y flores entre tus manos   
De orgullo estarán llorando   
Tu madre y tus hermanos

Y frente al creador que es todo   
Haremos una promesa   
De vivir toda la vida   
En la riqueza o pobreza

Y cuando demos el si   
Lo haremos con la esperanza   
De no quitarnos jamás   
Amor este par de alianzas

Este par de anillos   
Con nuestros nombres grabados   
Este par de anillos   
Para dos enamorados

Este par de anillos   
Con nuestros nombres grabados   
Este par de anillos   
Para dos enamorados.

Después de esta maravillosa canción, ambas parejas estaban en el altar tomándose de las manos y prometiendo ante todos:—Yo Yuuri Shibuya acepto ser esposo de Wolfram, prometo respetarte y amarte por el resto de mi vida.  
—Yo wolfram Bielefeld te acepto a ti como mi esposo, estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separé.  
El sacerdote dio la bendición a la pareja, y la multitud aplaudían, y después de esto hubo fiesta todos los amigos de yuuri fueron. Yuuri y wolfram bailaron, mientras que lo hacía Yuuri habló:— mañana será nuestro primer paso juntos, no importa que suceda te prometo que quiero enfrentarlo contigo. Porque te amo y te amaré por siempre.  
Dicho esto se juntaron sus manos formando un lazo irrompible, que hoy fue una prueba y que mañana habrá otra.  
Fin.....


	91. Epílogo

Después de unos meses, nació dos hijos del Maoh,el ónix está tan feliz que le dio un beso a su esposo.   
—Gracias mi amor, que lindos se ven nuestro hijos.. además te vas vuelto más hermoso que de costumbre.

—Tu crees...   
—Sí Greta nos ha ayudado mucho y además ella quiere verlos  
La dejaron entrar, y vio a sus dos hermanos que tan hermoso eran, uno tenía la piel morena como su papá Yuuri y el otro tez clara, también tenía diferentes color uno de ojos verde jade y el otro azules como zafiros.  
La morenita se emocionó mucho, le prometió a Wolfram que los cuidaría.  
De igual manera que su esposo, todos los días el venía de visita y le traía muchos detalles, para demostrar cuanto le quería,a veces se sentía un poco inseguro con él. Cuando iba a ir a otros reinos, pero su esposo se comportó de manera madura. Y no se ha fijado en ningún otra, a veces bailaba por cortesía. Pero en ocasiones quería estar con su familia. Incluso Yuuri no podía ocultar sus celos, de los ayudantes de su amado esposo, pero Wolfram sabía cómo controlar a su Maoh, sus hijos crecía al pasar los años. El hijo mayor de ojos verdes le llamaron yuuichiro Shibuya Bielefeld, y al rubio mikaela Shibuya Bielefeld.

La familia de yuuri vino de visita también, conoció a sus nietos y por supuesto a la mamá de Wolfram. Se llevaron también que se dieron buenos consejos y no solo eso wolfram también participó en la conversación. Ya que se llevaba muy bien con su suegra.   
Yuuri siguió con su labor como Rey e incluso hizo grandes cosas como: construir un albergue, también ayudar al prójimo.  
Shori el hermano mayor de yuuri no vino porque estaba en debatiendo ante la constitución dando igualdad y los derechos hacia LGTB, llevaba más de 3 años luchando por ello, dando el apoyo de su hermano y su cuñado. Y otras parejas más.Sin embargo Yuuri no olvidó su promesa en castigar a su esposo. Y aprovechando de que salían a fuera, sus hijos se quedaron en la casa de la abuela. Por lo tanto esa noche decidieron hacer su noche de bodas.

Wolfram volvió a ponerse otro negligee que le había obsequiado su suegra, esta bez era blanco y con adornos rosados. Wolfram aún no se había cambiado, por completo... Pero lo hacía distraer a Yuuri con su cuerpo.  
El doncel se cubrió, haciendo movimiento provocadores: —No mires Yuuri, todavía...— demasiado tarde. Yuuri le miró tan atontada mente, que de inmediato lo abrazó y lo recargo en la pared. Dando unos fuertes mordiscos en los pezones del rubio.  
—Ahhh Yuuri no hagas eso   
_Sabes que te gusta, que te haga.  
—Si pero la última vez tu.. te acabastes la leche de tus hijos y me dejastes mis pezones bien mordisquear.....- gimió el doncel.  
—No puedes contra tu marido.  
— Se que es tarde para decir esto, pero se amable conmigo. Después de tanto tiempo, tu no me has tocado.

— Si te lo prometo, y además seré cuidadoso. Luces tan lindo después de casarnos no te he tocado desde entonces tan solo en poco, pero no es suficiente. Quiero tocarte más

Además, tu carácter ha cambiado mucho te has convertido en otro. Y eso me gusta...  
— Es obvio..ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre...y...soy tu esposo.  
Poco a poco probaba la piel del doncel haciendo de que se extremeciera más y aparte su pene está respondiendo por él.  
—Veo que sigues siendo un pervertido después de todo.  
—Callate! Se quejó.  
—Huy enojadito mi bebé, veamos si seguirá molesto— con un estoscada le dio una penetración en su cavidad, haciendo de que gimiera de placer el doncel.  
—bebe como gimes, sigue así.  
—No... Ah... Yuuri..._ deseo probar su miembro_ déjame que te lo haga.  
_Esta bien... Sabes cómo me gusta- metió su miembro en su boca, haciendo una lambida, poco a poco se dejó extremecer, cambiando su acción el lugar de lamer a chupar. El doncel se disculpó— lo siento, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Yuuri me dejaras que yo inicie verdad.

— Wolfram, no me provoques.... Me harás que te...( Demonios... Odio su mirada me excita más,no creo aguantar).

Después de unas horas wolfram fue castigado por su esposo y en qué forma

Y peor aun, en unas de esas cojidas olvidó ponerse condon. Por lo tanto, Yuuri volvio ha embarazar a Wolfram de nuevo...  
Bueno madrinas otro hijo en camino

Fin.

Gracias por el apoyo... que nos siguieron desde el primer episodio hasta final...


	92. Otros títulos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este ultimo capitulo es que va cambiar por los nuevos cambios y actulizaciones de cada historia que saque relacionado con Yuuram.

Esta una sección de otros fanfics de Yaoi que te puede interesar:

_**Jamás voy amarte**_ **1°Temporada** (2017- en proceso)

 _ **Sinopsis:**_  
Wolfram Bielefeld, se le ha confesado a un chico que le gusta, a lo cual el lo rechazo. Rompiendole el corazón, sin embargo, sus padres lo obligaron casarse con el chico que se le declaró ¿Que pasara ahora en adelante? ¿Su relación seguira igual? o ¿ mucho más peor?  
o quizas haya un romance entre ellos dos..

link  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154593/chapters/52962466>


End file.
